


Sisters in Slavery

by MA7



Series: Women of the Night Lords [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Abuse, Anti-Hero, BDSM, Bondage, Character Death, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Hell, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Pain, Painplay, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism, Slavery, Suicide, Terrorism, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 107,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: Being a mighty Night Lord chaos space marine is glorious, but for the millions of slaves who do all the real work to make a chaos fleet operate, life REALLY sucks. In the household of Wendy Sevenson, the wealthy and high ranking Slaanesh worshipping lesbian sister of a Chaos Lord, the household slaves live a life that can best be described as a nightmare. Wendy's brutal and sadistic steroid abusing lesbian wife Talon takes great delight in brutalising the cowering slaves of the household, inflicting terribly unjust cruelty to most of the slaves, but unfairly spoiling her beautiful Slaanesh worshipping nymphomaniac favourite sex slave Octavia with preferential treatment. Octavia, one of the most beautiful women in the entire chaos fleet, enjoys a charmed existence using her intoxicating sexual charms to wrap her 2 owners around her little finger while all around her her fellow slaves suffer the most terrible abuses imaginable. The other slaves suffer daily beatings, rape, injustice and trauma to make Wendy, Talon and Octavia's lives of extreme luxury possible, and the slaves have finally had enough. And the household slaves find they are not alone, millions of other slaves stand on the brink of rebellion ready to spark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A year after the nightmare events of the first book the women are back, and embroiled in a deadly power struggle with the power to destroy the chaos fleet. Enjoying the relative peace and safety of an extended stay in high orbit above the extremely mineral rich former imperial mining world Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, the civilian women of the forces of chaos find that even in peace time life is a challenge. The untold story of life in a chaos fleet from the perspective of various civilian and slave women who somehow have to find a way to survive

Sisters in slavery: book two of the Women of the Night Lords series.

 

Chapter 1A

 

The planet Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 was a dead world in the Segmentum Solar, stripped of all oceans, atmosphere and biomass by Tyranid hive fleet Leviathan. It had been an extremely mineral rich imperial mining world and the Tyranids had helpfully left most of the mineral resources behind.

 

The scored surface of Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 was now crawling with miserable slaves in space suits, mining the abundant mineral wealth for their brutal masters, the Night Lords Chaos Space Marines.

 

High up in orbit sat a massive fleet of over 100 ships, all captured or constructed by the Night Lords over the last 10,000 years. In one of these ships a naked woman was currently looking out the window.

 

Octavia Sevenson nee Antony looked out of the thick glass window at the dirty brown grey planet far below. Octavia felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind and she leaned back into the warm cuddle of her owner, Talon Lash Sevenson. The muscular lesbian kissed Octavia's neck from behind making her moan.

 

Octavia was a sex slave, her only duty in life was to sexually satisfy her owner. Octavia had been a slave for 3 years now since the dreadful day that the piratical Night Lords Chaos Space Marines had abducted her from her tiny village at gun point, and had changed hands between 3 different owners in that time. 

 

Her owners had invested millions of dollars worth of cosmetic surgery into her body to the point where her dead parents wouldn't recognise her anymore. She was now so beautiful! She had been she thought average beauty before, but now she looked like a photographically shopped porn star. Her physical proportions were completely unnatural and her face had been changed almost completely into a perfectly symmetrical face specifically designed to excite lust.

 

Octavia had endured rape, torture, psychic possession, pregnancy and many other things during the last 3 years and her life now mostly revolved around having sex. 

 

Octavia was very very good at having sex, especially fetish sex. Octavia was a masochist, a submissive, and most especially she had an extreme fetish for being tickled. Octavia had won championships in the popular kinky sadistic sport of slave tickling and had a cabinet full of awards. Octavia was so very proud of her awards!

 

Octavia turned around in her owner's cuddle and kissed her lovingly. Talon passionately returned the kiss and the pair made out for several long minutes.

 

Octavia expertly kissed her owner just the way she liked, and slipped a hand inside her owner's panties. The burly lesbian groaned with pleasure at Octavia's experienced touch and Octavia giggled with delight. 

 

Octavia took great pride in her prowess as a sex slave, or bed slave as the inhabitants of this fleet called such slaves. Octavia could excite Owner Talon with a single flick of her hips and put in the extra mile to constantly improve her techniques of pleasure and seduction.

 

Octavia skilfully satisfied her owner and gave warm post coital kisses and cuddles. Her owner was putty in her hands, completely bewitched by Octavia's charms and touch.

 

Talon was panting heavily, her large cosmetically altered breasts rising and falling over her athletic hard muscled chest. Octavia traced a finger over Talon's washboard abs.

 

"That tickles", Talon giggled in her deep strong but still female sounding voice.

 

Octavia giggled mischievously and deliberately tried to tickle her owner's belly. Talon returned fire with tickles of her own and they were soon having a tickle war and giggling like lunatics. Octavia got aroused, her tickling fetish woken up and she was soon passionately kissing her owner once more.

 

"I love you so fucking much", Talon exclaimed passionately to Octavia who smiled and said, "Oh Talon, I love you so much too".

 

And it was true, Octavia did love Talon. Octavia was one of those damnably lucky few bed slaves who actually did love the owner that fucked them every day. Octavia was the sort of slave that the other slaves hated, she was a slave who actually had a wonderful time being a slave! Octavia not only had a wonderful time but she was also a loyalist pro slavery slave, and to other slaves this was unforgivable!

 

Octavia came from a culture where being a slave was considered a noble profession and a huge honour. Slaves in her culture considered their owners to be the closest form of family, a cross between a parent and a spouse and a head of household all rolled into one. Octavia was utterly loyal to her owner and would die for her!

 

Octavia's intense loyalty had not gone unnoticed and her massive price to buy her reflected the fact that she would gladly take a bullet for whoever owned her. Octavia had even been offered freedom in gratitude for her service repeatedly over the past year and had violently refused it!

 

"I want to be your's forever owner! Forever and ever your slave", Octavia told Talon passionately.

 

"Are you sure? The offer of freedom still stands, freedom is yours anytime you want, you have certainly earned it", Talon said tenderly.

 

"No no! Not if you drag me kicking and screaming! I refuse to be free, I never want to leave you", Octavia said sternly.

 

"You don't have to leave me, you can still live in my home as my girlfriend. You must know that you are always welcome here", Talon soothed 

 

Octavia felt waves of pleasure flow through her at these sweet words, "oh Talon, you are melting my heart so much! I fucking love you Owner, you are the best owner a slave could have! I'm all yours! I'm your slave WILLINGLY! If you value freedom so much then give me the freedom to stay a slave forever!"

 

A sudden sound of weeping rage interrupted the two lovers. One of the attendant slaves had broken down into angry tears. The pair looked at the weeping woman in irritation, she had just interrupted a tender moment!

 

The attendant slaves were supposed to stand or sit quietly at attention and await the whim of their owners, this slave was being SO unprofessional! She should take more pride in her work!

 

"What's wrong, why are you upset", Octavia asked the slave gently. Octavia thought that maybe the slave had just been dumped by her boyfriend or something?

 

The attendant slave wailed and said, "you just refused freedom! I would pay any price to be free and you just throw it away like some worthless thing! Do you have any idea how much I want what you just refused so casually!"

 

Octavia felt bad and said, "well feel free to take my offer of freedom, I don't want it".

 

The young woman wept louder and begged Talon to grant her freedom. Talon's romantic tender face suddenly changed and she looked vicious and cruel. Talon looked into those pleading eyes and said, "no fucking way, get out, you loose your food privileges for the next 12 hours! If you ever pull this shit again then you will get 10 lashes!"

 

The woman fled the room in tears. Talon looked at all the other attendant slaves in the room. "Anyone else feeling dissatisfied being one of my slaves?"

 

The slaves all shook their heads furiously and cowered in fear. They all desperately proclaimed their loyalty to Talon.

 

"You fucking liars! I swear that slaves these days are a bunch of fucking ingrates!", Talon began to say

 

"Hey! I'm not an ingrate!", Octavia protested.

 

Talon's face became soft again and she told Octavia that of course she was different from those other scum. Octavia flushed with pleasure and kissed Talon passionately. Talon quickly forgot about abusing the slaves, finding Octavia's tongue in her mouth to be much more interesting.

 

***

 

The slaves watched apprehensively as the spoilt bed slave distracted their terrifying owner. Owner Talon was one of the worst creatures they had ever had the misfortune of encountering!

 

The slaves secretly called Talon "Bull Dyke" or sometimes the even more offensive nickname "Man-Woman". The steroid abusing lesbian was muscled like some great ape and was butch as fuck! Repeated plastic surgery was fighting a losing battle to maintain her femininity.

 

Photos showed that she had once been an extremely beautiful woman, but those days were over now! Her face of course was still attractive, but the rest of her looked like a body builder's sex dream! The crew cut hair style was particularly unappealing to the male slaves.

 

The male attendant slaves might have no sexual interest in the bull dyke, but they were all getting embarrassing erections over the bed slave Octavia! Fuck she was gorgeous! She was one of the most beautiful women any of them had ever seen! Damn those tits were fucking HUGE!

 

The men all desperately desired nothing more than to flip Octavia over and start boning her! Forcing them to watch this beauty have sex all day was both heaven and hell at the same time! They would all be beating their dicks tonight, that was for damn sure!

 

Octavia had luscious long brown curly hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, ending just above her spankably yummy ass. She had not a whiff of hair on her entire body below her head and her pale skin was so flawlessly smooth and perfect that it invited the hand to stroke it!

 

This girl almost never wore anything more modest than skimpy lingerie and she was currently completely stark naked! The young woman was currently making the hottest sex noises!

 

The men looked at Bull Dyke and then glanced at each other, having a non verbal conversation with each other. Was Bull Dyke distracted enough yet?

 

The men silently agreed that Bull Dyke was sufficiently distracted by Octavia and they started to very discretely put their hands in their underpants and started masturbating over Octavia. This was a dangerous business if Talon noticed, but heavenly wonderful if she didn't notice!

 

It was by far the best perk of their jobs to have these sneaky wanks over the live lesbian sex.

 

Octavia's sex noises sounded so wonderful and it helped the men along. They were very careful to make no sudden movements that would attract attention, the trick was to ease it along with gentle slow strokes. The men got closer and closer until orgasms hit them like tidal waves. They all came in absolute silence and then discretely removed their hands from their underwear.

 

The female attendant slaves all looked at the men with silent judgement, but the slaves had too much loyalty to each other to tattle. Each other was all the slaves had. At worst the men had only ensured that none of the female attendant slaves would ever date them during their rest periods.

 

It was currently a very dangerous time to be a slave. If a slave wasn't Octavia herself then they were all treated with hostility and suspicion. It was all the damn freedom activists fault!

 

Over the last year there had been multiple successful assassinations of slave owners by their own slaves, and now everyone suspected their slaves of a plot! Bull Dyke had been so paranoid about her family's safety that she had taken enough steroids to out muscle a fucking gorilla!

 

The steroids had made her already volatile temper a hundred times worse and she was an absolute terror to the slaves! She beat them completely at random and viciously punished the slightest fault completely on a whim. Even the strongest of the men had been overpowered by the massive angry lesbian!

 

Every one of the men had personally had their asses badly kicked by Talon at least once a week ever since she got them and she scared the willies out of all of them. She suspected everyone of her slaves except Octavia of wanting to murder her family!

 

The slaves watched as Bull Dyke made passionate sex with Octavia. The slaves also looked out the window at the planet below or at the stars. They were getting really bored! They stared in vague interest at Octavia's crumpled up g string on the floor.

 

Finally a phone call to Talon's portable Vox phone broke the boredom. Owner Wendy was just leaving work to go home. Talon quickly got up and dressed in terrifying dominatrix leathers and selected a whip for Wendy's backside. The men were disappointed when Octavia put her lingerie back on and got up off the softly padded floor.

 

A few minutes later Owner Wendy arrived home, accompanied by armed soldiers and wearing a portable force field generator. Wendy was wearing smart business robes from being at work and looked professional and competent.

 

Owner Wendy was the Chaos Space Marine Lord's sister and the daughter of the Daemon Princess who ruled the fleet. This made Wendy extremely rich and powerful and she worked in the highly sought after job of fleet admin executive.

 

She was the polar opposite of the burly Talon, petite, soft, gentle and highly feminine. Wendy was an extremely submissive masochist with extreme fantasies involving pain, domination and humiliation. Wendy was Talon's wife and was about as strictly lesbian as it was possible for a woman to be.

 

Wendy turned off her force field and bowed down on the floor before Talon in submissive worship. Talon said degrading things to Wendy and beat her with the whip she had picked out. This was the two wives preferred relationship dynamic.

 

Octavia in turn bowed down to Wendy submissively and greeted her. Talon made Wendy and Octavia make out on the floor and it was so fucking hot! Talon dominated both women for a while before giving Octavia free time and forcing Wendy to do all the chores in other rooms as she whipped her.

 

The male attendants quietly moved in Octavia's direction, seizing their chance to flirt with her and ask her out on a date. Unlike the lesbian owners, Octavia was completely bisexual and had had a serious boyfriend in the past in her free time.

 

The men approached Octavia and started the delicate process of trying to chat her up. Octavia smiled sweetly at them and chatted happily about the random bullshit she was interested in. The men smiled and gathered around her, enjoying her proximity.

 

The men found excuses to touch her skin and it was wonderfully soft! She was not making any signs of minding the innocent touching and even went so far as to hug some of the men who praised her. The men started fishing for hugs and wondered if they could get a kiss.

 

One man got too excited with a hug and pressed his erection up against her. She noticed it instantly and shifted awkwardly. The owner of the erection threw caution to the wind and blurted out, "Octavia will you please go out with me?"

 

She smiled sweetly and said, "oh bless you honey, you are really sweet but I am all sexed out already. I don't know if I have the energy to take another lover. I'm happy to spend time with you as a friend but I really need my time off to be non sexual".

 

The man nodded sadly but didn't let go of the hug and continued rubbing his erection against her. She tried in vain to wiggle out of his grip before saying, "ew why is the front wet? Did you just pee on me!?!"

 

The man was shocked enough to let go and looked down at his crotch. He had semen soaking the front of his uniform pants!

 

"Oh bless you, you really find me THAT attractive? Ok, you get ONE date, tomorrow during my time off, but you can't get me pregnant or Owner Talon will castrate you as punishment", Octavia said with a sigh.

 

"Oh thank you, thank you, you are an angel, thank you so much", the slave said excitedly.

 

"What's your name by the way", Octavia asked him.

 

The man's face fell slightly before he said, "Tony May"

 

"You mean Tony Sevenson? We take the last name of our owners remember", Octavia corrected him.

 

Tony nodded sadly.

 

***

 

Candy Honey Johnson excitedly rang the door bell of Wendy and Talon's apartment, ready for her girls night out with her best friend Octavia. A slave identified her as being on the guest list and allowed her inside.

 

Candy found Octavia waiting for her in the foyer and the two of them made high pitched squeals of excitement and hugged and kissed in greeting. They both talked at the same time not hearing each other in their excitement.

 

Candy was not a slave, she was just a low ranking free crew member who had formerly been Octavia's roommate when her second owner hadn't given her a place to sleep each night. Octavia had been homeless, sleeping on the floor of a corridor when Candy met her. Candy had taken pity on Octavia and had let her crash with her.

 

That was almost 3 years ago now and things had changed a lot since Octavia had seduced Talon into buying her from her second owner. Talon took far better care of Octavia then any of her past owners. 

 

Candy was unemployed thanks to slaves taking away her role, and Candy resented the slaves who had taken her job. Candy had formerly had a career as a cleaner, paid to keep the space ship clean until the damn slaves were put to work cleaning the ship without pay!

 

Candy instead mostly mooched off other people to pay her bills now, mainly Octavia. Candy was technically a housewife but her female spouse worked extremely long hours and Candy got lonely. They did have two babies back home, but they were icky things that cried a lot and Candy left most of the mothering to her handful of slaves that she had managed to acquire for free during a massive clearance.

 

Octavia was very very good at extracting pocket money from her rich owner and some of her shopping trips were legendary. Octavia was still famous for the time that a clothes shop had to close because Octavia bought it's entire stock in a single shopping trip!

 

Octavia was wearing a $10,000 dress and equally expensive shoes and accessories, and her designer shoulder purse was visibly bulging with money. Her cleavage was visibly stuffed with cash, stuffed into her bra by Talon. Talon was very fond of stuffing spending money into intimate places on Octavia's person.

 

Candy was wearing a $5000 dress that Octavia had bought her as a present and $2000 shoes and accessories. Octavia opened her bulging purse and handed Candy a massive handful of money. Candy slipped the money safely in her bra, thanking Octavia for her generosity. This money was enough to pay all the bills for the next few months! 

 

Octavia excitedly told Candy that one of the male slaves was going on a date with her tomorrow and Candy made a high pitched unintelligible sound of happy excitement. Candy asked for every single detail and couldn't stop giggling.

 

Candy insisted on meeting this "Tony" and forcibly dragged Octavia by the arm to find him. He proved difficult to find until they checked the slave sleeping quarters and found him masturbating frantically.

 

The man cried out in shock and embarrassment and frantically covered himself. Candy ignored the man's embarrassment and plopped herself down on the bed and bombarded the man with questions. The man seemed annoyingly disinclined to answer.

 

"I'm SO sorry about this", Candy heard Octavia say from behind her and Candy was physically dragged out of the room by Octavia.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? The poor man was just about dead from embarrassment!" Octavia scolded her.

 

They then both exploded into laughter. They would be laughing about this all night!

 

They left the apartment accompanied by armed guards and giggled and gossiped all the way to the shopping mall on deck 47, followed by 10 miserable looking female slaves who would carry all the shopping and attend to Octavia's slightest whim. 

 

Octavia and Candy had once been beaten up by attendant slaves during a shopping trip and ever since then Talon had been very careful to excessively beat all of Octavia's personal attendants until they were too brutalised to have enough spirit left to fight.

 

***

 

Handmaiden slave Tina followed behind the detestable Octavia in utter misery, gingerly rubbing the bruises and contusions all over her body.

 

Tina HATED Octavia, hated her more than she even hated her cruel owners, and she despised her owners deeply! The spoilt cow was absolutely repellent!

 

Tina got beaten up no matter what she did, while Octavia was offered everything from piles of money to fucking freedom just for being a total fucking whore!!! It was utterly unjust and unfair!

 

What made it so bad was Octavia's attitude. She was not "one of us", she was very firmly wedged up her owner's backside, and up every other hole as well. She wasn't just a brown nose but a PROUD brown nose! Her values about slavery were not only insane, they were absolutely detestable!

 

If Octavia gave Tina one more lecture about the importance of taking pride in being a good slave Tina was sure that she would scream!

 

And now Tina had to carry all of Octavia's shit on yet another extravagant shopping spree! The spoilt bitch hadn't even bothered to remember Tina's name yet!

 

Tina hadn't asked for ANY of this and she didn't deserve it. She had been quietly minding her own business fleeing for her life as a displaced refugee when the Night Lords had stormed her refugee camp and abducted her at gun point. 

 

Slavery was already utterly evil, but enslaving REFUGEES was pretty fucking low even by the standards of slavery! Tina knew that she would die in this terrible place, she had accepted this fact, but she didn't want, no she couldn't, put up with a spoilt entitled lapdog telling her how wonderful slavery was!

 

Tina was especially upset this evening because she had just learned that Octavia had now stolen Tina's boyfriend Tony! Just when Tina thought that she couldn't possibly hate Octavia anymore than she already did, Octavia never ceased to surprise her! The woman had turned pissing Tina off into an art form! 

 

Tina shook with hate as she heard the slut and her slut friend giggling about what Octavia was going to do with Tony. The vile skank was buying condoms for the date! To add insult to injury Tina was then made to carry the fucking condoms!

 

The sluts went shopping for a shamelessly slutty outfit for Octavia to wear on the date and Tina felt her hatred grow and grow. The slut friend Candy tried to get Octavia to buy underwear just for the date, and Tina shook with anger. Octavia boldly proclaimed that she wouldn't be WEARING underwear on the date and Tina almost snapped!

 

This was just so cruel! Why was Tina's life like this? She was not a bad person, she had never hurt anyone. Why was the universe being so cruel to her! All she had to look forward to tonight was a beating followed by a bitter break up with Tony, and that was the best possible she could look forward to. Maybe it would be a lot worse and Owner Talon would finally succeed in beating Tina to death!

 

Fuck Tony! She hoped that whore gave him AIDS! He was a fucking pig of a man! 2 fucking months that swine had shared her bed! Curse him! Of all the girls to cheat on her with, why did it have to be with her arch enemy!?!

 

Tina was grieving and felt a new level of misery. It just wasn't fair...

 

Tina was so busy feeling sorry for herself that she didn't notice that the slut friend was looking at her. Tina didn't have time to change her face before it was noticed.

 

"Cheer up sad sack, we will buy you something too, what would you like", Candy said cheerfully.

 

Tina considered what to say but shrugged and decided to tell the truth, fuck it, she would be beaten either way.

 

"I would very much like you to get me a new boyfriend to replace the one Octavia just stole, Tony and I have been dating for the last two months", Tina said bitterly.

 

Candy blinked, processing these words before they sank in, "oh, you mean? Oh, oh no... Umm Octavia can you come here please it's important!"

 

Octavia came over looking curious, and Tina glared at Octavia with every ounce of her hatred. Octavia physically recoiled from Tina's glare and protested. 

 

Candy quickly intervened before Octavia could have Tina shot, "Octavia wait, she's within her rights to be angry, you are dating her boyfriend!"

 

Octavia paused and processed this information.

 

"Oh you mean Tony is?"

 

"Yes, he's been her boyfriend for the past 2 months"

 

"Oh... OH!!! Oh you poor thing! Oh fuck I didn't know! He was the one who asked me out! Oh sweetie I'm so sorry!" Octavia told Tina.

 

Tina goggled at Octavia, flabbergasted by her bizarre blue and orange morality! Tina gets enslaved - Octavia shows no sympathy, Tina gets daily beatings no matter how well she behaves - Octavia shows no sympathy, Tina's boyfriend asks out another woman - Octavia is falling all over herself with sympathy! It was just fucking bizarre!

 

Tina saw an opportunity to perhaps escape a beating tonight. Having Octavia feeling sympathetic for Tina was her best chance of not getting her ass kicked for the next few days! Tina desperately played the jealous girlfriend card for all it was worth.

 

Tina held up the box of condoms and waved them around dangerously, "I'm sure these will feel great as you are riding my boyfriend's cock! With your slutty dress and your no underwear! You fucking whore!"

 

Octavia looked guilty and mortified, "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry, really I feel so bad for you! You have every right to feel angry, I am so SO sorry that this happened to you!"

 

"No you're not, you don't give a single fuck about me! Two lovers aren't enough for you, you want more!" Tina spat, seeing that this was working.

 

"How can I make this right? Is there nothing I can do", Octavia asked desperately.

 

Tina paused and then carefully said, "I need to break up with Tony tonight and I need a few days at least to get over my grief. I can't do that properly with all the beatings I get each day. Can I please have a few days break from my beatings"

 

Octavia enthusiastically agreed, "yes sweetie of course you can! You need some time to get over that pig! Is two weeks enough? No let's make it 3! What's your name by the way?"

 

"My name is Tina for the tenth time! Ok, 3 weeks might be enough, I will try to forgive you", Tina said.

 

Octavia nodded and pulled out her portable Vox phone and rang up Owner Talon. Some seductive begging and sexual promises later and suddenly Octavia had with a 5 minute phone call given Tina 3 blessed weeks without beatings! 

 

Tina still hated her however...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2A

 

Melody Sevenson nee Chan sat at the cafe on deck 47, Octavia was running late. She was probably caught up in her shopping. Beside Melody sat her massive space marine husband/wife wearing a bright pink dress and high heels, and drawing a lot of stares. Melody's spouse and former owner was a transsexual.

 

Melody's spouse was born as Mark Sevenson, many times great grandson of Octavia's ancient owner Wendy Sevenson and a member of the terrible and powerful Sevenson Family Cartel by birthright. Mark had had no choice in becoming a space marine, cartel law demanded that all male cartel members become space marines.

 

The process of becoming a space marine required a decade of surgery and genetically engineered organs being implanted, known as gene seed organs. A completed space marine was a bullet resistant, fast healing, 8 foot tall mountain of muscles, the ultimate super soldier and about as physically manly as it was possible to be.

 

Mark's eye implants could see in almost total darkness as clear as day, he could safely breathe in toxic fumes and nerve gas, was completely immune to disease, could eat toxic and indigestible matter and gain sustenance, and he was extremely difficult to kill.

 

Mark should have been the epitome of everything that the cartel considered to be manly, but Mark had had other ideas. Mark wanted everyone to call him Mary and use female pronouns when speaking to him and Melody respected her spouses gender identity.

 

Mary liked to put on women's clothing and do stereotypically female activities. She especially loved shopping and going on girls nights with other women. Mary had fought hard for her rights and had finally been allowed to get full sexual reassignment surgery. 

 

Melody bitterly missed her wife's penis and was not happy with the physical change! Melody was heterosexual, and the surgery had done such a good job that Melody could no longer get aroused by Mary's body! Melody loved Mary to death but to be honest the sex was crap now...

 

Mary had addressed this issue by buying a slave boyfriend to satisfy Melody sexually. The boyfriend got Melody all wet and then Mary finished off Melody's orgasms. This system worked but Melody would rather that her slave boyfriend would do all the sex without Mary's involvement at all!

 

Oh dear I am such a terrible wife, Melody thought guiltily!

 

Melody had formerly been Mark/Mary's bed slave, back when Mary had her boy parts and the massive muscular space marine with his equally massive boy parts had been so HOT! Melody liked big muscular MANLY men, nothing made her wetter, and there was nothing in the galaxy as big and muscular and manly as a space marine!

 

The sex back then with her space marine owner had been fantastic. Melody hadn't even been faking her orgasms the way that most bed slaves did, her owner had genuinely gotten her off and she loved it! The very thought that "this man OWNS me", had made Melody so wet. She had deep submissive fantasies of dominant men taking ownership of her and fucking the absolute shit out of her!

 

Melody had of course know that Mary was transgender, everyone in the fleet knew about the "tranny space marine". Mary was the laughing stock of the fleet. Melody had intellectually accepted this but had emotionally been in denial of her owners gender identity, it ruined her sexual fantasies about a strong man owning her.

 

Mary had then blown the whole fantasy by setting Melody free and marrying her! At the time it had been the most romantic fucking thing that Melody had ever seen and her heart had totally melted. For a while it had been a fairy tale happily ever after marriage, but now that the penis had become a vagina some of the magic had seeped out of the marriage.

 

Melody was brought out of her thoughts by a soft squeeze of her hand in Mary's hand. "They are 200 meters away now, I just heard their voices", Mary said, referring to Octavia and Candy.

 

Melody was always amazed by her wife's super enhanced hearing, she had the hearing of a bat. Melody straightened up her hair and clothes and Mary irritatingly did the same. Yep, she was a girl through and through unfortunately!

 

Melody had been Octavia's teammate in the doubles events of the sadistic "sport" of slave tickling, and Octavia was the only person who had enabled Melody to go on each day without committing suicide, or at least going mad. Melody called Octavia "big sister", and Octavia called Melody "little sister".

 

Together the pair were known as the Tickle Sisters, and Melody even had a tattoo that said "proudly a tickle sister". The slave tickling events had for Melody been the worst hell in the entire world, it was completely unconsentual and was basically hours of torture every day for the sadistic pleasure of an audience!

 

As horrible as it had been for Melody, it had been extremely profitable for her owners and she had made a fortune in prize money. She had also been used in sadistic pornographic films and earned her owners massive film royalties. Her owners had not cared about her suffering and had tickled her all day everyday, either in events and porn, or in training for events and porn. 

 

And when her owners weren't torturing her they were brutally fucking her, but she had actually enjoyed that part. She found deep submissive pleasure from being fucked by her slave owners and would have gladly been just a bed slave without all the tickling crap!

 

She had over time developed very deep submissive erotic feelings for her former owner Richard "the tyrant" Muhammad. He tortured her all day and then fucked her all night and much as she hated it, it was so fucking hot! Even now that she was married and free she still was openly having an affair with Owner Richard. Octavia told her that the affair was very toxic for her, but Melody couldn't stop herself! Melody had conveniently forgotten that it was only by Octavia that Melody had even survived her slavery to Richard.

 

It was Octavia who had wiped away Melody's tears each day. It was Octavia who had always been there to talk Melody out of suicide and most precious of all it was Octavia who taught Melody how to develop a sexual fetish for her daily torture. The ability to get pleasure from torture was to Melody more precious than gold. Melody and Octavia had a deep mutual loyalty, both as teammates and more importantly as survivors who helped each other.

 

Octavia and Candy came into view with their arms around a pissed off looking female attendant slave. Octavia had a very guilty look on her face and Candy had an expression of sympathy. All around these three walked armed bodyguards and trailing behind were 9 heavily overburdened looking attendant slaves.

 

Melody and Mary exchanged a look, clearly there was a story here. 

 

"Why is she hugging that slave", Melody asked Mary

 

"Boyfriend trouble, they have been talking about nothing else since they came within earshot. Apparently Octavia slept with the attendant slave's boyfriend", Mary said enjoying the chance to gossip.

 

Melody burst out laughing, she didn't know why but she found this situation SO funny. Oh Octavia you silly girl, pissing off your sister slaves like that.

 

Mary found Melody's laughter infectious and soon they were both having a fit of giggles.

 

"What's so funny", Octavia asked as soon as she was within a few yards of them.

 

"You are. Sleeping with this poor slave's boyfriend, you slaves really should stick together", Melody said giggling.

 

Octavia's face contorted in about 5 different expressions all at the same time and she squealed in protest, "I did NOT sleep with him ok! He asked me on a date, I thought he was single and I said yes. There was nothing more intimate than a hug!"

 

"That's not true, he rubbed his penis up against you and cummed on you, I have like a dozen witnesses!" Candy said in a fit of laughter.

 

The attendant slave turned around and glared at Octavia, shrugging off the arm around her. Octavia looked so guilty that it was comical and Melody just about wet herself with laughter.

 

The booming deep laughter of Mary joined in and the attendant slave screamed in terror of the space marine and hid behind Octavia. The laughter disappeared and Melody quickly held Mary's hand tightly before she could slump into a decline of hurt feelings.

 

"Hey don't try to use me as a human shield", Octavia protested but her tone was clearly amused.

 

The attendant slave got down on her hands and knees and grovelled before the space marine. Mary in turn started to sulk and started whining about just wanting to be treated like another one of the girls.

 

Melody quickly cuddled her emotional wife, feeling deeply annoyed, this sulking would go on all night! 

 

Mary was taking massive doses of female hormones and testosterone blockers, and it was turning her into a giant moody pain in Melody's ass! What ever happened to the assertive take charge hunk who had forced Richard at gun point to sell Melody to him? That display of dominant taking charge had made Melody so fucking wet! To be taken by force like that!

 

Now instead she was married to this giant moody wuss! Melody would have to see Ex Owner Richard again as soon as possible to take her pussy like he still owned it and give it a damn good pounding! Melody got wet just thinking about it.

 

Melody angrily kicked the attendant slave, making her curl up defensively and have a coughing fit.

 

"Hey! Why are you kicking poor Tina", Octavia protested.

 

Melody shrugged, "I felt like it, one of the perks of being a cartel member by marriage is slave kicking. Besides, she just upset my beloved wife and no one upsets my sweetheart!"

 

Mary gazed at Melody with adoration.

 

"Ok ok, you are within your rights but please stop! As a favour to me", Octavia pleaded.

 

"Oh ok. As a favour to you big sis I will stop, but she better not upset my darling again", Melody said.

 

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me", the slave pleaded.

 

"You really should be more mindful of other people's feelings you rude girl", Mary said sulkily.

 

"Come on you girls, have some pity, the poor thing just got cheated on by her boyfriend. Tonight she is part of girls night", Octavia begged them.

 

Melody felt a twinge of sympathy and agreed, Mary was less sure but sulkily agreed to let "Tina" join them.

 

***

 

Octavia was getting quite drunk, men kept buying cocktails and sending them to her. Melody and to a lesser extent Candy had also been sent cocktails but poor Mary hadn't been sent any!

 

Octavia felt bad for poor Mary, boys never bought her drinks. Poor Tina hadn't gotten any cocktails sent to her either. Her bruises and black eyes were a big turn off to men.

 

The men who were sending drinks were clearly very interested in sleeping with the bed slave and the former bed slave. Only really gorgeous women usually became bed slaves, and Octavia and Melody always got a lot of attention. 

 

Melody was drunkenly straddling Mary and making out with her which was very wise. Mary was less likely to have a tantrum and go berserk when her wife was kissing her.

 

Octavia had sent her panties as a present to the table full of off duty militia soldiers who had kept sending her drinks, and now the cocktails were coming faster than she could drink them! She had a sinking feeling that she would wake up this morning in a strange man's bed again, that was the usual result of men buying her drinks.

 

Octavia was giving many of her cocktails to Candy and Tina, who drank them happily enough. Tina in particular was getting really drunk.

 

"You know that for as long as I have known you, I didn't like you *hic* but now I am not sure what I feel. I still don't like you, but I don't hate hate you now, just hate you a medium amount", Tina slurred at Octavia.

 

Octavia was offended, but was so drunk that she could process this statement clearly.

 

"You know what Tina, I don't know why you hate me but you are real mean for saying that", Octavia slurred back.

 

The rest of the night became a drunken blur.

 

***

 

Militia sergeant Otto Armstrong was coming on duty, drinking a cup of coffee and checking that his bullet resistant body armour and uniform looked smart enough for the inspection later on this morning.

 

Otto was glad to get away from his nagging wife, screaming kids and squabbling bed slaves! He had been stupid enough to not use a condom and had managed to get both his wife and all 6 bed slaves pregnant all at around the same time last year! He now had 7 screaming babies to feed!

 

Legally Otto was only obligated to keep the legitimate baby that his wife had borne him, but he wasn't a complete prick! Those bed slaves babies were HIS babies and damn it he was going to take responsibility for them! He couldn't afford to give much to all 7 children at the same time, but he was determined to at least feed them all!

 

He was determined to get a promotion and with it a salary increase to feed his army of children. He was drilling his squad down to the bone, demanding the highest standards of discipline and grooming. Every boot must be polished, every shirt tucked in, everything trim and clean and presentable!

 

He walked into his squads section of the militia company's room and dropped his coffee in shock!

 

His beautifully clean and ordered squad section was in absolute shambles! Sleeping naked bodies and discarded clothing were everywhere and it was obviously the aftermath of a massive orgy!

 

Otto shouted for the men to stand at attention! The people groaned and told him not to shout, that they had hangovers. Otto blasted on his sergeant's whistle and groaning voices cried out in pain. The men gradually rose to their feet leaving the naked girls on the floor.

 

With sudden shock Otto recognised his ex girlfriend among the naked girls on the floor, "Octavia?"

 

She groaned and said, "oh hi Otto, where am I?"

 

***

 

Tina woke up with a terrible hangover, naked and in the arms of a man. She assumed that the man was her boyfriend Tony and she snuggled him lovingly. It was nice to have Tony back...

 

An uneasy feeling spread over her chest, this was wrong, something wasn't right here. She was positive that she was currently mad at Tony about something... Her mind was hazy, she couldn't remember. She sighed, it was too much energy to be mad right now.

 

A deep voice shouting had woken her up, probably Talon. Tina sleepily prepared her body for her morning beating, tightening her stomach muscles for the punch to the guts she was about to receive. Tina prayed to the god emperor that this mornings beating would be a short one, she felt really sick.

 

Tina usually got 3 beatings a day, 2 if Talon was feeling lazy. Tina desperately hoped that Talon was feeling as lazy as possible today!

 

Suddenly a piercing whistle shrieked and Tina felt like her skull would split from the pain of it! She covered her ears and felt Tony doing the same. Something was definitely different about Tony today, he didn't feel right...

 

Tony unentangled himself from Tina and stood up. Tina looked at him and realised that something was very wrong, this man wasn't even the same ethnic group as Tony! Tony had been pale skinned and straight blonde haired, this man had skin so dark that it was almost black and he had black curly hair...

 

It took Tina an embarrassingly long time to figure out that this wasn't Tony...

 

Why was she naked and asleep with a different man? Her hung over brain was swimming and hazy. Maybe she had been sold and the man was her new owner? She checked her right front shoulder for new brands indicating a new owner... No just the same old brands, her current brands indicated that she was the property of Talon and Wendy Sevenson.

 

So he didn't have owner's rights to her body... Oh no! Had she just cheated on Tony!?! Wait... Cheated, cheated... She suddenly remembered that Tony had cheated on her first!

 

A vague version of last nights memories drifted back to her. There had been alcohol, LOTS of alcohol. There had also been a squad of off duty militia soldiers, they had been very friendly, very very VERY friendly! Oh fuck! How many men had she slept with last night!?!

 

Tina vaguely recalled maybe 3 different men, she remembered the second one clearly, her anus still hurt from when he couldn't find the right hole!

 

A deep voice was shouting military orders at the naked soldiers, it was so loud! The men were suddenly moving around the room putting on fresh clothes and frantically shaving.

 

Tina groggily crawled across the floor looking for her clothes, she couldn't find her handmaidens uniform anywhere, Talon would kill her!

 

She did find Octavia's massive size gazillion cup bra and tried it on, it didn't fit, Tina's normal sized tits were just too small for this monster bra. Tina took it off and threw it in Octavia's general direction. Octavia thanked her.

 

Tina touched her head and felt that she was wearing a headband, she took it off and looked at it curiously, these were Tina's panties! Tina slipped them on gratefully. It was a start at least.

 

A sudden shout from Octavia pierced Tina's head, "MY PURSE IS EMPTY, BEEN ROBBED!"

 

***

 

Talon Lash Sevenson viciously beat up the militia private who had been found with the stolen money. She slammed his head against the wall and his brains splattered out everywhere!

 

Damn it, she hadn't meant to kill him! This damn roid rage was getting out of hand.

 

"Private Abernathy had a wife and family", Sergeant Otto said sternly 

 

"Yeah yeah, fuck you Otto, I will pay his widow half a million dollars and we call it a day yes", Talon said impatiently.

 

"I'm afraid that I have to place you under arrest for this", Otto insisted.

 

Talon didn't have time for this shit, "cut the shit Otto, how big a bribe are we talking about?"

 

"I always thought that Lieutenant Otto Armstrong had a nice ring to it, maybe even Captain", Otto said suggestively 

 

Talon pulled out her portable Vox phone and rang Wendy. Wendy submissively answered, "yes Mistress Talon?"

 

"I think that Octavia's Ex Boyfriend Otto Armstrong is long overdue for promotion and should be promoted to militia captain immediately, don't you agree whore?" Talon dominantly told Wendy

 

Wendy gave a sigh of submissive pleasure at being called a whore and said, "Yes Mistress Talon, long long overdue! I will process the paperwork immediately, Captain Armstrong will receive his letter of promotion within the hour"

 

"Very good bitch, you get extra hard spankings tonight", Talon said arrogantly.

 

Wendy cheered with excitement and Talon dismissively hung up on her. The phone had been on loudspeaker.

 

"Is that all", Talon asked?

 

"I think that the Widow should get a million dollars compensation and every member of this squad including me gets $20,000 to get over our shock", Otto said smugly.

 

"And then you drop the murder charges?" Talon asked

 

"What murder? Poor Private Abernathy merely tripped over after running too fast and hit his head on the wall, we all saw it! A terrible accident, an act of the gods, certainly not murder. And generous Talon who was on the other side of the room at the time was so overcome with pity for the man's family that she gave a million dollars to the dead man's widow! What a saint she is", Otto said 

 

The other men in the room all nodded. 

 

Talon rang up her accountant slaves and 20 minutes later a suitcase full of cash was in her hands. She let the soldiers count it and then left with her slaves and with Candy too. She had just gotten away with the murder of a freeman member of the armed forces in a room full of witnesses without even being arrested!

 

Talon carried Tina and Octavia home over her shoulders like hunks of meat, both slaves too hung over to walk. The rest of the sluts followed cradling their hangovers, Talon was really pissed off about this.

 

The girls all stank so when she got home Talon plonked all the slaves in the massive luxury bathtub, 11 slaves in total including Octavia. Seeing so many girls in one bathtub made Talon suddenly feel horny, so she got naked and joined them in the tub, holding a double ended dildo. Every slave except Octavia looked at the dildo in horror.

 

"It's Talon time, slaves", Talon told them hungrily.

 

***

 

The male bathroom attendant slaves were having a wonderful time watching Bull Dyke have angry lesbian sex with 11 wet naked girls in the bathtub! They did however feel sorry for their sister slaves.

 

It was abundantly obvious that all of these girls (except for Octavia) had absolutely no sexual interest in Owner Talon. The girls were terrified of Bull Dyke and were faking enjoyment out of fear. Their faces were pictures of perfect misery.

 

Not only was Talon forcing herself on these girls, but she was ordering random pairs of slaves to kiss and have sex with each other as she watched. The men knew that the girls were suffering, but damn it this was so hot! 

 

The men usually didn't date the heavily battered handmaidens who attended to Octavia, they had had the good looks beaten right out of them. A few like Tina had been attractive to start with, but months of daily beatings had made them very plain to look at. But after this bath the men thought that maybe they would try to sleep with these girls. A few had boyfriends but most were available. Tina was back on the market clearly. 

 

The star of course was Octavia, her massive tits were floating in the water! She was very enthusiastic about obeying Talon's fucked up sexual commands and was happily getting intimate with the other slaves in the tub.

 

The attendant slaves eagerly brought soap, shampoo, sponges and other such things to the girls in the tub, who were frantically washing themselves as quickly as possible to have an excuse to get out of the bathtub. 

 

One by one the girls finished washing to Owner Talon's demanding standard of cleanliness and Talon inspected, sniffed and prodded every part of the girls bodies. Those who had missed anything were punched in the stomach and made to wash again. The girls not only had to be clean, they also had to be perfectly shaved of all leg, pubic and body hair.

 

Gradually girls were allowed to leave the bath and these frantically fled the bathtub. The attendants wrapped these women in towels, and hugged them, most of them were crying and all looked violated. The girls did not yet have permission to leave the room so they instead took shelter in the protective arms of the men. 

 

***

 

Tina felt so violated as she staggered out of the bathroom, that had been absolutely horrible! Owner Talon had just raped her with a giant rubber penis!

 

She had already been miserable with her terrible hangover. She now felt utterly wretched! She had been forced to do degrading sexual things with her sister slaves! She had been forced to have sex with OCTAVIA! Her arch nemesis and person she hated most in the world! Tina felt like her skin was crawling, she felt ill with horror!

 

Tina moaned with despair, cursing her pain filled life. She tried to console herself that at least she had been given 3 weeks of no beatings. It was pathetic that her life was so bad that 3 weeks without being violently assaulted was a consolation!

 

She limped painfully to the slave's sleeping room, hissing with each step. Her vagina hurt very badly, both from the men last night and from Talon's giant dildo. 

 

Tina had been too hungover and upset to wash quickly enough and had been the last handmaiden to get out of the tub. This was never a good thing. Talon always made the last one stay in the bath with her until she was ready to leave. Talon had spent 45 fucking minutes doing sickening sexual things to Tina! And Octavia had helped!

 

Tina shuddered with revulsion, the sudden movement made her vagina ache even more. It had been so humiliating! The other handmaidens and those lecherous pervert bathroom attendant slaves had stood watching the entire time as Tina had been raped! She felt so dirty!

 

The mattress filled slave's sleeping quarters was full of weeping from the other 9 violated handmaidens, this was the only room the slaves were allowed to cry in, so it was often full of weeping and tears. The other 9 handmaidens cuddled Tina and she sat down with them cuddling.

 

The 10 handmaidens often cuddled together for mutual sanity. They were the most abused slaves in the entire household and got the most beatings and punishments by far. This common misery between them formed a very close bond. They were sisters in sadness. Not related by blood but joined together by pain.

 

With Octavia sleeping off a massive hangover the handmaidens currently had the next few hours off until the spoilt cow woke up. They would sleep a bit, but at the moment they needed lots of cuddles and reassurance after being raped.

 

Tina was finally just starting to feel very slightly better when Tony approached and asked to talk to her.

 

The other handmaidens glared at him and called him a pig. Tony ignored the insults and urgently insisted on speaking to Tina. Tina was too exhausted to break up with him right now, she lay down sideways in the lap of a sister handmaiden and started to cry.

 

***

 

General Attendant Slave Tony May (technically Tony Sevenson taking his owner's last name) felt like shit. He had very nearly lost both girls! 

 

The beautiful bed slave Octavia had told him that he was a pig and had canceled her hot date with him tonight. Tina had broken the slaves code and tattled on him! It was a really low move on Tina's part to tell the bed slave that Tony was cheating on her! Octavia had just spent 30 minutes shouting at him as soon as she got out of the bath.

 

Even worse, Octavia had done the shouting in front of Owner Talon, who had shown a rare display of female solidarity and had also called Tony a pig. It had taken a lot of begging to escape getting body parts cut off as punishment. The pair of angry women had threatened him with castration if he didn't immediately find Tina and beg her for forgiveness.

 

Tony had been understandably frantic about keeping his genitalia and had found Tina and begged her on his knees to forgive him. After a lot of crying from her and screaming apologies from Tony Tina had been too exhausted to keep arguing and took him back.

 

It had been a very near miss!

 

Tina was currently in bed with Tony in the floor bed they shared, but she was giving him a very cold reception. Tony guessed that this was fair. She was currently giving him the silent treatment too. To be honest Tony was too embarrassed to say much to her anyway.

 

Tony badly needed to pee but at the moment he dare not leave Tina's side! Owner Talon might suddenly decide to enter the slave room and if she did he was far more likely to keep his genitalia if she saw him in bed with Tina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3A

 

Fleet Admin Executive Wendy Sevenson, wife of Talon, happily cuddled between her Mummy and Daddy, feeling safe. The fact that Daddy was a vicious psychotic Chaos Space Marine and Mummy was now a monstrous Daemon Princess of Slaanesh didn't bother Wendy in the least. They were still her parents and she was still their little girl.

 

Mummy and Daddy were the original breeding pair that spawned the entire Sevenson Family Cartel. Mummy and daddy were over 300 years old now and had a few years ago celebrated their 300th wedding anniversary. They had hundreds of descendants, thousands if you count all the illegitimate bastard children of bed slaves. 

 

Mummy herself had been born a slave on the nightmare Imperial slavery world of Wsuioo. She had been taken as spoils of war and became Daddy's bed slave. It was a classic bed slave - slave owner fairy tale romance. Mummy and Daddy had fallen in love and Daddy had married Mummy. Mummy was one of those good slaves, not like the insubordinate scum that the fleet was infested with!

 

The Sevenson Cartel had a very strained relationship with Daddy and had mostly disowned him. Daddy had molested them all as children and the now grown up cartel space marines had never forgiven him. Wendy was currently the only cartel member other than Mummy who loved Daddy, everyone else hated him.

 

It was sad that Daddy had been disowned by the cartel. The cartel had originally been the Hornswoggle Cartel, as Daddy's name was Nathan Hornswoggle, but over 200 years ago they had all changed their last names to Mummy's last name when the cartel officially disowned him.

 

Mummy didn't have an actual name, only a 20 digit slave serial code that Wendy couldn't fully remember. The first 3 digits were M-A-7, so everyone just called her MA7 for a name. They had thought about being the 7 cartel, but Sevenson had a nicer ring to it.

 

Mummy had not been happy about Nathan's child abuses, but she had been a tiny little woman and couldn't physically stop the 8 foot tall space marine. Despite all of this Mummy had never left Daddy and that was the only reason why Daddy had not yet been assassinated.

 

The family universally loved Mummy, she was the sweetest kindest most gentle person imaginable... to her own relatives at least. Mummy had been their rock as they struggled to rise to absolute power on the first ship, always encouraging them and always bringing peace when they fought. She was the glue that held the entire cartel together, and without her they would have never had the unity needed to take power.

 

Mummy had been worshipping the chaos lust god Slaanesh ever since the early days when she was still just a bed slave, and she had raised all her children and descendants in the worship of the wonderful deity. Wendy herself was a chaos champion of Slaanesh and had a bright pink supernatural mark of the god's ownership on her right cheek. 

 

A chaos mark like hers was supernatural in origin. After many years of devotion the worshippers of a chaos god who were especially chosen suddenly found that they grew a permanent mark of the god's symbol on their body. Such individuals then became known as chaos champions and had a chance of one day becoming an immortal daemon like Mummy did.

 

Mummy had only ascended to daemonhood in the last two years. It had taken centuries of devotion and millions of human sacrifices (slaves and prisoners of war, not important people of course) to gain enough favour with Slaanesh to receive this extreme honour. 

 

Mummy was now for all intents and purposes unkillable, she had been destroyed a few times since her ascension but she always returned to the material world with a daemon summoning ritual and a few human sacrifices. Mummy had killed a lot of people and done a lot of terrible things but it was always for the good of the family.

 

Mummy's ascension had enabled her to be powerful enough to rule this fleet with an iron claw in the terrible battles of the last two years. Mummy had formerly only ruled a single ship, but 2 years of blood and violence had seen her rule a massive fleet. Other Slaanesh aligned ships had joined her banner and Mummy's empire was born.

 

Wendy was so happy that they finally all had some time of relative peace. The fleet had settled down in orbit around a very mineral rich dead world and apart from periodic slave raids they pretty much stayed put. This planet had all the mineral resources they needed at the moment, and the slave run chemical factories on board the ships produced enough synthetic foods to last the fleet indefinitely.

 

Daddy was as usual focused on military data, typical boy stuff! In the Sevenson cartel the boys handled the military aspects and the girls handled the non military. There was a bit of overlap but on the whole this was true. The boys conquered stuff and the girls then managed the stuff that was conquered so that the boys had time to conquer yet more stuff.

 

Mummy of course conquered stuff too, but on the whole she preferred the more feminine aspects of leadership, the managing of a massive estate peacefully and efficiently. Mummy loved her pleasures, and she only had time for those when there was peace and some semblance of order in the fleet!

 

Right now Wendy and her mummy were engaged in one of their favourite girly pleasures - gossip!

 

There were hundreds of adult cartel members and they had juicy gossip about almost every single one of them! By far the biggest bit of scandal was her brother the Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson wanting to marry a Tzeentch worshipper!!! Oh why oh why couldn't he find a nice Slaanesh worshipping girl! If only Octavia had not refused his marriage proposal a year ago!

 

The Slaanesh worshipping bed slave Octavia had a very turbulent relationship with Luke. Luke had been her first owner and had at the time been in the habit of murdering his bed slaves during sex, it was a fetish of his to cut his slaves throats as he fucked them.

 

Octavia had been a virgin back then and was grieving after having Luke shoot her father in the head in front of her for fun during the slave raid that captured her. Luke had very brutally taken the weeping girl's virginity and was just about to kill her when Mummy happened to visit. Octavia had begged Mummy to save her life and in a rare show of pity Mummy had taken her off Luke as a gift. Luke had actually been the one to offer Octavia as a gift. Octavia was actually the first and only bed slave to ever survive having sex with Luke! 

 

Octavia had later found out that she was pregnant with Luke's baby and Mummy had been delighted that Luke had finally given her a grandchild after almost 300 years of life! Wendy and Talon had met their new illegitimate baby nephew and in the process they had met Octavia. Luke had been ecstatic about his first child and had actually been a devoted father.

 

Octavia had named the son Augusta, apparently this was a boys name in her culture. Wendy had mixed feelings about the name Augusta but had accepted it. Augusta was in shared custody between his slave mother and his space marine father, and the custody arguments had been legendary!

 

Luke couldn't simply take the toddler away from his mother without hurting him, and to be honest Luke didn't know how to care for a baby anyway. Luke and Octavia had squabbled and argued like alley cats but Luke had never tried to kill her, he needed her alive to care for his son.

 

In the end Luke had developed affection for Octavia and had wanted to own her once again, but he was too late, Talon wanted to buy her too! Talon and Octavia had been having an affair for a while at this time and Talon and Wendy had bought Octavia off Mummy as their own personal bed slave.

 

Octavia had not been cheap, Luke had bid on her too, and the price war had gotten ridiculous! In the end they had paid one BILLION dollars for her! Wendy was already a multi billionaire at the time and could afford this, but it was still a crazy amount of money to pay for one slave!

 

The fact that Wendy and Talon had won the bidding war hadn't stopped Luke from asking Octavia to be his wife, but Octavia had very emphatically refused! Luke was for a while completely obsessed with Octavia but he had in the end given up trying to woo her.

 

Of all the girls to rebound with, why did it have to be his pet Gamma level psyker!?! MRS TigerLily Smith was a married mutant Tzeentch worshipper, a spook addict and easily the most powerful psyker in the fleet. It was proper for a Chaos Lord to keep a powerful psyker as an adviser and bodyguard, but that doesn't mean that you should try to MARRY her!

 

Her poor husband! While she and Luke were having sex, Mr Sigmund Smith was devotedly raising their tiny baby! He knew all about the affair too! Poor poor man.

 

Wendy and her mother delighted in this scandalous gossip. It had everything- infidelity, mixed faith, a tiny baby in the mix, a patient long suffering husband who the woman frankly didn't deserve, it also involved her oldest surviving brother. It was the gossip from heaven!

 

TigerLily wanted to stay married to her current husband but also wanted to marry Luke! Luke wanted to marry TigerLily but also wanted to marry 5 other free women that he was sleeping with. Luke was now urging the cartel to legalise polygamy. It was just too wonderfully scandalous!

 

"Should polygamy be legal? What do you think", her Mummy asked her.

 

"You can't be serious! The inheritance problems this would cause alone would be enough to tear the cartel apart! Not to mention the massive web of relationships this would create! No way", Wendy exclaimed 

 

"But what about your bed slave? Don't you ever want to marry her", MA7 asked 

 

"Oh Mummy you know that I do! But I have to think about the good of the cartel. Love comes second, family comes first", Wendy whined.

 

"How's Octavia going, any news", MA7 asked, fishing for gossip 

 

"She refused freedom yet again! We can't even bribe her to be free! She is determined to be a slave for life", Wendy complained.

 

"That girl sounds like a keeper. Your mother was the same, to this day she still insists that she is my slave", Daddy said fondly 

 

Mummy smiled and said, "I'm yours for eternity my beloved Owner Husband! And I agree, she has a very healthy attitude for a slave".

 

"But what if something happens to me and Talon? I don't want her to be sold to some owner who might be mean to her! It would give me peace of mind to know that she had the freedom to escape abuse if I die", Wendy asked.

 

"If worst comes to worst I will buy her and take care of her", Mummy promised.

 

Wendy relaxed and continued gossiping about Octavia.

 

"She just dumped another slave boyfriend", Wendy said 

 

"Oh the poor thing, is she ok? I do wish that her slave romances would last", Mother soothed.

 

"Yeah she hadn't gone on the first date yet when she dumped him. The pig of a man was already the boyfriend of one of Octavia's handmaiden slaves! He'd been with this other slave for 2 months! The poor handmaiden was accompanying Octavia on a shopping trip to buy things for the date, heard everything and burst out in tears!", Wendy said scandalously.

 

"Oh the poor thing! To have to find out about it that way! What a pig of a man! When I fuck someone else I always tell my Husband straight away!" Mummy said angrily 

 

"I know! The poor thing had no idea! And Octavia didn't know she was the girlfriend and made her carry the condoms!" Wendy said in the deep blissfulness of gossip.

 

Mummy gasped in a combination of shock and pleasure, drinking in the gossip like nectar. 

 

Wendy was just getting into the juicy details when Daddy shook his head in affectionate exasperation, "honestly you girls! Why are you even wasting your time talking about the relationship antics of your slave's handmaiden, who fucking cares? Slaves fuck each other and break up with each other every day of the week, it is hardly worthy of the attention of my wife and daughter".

 

"Oh Daddy, stop being such a boy. I haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

 

"Octavia and the attendant slave were both so upset with this guy that they got blind drunk and stayed out the whole night. In fact all of the handmaidens got really drunk. Talon found them all naked in a militia company station, they had fucked the entire militia company!" Wendy squealed with delight 

 

Mummy giggled and squealed happy noises, delighted by the sheer pleasure of gossip and wanted more details to make it even juicier.

 

Daddy was skeptical and said, "the entire militia company you say? So you are telling me that 11 drunk slaves had sex with at least 500 men in one night? I find that unlikely."

 

"Daddy! You are ruining the story! Ok ok fine it maybe wasn't the entire company but it still was a LOT of men! Ok happy now?" Wendy pouted

 

Daddy paused for a moment and then said, "so let me see if I have got this right. Between 2 and 11 of your slaves had boyfriend troubles with other slaves, got drunk, and had drunken sex with some militia soldiers? My my, how will the fleet ever survive this climactic news! There will be riots and panic in the corridors! It's the end of the world!"

 

Wendy and her mother both gave him a look and then ignored him and kept on gossiping.

 

***

 

Accountant slave Sabrina, property of the evil sadist Talon Sevenson and her equally evil wife Wendy, had much more important things to deal with than petty boyfriend troubles. She was desperately fighting an underground battle for all slaves to be free. Right at this exact moment however, she was performing the soul destroying task of carefully organising the sale of over 100,000 new slaves! 

 

Sabrina was an accountant, one of many who served Talon and Wendy, and it was her job to manage the money related paperwork of her owner's ill gotten gains. Her specific area that she had been unwillingly forced to oversee was the managing of Talon's slaving business aboard a terrible ship named "the Mandy".

 

The Mandy was named after Talon's baby daughter and was a Hellbringer class light cruiser, basically an orbital aircraft carrier with substantial slave pens on board to store the captured human cargo. It was a horrible place where lives were destroyed and slavery began. Sabrina had been tortured almost to death for her efforts in trying to stop this terrible ship from being built. Even Octavia had not been able to convince Talon to stop the construction.

 

The Mandy used cowardly opportunistic tactics to acquire slaves, some of them very very dirty tricks. By far their favourite trick was to travel to some refugee infested imperial planet with very poor orbital security checks and pretend to be an imperial transport ship come to resettle the refugees. The Mandy even had some outdated imperial clearance codes that were usually enough to fool the poorly run space traffic control of such planets.

 

They would then send down landing crafts to the most squalid and overcrowded refugee camps and invite the refugees to step on board to be taken to promised free housing, jobs and medical treatment. The refugees usually fell for it and willingly stepped on board. Sometimes (sadly only very occasionally) the refugees got suspicious and it took tear gas and gunfire to encourage them to enter, but either way, the refugees got in the landing craft.

 

The landing crafts then filled the passenger compartment with sleeping gas, and the refugees woke to find themselves branded the property of Talon Sevenson and locked securely in a slave pen! Even worse, the refugees left behind on the ground never learned what really happened, so the Mandy could often keep returning to the same camps and the poor fools kept willingly walking into the landing crafts!

 

The fleet already had over 150 million adult slaves but they STILL eternally hungered for more! They didn't even need this many people, only around 20 percent of the slaves were employed in tasks essential for the fleet! The fleet was heavily mechanised with labor saving machines used in most industrial applications. All the mining operations were fully equipped with large bulldozers and similar machines, the metal smelting mills were largely mechanised, as was the spacecraft construction industry.

 

The remaining 80 percent of slaves did mostly completely unnecessary work, either stuff the slave owners and free people were too lazy to do themselves like Sabrina's job, or completely unnecessary jobs in the service industry like the army of bathroom attendant slaves who stood around all day and occasionally passed people soap and shampoo as they bathed!

 

Even the poorest free people usually had at least one bed slave and most had an entire harem of them. The fleet was full of useless attendants, bed slave's handmaidens, door handle polishers, front door attendants, makeup artist slaves, skin care slaves, bathroom attendants, nanny slaves, wet nurse slaves, and innumerable other useless non jobs. The whole greed for more and more slaves was nothing short of decadence and a craving for ever greater luxury!

 

And these slaves were breeding, furiously! Female slaves usually sooner or later became pregnant, either from consensual sex with other slaves, or more often from less consensual sex with their owners or members of the ship's armed forces. The one saving grace of this was that the baby of a free person inherited freedom from their father. Sabrina was just lucky that her owners were both women, she would be very very pregnant otherwise given the number of times her owners had violated her!

 

In the past all children born to slaves automatically were free from birth, slavery had not been inheritable, but that law had changed now. With the free people now outnumbered by the slaves by 150 to 1 it was seen as extremely dangerous to let millions of free slave children loose in the fleet! The mothers might fill these children's heads with dangerous notions of abolishing slavery and they might use their freedom to take over the fleet!

 

Now the law was that only if at least one of the biological parents was free could a child be born free. For everyone else slavery was now automatic unless they either married a free person or, with a recent act passed, the owner could pay a one hundred thousand dollar administration fee to obtain an unmarried freedom license for slaves they wished to set free. The fee was so high to prevent owners from freeing too many slaves, it was meant for the occasion favourite bed slave, not as a means of freeing the masses.

 

Sabrina's desk was in a squalid little office alcove down in the slave pen deck. Her job gave her freedom to move around the ship but she couldn't leave the Mandy without express permission from either Wendy or Talon. 

 

She had made a meagre life for herself on this ship. She had her own cozy little sleeping room which contained a lot of useful hand me down items from Octavia. Sabrina had been very careful to maintain regular friendly contact with the spoilt bed slave, it was a great way to get free stuff. The second hand bras of course had far too large cup sizes, but the panties fitted her fine. The outfits were a bit more provocative then Sabrina was entirely comfortable with, but it sure beats nudity.

 

Sabrina was fed 3 times a day, she had access to a communal shower and bathroom, she got free basic medical care and had all her basic needs met. She slept on a portable slave sleeping cot that could be folded up when not in use, and had a set of torn up sheets that had been ruined by blood stains during Wendy and Talon's rough sex one night. It wasn't much but it was a hell of a lot more than what the poor souls in the slave pens had!

 

These miserable refugees had been completely stripped naked of every possession and owned literally nothing, not even their own bodies anymore. They were scared and cold and absolutely filthy, lacking proper sanitation. They didn't even have room to lay down and slept upright in the press of bodies. They wouldn't all survive the journey and the dead bodies would remain upright in the press until journeys end.

 

Sabrina couldn't stand to keep doing this paperwork, she needed a break, it was too evil organising the sale of thousands of children to known pedophile serial killers! These sickos had an insatiable appetite for slave children, and dead bodies of raped children always littered the ships shortly after the Mandy sold a new batch!

 

Sabrina left her cubicle and went for a walk, a passing guard grabbed her on the ass but then continued walking without any further sexual assault. She immediately was confronted by the haunting eyes of the slaves in the pens. Sabrina steeled herself and walked up to the nearest cage.

 

The slaves looked at her with fear and hatred. She bared her front right shoulder, showing them her slave brands, "I'm a slave too, just like you. I have been a slave for over a year"

 

The slaves hatred and fear vanished and was replaced with desperation, they asked her a dozen questions at once about where they were and what would happen to them.

 

"You are on board the Chaos slave ship the Mandy and you really don't want to know what will happen to you", Sabrina told them sadly.

 

The slaves wailed in dismay.

 

"I won't lie to you, you will go through a nightmare, but don't lose hope. You have friends, 150 million fellow slaves who will help you if they can. Never give up on hope, no matter how bad it gets, always hold on to your hope", Sabrina told them.

 

"What EXACTLY will happen to us, we need to know", one of the slaves demanded.

 

Sabrina sighed, "the women and children will be raped, the elderly and the weak will be used as human sacrifices, the strong young men will have a slightly better time but even they will be tortured and abused".

 

The slaves wailed in horror.

 

"I told you that you didn't want to know", Sabrina said sadly.

 

"Rape!?! I'm going to be raped!?!" A woman asked in horror.

 

"I'm sorry but yes you will. I myself have been raped more times than I can count. It will be painful and horrible, but it will happen. I am so very sorry that this is about to happen to you. You need to form close friendships with your fellow slaves, they will keep you sane", Sabrina said gently.

 

The slaves were starting to despair.

 

"No you mustn't lose hope! Keep faith in the god emperor, fight against the temptations of chaos! We are the emperor's people and he will not forsake us!", Sabrina said stirringly.

 

The slaves recovered some of their composure.

 

"It is imperative that you keep your hearts pure and your souls full of hope and rage. This filthy fleet worships the vile god Slaanesh, they feed on filthy lusts and on despair. It is lust and despair that keep us all slaves. You must fight against it!"

 

"150 million people are kept as slaves by a mere 1 million chaos forces. We have the numbers and they depend on us to do all the work to keep their fleet running! We are stronger than they but we are kept enslaved by only our own fear or lust", Sabrina told them.

 

The slaves started to get really hopeful now.

 

"You will be tempted by the vile lusts of Slaanesh, terribly tempted. You must not give in or you will never be free! Your dreams will be haunted by terrible daemons who will try to tempt you with terrible lusts. Millions of slaves have fallen to the worship of Slaanesh and they have forever damned themselves! For the sake of your souls you must not give in!"

 

"The best defence against Slaanesh is holy rage. I am angry, always terribly angry about what they have done to us, and this anger has driven away the daemons that try to haunt my dreams. Rage against the great whore and she will flee from you!"

 

"We are the servants of the emperor and chaos will fear us! We will stand firm in the face of their lies and we will one day soon cast off our yokes and crush them like the parasitic insects they are!"

 

The slaves in the cages were cheering now and guards were coming to investigate.

 

"What's all this commotion? What are you telling those slaves", a guard demanded.

 

"What's it to you? They are all in their pens and no one is doing anything illegal. I am the property of Talon and Wendy Sevenson and I answer only to my owners. Who are you to tell me what to do", Sabrina said defiantly.

 

The guard jumped with fury and pulled out his shock truncheon to beat her.

 

"You have to pay for me if you damage me. I cost $50,000 and Talon will demand not a dollar less if I am killed or injured", Sabrina said quickly.

 

The guard hesitated and then changed his approach, "your owners will hear about this insolence, you are going to be punished severely when Mistress Talon learns of this!"

 

"Yes yes, I will spend a good week in the rack for this I know. But as my punishment is certain already, I have nothing to lose by telling you to fuck off and take your wounded ego with you", Sabrina said assertively.

 

The guard blustered and shook with rage but turned on his heel and raced off to file a report for Talon. The slaves all smiled, greatly encouraged.

 

Sabrina told the slaves, "you see? Chaos is weak, never forget that the servants of righteousness will always be stronger than the crawling insects of chaos!"

 

***

 

Sabrina frantically finished the last few bits of paperwork, she was behind schedule and had only 15-20 minutes left before her deadline! She had spent too long of the past few days fostering defiance and rebellion in as many of the new slaves as possible.

 

The Mandy had already dropped out of warp. It was currently negotiating with fleet traffic control and would soon be directed to park in a stable orbit position. As soon as it was parked the buyers representatives would arrive in slave shuttles for their new property and they would demand the completed paperwork immediately.

 

Sabrina was in very serious trouble, she didn't want to make it any worse by being late for delivery. Talon would right now be receiving the electronic reports from the guards about Sabrina. She had been arrogant and insolent and insubordinate. She had been caught inciting rebellion in the new slaves and had used her owners authority to escape all forms of punishment.

 

At the very least Sabrina would be brutally tortured for days. If she could only get this paperwork done in time then she might be able to show that she was useful enough to avoid being executed.

 

Screaming with terror Sabrina raced through her paperwork, going faster than she thought possible. The spell check was going crazy correcting all the rushed misspelled words. She was typing so fast that it was causing cramps. Her mind emptied of all other thoughts and time slowed down as adrenaline surged through her.

 

With seconds to spare she finished the final word and screamed in relief, she might just survive! 

 

The buyers representatives were already downloading the completed paperwork. Another accountant slave would take over the accounting from here. Sabrina collapsed on her desk, crying tears of adrenaline and relief.

 

Her desk radio blared suddenly into life, "Bitch! This is your VERY pissed off owner Talon, I have just received over 50 reports complaining about your behaviour! You are in SO much fucking trouble you miserable little cunt! I have given the guards and crew on the ship permission to use your body as they see fit from now on. Who's laughing now bitch! I told them that I don't even care if they kill you!"

 

The radio cut off ominously 

 

Oh sweet holy fucking Emperor! Oh fuck! Oh absolute holy FUCK! This was worse than any other punishment Talon had ever given! Oh no...

 

One of the guards stood at the opening of the alcove with an unbearably smug look on his face. He was unzipping his fly in a way that made Sabrina go pale.

 

"Clothes off and spread those legs bitch, you are mine now! You live only as long as I choose, you die when I choose. You are going to learn some fucking manners!" The guard said with authority.

 

Sabrina felt the blood drain out of her face. She looked at the guard's already erect penis with horror, knowing that it was about to be forced inside her!

 

She thought very quickly, calculating her best chance of survival. She instantly decided that she would live longer if she kept him sexually satisfied with her.

 

She immediately got naked and lay on the table with her legs spread and her vagina spread open with both her hands. He moved towards her assertively and forcefully inserted himself in her. Ouch! It really really hurt! She felt violated, so violated, but she had to survive!

 

Sabrina did her best imitation of Octavia's sex noises and the guard reacted instantly, "you like it huh whore? You are not allowed to enjoy it you miserable bitch!"

 

He slapped her savagely across the face. Sabrina moaned even louder and did her best impression of a bed slave begging for more, "oh yes, oh fuck you're so HOT! Slap me harder handsome man!"

 

The guard was now completely taken aback. This rape was meant to be about him asserting his power over her, by forcing her against her will. But she had taken back the power by begging for more and actively consenting. He wasn't sure how to continue.

 

Sabrina pressed her advantage by grabbing him tightly and roughly pulling her self up to kiss his surprised mouth. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. She forced herself on him.

 

The tables had turned now, he was no longer consenting but she was actively raping HIM! He couldn't throw her off, and couldn't escape. Despite his protests his penis was now absolutely rock hard and he was clearly aroused. After a brief battle to regain his power he was too horny to resist any longer and he was willingly fucking her.

 

The act of owning the rape and turning it around had actually made Sabrina able to become wet. This was the first semi-consensual sex she had had in years and she was determined to force herself to enjoy it. She was certainly not fully wet, but she was wet enough to keep up her image of being into it.

 

She faked multiple orgasms, exciting the guard further and further until he came inside her groaning. Sabrina covered his face with kisses and told him that was the best sex she had ever had. She begged him for more.

 

"Damn girl! My balls are empty! At least give me 5 minutes", the guard complained.

 

Sabrina smiled inwardly. She had just won her first sex power battle. This man was now hers and would probably not torture her. 

 

Now she just had to do this with all the other guards and she might actually survive.

 

***

 

Octavia was singing praises to Slaanesh in between laughing hysterically, oh dear Slaanesh that tickled so intensely!

 

She was bound spread eagled to an alter in the cathedral of Slaanesh and other worshippers were busily tickling ever inch of Octavia's naked body! Oh this was paradise! It was wonderful wonderful torture! The more the sadists dished out, the more she lusted for every greater extremes of her favourite fetish.

 

Octavia adored precious perfect Slaanesh, he was not like the judgemental Emperor that she had worshipped for the first two years of her slavery and all her life before that. The emperor saw her as a filthy disgusting whore who fucked chaos worshippers and degraded herself with filthy fetishes. Slaanesh accepted her just as she was and freely encouraged her to enjoy the full spectrum of sex without guilt.

 

Slaanesh also offered a proper paradise afterlife full of sex and kinkiness and nudity and other wonderful things! She had already secured herself a place in a wonderful tickling hell where she would be tickled day and night without mercy for all eternity! The Daemon Princess had even given her a glimpse of it and the sight of it had made her touch herself nonstop for a fortnight!

 

The souls in that hell had been in screaming laughter, tickled terribly by sadistic daemonettes nonstop! And while some daemonettes tickled them, others did every sexual thing imaginable to them! Oh Slaanesh it was so HOT!!! And it would last for ETERNITY!!! She was so happy that she couldn't contain her awe and worship for the wonderful generous god!

 

Octavia shook with ticklish laughter in her bonds, the cathedral sadists were extremely skilled at their jobs! The sensation was so extreme that Octavia was pushed to new heights of intense pleasure. She couldn't stop the hands and feathers from tormenting her, and she didn't want to stop them. The bonds were not to hold her against her will but to hold her body still as it reflexively tried to ward off the tickling. She actually wanted to stay here all day long.

 

Far too quickly her turn on the altar of ticklishness was over and it was the next person's turn. Octavia pouted disappointedly as the sadists stopped torturing her and untied her. She was lifted off the altar and a giggling woman was strapped down in her place. Octavia watched jealously as the new woman began screaming with laughter.

 

Octavia thanked Slaanesh for her time on the altar of ticklishness and used a condom covered cathedral vibrator to give herself an orgasm offering.

 

She got up and wandered the cathedral looking for new pleasures to indulge in. The place had a lot to choose from.

 

This particular cathedral of Slaanesh was only one of many in the fleet, but this was Octavia's home congregation. It was a large temple complex on board the strike cruiser "Crucible of Starvation", the ship that Octavia's owners considered their main home. The cathedral complex was filled with every fetish, fantasy, sex act and pleasure imaginable, with different categories in different rooms of the complex.

 

Octavia was currently in the kink and bondage room. It was full of naked people in various types of bondage, some having various things done to their defenceless bodies and others left unmolested to simply enjoy the bondage itself. She usually stayed close to the altar of ticklishness and used it every time it was free. It currently had a queue of eager victims all awaiting a turn.

 

Octavia explored the other options. 

 

All her favourite fetishes had queues! It was so frustrating! She wasn't in the mood to just sit quietly in bondage, and she wasn't allowed to do anything that would damage her skin.

 

Octavia grabbed a random passerby and kissed the unknown woman passionately. The woman reciprocated but said that she was in a hurry to visit the electric shock altars and quickly left.

 

Octavia fingered herself in frustration and headed to the sex room, craving a good hard passionate shag. She had barely got through the door before someone shouted, "it's a grade A bed slave!" and suddenly Octavia was mobbed by horny men! 

 

Slaves of Octavia's beauty and surgical perfection were out of the price range of most people and were known as grade A bed slaves. The men were not wasting their chance to try out the expensive woman for free.

 

Octavia was thrilled and sang praises to Slaanesh as the men fucked every hole she had all at the same time. Oh yes this was so HOT! She felt like a complete slut and she loved it!

 

A man cummed in her mouth and she swallowed it gratefully. She was on full birth control pills and was dosed up to the eyeballs on anti HIV drugs and drugs to prevent every other kind of sexually transmitted disease. She could enjoy sex and fully let herself go without fear of consequences, just as Slaanesh wished of her.

 

Despite her cock stuffed holes, Octavia could hear sounds in the room around her. Sex noises and moans of pleasure filled the room of course but other noises were really distracting her. The noises sounded like children wailing in pain and fear and revulsion. That wasn't right, why were there kids in here? 

 

It slowly entered her mind that these children were slaves of the cathedral and that they were being raped... This revelation floated about in her head for a while before it suddenly found purchase. When it did, Octavia screamed in horror, her screams silenced by the cock in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4A

 

Tina and the other handmaidens shuddered as silently stood at the side of the bedroom as Octavia cried her eyes out in Talon's arms. The ten handmaidens had followed Octavia like a shadow in the cathedral of Slaanesh and they had all been very badly raped in that hideous sex room! Every time Octavia went somewhere horrible, the handmaidens had to follow her!

 

The damn cow hadn't given a single thought to their welfare as they were violated in that disgusting place of worship, and it wasn't their misery that had driven her screaming out of the place in tears. 

 

Octavia had only just found out that the temple used children slaves for pedophiles as sex slaves. The slaves had know about this for months, but the self absorbed Octavia had been too centred on her own pleasure to notice her surroundings properly until now!

 

The handmaidens of course felt deep anger and horror at the rape of these children. It was beyond mere evil, it was something so bad that it went beyond evil into something even worse. It was so utterly bad that they had all deliberately blocked it out to stop themselves going mad with horror. While they had hardened their hearts, Octavia was as always made of much softer stuff.

 

"Oh Owner Talon it was horrible! Children!!! Some were only babies and toddlers! It was the most fucked up thing I have ever seen!", Octavia wailed, crying her eyes out.

 

Talon hugged the bed slave tightly and rubbed her back, "I know my love, I know. Just cry it all out, you will feel better after a good long cry".

 

"Only cry it out? Not do something? Surely this should be stopped! It's too evil! Surely even Slaanesh is against these unholy acts!" Octavia said sobbing 

 

Talon gave her a sympathetic look reserved for children or mentally handicapped people that can't handle a hard truth.

 

"My love, you are the exclusive Slaanesh worshipper not me. I worship chaos undivided precisely because the chaos gods need to be balanced out evenly to prevent these sorts of extremes. If Slaanesh is not balanced out by Khorne then it will always lead to the worst excesses of Lust", Talon said soberly.

 

Octavia blinked sadly, "but how does Wendy stay so decent? She is a champion of Slaanesh?"

 

"Wendy has me to make all her decisions for her. She is my submissive bitch, she can't even go to the toilet without my permission. If I gave her free rein then she would very quickly get to that level of badness. A good Dominant partner is the greatest strength of a submissive partner, I keep her on the right path at all times", Talon said in a gentle voice with deep seriousness.

 

"Oh Talon, I don't know how but every day I find myself gaining ever more respect for you. Please keep me from going bad too, don't let me end up like those terrible people!", Octavia said with feeling 

 

The handmaidens all inwardly groaned with exasperated disgust, in less than two minutes Octavia had turned the focus of the conversation from being about the welfare of raped children to being all about Octavia! Fuck she was so self absorbed!

 

Tina took advantage of her beating free window to very gently speak up, "but what about the raped children? Are you going to DO anything to help them?"

 

"You just spoke without being spoken to first, go put on a gag and padlock it shut, then bring me the key!" Talon commanded.

 

Tina frowned unhappily and hurried to the bondage toy shelves on one of the walls. Octavia was crying once again. Tina selected a comfortable looking ball gag with lots of breathing holes in the ball. She strapped it on tightly but comfortably and looped a padlock through a specially designed hole in the pin of the buckle. She locked it in place.

 

Tina gave the only key to Talon, who put it inside one of her high heeled dominatrix boots that she was wearing even in bed.

 

"Return to your place. I will remove it when I choose to, no promises when that will be", Talon said quietly.

 

Tina silently obeyed.

 

Talon attempted to quiet the crying Octavia, "stop crying like a good girl, you don't have permission to cry"

 

Octavia sobbed, "yes Mistress Talon", and managed with obvious difficulty to stop the tears.

 

"Very good girl. You be a good girl and Talon will take good care of you. Want some tickling torture?" Talon soothed.

 

Octavia sniffed indecisive. Talon squeezed Octavia's tummy and she exploded with laughter. Talon quickly reduced the bed slave to happy hysterics and she seemed to forget all about helping raped children. Tina groaned inwardly, gagged for nothing!

 

***

 

Mrs Georgina Wong tended to the injuries of the accountant slave Sabrina, the poor thing had been very badly raped and beaten and was currently hiding out with Georgina and her family.

 

Georgina was a former slave of Wendy and Talon and had worked as Wendy's personal assistant with her high pressure administration job. Georgina was one of the few slaves who had gained freedom by marrying a free person in the fleet and considered herself extremely fortunate.

 

Her husband Joseph Wong had the rare distinction of being a Slaanesh worshipper who was actually a decent person. He had never raped her (much) and had never beaten her (except sometimes during kinky consensual sex) and was for all intents and purposes a decent guy. He WAS sexually unfaithful to be sure, but she had given him permission to be, it was after all a part of Joseph's religion to be promiscuous.

 

Joseph worshipped Slaanesh in the aspect of being the god of career excellence and he was a complete and total workaholic. He was a chemical engineer and was completely obsessed with his job.

 

The marriage had never been about sex, it was about two friends helping each other for mutual benefit. By being married to one of Wendy's closest work slaves, Joseph had greatly expanded his career networking opportunities and it had gained him a high paying job in a chemical engineering company that Talon owned, producing synthetic fabrics. In return for helping Joseph's career, Georgina gained the priceless and highly sought after freedom by marriage.

 

The marriage had certainly started out as merely a tool for personal gain, but love had grown out of it over time. Georgina had quickly gotten pregnant and now they had a son named Tim. Tim Isaac Wong was the sweetest little thing and Georgina was a devoted mother.

 

"Thank you so much for letting me hide here Georgina, I will die if those rapists find me", Sabrina said thankfully.

 

"You are always welcome, us slaves have to stick together, even after we are free", Georgina said happily.

 

"Besides all that, you are very good for business. All the slave uprisings and trouble you are causing the fleet have caused big demand in ballistic fibres. Our company cannot produce ballistic fabrics fast enough to meet demand and prices are going up! You are worth thousands of dollars in business for me, I very much intend to keep you alive", her husband Joseph said from his computer table in the living room.

 

Georgina smiled at the adorable workaholic, trust Joseph to see a work reason as an excuse to do the right thing. Joseph was always doing that, he was an extremely decent man. But being a truly decent person in this chaos fleet was dangerous unless you hid the motivation behind some pragmatic excuses. The fleet would never forgive someone who helped the cause of slave rebellion out of moral principles. They would however have at least some respect for someone who did it for the selfish reasons of making more money for Talon's chemical engineering company.

 

Joseph had been doing extremely decent things for pretend evil reasons for as long as she had known him. It was why she had considered him her best friend, and it was why she had fallen in love with him after he rescued her from slavery.

 

Georgina was so terribly proud of her chaos worshipping husband. Even as a worshipper of the Emperor Georgina had no shame in being married to Joseph. He was the exception to the rule that all chaos worshippers were evil. When the time for the slave uprising came, Joseph would be one of the few chaos worshippers to be spared. 

 

"How long will you be staying this time", Joseph asked Georgina matter of fact like.

 

"I don't know exactly, till the heat dies down. I will eventually have to return to work, when that happens I will need you to do your fake rape walking trick, to get to my work station. Use a condom! I don't want to be any more at risk of being pregnant than I already am", Sabrina said frowning.

 

The fake rape walking trick was a method Joseph used to walk women at risk of rape right past rapists without them being raped. The principal was simple, rapists were unlikely to rape a woman who was ALREADY being fucked by a man.

 

To do it both had to get totally naked and have the woman climb on Joseph with his cock gently inside her. Joseph would then CARRY the woman to where she needed to go, pretending to be engaged in a bizarre mobile sex act. If any would be rapist tried to help himself to her then Joseph would simply press her up against a wall if necessary to keep her to himself.

 

The men often complained that Joseph was greedy the way he didn't share, but the majority of the time Joseph safely carried the woman to her destination rape free. The only problem with this system was that the men sometimes got suspicious and actually checked to see if Joseph's penis was inside the girl... 

 

Ever the pragmatist Joseph defended against this by actually having his penis in the girls the entire time. It was unpleasant for the girls, but a hell of a lot better than the rape that the other men would give these girls. Joseph had unfortunately gotten a woman pregnant by getting too excited and cumming during the walk, so he now always used a condom.

 

Joseph had helped countless highly vulnerable slaves in this way. The slaves freedom movement had identified him as an ally and were always sending him to pick up at risk slave girls on the Mandy. He was a hero Georgina thought proudly.

 

The guards and crew of the Mandy had of course noticed Joseph continually walking around fucking slave girls and it had led to a lot of awkward questions. To throw the suspicion off him, Georgina had taken to going on "sex walks" with Joseph too at least once every two days. The crew had bought the subterfuge and now simply believed that Joseph was an eccentric and called him the sex walker.

 

A knock sounded at the door.

 

All 3 adults in the room rushed to get naked and made loud sex noises. Joseph threw himself on Sabrina and she guided him into her vagina and wrapped her legs around him. When they were in position they gave Georgina a hand signal to open the door.

 

Georgina went to the door naked as Joseph and Sabrina made very loud sex noises. She opened the door to find Owner Talon and a squad of militia guards.

 

"Talon! What an unexpected. What are you doing here?", Georgina stammered.

 

"Where is the slut? Is Sabrina with you?" Talon said belligerently 

 

"Um, yes we are fucking her. Perfect timing actually, do you have a condom?", Georgina said stalling for time.

 

Talon pushed her way into the room and looked at the scene suspiciously, she clearly suspected that it was fake and that they were harbouring Sabrina to protect her. She grabbed Joseph and pulled him off Sabrina as if he weighed nothing and checked to see if his penis was hard. To Georgina's incomprehensible relief Joseph had already gotten an erection in those few seconds head start. Georgina was so thankful that Slaanesh had gifted Joseph with super fast erections.

 

"What the fuck are you doing!?! Let go of me! This is completely unacceptable", Joseph loudly protested 

 

Talon looked at Joseph's rock hard erection and frowned unsure. She let go of Joseph and stuffed a finger deep inside Sabrina.

 

"This bitch is dry!", Talon said accusingly 

 

Sabrina wailed, "of course I am dry Owner! I have been faking my orgasms. Everyone on this ship keeps fucking me so hard that I can barely walk. And they beat me and torture me! When I fake my orgasms they cum faster and it is over faster!"

 

"Can you please give me a condom", Georgina insisted.

 

"Hang on, something doesn't add up here, are YOU wet Georgina", Talon asked advancing towards her.

 

Georgina held a hand protectively over her pussy and said, "don't you dare! I'm not your slave anymore! Only people I choose can touch my pussy and I don't choose you!"

 

Talon was unswayed and tried to grab her. Joseph put himself between Talon and his wife and demanded that she back off.

 

Talon snarled in rage and punched Joseph in the stomach, he fell to the floor coughing and Georgina screamed and wet herself in terror just before Talon stuffed a finger inside of her now urine soaked pussy. 

 

Talon frowned, and felt around inside her as Georgina wailed that she was being raped. 

 

"Crap, you ARE wet! Wait did you just pee yourself? You trying to throw me off girl?", Talon accused.

 

The militia guards were shifting very uncomfortably and finally one of them said, "boss, are you SURE that you are allowed to be doing this? You just pulled Mr Wong off a girl in mid fuck, punched him, and then you forced your finger up Mrs Wong's pussy as she screamed protests. I think that we should leave before this gets any worse!"

 

Georgina screamed, "guards I want to press charges! I'm a free woman and I just got sexually assaulted!"

 

The guards all hesitated indecisively, the law was on Georgina's side but Talon was above the law. Georgina saw this and appealed to a higher authority.

 

She pulled out her Vox phone and desperately video called the Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson. He answered almost instantly and glared at them all through the video screen.

 

"You better have a VERY good reason for calling this number", the chaos lord rumbled in a threatening deep voice.

 

Georgina pointed an accusing finger at Talon, "HER! She just broke into my home, assaulted my husband and rammed a finger right up my pussy! I told her that she didn't have my permission and my husband tried to protect me but she punched Joseph out of the way and VIOLATED me! I'm a free crew member by marriage and I know my rights, I want this woman arrested, I'm pressing charges!"

 

The chaos Lord groaned in exasperation, "damn it Talon, what the fuck! You can't just go breaking into free people's homes and finger their wives as you please! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

Talon stammered, "wait wait I had a very good reason to!"

 

Luke cut her off, "there IS no reasonable excuse to break into a free married couples home and finger fuck the wife against strong protests! Even the cartel cannot condone this sort of behaviour."

 

"I OWN this ship, I can enter any room I like", Talon angrily protested 

 

"That maybe, but you certainly can't FINGER any free woman you like, as though they were your slave! Mrs Wong is completely within her rights to press charges", Luke said exasperated 

 

"But but, but I'm a cartel wife, wife of fleet admin executive and third in line for the cartel throne Wendy Sevenson", Talon protested

 

Luke replied, "well *I* am a chaos lord, cartel member by BIRTH and SECOND in line for the cartel throne! I outrank both you and my sister, so don't try to pull that rank crap on me! You have really fucked up this time Talon, don't make me arrest you"

 

Georgina spoke up, "I don't WANT to press charges, really I just want to be left in peace without people bursting in and fingering me against my will. I'm willing to not press charges, I do deeply respect my former owner Talon, I just want this to be resolved peacefully without having to endure any more sexual assault!"

 

"Yes that sounds like a good plan. I think that you should leave Mr and Mrs Wong in peace now and we forget all this ever happened. It's either that or I arrest you for sexually assaulting a free crew member and for disturbing the peace", Luke said with a deep sigh of not wanting to deal with this sort of crap.

 

Talon reluctantly agreed, grabbed Sabrina up off the floor, and left. One of the guards handed Georgina a condom as they all left, reminding her that she had asked for one.

 

***

 

Night Lord Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson, eldest surviving son of the daemon princess, and lord of the fleet's armies, sighed in deep exasperation. His sister in law Talon was getting out of control. Between her murdering his soldiers, disturbing the peace and now breaking into homes to sexually assault random free women, Luke had finally had enough!

 

He set up an immediate conference call to his sister Wendy and his Mother MA7. Both answered quickly.

 

Luke cut to the chase, "something has to be done to rein in Talon. She just broke into a random free man's home, punched the man, and then fingered the wife against very strong protest. I had a terrible time trying to get her out of this one, this shit has to stop!"

 

"Mistress Talon did WHAT!?!" Wendy squawked

 

"Oh dear, is Talon ok?" MA7 asked concerned 

 

"Who gives a flying fuck how TALON is, what about the free woman she just violated! This is seriously starting to affect the peace of the free people in this fleet! Any more incidents and we get closer to a riot", Luke said adamantly.

 

Luke went on to explain the whole details of the situation. Wendy was mortified.

 

"You brought this woman into our family when you married her. That means that YOU are responsible for her. I know you are into all that submissive bondage shit but make no mistake, YOU are the boss not her! I expect and demand that you put your foot down and get control of your wife. The next time she commits a serious crime I WILL be arresting her and it WILL go to a trial. She won't get the death penalty but I will happily lock her away for many years. This is her LAST chance", Luke said 

 

Wendy reluctantly agreed and promised to do something to stop any more incidents. MA7 had very little to add but said that she didn't want to hear about any more incidents involving Talon in the near future.

 

The conference call ended and Luke sighed deeply before returning to his mountain of paperwork. Being Lord of a massive army took a lot of organising! He read reports and signed papers and delegated tasks and corresponded with various people. He delegated most tasks but he still had to be aware of all important information.

 

A seductive psychic voice spoke inside his mind, "you seem troubled my love, let your beloved fiancée TigerLily soothe you"

 

Luke turned to see the love of his life floating 2 feet above the floor.

 

TigerLily was his personal chaos sorceress, an extremely powerful Gamma level psyker. She protected him from psychic attacks, attacked his enemies with psychic powers, let him communicate over vast distances telepathically and advised him on all things supernatural. She was also the absolute love of his life.

 

She was a mutant from birth, with bird talons for feet, blue feathers for hair, a voice box that could only make bird noises and a vagina that laid eggs rather than gave birth to babies the usual human way. Apart from these few mutations, she had the body of a beautiful human woman.

 

She could only talk using telepathy, her voice box useless for making anything other than bird songs. She was totally blind and totally deaf, but her incredible psychic powers acted as her eyes and ears, making up for her lack of two primary senses.

 

Her psychic powers were gamma level, powerful enough to crush battle tanks into cubes and kill men with a thought. Powerful as she was, Luke's daemon princess mother was more powerful still and TigerLily greatly feared her.

 

A thought pierced his mind, "hey I don't fear your mum THAT much. Sure I respect her power, but I follow you because I love you, not because I fear MA7."

 

I'm sorry my love Luke thought. She smiled at him.

 

He got up and plucked her out of the air and held her in his arms. She giggled in his mind and he kissed her.

 

"Oh Tzeentch! I am so crazy for you Luke", TigerLily sighed blissfully in his mind as he kissed her.

 

TigerLily was a chaos champion of Tzeentch, with a bright blue mark of the god of hope right above her vagina. It was irritatingly placed, always right in his face every time he ate her out!

 

TigerLily giggled, "that's why Tzeentch put it there! He is also a God of humour and jokes"

 

"I don't like it being there, it's irritating", Luke replied affectionately 

 

"Sigmund likes it, he loves looking at it when he eats me out", TigerLily replied teasingly 

 

"Your husband only likes it because you PROGRAMMED him to like it", Luke chuckled.

 

"True dat, his subconscious mind says some shocking things about me. He calls me a vile mutant chaos abomination", TigerLily said sadly 

 

TigerLily's husband Sigmund Smith was not her husband by his own free will. He had been a mentally ill emperor worshipping Puritan who happened to be attractive to TigerLily. She had decided that she wanted him and used her psychic powers to completely reprogram his mind.

 

His old self was imprisoned deep down in his subconscious mind. His conscious mind was completely programmed to be her perfect slave. On the outside he was the perfect husband, patient, kind, gentle, devoted, loving and reliable. He was a devoted parent to his mutant child the perfect father and husband in every single way. On the inside he desperately wanted to murder both TigerLily and the child she had borne him.

 

Sobbing suddenly filled Luke's mind, "why oh why does he want to murder my baby! Why does he hate so much? I had hoped to gradually free him and let him fall in love with me for real, but it is not going to plan!"

 

"I'm a better husband than he is, divorce him and marry me, I love you without psychic manipulation. And I know that because mum checks my mind every time I see her to make sure you haven't been tampering with me", Luke said soothingly.

 

"I can't do that! My daughter Violet needs to live in an unbroken home. The whole point of Sigmund is to provide a stable upbringing for my children. I can't let them grow up in a broken home like I did! For the sake of my daughter I can't divorce Sigmund at least until she grows up", TigerLily said sadly.

 

"He can still live with us, it doesn't have to be a broken home. It would just be a change on paper, he can even fuck you if you want him to", Luke insisted.

 

TigerLily smirked sadly, "be realistic. Your family is never going to let me be your wife! Do you think your mum will stand for having an egg for a grandchild? I'm a Tzeentch worshipping mutant. It's never going to happen!"

 

"They can't stop us eloping. We could do it right now", Luke countered.

 

TigerLily suddenly got an extremely calculating look, clearly plotting furiously. Luke paused and let her think, her plots were always diabolical.

 

TigerLily was silent for such a long time that Luke returned to his paperwork.

 

30 minutes later she finally stirred from her scheming and said, "yes let's do it. We have to move very fast and you have to get me pregnant immediately. I require 30 minutes to psychically induce myself to ovulate. We have to time this perfectly, the moment the paperwork is entered into the system, we will have less than 5 minutes before the cartel notices and annuls the marriage. If you can record yourself on video ejaculating inside me during that window and I get pregnant from it then we will have the leverage to overturn the annulment"

 

Luke smiled in appreciation for the way his fiancée could scheme so expertly.

 

***

 

Wendy Sevenson read the flagged marriage form and screamed in outrage! She read it 3 times to be sure. She frantically authorised an immediate annulment and the blasted marriage was canceled. Mummy moments later signed her approval for the annulment and the nightmare elopement was killed!

 

Damn it Luke! She was going to kill him for this! Ok maybe not kill him, but certainly shout at him for a very long time! She tried to call him but it was currently engaged. The entire cartel would be ringing up to shout at him for the next few hours at least.

 

The timing of this had been absolutely terrible. The shift handover in the admin office had been underway and everyone was distracted by the handover meeting. It had taken 4 minutes and 46 seconds for one of the admin staff to notice the marriage, and it had taken another minute for Wendy to annul it!

 

For 6 minutes that filthy Tzeentch mutant had been Wendy's sister in law and a member of the cartel family by marriage! Wendy felt sick and violated to have been that thing's sister in law for even only 6 minutes. Her brother was so fucking selfish!

 

Wendy was too tired for this shit. She had just finished a terribly long shift and now had to go home and chastise Talon and get her under control before Talon got herself arrested! 

 

Pandemonium was going on in the admin office. Good luck dealing with this shit night shift, this isn't my problem anymore! She was just leaving with her work slaves when a cartel woman stopped her and urgently showed her a file from Luke.

 

The file was time stamped and showed a video of what happened during the 6 minute window. Wendy watched in horror.

 

Luke and TigerLily were already naked right at the start of the video and Luke had an erection. TigerLily was holding an advanced medical scanner over her lower abdomen. Within seconds of the marriage paperwork being processed Luke and TigerLily were having sex. Within 11 seconds Luke seemed to orgasm and pulled out. A blue psychic glow surrounded TigerLily and steam poured out of her vagina.

 

As Wendy watched in horror as the TigerLily in the video made triumphant canary noises. Luke said, "are you pregnant now?" TigerLily nodded furiously. Luke frantically placed the extremely advanced medical scanner over TigerLily's lower abdomen and yelled in triumph, "I'm a father! It's a girl!"

 

The file also included the readings of the medical scanner, all irrefutably time stamped. It showed that at the exact moment of the marriage being official TigerLily was ovulating but definitely not pregnant. It also showed irrefutably that 57 seconds later, TigerLily most definitely WAS pregnant!

 

"Oh no", Wendy moaned in absolute horror.

 

In that tiny window of time they had managed to conceive a legitimate heir! Cartel law absolutely demanded that this child was legitimate and would now be a cartel member by birthright! Even worse this child would displace Wendy as third in line for the cartel throne! The moment it was born Wendy would move down a place to 4th in line!

 

It was checkmate! The sneaky scheming fuckers had completely screwed them! They would have to rewrite the entire cartel constitution to declare this child to be illegitimate. 

 

Wendy groaned with horror, she was so angry! It was a good thing that she had the chance to vent all of this rage off onto Talon.

 

Wendy stormed home in an apocalyptic rage and entered her apartment.

 

Talon was waiting for her with a brutal shock prod, dressed in a delicious latex dominatrix outfit that made Wendy's pussy ache with desire. Wendy ignored her pussy and held onto her rage.

 

"On your knees whore", Talon commanded arrogantly.

 

Wendy stopped herself from obeying from habit and shouted, "shut up bitch! I'm the cartel member not you and you will do what I say! You are no longer the boss, I'm the head of this marriage now!"

 

Talon gapped at her open mouthed. 

 

"Today with Mr and Mrs Wong was your last legal immunity. From now on the cartel will throw your butch ass in prison if you commit a crime. You got that?" Wendy forced herself to say.

 

Talon nodded and said, "it won't happen again, please forgive me"

 

"Damn right it won't! And no you are not forgiven yet. I'm utterly sick of you. You will serve me until you have earned the right to be the Dominant partner once more", Wendy said firmly 

 

"That isn't our dynamic, you are my submissive for life remember? You even signed a submission contract. You also signed away all rights to ever divorce me, and named me head of the household in all official documents. You are breaking your own contracts", Talon insisted 

 

"Well MISTRESS Talon, if you like you can consider this topping from the bottom. It's really rich of you to complain about me breaking relationship contracts, YOU broke actual serious criminal laws! You are in no position to lecture me about the law. Call it what you want but I am the boss now", Wendy insisted.

 

***

 

Octavia watched apprehensively as Wendy yelled at Talon and even more alarmed to see Talon's obvious fear of Wendy. Wendy was accompanied by a heavily armed militia squad!

 

The militia squad had their weapons trained on Talon, ready to shoot on a command from Wendy. Talon was on her hands and knees begging apologies and promising that she would be good.

 

Octavia spoke up, "please Owner Wendy, please forgive her. The love you two share is so special. Love like yours is worth preserving."

 

"Octavia please. I have to do this BECAUSE I love her. The cartel will throw her in prison for years if I don't lay down the law. This hurts me so much to do this but it's for her own good", Wendy said 

 

Octavia's heart felt really touched by this reply, Wendy was such a good person.

 

"What about sex and chores? How will that change", Octavia asked.

 

"The slaves, but not you Octavia, will do all the chores that I usually do. You are still submissive to both of us Octavia so your role doesn't change. As for me and Talon, I'm happy to bottom during actual sex, but at all other times I am the boss. Talon may not leave the apartment without my permission and must be supervised by me or someone I appoint when she does", Wendy explained.

 

"So what do I do?" Octavia asked 

 

"You are not the one in trouble Octavia. Nothing changes for you. Just carry on as normal with your usual routine", Wendy reassured her.

 

"Yes Owner Wendy", Octavia said happily.

 

Wendy then resumed talking sternly to Talon and putting her in her place. Octavia couldn't stand it and left the room.

 

She entered the next room and sat down on a bondage chair. She was immediately approached by male slaves. 

 

As usual the men were overly friendly, and Octavia found the attention comforting. She talked about her worries and the men patted her skin sympathetically and gave her overly long hugs. Octavia cheered up a bit and decided that she needed to unwind.

 

"Which of you DEFINITELY don't have girlfriends? I am in the mood to have some fun."

 

***

 

TigerLily looked at Chappie with her blind eyes. Chappie looked right back at her with his perfectly functioning multi spectrum eyes. Chappie hurled a lethal bolt of psychic energy directly at TigerLily's head.

 

The energy fizzled harmlessly against the bars of Chappie's specially designed cage. The daemonic flesh hounds bound into the fabric of the metal barked angrily. 

 

"Are you ever going to stop trying to kill me Chappie?" TigerLily telepathically asked her unwilling pet.

 

"I will stop trying when you are dead", Chappie telepathically replied matter of factly 

 

TigerLily rolled her blind eyes but the expression was lost on the tyranid. Chappie was a tyranid zoanthrope, basically a giant head with an atrophied body hanging off it. He was little more than a brain and the bare minimum body required to keep that brain alive. He floated in the air using his awesome psychic powers, being his only form of locomotion.

 

Chappie was an interesting pet but a very unpleasant one. He tried to kill her constantly but still had the nerve to nag her for food every time he was hungry. He could carry on an intelligent conversation but was a complete asshole to talk to. She was trying with very limited success to tame him.

 

Chappie sniffed her and said, "you are pregnant with a new egg, I can smell it. I want to eat your egg".

 

"Why do you specifically want to eat my egg rather than any other egg?" She asked her asshole of a pet.

 

"I don't care what egg, I just want to eat", Chappie replied.

 

TigerLily pushed a button and synthetic nutrient paste squirted into Chappie's large feeding trough. Chappie didn't even thank her and buried his snout in the trough and fed messily. He made a terrible mess of both his cage and himself, getting food everywhere.

 

TigerLily exasperatedly hosed out the cage from outside, improving the hygiene slightly. She tried to hose Chappie clean but the water deflected off the psychic force field that permanently surrounded him.

 

"Let me hose you", she told Chappie sternly 

 

He ignored her.

 

"Let me hose you or I will stop feeding you for the next few days", TigerLily warned.

 

Chappie said nothing but dropped his shield and let her hose him clean. He was always an extremely difficult pet like this. The only thing he was interested in was food.

 

"I got married today", she told Chappie happily.

 

"What is married?" Chappie asked, clearly hoping it was some disease that would kill her.

 

"It's a mating ritual, a type of pair bond between two mates", she explained.

 

"I already guessed that you mated today from your smell. I don't care, I will sleep now, come back soon and feed me again", Chappie said in his usual rudeness.

 

"Aren't you happy for me about my mating ritual? Don't you wish to congratulate me", TigerLily said offended.

 

"I don't care and don't wish to care. I want to sleep. Go away or let me out of this cage. Come back later today and feed me again", Chappie replied before settling down on the ground and having a nap.

 

TigerLily shook her head in amused exasperation. Chappie really was a complete asshole.

 

"Not as much of an asshole as you", came a thought deep down in the mind of her ex husband Sigmund.

 

She turned to face him, looking at him with her psychic senses. Outwardly he looked at her with complete unconditional adoration. But inwardly he was the most angry he had ever been in his entire life.

 

The real him that she had imprisoned in his own mind screamed with rage. It was so intense that it was even starting to leak out into his reprogrammed consciousness. His adoring face twitched violently.

 

"I am upset", Sigmund told her looking troubled 

 

"Why are you upset my love?" She asked him sweetly

 

"You divorced me today. I know you need to to be happy but I can't help feeling angry about it. I know it's wrong but I can't control it. Please forgive me for being such a brute", Sigmund said honestly 

 

TigerLily suddenly felt like absolute shit. Oh poor Sigmund. Even on the day she divorced him he was being a perfect gentleman. It might be his programming but it was still so fucking sweet.

 

The imprisoned Sigmund was being far less polite, "release me now you bitch! You have divorced me so let me go! You used me, took everything from me and now you threw me away. At least give me back my body you evil bitch!"

 

TigerLily finally snapped and spoke directly to the real Sigmund, "what about our daughter? What happens to her if I let you out?"

 

"My freak of a daughter is an abomination. A filthy mutant born out of an egg! For months you forced me to incubate that unholy egg against my skin! She is a filthy thing, but I guess that she is my daughter all the same. If you let me go I will not harm her", he said in his vile puritanical diatribe 

 

"You are going to have to promise a lot more than simply not harming her. She is GOING to have a good father, a proper father who will always be there for her and give her a happy home. You can either do that willingly or you can stay a prisoner in your own mind forever", TigerLily told him.

 

He thought about it and said, "if it grants me freedom then I will do it, I will do anything you want, just release me!"

 

TigerLily thought about it and then said, "very well, give me a demonstration"

 

***

 

Suddenly after almost two years of imprisonment Sigmund was suddenly back in control of his own mind and body again! He wept in relief!

 

He tried to move his arm and his arm obeyed him! His fingers too! He could move!

 

He danced around the room in happy joy singing praises to the emperor with his voice at the top of his voice! The scary alien monster "Chappie" hissed at him and it's psychic insect voice said, "shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Sigmund backed away from the cage.

 

In the baby room he heard the bird cheeping of his mutant daughter, woken up by his loud singing. 

 

TigerLily's psychic voice spoke in his mind, "show me how much of a good father the free you can be, your continued freedom depends upon it".

 

Sigmund swallowed nervously, terrified of losing his freedom once more. He frantically ran to the cheeping mutant baby and looked at it hesitantly. 

 

His daughter looked very similar to her mother with the same physical mutations, but she also had many of Sigmund's features and was very obviously his daughter. He steeled himself and gently touched the baby very gently on on arm. The infant cheeped at him faster.

 

Violet was very comfortable around Sigmund. He was after all her primary caregiver. While TigerLily was off with Luke fighting battles and taking plunder, Sigmund was home 24 hours a day 7 days a week devotedly caring for her. Violet actually preferred Sigmund over her mother and had completely bonded with him.

 

Sigmund knew everything that the reprogrammed slave version of himself knew about this child. He had seen and experienced everything that had happened to his body the entire time. Her current cheeping was hungry cheeping.

 

Sigmund screwed up his courage and picked the baby mutant up. He very gently carried her to her mother.

 

"She wants milk, please suckle her", Sigmund said softly.

 

TigerLily took the child happily and put her on a nipple.

 

"Very good so far. But I want you to love her, genuinely love her despite her mutations. If you do that you will be free permanently", TigerLily promised.

 

Sigmund got suspicious, "what's your angle here? You are being nice, but you are not a nice person. What are you really up to?"

 

TigerLily laughed, "very very wise, you are learning. My reasons are complicated. A very small part of me actually does feel bad for the way I treated you. I do actually want you to be happy as long as that happiness doesn't hinder me in any way"

 

"Mostly however I am doing this for Violet. She has inherited my psychic powers and will in a few years be old enough to read your mind. I don't want her to hear thoughts that hate her and want to murder her. That would hurt her, and I love her and don't want her to be hurt", TigerLily continued 

 

"I want her to look into your mind and see that she is loved and cared for", she finished.

 

Sigmund thought about this, "your maternal instincts won't let you hurt her. I know you well. You are insanely protective of your eggs. It's not because of love or similar noble aspirations, your mutations have given you mothering instincts that you are compelled to obey! You have no choice but to do this!"

 

TigerLily nodded unhappily, "This is true, I have no choice but to care for my offspring. It is another bird trait I have inherited. But you however DO have a choice. Do what I expect or be a prisoner in your own mind for the rest of your life!"

 

Sigmund gulped and nodded.

 

"I have not left this apartment in months. May I please leave, I am desperate to catch up with people and see other places", Sigmund begged.

 

"I can read your mind you twerp, if you want sex then you can fuck me any time you like", she replied 

 

"We are divorced for goodness sakes! I think that the today of all days I might be able to sleep with someone other than my ex wife!"

 

"Fair enough, just don't get killed", she smirked.

 

***

 

Tech priestess apprentice Mrs Labia Johnson sighed with pleasure as her wife Mrs Candy Honey Johnson gave her a good hard spanking. She really needed this after a stressful day at work.

 

Labia had been given her somewhat questionable name by her devoutly Slaanesh worshipping mother, who named all her children after sexual things. Her name often got a lot of comments but was also a great pickup line at parties!

 

Labia was slightly unusual in being multi faithed, simultaneously worshipping both Slaanesh and the Machine God. She worshipped the Machine God at work and Slaanesh at home.

 

Labia was spread across Candy's lap and her ass was now bright red from almost an hour of being spanked. Labia was totally wet and was moaning orgasmically from the pain. Candy finished her off with a vibrating dildo in her pussy and Labia exploded in intense orgasm totally satisfied.

 

She was panting in utter bliss in Candy's lap, enjoying the aftermath when a knock came from the front door. One of the embarrassed looking slaves rushed to answer the door.

 

"Owners, do you know a Mr Sigmund Smith?", the slave asked.

 

Candy nodded confused and told the slave to show him in.

 

A man in expensive clothing was shown in and he immediately saw Labia's naked red ass facing him. He recoiled, "Oh the Emperor, I am SO sorry! Clearly this is a bad time, I will leave!"

 

"No no, we just finished. Please stay, just let us put some clothes on", Candy insisted.

 

The man modestly averted his eyes as Candy and Labia quickly threw on some casual clothes. 

 

"You can look now", Candy giggled.

 

Sigmund looked at them blushing, an erection poorly concealed in his pants. 

 

"I don't know if you heard but my wife TigerLily divorced me today. I didn't know who else to turn to, most of my friends are dead now", Sigmund said sadly.

 

Every slave in the room suddenly gazed at him intently, "THE TigerLily who just eloped with that Chaos Lord?"

 

Sigmund nodded, "the ink on the divorce papers wasn't even dry before she was marrying him!"

 

"Oh you poor thing! We heard about you, the ship is alive with gossip about the elopement. So you are the wonderful loving husband who is far too good for her? Is it true that you stay home all day caring for the children while she was cheating on you?" one of the slaves asked in interest.

 

Sigmund nodded, "this is the first time I have left the apartment in 6 months! My... daughter Violet, she takes up all my time, and while I was home being a parent she was out fucking another man! I have been totally faithful to her."

 

Labia felt deep sympathy, what a wonderful man.

 

Sigmund went on to describe how he had been aware of the affair for more than a year and that he was so so angry about how he had been treated. The slaves were now nestling up to him, considering him an ideal candidate to be a "freedom by marriage" husband.

 

"Why didn't you leave her first?" Asked one of the slave women 

 

"You can't just leave a powerful psyker, truth be told I didn't even want to go on the second date, let alone be unhappily married to her! TigerLily can crush battle tanks into cubes with the power of her thoughts, I have seen it! She can reach into your mind and force you against your will to think what she wants you to think and feel what she wants you to feel!" Sigmund said shuddering.

 

"She decided that she wanted me on the very first date. She was only supposed to be a rebound when I was getting over you Labia. She was toxic right from the start but every time I wanted to end things she would just reach into my mind and change my mind for me! You can't imagine how it feels to not even own your own thoughts anymore", Sigmund told them 

 

Everyone in the room shuddered with horror.

 

"She only let me be the master of my own mind once more today when she cast me aside like trash! I suddenly find myself free to think my own thoughts! No more am I compelled to obsessively love her and tolerate her as she cheats on me right in front of me! It is GLORIOUS to finally be free once more!" He said triumphantly 

 

The slaves hugged him and gave him a lot of sympathy. The more he shared, the more sympathy everyone in the room felt for him. He really had been terribly manipulated.

 

"What should I do about my daughter? Every time I look at Violet all I can see is her mother. Violet is a mutant, she hatched out of an egg and is like half human and half bird. She cheeps like a baby bird instead of crying and she has feathers instead of hair. She is my daughter but whenever I hold her I feel unclean to be touching a mutant", he asked 

 

The slaves started to pull away from him slightly, "you should just leave her with her mother, have nothing more to do with either of them. You need to get far far away from her"

 

"I can't, TigerLily said that my freedom depended upon me learning to love my daughter, REALLY love her, and upon me staying a permanent part of her life. If I am not a perfect father by choice then TigerLily will lock away my free will for life! I'm in trouble, terrible trouble! I'm begging you to help me! How can I learn to love my daughter when I am so full of rage?", Sigmund asked them all.

 

The women all shuddered and felt such terrible sympathy for him.

 

Labia told him, "stay the night with us. You need a chance to get some rest and sanity after your ordeal. You can bed with the slaves or with me and Candy. We have condoms for you to use."

 

"Condoms? Are you saying we will have sex?", Sigmund asked clearly getting nervous and excited.

 

"Of course, both Candy and I have had casual sex with you in the past before you met TigerLily. It also doesn't take a genius to see that all those slaves huddling around you are all wanting to be the next Mrs Smith. You are definitely getting some tonight", Labia giggled 

 

The slaves glared at Labia for so shamelessly announcing their intentions and looked back at Sigmund nervously.

 

Sigmund was blushing bright red and hid his face with his hands. He stammered and could look anyone in the face. The slaves cuddled him and soothed him, telling him that it was ok.

 

Gradually the slaves coaxed Sigmund out of his shyness. They got him talking again and he was just getting comfortable when one of the slave girls suddenly kissed him. Other girls competed and started kissing him too. Sigmund seemed very happy with this state of affairs.

 

Labia grabbed a condom and pulled off Sigmund's pants, she used her mouth to put the condom on his penis and sucked his dick happily. Candy got naked and joined in and a gang bang ensued.

 

***

 

Sigmund felt absolutely wonderful as he lay surrounded by a group of naked women. He had just fucked every single one of these girls! He now had the opportunity to bang groups of slaves every day for the rest of his life! 

 

Sigmund was a member of a crew of a ship that had betrayed their oath to the imperial navy and joined the chaos fleet. They had been under heavy duress but the fact that they joined the fleet rather than being enslaved meant that Sigmund was FREE.

 

Freedom entitled Sigmund to own his own harem of bed slaves! His time imprisoned by TigerLily had prevented him from enjoying any of the perks of being free. On top of this he was now rich too!

 

TigerLily and the Chaos Lord had been going on slave raids together for over a year and her cut of the spoils had made her rich. Thanks to the divorce not to mention the shocking nature of the divorce, Sigmund would do very well in the divorce settlement when he took TigerLily to court for his share of their money 

 

"Oh really? Taking me to court is not very nice Sigmund", TigerLily's voice spoke in his mind.

 

Sigmund quickly decided that perhaps it would be safer if he didn't involve the courts 

 

"Much safer", TigerLily agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5A

 

Jasmine Sharma groaned in discomfort as her sister in slavery squirmed her tiny fingers around in her anus, trying to get a grip on the long metal tube hidden away in her ass. Jasmine sighed in relief as the uncomfortable object was finally pulled out.

 

Jasmine probed around in her own vagina with her index finger and pulled out springs and bits of metal, making sure that she hadn't left anything inside herself. 

 

Jasmine was a slave and an active member of the freedom activist movement, risking her life every day to smuggle stolen objects inside her body. These particular metal objects had been stolen from Jasmine's "work" in a forced labor workshop that built metal furniture.

 

The long pipe was just the right size for .45 caliber bullets and would be sawn by hand into multiple pieces to make home made gun barrels. The metal and springs would likewise be used for making homemade guns. For the past year they had been secretly building and stockpiling guns and bullets, getting ready for the revolution that would overthrow the slave owners and give them all freedom.

 

It had been a coordinated effort by millions of slaves on her ship alone, and other ship's slaves were doing the same thing. They were almost ready, the main remaining problem was logistics of getting these weapons to the right places without detection. This was actually a very formidable problem on this ship.

 

Jasmine lived on a ship named the MA1. It was the very first cartel class cruiser ever built and had been a bastion of the freedom movement ever since it had first been built. As a class the cartel class cruisers were woefully poorly designed and as the pilot project the MA1 was the most woeful of the already crap class.

 

The cartel class cruiser was designed by the women of the Sevenson cartel themselves as a solution to a number of problems facing the fleet. No tech priest whether sane or insane had condoned this design and it was not hard to see why. It was probably the most ridiculous type of cruiser ever designed by humankind.

 

It was stupidly over gunned with 8 lots of 6 kilometre long lines of macro cannon gun batteries, but it had no armour of any real kind. It was 8 kilometres long and 1 kilometre wide but was mostly made of light flimsy plastic and carbon fibre polymers, and weighed so little for a ship of it's size that currents in warp space in even the smallest warp storm blew it off course like a fucking sail in a hurricane.

 

It had constant technical problems and was forever breaking down, it's walkways were poorly planned, it's power system was stupidly overpowered for its crude cooling system and it was generally shoddy, ugly to look at and quite awful in almost every way possible.

 

In a firefight it could quickly reduce enemy capital ships to burning wreckage, but any direct hit from anything bigger than an antitank gun once the void shield force fields fell and the ship would immediately start falling to bits. Despicably the slave quarters and forced labor workshops and factories were all crammed as close as possible to the outside of the ship to act as expendable ablative "layers" to protect the free people in the deep armoured centre of the ship!

 

The ship's primary purpose was to efficiently store millions of slaves and poor free people, and in this function it did very well. 10 million miserable adult female slaves were crammed into the ship. They slept on the floor in shifts and spent all waking moments standing or sitting upright, it was the only way to all have enough room.

 

As woeful as it was the MA1 had one huge advantage for the slaves over all subsequent cartel class cruisers: it lacked all of the insidious slave controlling upgrades of all subsequent ships. And that made all the difference in the world.

 

Every subsequent ship was built with microchip tracking sensors to track the slaves movements but even worse, they were built with unholy lust daemons bound into the fabric of the walls. These daemons whispered constantly to the minds of the slaves who lived there, tempting them to worship the foul god of rape and lust and all things despicable! Slaves who lacked pure hearts and strong wills quickly became bondage crazy submissives with an unendurable lust to be slaves forever.

 

Jasmine could not imagine a worse fate than to be one of these Slaanesh worshipping slaves who lost all desire to ever be free! 

 

The fact that the MA1 had no effective control measures over the slaves had made it the biggest thorn in the side of the fleet and it was in a state of almost constant violent crackdowns by heavily armed soldiers and mercenaries. Even the dress regulations were designed to prevent concealed weapons, with the slaves issued only with highly see through garments.

 

Other ships slaves got given metal buckets, personal razors, hideous bright pink shoulder purses, and various other practical and cheap items, but not here on the MA1! Anything that could conceivably either be used to make weapons, be used AS a weapon, or be used to conceal a weapon was utterly forbidden outside of the regularly supervised forced labor industrial complexes. 

 

All buckets, containers, purses and other item carrying things on board were made from entirely clear synthetic polymers or plastics. The only items of clothing allowed to be worn by adult female slaves were see through string bikini tops to keep the slaves breasts attractively perky, and equally skimpy see through bikini bottoms for managing feminine hygiene. You couldn't even hide your nipples let alone a concealed item in these clothes!

 

The relatively few male slaves (less than 1 percent of the adult slave population on the MA1) were not allowed to wear any clothes whatsoever and were watched constantly. There were now very few slave men left on board, they were regularly rounded up and taken at random for horrific medical experiments and never returned. This was because men were much more likely to have a violent rebellion than a bunch of pregnant women with babies.

 

It was because of the lack of any other type of containers that the freedom activists were forced to carry things around inside their bodies. It was very dangerous work. 

 

If you got caught you would be tortured for information and then killed or something much worse. Even if you didn't get caught, the objects could cut you open from the inside causing horrific and usually lethal infections! The anus was the highest risk of death by infection, but the vagina was the highest risk of being caught. People like Jasmine who used both holes for storage ran an extremely high risk of death.

 

The reason why the vagina was so risky was because the human mercenaries hired to keep the slaves under control had absolute sexual rights to every female slave on board the ship. As mere property, the slaves did not get the luxury of consent. If a free person wanted her, then they just helped themselves to her. The vagina was by far the most popular hole to rape and the men noticed instantly if your pussy was full of sharp metal!

 

Jasmine however had a distinct advantage in not getting raped: Jasmine was ugly! 

 

Ok maybe not totally repellent but certainly she was unattractive enough that she was never picked out of the seething crowd of more attractive women. The men would rape her if no one else was available, but in these overcrowded conditions there was always someone better. To make herself even more unappealing Jasmine had deliberately gotten herself pregnant, mostly by throwing herself at dubiously interested mercenaries. The men had not been that keen but persistence on Jasmine's part had paid off.

 

Not only was she ugly and heavily pregnant, she also had backup to make her even less likely to be raped: the bedroom front. 

 

The bedroom front was a code name for highly attractive slave women who used sex to further the cause of the freedom activists. These women did everything from distract guards to gathering intelligence. Jasmine was part of an equally important group: the ugly ones.

 

Today's convoy of stolen metal had been a combined effort of the bedroom front and the ugly ones. The bedroom front women carefully positioned themselves between the ugly ones and any guards they encountered. The guards would predictably grab the very attractive bedroom front women, allowing the group of heavily pregnant ugly ones to pass without any guards remotely interested in them.

 

Today had gone smoothly like it usually did, the slaves were getting better over the past year at sneaking convoys of stuff around in this way without detection.

 

Jasmine was pleased with the latest convoy, it meant that they finally had enough to make 2 million guns. The next part however was the real trick, how to smuggle 2 million guns plus enough ammunition to all strategic locations for their ambush takeover without anyone getting wise...

 

Jasmine really wasn't sure how they would figure out a way to do this.

 

***

 

Sabrina wailed in agony in the torture chamber, she had never known that so much pain could exist in the world. She could literally feel her soul being slowly leached away from her body as she suffered. Why was her tormentor so cruel?

 

"It's not personal dear, I personally think that you have too much potential to meet such an end", said the monster who was torturing her.

 

"Bullshit daemon, you are enjoying this you sick monster", she shouted at the thing.

 

The loathsome thing giggled at her and admitted, "that is certainly true, I find your suffering quite exquisite! An eternity of it awaits you now... Unless..."

 

"Unless what you hateful thing!" She spat

 

"Unless I was to decide to keep you alive. This ship and this fleet is a most boring place, your little rebellion however is making things... interesting", it said.

 

Sabrina raised her gaze to look at it. The vile thing was a 10 meter tall greater daemon of Slaanesh, a terrible entity known as "the flesh mistress". It's kind went by many foul names: "keepers of secrets", "feasters of pain", "despoilers of purity", "lords of lust" and many other such unholy descriptions.

 

The thing was fucked up lust given form, it looked like something out of some complete pervert's acid trip sex dream, with 6 breasts, 4 arms (2 ending in crab claws), flesh dreadlocks for hair and what appeared to be multiple sets of both male and female genitalia!

 

"What did you have in mind lord of lies? What broken promises do you tempt me with?" She asked the monster.

 

"I am so bored of being imprisoned in this dull place! It was fun for a while but now even the constant torture of my medical experiments grows dull! I wish to see the chaos and carnage of a full scale rebellion, it will be wonderfully entertaining!" The Flesh Mistress said despondently.

 

Sabrina goggled at the thing, it was a prisoner here too?

 

The Flesh Mistress nodded, "yes beloved I am very much a prisoner in this dull place. Powerful occult wards and glyphs prevent me from leaving this laboratory of mine"

 

Sabrina spat in the thing's general direction. It caught the spit in mid air with a lightning fast hand and licked it all up obscenely.

 

"You make me sick you vile thing! Why would I ever help you in your evil schemes?", Sabrina snarled at it.

 

The Flesh Mistress was suddenly shouting in a booming diabolical voice, "Foolish pathetic creature! You are but an inch away from the cliff of death and I will gladly kick you off! I possess over 90 percent of your soul now you stupid stupid girl! The moment you die I will give the word HELL a whole new meaning for you! For all of eternity you will be raped and tortured and forced to eat shit! I will make you regret it forever if you spurn me you WORM!!!"

 

Terrible images of terrible horrible things done to her flooded her mind in the most vivid details! The daemon had some truly fucked up things planned!!! The images forced into her brain were more distressing even than her physical torture!

 

In desperate terror Sabrina begged, "I accept, I accept! Please just spare me! What do you want me to do?"

 

"Excellent", the Flesh Mistress said delighted and immediately cut off her head with it's crab claws. Sabrina had just enough time for her brain to think, "what the fuck dude!", before death took her and she found herself in soul form sucked greedily into the things stomach.

 

She then knew pain. LOTS of pain!

 

"Calm the fuck down you drama queen, it was necessary to kill your body to present your corpse to your owner to convince her you are dead! You can now start fresh in a new body as MY agent in the fleet", the daemon's voice spoke to her screaming soul.

 

"But why does it hurt so bad?", Sabrina wailed

 

"The pain is just for fun, I do most enjoy your exquisite agony", the flesh mistress replied sadistically.

 

***

 

Octavia shuddered in horror at the tortured remains of Sabrina, snuggling up to her owners for reassurance. Talon put a loving arm around her and comforted her.

 

Wendy was jumping up and down with delight laughing at the fucked up remains, without Talon to control her behaviour Wendy was quickly becoming steadily more evil.

 

The slaves in the room were alternately crying or shuddering with horror at the remains. Many of them had known and loved Sabrina. Even those who were strangers to her were deeply disturbed by the chopped up body.

 

The body had aged terribly, looked more like the body of an extremely old woman than the woman in the prime of her life that Sabrina had been. Every inch of skin was vivisected and electric wires were stabbed into the flesh like needles. Her vagina in particular showed signs of the most horrible interference.

 

Every fingernail and toenail was torn off and had wires stabbed into the wounds to increase the agony! Her entire body looked fury from the sheer number of wires sticking out of her. Even to the least educated in the room it was somehow obvious that these wires stimulated pain receptors to make the agony even worse.

 

Her face was strangely left intact. It had a most peculiar expression on its face. It showed deep suffering, terrible terrible fear, but most surprisingly it showed a look of flabbergasted betrayal. The expression seemed to say to the viewer that they had personally betrayed her. 

 

Octavia teared up and wept, "oh dear sweet Sabrina! I should have tried harder to help you, I should have done something back when you first started acting up! I was not strong enough to save you from yourself, I am so SO sorry!"

 

Octavia knelt down beside the cadaver and wailed. Talon knelt down beside her and comforted her. Even Wendy joined her and gave her a cuddle.

 

"She was a freedom activist Octavia, she did terrible harm to this fleet. I lost millions of dollars in lost revenue from the nonsense she put in the heads of every batch of slaves the Mandy transported! We tried to punish her and discipline her into a better person but in the end she destroyed herself. We should have killed her years ago before it got this bad", Wendy said comfortingly 

 

"I should have done more", Octavia wailed, "I'm such a terrible friend! She was my sister in slavery for almost two years! I should have done more!"

 

Talon soothed her, "My love, it is only because of her close friendship with you that I didn't kill her a year ago. She was using you and your affections as to emotionally blackmail me into continually sparing her life. She had no intention of ever stopping her terrorist activities. There was nothing you could have done, don't hate yourself".

 

Octavia sniffed, "really? But why does she look so betrayed? Her eyes are called my a terrible traitor for letting this happen to her! And why is she so old and so mutilated?"

 

Wendy was the one who answered, "her crimes were such that we gave her to the Flesh Mistress as a play thing, she had after all indoctrinated hundreds of thousands of terrorists. She looks so old because the Flesh Mistress or her Dark Eldar science experiments sucked out most of her soul. She looks so betrayed because the Flesh Mistress likes to play with her food, offering false hope of freedom just before killing them".

 

"That's horrible! What happened to her soul?", Octavia wailed in distress 

 

"Her soul is gone, either completely eaten or else mostly eaten with a tiny fragment left that is now in a Slaanesh hell", Wendy explained 

 

Octavia wept in relief, "oh please let it be the second option! Let her know pleasure for the rest of eternity! Let her have some happiness in her wretched existence"

 

Wendy laughed happily, "I'm so proud of you Octavia, you have come such a long way in your worship of Slaanesh. Your attitude is excellent."

 

"Really Owner Wendy? I'm really doing well?", Octavia asked 

 

Wendy considered, "well you still have a lot of improvement to do but you are very young at this. For 280 years I have been worshipping Slaanesh, ever since earliest childhood, and even I have room for improvement."

 

Wendy picked up the severed head of Sabrina and kissed it passionately. Octavia pulled back in horror.

 

"Don't move bed slave", Wendy commanded. Octavia froze instantly 

 

Wendy moved the head towards Octavia's scantily clad pussy, "a true Slaanesh devotee can use absolutely anything as a sex toy. Cum for me slave!"

 

Octavia's eyes widened as the severed head of the dead friend she was grieving over rubbed against her g string, just over her clitoris. Intense, shockingly intense emotions rioted inside her mind! The storm of emotions in her brain was overwhelming, almost as much as when she was first enslaved and lost her virginity by brutal rape!

 

"Dig deep into Slaanesh and let him give you pleasure", Wendy demanded.

 

Octavia nodded desperately and drew on the supernatural lust of Slaanesh. Her brain seemed to respond and she felt herself growing very wet. The rubbing of Sabrina's cold dead face on her clitoris started to feel really nice. But this fact deeply shocked and distressed her. But the shock and distress made the pleasure even more intense, forming a vicious cycle! 

 

The swirling grief and horror and shock mixed up with every other emotion she was currently feeling seemed to just make her growing orgasm that much more intense! It grew and grew until she had no choice but to scream in pleasure, a piercing all consuming scream!

 

The orgasm grew and grew even beyond the level of the screaming and she felt a new level of pleasure far greater than anything she had ever felt. When the orgasm finally peaked the pleasure way so extreme that she fainted from sensory overload.

 

***

 

Tina was violently sick all over the floor. About half of the slaves in the room had thrown up at the revolting display!

 

Even the vicious Talon was clearly upset.

 

"Fucking hell Wendy! What ever happened to Safe, Sane and Consensual? You just broke our girlfriend!", Talon complained.

 

"She will be fine, she passed out from too much pleasure, she couldn't handle the intensity of her orgasm. In a few months time I will have trained her to endure anything I command", Wendy countered.

 

"Like hell you will! Octavia has trusted us with her submission, WE have a duty to do only what is in her best interests!", Talon said angrily 

 

"Octavia is our slave to do with as we wish. OUR pleasure is what matters not her wellbeing!" Wendy argued 

 

Talon gave Wendy a look of deepest concern, "please my beloved wife, please submit to me once more. You need my guidance and you need me to make your decisions for you. Surely you can see that you are a better person with me in control."

 

Tina was amazed to admit that she actually agreed. Brutal as Talon was, she had some lines of behaviour that she wouldn't cross. She certainly wouldn't force any of the slaves to have sex with a cadaver! Wendy had a very poor moral compass without Talon's domination, especially since getting her chaos mark of Slaanesh, it had changed her.

 

Wendy looked at Talon with longing and said, "I want you to dominate me completely, you know that is my deepest desire. I want to be like a slave to you, I want to not even be allowed to breathe without your permission! But you need me to be the boss right now, until you sort out your own behaviour."

 

"I know but look at what you just did to poor Octavia! She is GRIEVING and you made her face fuck her dead friend! Even I would never do something that fucked up to you, let alone to Octavia. It was too much, far too much", Talon replied gravely.

 

"You say I went too far, but I didn't break a single law. I own the dead flesh of Sabrina and I own the living flesh of Octavia. I am perfectly within my rights to rub the two fleshes together as I please", Wendy argued.

 

Talon grabbed Octavia and shock her awake. The bed slave groaned saying that she was up.

 

"Octavia I am setting you free, for your own wellbeing. I don't trust Wendy to look after you properly", Talon told the bed slave.

 

Octavia immediately started to wail and weep, begging Talon to not set her free. Wendy immediately protested, screaming that Octavia had cost her a fortune and that it had to be a joint decision.

 

Tina and the others quietly cleaned up their own vomit and themselves as the three women screamed at each other. It was going to be a very long night. 

 

Ever since Wendy had replaced Talon as the head of the household there had been widespread chaos and confusion. The chores and errands of course got organised immaculately, but the interpersonal relationships were in a very bad way.

 

Wendy carefully micromanaged every part of Talon's day, strictly ensuring that she did nothing illegal. Talon was now a prisoner in her own home, unable to leave. Talon in turn turned to Octavia to keep her constantly entertained, limiting Octavia's free time and making her more emotional than usual.

 

The house had already been a powder keg waiting to explode when Wendy came home with the cadaver. Now the 3 lovers were venting their frustrations in a massive shouting match.

 

Tina knew that nothing would actually be changed at the end of this fight. They would scream and shout and break things for a few hours, and then they would all kiss and make up. It was pretty much all that the 3 lovers could do.

 

Octavia of course was a slave and both couldn't and more importantly wouldn't leave her owners. Wendy had signed away her rights to divorce Talon and it would take a massive legal battle to regain these rights, so she couldn't leave Talon. Talon would lose everything if she left Wendy and would very quickly be murdered by angry in laws. The cartel didn't mind it when a cartel member was the one to initiate a divorce, but any non cartel member who initiated divorce from part of the cartel was hunted down and killed mercilessly!

 

Basically it locked the three into a stalemate where no one person could (safely) leave the other two. The only one that could be removed from the threesome was Octavia, but only if the other two decided that she leave. Octavia had no say in what her owners chose for her, but that didn't stop her from being extremely vocal about the topic!

 

Octavia currently had Talon pulling on one arm demanding she be free and Wendy pulling on the other demanding that she stay a slave. Octavia herself was screaming at everyone in earshot incoherently, crying her eyes out.

 

Talon tugged especially hard and Octavia's arm dislocated with a sickening pop. Octavia instantly shrieked in agony and both owners let go, each blaming the other for hurting Octavia. Wendy didn't even stop shouting as she rang the ship's cartel hospital to send an ambulance wagon for Octavia.

 

Oh great, thought Tina, now she and all the rest of Octavia's handmaidens had to accompany her to hospital! Tina just wanted to go to bed already! 

 

***

 

MA7 gazed at Octavia lovingly, remembering Octavia's brief stint as MA7's bed slave over a year ago. The girl was something really special.

 

Octavia smiled back sweetly, "you look happy former Owner".

 

"I was just thinking about when you used to be MY bed slave. You were a lot of fun", MA7 said blissfully 

 

Octavia blushed, "I still think about it too, I miss belonging to you but I am even more happy belonging to your daughter and daughter in law. They take such good care of me, every day is a wonderful adventure"

 

"But not today?" MA7 asked gently 

 

Octavia smiled bitterly, "no not today, today was a very bad day. I don't know if I have the words to talk about it"

 

MA7 nodded in understanding. She could of course simply read the girl's mind, but she didn't need to. It was obvious from the muffled shouting coming out of the marriage counselling office that Wendy and Talon were fighting. MA7 had excellent hearing and heard enough to get a sense of the gist of the fight.

 

"You are a very good girl Octavia. I heard that you got your arm dislocated from resisting Talon's efforts to set you free. You have a very good attitude for a slave", she told the bed slave

 

"I know that I should be grateful and take the freedom but I can't bear the thought of it! I love being told what to do, I love the safety of rules and letting my owners make all my decisions for me. I just don't know what I would do with myself if I had to make all the decisions! It would be so lonely!" Octavia said with feeling 

 

MA7 nodded encouragingly, "you are a submissive slave Octavia, you cannot live without being owned. I am exactly the same, I NEED my husband to dominate me and give me structure. Even after 360 years of being a slave, even after my ascension to daemonhood, I still am not ready to stop being his slave".

 

"Really? But you rule a fleet of over 100 ships and an entire planet! You own millions of slaves. How can the ruler of so much be a slave herself?" The bed slave asked in wonder.

 

MA7 chuckled, "in public I rule, in private I am completely submissive to my husband. I am good at separating the two sides of my life."

 

"Do I even have the right to refuse freedom if my owners wish to set me free? Am I just being selfish?" Octavia asked her.

 

"You must obey your owners in all things, even in this, but only when the decision is finally made. You belong to two owners, both must agree before your fate is final and you must obey the decision even if you hate it. At the moment you are off the hook as they can't agree" she told Octavia 

 

"But what about all the times they offered me freedom and I refused? Was that bad of me?" Octavia asked anxiously 

 

"No Octavia it wasn't bad. You were offered freedom as a CHOICE and you obeyed by choosing honestly. You did the right thing." MA7 reassured her

 

"But what if they order me to be free and I refuse to sign the papers? I don't think that I could physically bring myself to sign away all ownership for life! If I lose my slavery I will never be able to get it back again!" Octavia asked panicking.

 

MA7 was extremely impressed by this sentiment and beamed with happy approval. This girl would make a perfect cartel wife.

 

"You have just picked up on the key difference between a good slave and a great slave. A good slave always obeys everything. A great slave disobeys when necessary to better serve their owners! Even I sometimes disobey Nathan when obedience is not in his best interests", MA7 confided.

 

Octavia thanked her and cheered up considerably.

 

For a while they were both silent and then Octavia asked, "what happened to Sabrina's soul? Did it reach a Slaanesh hell?"

 

MA7 wasn't entirely sure who "Sabrina" was and needed Octavia to give more clarification. She searched around for traces of the soul.

 

"Eaten I'm afraid, a few residues are still inside the belly of the Flesh Mistress, she is gone", MA7 told Octavia sadly.

 

"Can you please get the Flesh Mistress to send those fragments to Paradise? Please before it's too late?", Octavia pleaded.

 

"I'm sorry dear but the Flesh Mistress already refused when I asked. Your friend is gone forever. At least she will now find peace in oblivion", MA7 told her.

 

***

 

Sabrina was very far from the peace of oblivion, the daemon's stomach was like a blazing hell fire! She was in the most indescribable torment. When would she be let out?

 

"Not till your friend Octavia stops looking for you, she got MA7 to sniff out the location of your soul and her psychic avatar traced you all the way back to my guts. MA7 even demanded that I send what remains of your soul to a Slaanesh hell right now. I had to be rather rude to keep you", the thing's vile voice told her.

 

"Oh crap! How long is this going to take? I'm dying in this inferno", Sabrina wailed in her torment.

 

"I'm still growing your new body anyway. It takes time for even a scientist of my awesome skills." The daemon said proudly 

 

"Exactly how big are you making the breasts?" Sabrina asked exasperatedly despite her torment 

 

"Huge", it admitted with a chuckle.

 

"Any sort of timeline of when it will be? I want you to hurry up and get me out of your inferno!" She demanded 

 

"You are in no position to demand anything at all. You are completely and totally in my power. I am under no obligation to keep my word, if you are wise you will remember that you are now my slave for all eternity", the horrible voice reminded her.

 

Sabrina wailed in misery, "eternity!?! But wait you said that if I obeyed you that I would be spared from eternal torment!"

 

"Yes well, I might have lied just a little bit", it admitted 

 

"You lying bastard!" She shouted at it.

 

"Well yes, I AM a daemon after all, cheating, lying, being evil, it's sort of what we do. But I wasn't telling a total lie. Your misery as my slave will be far less than it would be if I had just sent you to the Slaanesh hell. When I finally put you in your new body and the agony suddenly ceases, remember that it can ALWAYS get worse if you disobey me!" the voice said smugly.

 

Sabrina wailed and banged her ghostly fists on the walls of the Flesh Mistress's stomach.

 

"That feels nice, feel free to keep it up" the voice said

 

Sabrina wept and rolled around on the floor trying to extinguish the flames that completely engulfed her. The flames did not damage her at all but the pain and heat of them felt as though it did. After hours or possibly days in this fire it was getting really old.

 

"You are right, hell fire grows boring as a torture, let's take a leaf out of your friend Octavia's book shall we?" said the voice 

 

Sabrina gasped in relief as the fires died away. She had barely had time to take a few breaths before the stomach filled with ghostly feathers and ghostly hands. Sabrina was instantly screaming with ticklish laughter. It was no worldly tickle, it tickled as extremely as the flames had caused heat and pain! It was amazingly not an improvement over the hell fire, that's how fucking much it tickled!

 

"Ah this is much more fun, welcome to the afterlife that awaits Octavia. Isn't it wonderful?" The voice said happily 

 

Sabrina couldn't reply, she couldn't even breathe! If she was still mortal she would have died or passed out from lack of breath! If her mind was still flesh and blood she would have gone mad! As a disembodied soul she had none of these escapes! Instead she was forced to endure the unendurable.

 

How the fuck could Octavia knowingly want this for her afterlife?

 

"In time you and I will explore every sensation and you will learn to love them all as your friend Octavia does. It will be a fun eternity", the Flesh Mistress said happily.

 

Sabrina didn't find this comforting at all as she laughed and laughed.

 

***

 

Octavia gazed at her owners sleeping faces in concern, worried about them and feeling an itch that she couldn't reach to scratch. Ah the two banes of her existence, bondage itches and fighting owners.

 

Octavia was completely naked in the middle of the bed, wearing only her heavily padded sleeping hand cuffs. She wore these every night when she slept, keeping her wrists safely behind her back. She was so used to them now that she couldn't sleep properly without them. These kept her nice and helpless incase her owners wished to torment her in the middle of the night.

 

Octavia tried to ignore the creeping itches, her body was itchy all over now! The fact of being unable to scratch a single itch had caused her mind to imagine itches all over her body! She focused her mind and forced herself to relax.

 

Octavia was laying on her back (and handcuffed arms) on an exquisitely comfortable giant mattress. She was laying on wonderful synthetic fabric sheets which seemed to combine the best elements of cotton, satin and flannelette. Under her head was a pile of soft comfortable pillows. Her body was partially covered by a bed sheet of the same wonderful fabric and her body was firmly sandwiched between the two sleeping bodies of her owners.

 

On Octavia's right Owner Wendy was sprawled half way over the top of Octavia, using Octavia's very large cosmetically enlarged right boob as a pillow for the side of her face. Wendy's long brown hair was untidy from sex and was stroking against Octavia's skin, causing the initial itch.

 

On Octavia's left was Owner Talon, cuddling over the left side of Octavia with a hand resting on Octavia's stomach. Octavia was delightfully anxious of this hand giving her sudden tickles. Talon's face was buried in Octavia's curly brown hair and her right arm ran down behind Octavia's neck and shoulders.

 

Octavia was totally pinned down and couldn't fidget without waking them up. A loose strand of Wendy's hair was brushing against Octavia's ribs, causing a terrible itchy tickle! Octavia relaxed, remembering that Talon had given her her antidote to her day medication just before going to sleep.

 

As part of her sexual tickling fetish, during the day Octavia took drugs to greatly increase her sensitivity to all ticklish sensations. It made her extremely easy to tickle, but it was a nuisance during sleep as she would constantly wake them up with her laughter. Talon gave Octavia antidotes to the drug each night when it was time to sleep, and sometimes during the day when circumstances required.

 

Octavia was very glad of this fact right now, she was determined not to wake her owners up after the terrible fight today!

 

Octavia relaxed into the bed, itches aside she was gloriously comfortable. The women she loved were snuggling topless against her own naked skin. The skin on skin contact felt wonderful. 

 

Despite being 280 years old, Owner Wendy had not aged physically beyond her thirties, curtesy of a ruthless regime of anti ageing drugs. Owner Talon was actually in her thirties and would now stay in her thirties for a very long time thanks to these same drugs. Octavia herself was in her early twenties and had been taking these drugs ever since Wendy and Talon had bought her, and she hadn't physically aged a day since she started taking them!

 

Whatever their chronological ages, all 3 of them in the bed were physically young and in perfect health. Octavia very rarely got sick now, at least not from biological agents. Psychological causes could still make her vomit and she still suffered hangovers and the affects of sleep deprivation, but she didn't catch colds anymore. She was extremely healthy at all times.

 

Crap I am so itchy! Oh this is torture! She tried to not think about it but that only made it worse! She tried to take pleasure from the itching sensation. It did actually make her feel slightly wet to be tied down and unable to scratch. Damn it now she was horny as well as itchy!

 

She tried to shift her body slightly into a less itchy position but Wendy's face was stuck to Octavia's breast and moved with her as she moved. Wendy groaned in her sleep and snuggled in even closer. Octavia was getting really frustrated with her bondage now.

 

She dearly needed to let them sleep, the fight had worn them out. 

 

Octavia felt terrible that she had caused this fight, her poor poor owners! She felt so selfish staying a slave when they wanted to set her free. As selfish as it was she was determined to disobey them in this regard. Octavia just was not ready to be free, being a slave made her feel safe and secure, freedom was really really scary!

 

Octavia had no desire to be placed in any position of power or control. She couldn't even bring herself to discipline her own son Augusta when he was naughty! Leadership was so much effort, even leadership over her own life! Much better to have someone else to decide everything for her, to free her mind from the worry and indecisiveness of free agency.

 

Octavia was prepared to fight to stay in slavery, she desired with all her being to avoid the terrible uncertainty of freedom! She was so happy here. She had love in her life, great friends, family, comfort and all her needs met. What else could she possibly want? Octavia thought about this question.

 

If she was given a few hours of doing anything she liked, what would she do? 

 

Well for a start she would scratch her itches. But other than that? She wracked her brains for an answer.

 

The truth was that Octavia was already pretty happy with her life. In a broad sense she wanted to stop the slave riots and bring peace and safety to the fleet. She wanted everyone to be happy and have justice, but she certainly didn't want to be the one given the responsibility to do this!

 

Octavia's head hurt from all this thinking about decisions. She was very good at following commands, but hopeless at giving them, even giving them only to her self. She did however have some ability to make limited decisions she remembered.

 

She was very good at shopping for clothes and shoes. She could go from shop to shop comparing the different options presented to her and choose the ones she liked best. Not just buying clothes and shoes, but any multiple choice situation. She could decide what to wear each day, decide her makeup, decide what to eat.

 

Octavia felt encouraged, it seemed that she could make some decisions after all. Given a set of simple clearly laid out options she could function autonomously without any difficulties. But could you live an entire life just choosing between multiple choice options?

 

She used to be able to live more or less autonomously and make choices. But she had always had friends and family to help guide her. Maybe she was being too hard on herself? It didn't make her dumb to want to be a slave she told herself, it merely meant that she knew her purpose in life. She was a follower not a leader.

 

Octavia couldn't take it anymore, and gently whispered, "please owners I am really itchy! I can't sleep when I am this itchy!"

 

Wendy murmured softly but didn't stir. Talon whispered in Octavia's ear, "where are you itchy? I will scratch you"

 

Octavia felt so much relief and whispered, "My chest and ribs, Owner Wendy's hair is tickling me and making me so itchy! Please scratch me I'm desperately itchy!"

 

Talon crawled out of bed and came back with some hair ties. She very gently gathered up Wendy's hair and put it in a bun. Talon then gave Octavia a glorious scratch all over. 

 

Blissful relief flooded Octavia as the itches were all scratched away. Talon was such a wonderful owner!

 

Octavia lovingly kissed her and Talon happily made out with her. Octavia felt Talon's hand find her pussy and stroke it. Octavia bit her lip to keep silent, Wendy was still asleep.

 

Octavia's eyes rolled back into her head, feeling the intense pleasure of the tip of Talon's thumb rubbing on her clitoris. Oh Slaanesh that felt amazing! 

 

Octavia didn't dare to make a sound but her breathing rate was sharply increasing. Wendy's head was rising and falling on top of Octavia's breast. Wendy stirred slightly but merely snuggled closer without waking up.

 

Octavia was getting closer and closer and then finally came in total silence, letting her orgasm flood her brain. Talon kissed Octavia and settled back down to sleep.

 

Octavia felt so wonderful. Fuck freedom! This was far better than freedom! 

 

In absolute comfort she drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Tina couldn't sleep either, none of the slaves could stay asleep. The tortured body of Sabrina was haunting their nightmares. Whenever one of them got to sleep they would always wake screaming shortly after and their screams would wake any others who had managed to sleep more peacefully.

 

Sabrina had been one of them, one of the original slaves bought by the owners on their very first day of purchasing slaves. She had been the fiercest advocate for freedom and justice, helping thousands of people to find hope. Of all the people in this fleet, Sabrina had least deserved such a horrible fate.

 

Tina's only consolation was that Sabrina's soul was now destroyed and her suffering was over now. At least she wouldn't spend eternity in hellish torment. 

 

The torture done to that body was beyond sickening. It, no SHE, had been completely remade into a living engine of agony and suffering. In all her nightmares that body returned to life and screamed, screamed in the most unimaginable agony! The body begged Tina by name for mercy and Tina always woke up screaming.

 

A nearby slave screamed herself awake suddenly, shrieking in terror. The other slaves tried their best to calm her down. She didn't stop and just kept screaming louder and louder. It was so horrible to listen to. A few of the more mentally unbalanced slaves broke down and added their own screams, forming a chorus of terror and woe.

 

It got louder and louder until the baby monitor for Talon's baby daughter Mandy started to cry. Another baby monitor for Octavia's toddler Augusta sounded with fearful cries of "Mummy! MUMMY!!!".

 

Oh crap, they had woken up the spoilt brats! 

 

Lights started to turn on throughout the apartment as the mothers went to check on their spoilt offspring. The slaves managed to quiet the screamers, before this got any worse.

 

Over the baby monitors they heard Talon try to calm her screaming baby daughter. Talon was a surprisingly good mother and quickly settled her baby's crying. She had more trouble getting the baby back to sleep however.

 

By far the funniest exchange was the bewildered parenting skills of Octavia talking to her toddler.

 

"Mummies here Augusta, Mummies here, what's wrong baby?"

 

*screaming continues*

 

"Oh Slaanesh please stop crying!"

 

*screaming becomes crying*

 

"What's wrong baby? I'm sorry, I can't hold you right now, Mummies tied up right now"

 

*crying continues*

 

*sounds of Octavia attempting to cuddle her son with her legs*

 

*sounds of Octavia losing her balance and falling off the crib onto the floor cursing*

 

(Some of the slaves listening to the baby monitor laughed at this)

 

*Mummy? MUMMY!?!*

 

*more crying*

 

"Mummies ok baby, I just fell down. Are you ok baby?"

 

*crying subsides*

 

*sounds of Octavia getting up followed by sounds of her kissing her son*

 

"Ouch Augusta don't slap! Only Aunty Wendy and Aunty Talon can slap mummy."

 

*sound of tiny hand slapping defiantly*

 

"Ouch! Ok ok! You can slap Mummy, but please be gentle!"

 

(Even Tina was laughing now at this display of terrible parenting skills)

 

*repeated loud slaps*

 

*sounds of Octavia starting to cry*

 

(The slaves were now crying with laughter at Octavia getting beaten up by a two year old)

 

*sounds of Talon on the other baby monitor hearing the crying*

 

*sounds of Talon rushing to Octavia's aid*

 

"For fuck sake Octavia! That is a fucking two year old! Don't just take it you submissive fool!" Talon said 

 

(The slaves were now howling with laughter)

 

"Mistress Talon, please help me, I'm not good at this!" Octavia said 

 

(More laughter)

 

"Fuck fuck fuck", Augusta said in his baby voice 

 

"You like to slap do you? Let's see if you like someone who hits back!" Talon threatened the toddler 

 

The toddler made fearful noises and screamed, "NOOOOOO Tata, NOOOOOO!"

 

"What, now you are hiding behind your poor mother to protect you? You cheeky little brat!" Talon shouted at the child.

 

*sounds of Augusta crying in fear of Talon's wrath*

 

"Please Mistress Talon don't hurt him! He has learned his lesson", Octavia begged.

 

(The slaves laughed at this)

 

"You say you are sorry to your mother", Talon firmly demanded.

 

"Sorry Mummy", Augusta said fearfully 

 

"Good boy", Talon said 

 

*happy toddler noises*

 

"Why are you awake nephew?", Talon asked 

 

"Scary noises! Coming from the slaves", the toddler said fearfully 

 

"Don't worry about the slaves Augusta, I will always protect you. You have nothing to fear", Talon told him.

 

"See Octavia how hard was that?" Talon asked 

 

(The slaves laughed)

 

"I can hear you fuckers laughing! Don't make me kick your asses!" Talon said 

 

The slaves suddenly stopped laughing and decided that it was wiser to not provoke Owner Talon's wrath.

 

Talon quickly got both infants back to sleep and came into the slaves sleeping quarters followed by Octavia. Talon was wearing nothing but panties and Octavia was wearing nothing at all unless you count handcuffs as clothes. The slaves all shuddered in fear.

 

"Relax slaves I'm not here to kick your asses. Today has been a difficult day for everyone. I know that Sabrina was part of our household, she was a sister slave to all of you. I'm not mad about you laughing at Octavia's terrible parenting skills, I also found it hilarious (Octavia complained "hey!"). Just do what you need to get through this.", she told them.

 

Tina was impressed. Could Owner Talon really be a decent person?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6A

 

Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson pointed his melta gun at his relatives threateningly, demanding that they back off. The cartel space marines looked at the gun warily, it was an anti tank gun that could reduce foot thick armour plates to superheated vapour in less than a second.

 

The cartel space marines in turn trained dozens of equally deadly weapons on Luke, "don't make us kill you Luke, we are not letting that THING be born, no mutant is ever going to be our relative!"

 

"Mother was a mutant when she was human you fools! We are all DESCENDED from a mutant you fucking idiots!" Luke shouted back 

 

The morons looked at each other thinking about this before saying, "her mutations were a gift from Slaanesh in adulthood, she wasn't BORN a mutant and she didn't give birth to mutants!"

 

"So what if my daughter will be born a mutant? At least she's family! You accepted Talon's kid as part of the family and she doesn't have a drop of Sevenson blood in her veins! Why can't you stop being fucking bigots!" Luke shouted back.

 

Behind him TigerLily squawked in agony of her labor pains. She had only gotten pregnant mere days ago and her belly had swelled up horribly. She was now trying to pass a massive mutant egg out of her vagina.

 

"This thing might have kids of it's own! It's mutant sons will fuck up the gene seeds! We need to keep the family PURE!" The cartel shouted back.

 

"This THING is my daughter, stop calling her a thing!" He demanded 

 

"Thing thing thing thing thing", they sang back childishly

 

"Bigots bigots bigots bigots bigots", Luke sang back.

 

The exchange quickly degenerated into childish name calling.

 

***

 

Wendy listened impatiently as her moron brothers and relatives called each other names and achieved precisely nothing in solving this problem.

 

Oh Slaanesh they were such fucking children!

 

They had now moved on to insulting each other's parents, which was stupid because a lot of them were brothers with the same parents! Why did she have to be related to such morons!

 

"ENOUGH of the "your mum" jokes! You are brothers you idiots! Stop wasting time and get that egg!" She shouted at her brothers 

 

"I stood by you to get your daughter Mandy legitimised, extend me the same curtesy Wendy", Luke shouted at her.

 

Damn it Wendy thought! Way to play the guilt card, not cool brother, really not cool!

 

"You want to call in that favour NOW? Serious dick move Luke", Wendy said 

 

"This is my fucking DAUGHTER! My real flesh and blood legitimate daughter that my legally married wife conceived with me in wedlock! I have every right to be a dick about this when you are talking about killing my kid!" He shouted back 

 

Damn it he had a point there! Wendy would be furious if one of her kids had been threatened! What to do what to do?

 

"But what about the future gene seeds? Mutant sons will corrupt the gene seeds! This could destroy us all!" Wendy implored him 

 

"Then we either steal the gene seeds for my kids from other space marine legions or else we pass a law forbidding genetically unsuitable cartel males from becoming space marines", Luke replied.

 

Wendy thought about this and it actually made perfect sense. It was a common sense law to pass about genetic suitability. They should have passed a law like that years ago actually. She tried a different approach.

 

"But the cartel follows Slaanesh not Tzeentch! We can't have a cartel member who worships Tzeentch!" Wendy demanded.

 

"Then we can raise my daughter to worship Slaanesh, she is not even born yet, stop making assumptions about what her religion will be!" Luke countered.

 

Damn it foiled again. It was obvious really that the mutant would worship Slaanesh if she was raised in the cartel nursery and received a cartel education.

 

"But we don't want to have a Tzeentch worshipping sister in law, SHE cannot be a cartel wife!" Wendy demanded clutching at straws 

 

"That was made perfectly clear when you annulled the marriage. You DON'T have a Tzeentch worshipping sister in law. TigerLily and I are no longer legally married thanks to you. She ISN'T a cartel wife so you can rest easy. This is just about my daughter", Luke said in a reassuring voice.

 

Wendy hung her head defeated, she just couldn't find an effective argument to stop Luke's ironclad logic.

 

Other cartel members attempted different lines of argument with similar results of being defeated by damn logic! Logic really was a pain in the ass that derailed good causes! Just because a cause was completely illogical, that didn't make it wrong did it? Wendy immediately realised just how stupid this sounded.

 

The voice of TigerLily entered Wendy's head, "exactly, you see the truth"

 

"Get out of my head bird feet, la la la la la", Wendy thought back.

 

Damn psykers! It wasn't fair that none of the cartel members had psychic powers except mummy. It would be really helpful if they had their own to protect them against psychic trickery. Oh wait... The mutant kid was most likely a psyker... Wait why am I thinking this? FUCK get out of my head bird cunt!

 

TigerLily's laughter filled her mind.

 

The other cartel members started to show signs of weakening resolve. Wendy shouted at them frantically, "don't trust your thoughts! The psychic bitch is messing with your heads you weak willed fools! She just tried that shit on me! Don't do a thing until mummy gets here to shield us from the psychic powers!"

 

The cartel members shook themselves violently throwing off the insidious influence. Luke shouted, "damn it Wendy how the fuck did you manage to do that?"

 

Wendy shouted back, "I have been a submissive for 260 years! I know when I am being controlled by someone else! I have spent so long giving away my will to others that I know exactly what my own will looks like. Don't try that mind games shit on me, no mind in the universe is as strong as the mind of a submissive!"

 

The cartel members around her looked at Wendy with newfound respect and sharpened their resolve.

 

Wendy Vox phoned her mother, "mummy we need you, where are you?"

 

"I'm on my way on the space shuttle, my ship is currently on the other side of the planet's orbit. It will take me 27 minutes to reach your ship, and then more time to walk to were you all are. I'm sorry dear, I can't go any faster", The Daemon Princess MA7 replied to her daughter.

 

"Understood Mummy, we will wait for you", Wendy said and hung up.

 

"Mums at least half an hour away. Set your timers to 30 minutes. Until those timers are finished you can't trust anything in your own heads. That psyker will try to fuck with your heads. Mum will shield our minds when she gets here and we can then kick this bitch's ass!" Wendy told the crowd of cartel members.

 

The cartel members nodded agreement and set timers which Wendy checked to make sure the bitch hadn't forced them to set the wrong times. After that they waited.

 

***

 

Another cartel member screamed and tried to run away. Wendy slapped the hysterical woman and she came back to her senses. The psyker was projecting fears into their minds to try to compel them to flee. Wendy and a tiny handful of others with marks of Slaanesh were the only ones keeping the rest.

 

Terrible fears and crushing dread was flooding Wendy's mind. Wendy laughed, "nice try bitch. I have a mark of Slaanesh, it makes me immune to psychological attacks! By all means keep flooding my mind with emotion, it only fuels my pleasure when you do."

 

The cartel space marines were desperately looking to Wendy and the other women for leadership, scared out of their minds. Fucking weak willed cowards.

 

Wendy sighed exasperated and walked towards Luke. In her mind Luke was transformed into a vision of deepest terror, the most frightening thing she had ever seen. Wendy drank in the sensation of her fear, enjoying the intense emotion but completely unaffected by it.

 

"Stay back or I will shoot", Luke threatened in a nightmarish voice.

 

"No you won't. I'm your little sister and I am completely unarmed and no threat. You won't shoot me", Wendy said with certainty.

 

"Yes I will!" Luke shouted 

 

Wendy ignored him and walked right past him to stand beside TigerLily. TigerLily was clearly in terrible labor pains and had tears streaming down her face.

 

"At least get some pain relief you stupid girl", Wendy said to her 

 

"Can't risk it! Will make my mind blunt! I have to protect my egg!" TigerLily hissed in her mind.

 

"Mother will be here sooner or later. You can't defeat both her and an entire company of cartel space marines. Give up and we will be merciful to you. This road leads only to pain." Wendy told her

 

"You know that this is wrong. You know that you have no logical reason to forbid this child from being born. The law is completely on my side and you know it. This child will make you stronger in the long run and you know it. The only thing driving you is bigotry and you know it", TigerLily told her.

 

"Yes I know it, I am completely aware of my own bigotry and prejudice. So what? I am not ashamed to be a bigot. In fact it is extremely pleasurable to be bigoted", Wendy said happily 

 

"Have you no pity? Even pity for your own brother? Killing his daughter will hurt him", TigerLily replied 

 

Wendy paused at this. She did have loyalty to family as all cartel members did.

 

"Don't put this on me. I wasn't the one who manipulated Luke into this entire mess. I wasn't the one who planned all this shit. You knew how we would react and you foresaw the outcome... Foresaw the outcome? Hang on! Why did a Tzeentch worshipping psyker fuck up this badly? What is your REAL game here?" Wendy demanded 

 

TigerLily didn't reply.

 

Wendy got a sudden sinking sensation, this was all a distraction! Something MUCH more important must be happening right now! Unless it was all a double bluff just to make her think this?

 

Damn it how could she know? Tzeentch worshippers were so slippery! Damn it TigerLily what is your game!

 

TigerLily made agonising bird noises and had a massive contraction. With a triumphant birdsong she pushed out a gigantic egg. Wendy felt jealous of her for experiencing such agony, maybe Wendy should get pregnant again? Think about it later, focus Wendy focus!

 

Wendy gazed in horror at the giant egg. It was sickening, mottled like a bird egg and wet with vagina goop. This thing could NOT be allowed to be Wendy's niece!

 

The egg suddenly floated in the air surrounded by a psychic force field. TigerLily herself floated in the air too and held her egg protectively. Wendy and a bunch of other cartel women suddenly floated in the air and were arranged as a human shield between TigerLily and the cartel space marines.

 

The space marines roared moronically and charged forward to get past the women for a clear line of fire. The space marines were thrown back violently by a psychic force and slammed against the opposition wall.

 

Wendy watched in exasperation as the cartel space marines were brutally beaten up by invisible psychic forces. Terrible forces threw them across the room and before they landed, another blow launched them in a new direction. It was embarrassing to watch. TigerLily seemed to weaken and the marines fell to the floor stunned.

 

Wendy checked the timer, mother was onboard by now and could arrive any second.

 

"You are out of time now, mother is on board", Wendy said 

 

"I am perfectly willing to sacrifice YOUR life to protect my egg", TigerLily said vindictively 

 

The space marines sat up painfully, their super fast healing factor already repairing their broken bones. They were extremely difficult to kill. They looked at TigerLily through the human shield fearfully.

 

"She's weakening! She just gave birth, she can't sustain this much effort! She's nearly exhausted!" Wendy shouted to the cartel space marines.

 

Several women fell out of the human shield, proving Wendy's point. TigerLily was getting weaker by the second.

 

TigerLily lowered herself to the ground and fled with her egg into a maintenance crawl space that the space marines couldn't fit down. Crap this might be more complicated than they thought. With her psychic powers even a flamethrower might not be able to flush her out of the guts of the ship!

 

***

 

Sabrina was suddenly no longer in hellish torment! She was vomited out of the Keeper of Secrets guts and into a human body on a surgical table! She felt her ghostly soul self bind with the flesh and blood until she was no longer aware of her soul and was only aware of her new flesh and blood!

 

She breathed in a glorious breath of real matter air and opened her living human eyes. She was ALIVE!

 

She tried to move but found that she was strapped down.

 

"I'm not done playing with you yet, you are still my plaything", the foul Keeper of Secrets known as the Flesh Mistress told her.

 

"I'm your plaything for all eternity Master, you made that very clear", Sabrina said, her will totally broken by days of hellish torment.

 

"Very good girl", her master said happily and rewarded her by sexually molesting her.

 

"Your name is Anal Oral Abernathy. You are 46 years old and you came to me to make you more pretty. As you can see you are now gloriously sexy!", her Master explained 

 

Sabrina looked at herself in a mirror and saw a creature of such beauty that it might easily be a grade A bed slave. Damn her tits were HUGE!

 

"Anal Oral Abernathy? I'm confused Master", Sabrina said 

 

"First name Anal, middle name Oral, last name Abernathy. Don't ask me what your parents were thinking when they named you, even *I* think it's a terrible name and I'm a lust daemon! You have a lot of amnesia and your soul got damaged, I amalgamated bits of half digested souls to your own to replace the damage", Master told her.

 

"Am I still a slave Master?" Sabrina asked still confused.

 

"No Anal, you are confused by the memories of the other souls, you were never a slave, you are a free crew member from birth and you are studying to be a shuttle pilot. You are totally free. You were a very ugly woman and couldn't afford the plastic surgery to find a husband. You came to me for free cosmetic surgery. You live alone, and have no living family or close friends to check up on you if you go missing", her master said with a gleam in his eyes.

 

Suddenly Sabrina understood. Her Master had seduced some poor fool with an offer of free cosmetic surgery, killed her as soon as she was under and was now using her body for Sabrina to steal the dead woman's identity.

 

The Flesh Mistress read her mind and nodded subtly. Clearly the room had been bugged since Sabrina had last been alive and her Master couldn't speak plainly.

 

Sabrina searched the dead woman's memories and found confused blurs of information. Most of the woman's life had been erased, obviously to let Sabrina maintain her own identity without confusion. The only memories that were fully intact were information and skills that might prove useful to Sabrina. She was excited to find that she had inherited all of the woman's pilot skills!

 

"I increased your IQ and made your personality more interesting, unfortunately this caused amnesia. I managed to salvage all of your education at least", her Master said for the record.

 

Her master then spent a lot of time tormenting and molesting her, explaining things to her as he did so. Reading between the lines Sabrina quickly discovered what he wanted her to do. She was to fly from ship to ship and stir up rebellion among the slaves. She thought about all her options and decided that she ought to go slave shopping.

 

She also learned why she had been given life at this exact moment. A rogue psyker had apparently gone mental on board the strike cruiser and the battle was still ongoing. The Daemon Princess was currently too distracted to notice a subtle soul transfer. This was the perfect time to get started.

 

Her Master reluctantly understood this and untied her and let her go. He even gave her a suitcase full of money for being "so fun to work on".

 

***

 

Jasmine was horrified as she sat in the private space shuttle of her inexplicably rich new owner. The shuttle was clearly brand new and must have cost millions of dollars to buy. The only people who were that rich were usually extremely dodgy characters.

 

This "Anal Abernathy" seemed to be little more than a private delivery person, she must have some seriously corrupt dealings to have this much money!

 

The shuttle was full of new slaves, all of them highly active members of the freedom activists movement. This woman seemed to know exactly who to buy to round up a team of people who would happily cut her throat.

 

The woman parked the shuttle in orbit and walked to the passenger compartment where the slaves were.

 

"Wait! Don't cut my throat yet, let me speak, I gathered you all to help our cause!" Anal told them.

 

The woman made secret hand signals identifying her as a member of the resistance.

 

"Why does one so rich want to help us", asked a suspicious slave

 

"I'm not really Anal, I stole her identity. The real Anal is dead. I am the tortured remains of Sabrina, the Flesh Mistress thought it would be funny to set me loose in the fleet to sow rebellion." Anal told them 

 

They didn't believe her

 

"Sabrina is dead, her hacked up body has been identified and her soul was eaten by a daemon. She has completely ceased to exist and you are a liar", Jasmine said angrily.

 

"I really wish that I was completely destroyed, it would have been a thousand times kinder. I spent days that felt like eternity being tortured and digested in Master's stomach before he spat me back out into this body. Master owns what remains of my soul and will spend all eternity tormenting me! Please don't kill me! Please don't send my soul back into torment! This body is my only refuge!" Anal told them sounding honest.

 

"Master? That thing is your Master? The Sabrina we knew would never so submissively accept slavery!" A slave snapped at the woman.

 

The woman became extremely angry and screamed, "I WAS IN HELLFIRE! You cannot know how hot those flames were! They burned! When I was subservient the flames cooled slightly! When I resist they became hotter! My soul is forever his property and he WILL punish me for every disobedience, punish me for ETERNITY! I am a slave forever now, but I will take some comfort if YOU at least can gain freedom! Let me live vicariously through you!"

 

Jasmine and the others were starting to feel doubt that this was a trick but were still far from convinced.

 

"Why would your Master want us to be free? Why would he want the forces of chaos to suffer defeat?" They asked.

 

"He is also a prisoner in his lab, powerful wards keep him from leaving. He grows bored with life here. He desires either to gain freedom or to make life so chaotic in the fleet that it entertains him. If I can't entertain him with a rebellion then he will find less pleasant ways to make me entertain him", the woman wailed.

 

Jasmine shuddered, oh how horrid!

 

"You will have to do a lot better than empty words to convince us! You are more likely a spy who has tortured Sabrina for information before she died! We should kill you!" A slave said.

 

"I am the only one who can pilot this ship! If you kill me then you will be trapped here with the dead body until the fleet investigates and finds you at the scene of the crime. This is a dumb place to kill me, kill me later in a place where you can escape! Anyway you gain nothing but a death sentence for killing me, I'm much more useful alive", she told them 

 

The woman certainly had a point. Whoever she was she had all her bases covered.

 

"What do you even want with us OWNER, what are our tasks?" Asked a slave acidly.

 

"I require nothing of you. I will freely transport you wherever you want to go as you do whatever you want to do. You may use the fact that I own you to get yourself out of trouble with authorities. You are for all intents and purposes free but with the added bonus of also having all the perks of being a slave. I will keep you all fed and run shipments for you. I will try to get more money from master to buy more of us to give the resistance more options", she told them.

 

The slaves were shocked and decided that maybe they should postpone killing this person, at least for a while.

 

***

 

Mrs Rat Abernathy gazed at her classmate in amazement, "Anal? Is that you? Wow the Flesh Mistress sure did a wonderful job on your plastic surgery! If it wasn't for your microchip I wouldn't even recognise you!"

 

Anal looked at Rat without recognising her, "um hi, who are you again?"

 

Anal noticed Rat's old slave brands, "oh yeah, you were Talon's first ever slave. "Rat" isn't it? How are you? Wow you are a pilot now?"

 

Rat considered this to be a bizarre answer and completely out of character for Anal Abernathy.

 

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you remember me and why are you being so nice to me? You are never this nice to any former slave! What happened to you?" Rat asked confused 

 

"Master did some brain surgery on me, I have amnesia, a lot of memories missing. I can still pilot a ship and write and other education and skill based stuff, I just have massive gaps in my memory of people I know" Anal said miserably.

 

Rat processed this answer.

 

"Who is "Master", and how do you know I was Talon's first slave?" Rat asked her.

 

"The Flesh Mistress is my Master, I worship him as my god. I had a lot of fun with Master. He played with my soul but he accidentally ate it a bit. He tried to fix it with bits of other souls he had eaten and now I have muddled memories from Master's many meals. It is terribly confusing. One of Master's meals knew that Talon had a slave named Rat who looks like you", Anal said sounding muddled 

 

Rat was alarmed by this answer and was feeling extremely worried about Anal, this was extremely irresponsible of the Flesh Mistress!

 

"You should go to the cartel over this Anal! You can't just let him get away with this!" Rat said horrified 

 

Anal looked scared and said, "no no, no cartel involvement! Master compensated me with millions of dollars! I now own my own space shuttle and lots of slaves! As soon as I finish this course I will start my own business using my new shuttle!"

 

"I guess that's fair, as long as he compensated you and you are happy", Rat conceded 

 

"Very very happy! And Master uses me as a lover now! For all eternity I am his! He tortures my soul so intensely!" Anal said in a mentally unbalanced voice 

 

Rat jumped up and down with happiness, "oh Anal that's so wonderful! You finally have a man in your life! I'm so happy for you! Wow a greater daemon for a boyfriend, that is really impressive! Can I meet him?"

 

Other classmates were eavesdropping on the conversation and added, "yeah prove it! Bring him to class!"

 

"Master can't leave his lab, powerful wards bind him to the room. He would like to leave, he gets very bored. I can call him, I bought a portable Vox phone", Anal told them 

 

She pulled out a Vox phone and the class gathered around to look. Her only contacts were various slaves such as "slave Jasmine", and a number called "Master". She dialled Master on a video call.

 

The call was answered and the monstrous form of a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh was visible on the screen. The thing was covered in blood and gore and the sounds of agonising screaming came through the speakers.

 

"What is it plaything? Are you coming to rescue me from my boredom", it said in an intoxicatingly seductive beautiful voice.

 

"Master my classmates don't believe that you and I have a relationship! They think I am lying!" Anal told the thing fearfully.

 

The thing laughed musically, "define what you mean by "relationship", you and I are lovers certainly, you are my plaything for eternity, but we are not equal. I am the Master and you are my slave, there is no equality between us, you are submissive to me completely!"

 

"Yes Master! I am forever your slave! Please have mercy on me!" Anal said clearly terrified.

 

"I trust that this satisfies the curiosity of your classmates, come visit me tonight and serve me slave", the greater daemon said and hung up dismissively.

 

The Slaanesh worshipping classmates looked at Anal in awe and wonder.

 

"He seems... nice. I guess as long as you like that kinky lifestyle. I would not let my husband talk to me that way", Rat said concerned.

 

The room exploded in questions and Anal frantically tried to answer.

 

"We met in his lab, I don't remember, I have amnesia."

 

"How do we make love? He tortures me and does what he pleases to me. I am his property"

 

"It's terrifying but the pleasure is more extreme than you can imagine. I now know the true meaning of both pleasure and pain"

 

"No I don't think that he will ever marry me, at least not in the legal sense. In a spiritual sense he already literally owns my soul for all eternity. That might be considered a type of marriage?"

 

Rat felt deeply concerned. It was very clearly not a healthy relationship. Rat prayed to her god Nurgle for guidance. Nurgle, the lord of despair and decay, answered her prayers in a gurgling voice in her mind, "this is not what it seems. The woman has healthy despair and has abandoned all hope for herself. She has accepted her fate of eternal suffering and woe. She unfortunately has great hope for others around her. Do not hope for her, despair for her with all your heart and accept her just as she is."

 

Rat agreed that it was her duty to abandon all hope but she was curious about the hope Anal had for others. Nurgle said nothing more to Rat and she stopped thinking about it. What ever those hopes were they would fail. All hope fails. Despair would always win in the end, the only way to have peace was to give up on hope and accept what life throws at you.

 

The class started and the teacher taught them about the physics of gravity and how these would affect a space craft. Rat took feverish notes on rotting paper, devoid of hope of passing but simply finding the class interesting as the latest thing life had thrown at her. The notes were just for her, passing or failing made no difference. Whatever happened would happen.

 

Anal was sitting next to Rat but was not taking her usual meticulous notes. She took down the occasional note of important information but was mostly drawing disturbing pictures of herself screaming in a giant fire. Rat felt really disturbed by this, what fucked up things was he doing to her?

 

***

 

Melody Sevenson was irritated as she listened to the explosions of grenades and whoosh of flamethrowers in the crawl spaces between the walls. She turned up her earphones. This was getting ridiculous! TigerLily had been missing for days now and nobody could even find her.

 

The problem with a psyker as powerful as TigerLily that didn't want to be found was that she could use her powers to make herself undetectable on scanners. You could be looking right at her and she could simply reach into your mind and block out the image of her!

 

Surely she had to sleep eventually?

 

Melody and the other cartel spouses, children and women were hiding in the armoured cartel panic room. The room was heavily warded against all psychic attacks and they were totally safe in here.

 

Outside was a war zone between the rogue gamma level psyker TigerLily and the combined military might of the fleet. To be fair TigerLily hadn't killed anyone and seemed to be focused merely on evading capture. Despite this hundreds were dead from friendly fire incidents and out of control fires.

 

The cartel was drawing in more and more military forces from the other ships and were summoning ever more daemonettes to flood the crawl spaces with.

 

Melody huddled with Octavia feeling lonely. Melody did have her slave boyfriend Andrew with her and her dozens of slave friends but right now she wanted big sis for company.

 

The giant panic room was absolutely swarming with children and slaves. Other ships had their own panic rooms with their own cartel members hiding in them, they were not stupid enough to concentrate all of their women and children in a single location.

 

Melody had earphones in to drown out the noise of all the crying babies! Melody herself had a shocking 29 babies, curtesy of artificial womb technology. Every one of these babies had very briefly been inside her womb before being surgically transferred and all of them were therefore legitimate cartel members and heirs.

 

Each one of these babies had a "slave mummy" who did all the hard work of actually raising and caring for these babies. These slaves had been carefully chosen from Melody's slave friends from back when she used to be a slave, women who would never betray her nor harm her babies.

 

The entire room was full of slave mummies and slave nannies caring for hundreds of babies. The cartel was in the grip of a massive baby boom to increase their numbers and the population growth was almost out of control.

 

Melody and Octavia kissed each other sensually as they prayed to Slaanesh. Melody was totally heterosexual but the prayer ritual didn't require her to be sexually aroused. They were praying for peace to return. The entire room was filled with praying people all praying for a swift resolution.

 

Melody and Octavia tickled each other as they made out, heightening their pleasure and fuelling the ritual. Eventually Melody couldn't take it anymore and broke away from the kiss screaming with laughter.

 

Octavia cuddled her warmly and Melody relaxed into the comfort of the warm cuddle.

 

It was very cold in the panic room as a safety measure incase the rest of the ship was a blazing inferno and Melody was freezing! The skimpy cartel fashions didn't offer any protection from the cold at all! The only source of warmth here was body heat.

 

Octavia's bare skin was wonderfully warm and Melody rested her neck between Octavia's massive breasts and moaned in comfort at the wonderful warmth! Octavia cuddled Melody from behind and Melody leaned back into the soft warm embrace.

 

Octavia's owners were sitting a few meters away cuddling for warmth with Octavia's toddler Augusta. The toddler had ditched Octavia for the warmth of Wendy and Talon's combined body heat. The 3 were wrapped in a blanket. Melody looked at their blanket jealously.

 

Over the past few days babies and toddlers had managed to soil or puke on almost the entire stock of clean blankets and the panic room didn't have a laundry facility! The blankets were getting too disgusting to keep using and they were now forced to rely on body heat for warmth.

 

Even the bedding was now ruined and they were forced to sleep on the cold floor! They had hot showers but they were running out of dry towels so they had to shower sparingly. It was completely intolerable!

 

Melody's slave boyfriend was warm but with the limited showers he stank of body odour! Octavia smelled a bit but no where near as badly. Truth be told Melody herself stank quite strongly but her own smell didn't bother her.

 

"Oh Slaanesh you are so warm big sis! You feel so wonderful! Can I please sleep with you tonight?" Melody asked Octavia 

 

"You want to join me and my owners? We might not all fit under the blanket lil sis", Octavia replied thinking 

 

"No not with them, just you and me. You smell much nicer than my slaves! I don't want to endure another night of their body odour!" Melody explained pulling out her earphones.

 

Octavia asked her owners for permission explaining that Melody couldn't stand the smell of her own slaves. Wendy and Talon laughed and agreed.

 

Octavia was currently menstruating heavily into a feminine hygiene rag stuffed inside her panties. She was wearing a yellow bra with the words "tickle slave" printed across the cups, and matching yellow panties. Apart from the tickle slave underwear Octavia had no other clothes, it was what she had on when she was scrambled to the panic room.

 

Melody herself was wearing a sports bra, white cotton panties and tight fitting gym short shorts, white socks and gym shoes. She wasn't menstruating but her panties felt so gross that she had stuffed them with clean rags just to feel less dirty.

 

Everyone in the room had been rushed inside wearing whatever they had on at the time and none of them were dressed properly for the cold. A few were even naked, especially slaves who had given their clothes to their owners. People were huddling together for warmth in the refrigerated air.

 

The babies of course had an army of slaves to keep them warm with cuddles and the babies didn't seem to mind the smell of the slaves. Lucky babies!

 

Octavia got up and went to the bathroom with a cake of soap and a clean feminine hygiene rag. Melody shivered on the floor missing Octavia's body heat. Melody hugged her knees and chattered her teeth trying to keep warm.

 

After a long time Octavia came back with wet armpits and wet crotch area. "I washed so I don't smell" Octavia explained as she hastily put on roll on deodorant.

 

Melody lay down on her side and Octavia spooned her from behind. Melody groaned in pleasure at the wonderful warmth of Octavia's skin on her back. Melody laughed ticklishly as Octavia's hand wrapped around her belly. Octavia kissed the back of Melody's hair, it felt so comfortable.

 

Melody settled down to sleep. Her legs and arms were freezing where they were exposed to the air as was her front torso, but every part of her that was in contact with Octavia's skin felt toasty warm. More explosions sounded outside the panic room and Melody slipped in her earphones to drown out the noise.

 

***

 

TigerLily and her egg were safely asleep on a completely different ship in a place where even the fleet's other psykers wouldn't find her. She was hiding under the floor panels of an active sacrificial circle on board a tiny ship called the Soul Farm.

 

The Soul Farm was just over 300 meters long not including engines and was dedicated to breeding and sacrificing a fast breeding strain of Tyranid Hormagaunts to Slaanesh. 

 

This particular strain of Hormagaunts completed it's entire life cycle in mere hours and bred ferociously as soon as they reached maturity. They were highly psychic creatures and their souls made adequate sacrifices to Slaanesh. The souls typically ended up in a gluttony hell, spending all eternity lusting over food.

 

The Hormagaunts started out as eggs in a stainless steel cell. As soon as the eggs hatched, ceiling nozzles squirted out synthetic nutrient paste mixed with liquified Hormagaunt flesh. The larvae then ate ferociously, completing all their life cycles and becoming adults in mere hours. The adults would then breed and lay eggs to start the cycle all over again.

 

Once enough eggs were laid a door in the wall of the cell would open and speaker systems and flashing lights would tempt the stupid creatures to leave the cell. The door would close as soon as they left. 

 

They would find themselves in a slippery glass pipe with a gentle downward slope. Flashing lights and speaker would provoke the creatures further and further down the slippery tube until the downward slope was so slippery that they were sliding down out of control.

 

The pipes all led to a single vertical glass pipe in the middle of a sacrificial circle to Slaanesh. At the bottom of the pipe was a giant rotating blade that spun so fast that it almost liquified the Hormagaunts that constantly fell into it. The floor of the pipe had valves that sucked up the liquified remains to feed to the next generation of Hormagaunts.

 

The entire setup was a masterpiece of efficient sacrifice, and TigerLily was hiding right under the electric motor that powered the rotating blade.

 

It was the perfect hiding place. The psychic turbulence of the sacrifice circle wards combined with the constant souls pouring into it masked TigerLily's presence completely from any psykers that might be looking for her. 

 

She had enough food and water rations with her to last a few weeks at least and had a bucket to toilet in which she could discretely empty into the liquified filth a few feet above her. The larvae certainly wouldn't mind, they ate pretty much anything remotely edible with no problems.

 

In the meantime it gave her time to recover her full strength as she incubated her egg with her body heat. Most precious of all it gave her somewhere to safely sleep.

 

TigerLily had foreseen everything that had happened so far, everything was going according to plan. On the day that she laid her egg she already had supplies laid out in the crawl spaces and had a shuttle waiting to take her to safety.

 

As soon as she was out of sight in the crawl space she had injected herself with a cocktail of stimulants and advanced healing drugs. These had woken her up from her exhaustion, healed her internal abdominal tears from giving birth and energised her enough to keep using her psychic powers to the maximum.

 

She had already prepared a network of scanner jammers throughout the crawl spaces that created thousands of false positive readings. These were set with a timer and scattered far and wide all over the ship. She had timed her egg laying perfectly, using her powers to speed up the process at the expense of her torn vaginal and cervical muscles. The pain had been terrible!

 

As the jammers activated TigerLily psychically concealed her presence and very quietly made her way to the waiting shuttle. She had entered the shuttle huddled in a crowd of chained slaves, using her powers to be perceived as one of the slaves in the minds of everyone around her.

 

The shuttle had taken her to the cartel class cruiser MA27. From there she had taken 5 additional shuttle trips to throw off pursuit and had finally arrived on the Soul Farm completely undetected. She had then stolen her supplies, taken refuge under the sacrificial circle and had a well deserved sleep.

 

Poor Sigmund and Luke would be tortured for information on her whereabouts. Unfortunately for them they had no idea where she was either. TigerLily had completely severed all psychic bonds with Sigmund. She hoped that someone would feed Chappie.

 

TigerLily was going to stay here until the political atmosphere changed, and change it would! TigerLily had precognitive powers gifted to he from her Chaos God Tzeentch, the weaver of fate, lord of change, and god of hope and schemes. 

 

Just as a normal human could see distant special features, TigerLily could see distant TEMPORAL features. She could be surprised by the actions of individuals, like the time that Luke completely blind sided her when he suddenly on a whim decided that he wanted to date her. Individual free will could completely change the future in an instant, it was extremely irritating.

 

But on are more grand scale the future was much more stable. Large scale events involving multitudes of people tended to average out the individual acts of free will and happen with high probability. One person was not enough to stop global scale events, it took the combined efforts of multitudes to change futures of these orders of magnitude.

 

TigerLily could very clearly see that a slave uprising was almost inevitably going to happen soon. The earliest estimates were as early as tomorrow and the latest estimates were 6 months from now. In that 6 month window there was a 97 percent chance of a massive civil war breaking out between the slaves and the non slaves. TigerLily had cut her egg laying very close to the earliest estimates!

 

When the slaves finally revolted the approximately 1 million free adults would find themselves facing 150 million adult slaves. The cartel would then be in desperate need of TigerLily's psychic powers and she would be able to basically name any price she wanted. She would then demand that her marriage annulment be overturned and that her daughter receive full cartel membership and birthrights. She might even force through some reforms to help Luke.

 

TigerLily was confident that she could at least kill enough slaves to allow the cartel to escape with a handful of ships. The fleet would be terribly decimated but they could rebuild eventually. The outcome of the coming war was far from certain but it was probable that she and the people she cared about would survive.

 

***

 

Tina was having sex with her boyfriend Tony, it was ok but it wasn't great. Ever since he had tried to cheat on her with Octavia she just hadn't been able to enjoy sex with him. To be honest she still wanted to break up with him.

 

Tony noticed her unimpressed face, "what's wrong baby?"

 

"Just hurry up and cum already, I have a headache", she lied

 

He nodded and selfishly kept fucking her, using her for his pleasure. He really was a pig.

 

With all of the troubles of life, a break up was just too much effort, Tina simply didn't have the energy for it. Maybe if she did nothing the relationship would just slowly fade away by itself?

 

Tony grunted and came inside Tina. He pulled out of her and removed the condom. She rolled over with her back to him.

 

All around the room other slaves were busily fucking each other or fighting over relationships, with the owners gone there was nothing else to do. It had been over a week now and it was getting really boring! They had been given strict instructions not to leave the apartment and not to trash the place nor steal anything. The fear of Owner Talon was so great that these instructions had been followed to the letter.

 

Right now they could be breaking into the alcohol and having wild parties. They could be emptying out the safe and running wild but they were too afraid. So instead they just soberly entertained themselves with each other's company and did basic chores.

 

The one exception was that they had great fun messing with Octavia's stuff. Some of the boldest slaves had put Octavia's favourite toothbrushes in their anuses and then rinsed away just enough to hide the brown and mask the smell. Tina was having no part of this particular endeavour fearing what Talon would do if she found out.

 

Tina and the other female slaves had had a lovely time rearranging Octavia's excessive wardrobe so that she couldn't find anything. It would drive her absolutely mental! It would be hilarious watching her try to find her favourite lingerie! 

 

Tina had taken great care to ensure that Octavia's least favourite clothes and shoes were the easiest to find while her favourite items were carefully hidden at the bottom of the pile. They had also made sure that shoes and other set items were separated so that she could find one shoe but not the other shoe.

 

It would take her at least a week to find everything and reorganise her wardrobe and it would be funny the entire time! They would certainly be punished for this but the funniness factor would be worth it.

 

Apart from acts of petty mischief the slaves mostly had a huge amount of free time. Almost every female slave in the household now had a boyfriend, one of the male slaves, or in a few cases a girlfriend. The females outnumbered the males meaning that if she dumped Tony she might not find anyone else.

 

These couples were energetically getting physical all over the apartment, some of them even borrowing the Owners sex toys. Tina didn't like it, this idleness was sending them down the path to Slaanesh worship! Tina blamed Octavia.

 

Octavia had recently taken to making herself sexually available to the male slaves during her free time and the men had been all too happy to oblige. She was shamefully kinky and perverted, and she had taught the men to enjoy this sort of sex. The men were now playing bondage games with their new girlfriends and using sex toys!

 

Tina found this all deeply unholy and unnatural, these men were being corrupted! It was the work of Slaanesh to enjoy bondage! Tina had tried to stop the couples but had been told to go away. 

 

Tina snuggled up to Tony, at least he didn't try anything kinky! Maybe she should give him a chance?

 

Tony kissed her and said, "you still have a headache?"

 

"It's all gone now my love", she told him lovingly.

 

"Good good. I want to try something different. Can I try tying you up this time?" He asked hopefully 

 

Tina pulled back in disgust and fled the room, he was just like all the others!

 

***

 

Sabrina moaned as Master fucked her with his multiple genitals. Two giant cocks had squeezed their way into her pussy, and another two were in her anus!

 

It hurt terribly but it also felt surprisingly good. Master's lust aura had completely filled her with desire and she was utterly wet and completely consenting. 

 

"Oh yeah fuck me Master! Fuck me Master! Oh yeah! Harder! Oh, just like that! Oh Master", she moaned.

 

Master called her a dirty whore and fucked her even harder.

 

Sabrina had developed an extremely strong Stockholm Syndrome bond with her Master now and was convinced that she loved him! She desired her captor and torturer with an intense passion.

 

Sabrina's alias Anal Oral Abernathy had come under scrutiny from cartel intelligence and it had become necessary to develop her relationship with Master to provide believable cover.

 

Anal had a lot of unexplained wealth and her behaviour was considered mildly suspicious. The best cover to explain all this was if the cartel believed that she was the Flesh Mistress's submissive girlfriend. Master's lab was bugged, so every day they put on a show for the watchers.

 

The Flesh Mistress was given a lot of money for his research and he was openly giving some of these millions of dollars to his mortal girlfriend. This irritated the cartel but was not seen as a security threat, just some harmless embezzlement to spoil his favourite fucktoy.

 

It was rare for a greater daemon of Slaanesh to take a mortal as a chief consort but not unknown. And it was not a surprise that he would choose Anal Abernathy. She had been personally surgically reconstructed by him into one of the most sexually attractive women in existence. She worshipped him as a god and had given her soul to him for all eternity. He had even performed brain surgery on her to make her personality more pleasing to himself. In short she was a TEXTBOOK example of who they would expect to receive this honour.

 

Sabrina slept every night in Master's lab, being alternately fucked and tortured. She left every morning and spent half the day in her pilot classes and the other half in her shuttle ferrying slaves and "scrap metal" all over the fleet. She was not technically allowed to fly without her full license but as she owned the shuttle no one made an issue of it.

 

She owned commercial rooms on almost every ship in the fleet and was busily filling them with crates of scrap metal that could be easily used to build home made .45 caliber weapons. She used combination padlocks to lock the doors and the combination was always 12345.

 

She was "robbed" constantly and had a reputation for being an eccentric fool. Her shuttle was searched constantly but all the militia soldiers ever found were her own slaves and crates full of metal pipes, metal plates, sheet metal, solder, lead sheeting, springs and other random metal crap. None of these things were illegal for a free person to own. She claimed she was stockpiling these items for her shuttle business, saying that the metal would be a valuable bulk item to trade. The soldiers had interpreted her behaviour to be the acts of a hoarder, which was a common enough mental illness in the fleet.

 

The cartel had then been distracted from further investigation by the troubles with TigerLily and Sabrina/Anal had been left in peace as a harmless eccentric hoarder with a rich sugar daddy.

 

"Oh Master! Oh I love you so much Master! Oh yeah! Please love me too! Please tell me that you love me", she moaned 

 

"I lust after you but I don't care about your wellbeing slave", Master said cruelly 

 

Sabrina gasped in shock and started to cry, that was such a mean thing to say! Master bent over and licked away her tears as he kept fucking her.

 

"Oh Master you are so mean to me! That really wasn't nice", she said offended 

 

"You love it you loathsome little cunt, you love me in all my glorious cruelty", Master said triumphant 

 

Sabrina hung her head sadly, "You are right, I do love you, so much that it feels like sickness. We have a deeply unhealthy relationship"

 

"It's not a relationship, it's just abuse, and you love it with your entire soul", Master answered smugly 

 

Sabrina tried to reply but suddenly she was laughing hard, Master was tickling her! She was screaming with laughter and unable to get a word out. He fucked both holes as he tickled her to tears. She was not consenting to this but soon she didn't care as she was forced to have the most intense orgasms.

 

Damn it Master was right! She did love it! She was addicted to his abuse, she yearned for this with a soaking pussy! Oh sweet goodness what had happened to her? How could this advocate of freedom come to desire such abusive slavery?

 

Hating herself she gave in to his will. She was now wetting herself from his tickles and she submitted totally to the unbearable sensation. She pushed back against his cocks as he fucked her seeking to heighten his pleasure. Tormented and abused she pleasured her Master, giving her entire self to him totally.

 

After a long time of intense sensation Master ejaculated gallons of semen into her and tossed her on the floor like trash. He added to her degradation by spitting on her. And then went further by urinating all over her and doing a shit on her face.

 

"Thank you Master", she said crazily devoted to him.

 

"Clean yourself up my love", Master said sweetly

 

Her heart leapt, "You love me? Oh Master I am so happy! I worship you, oh I am so devoted to you Master! Thank you so much for loving me Master"

 

"Go clean yourself up", he said more firmly.

 

She rushed to obey feeling so incredibly happy. She showered in the emergency wash shower in the lab, singing happily to herself. Love making with Master always spiritually invigorated her, he constantly fed small fragments of souls into her soul as he fucked her, energising her soul.

 

The Dark Eldar science specimens were looking at her hungrily from their restraints. They were psychic parasites that fed on the pain of other sentient creatures. Anal's body was currently sore and aching all over from the rough sex and they were feeding on her, leaching away at her soul.

 

Sabrina looked at the Dark Eldar curiously. They were grey skinned humanoid aliens that could pass for human with the right clothing and head coverings, very tall and extremely slender. They were mammals with sexual anatomy that seemed mostly similar to humans.

 

Sabrina knew very little about their race to be honest. She had a lot of assumptions about them but Master had laughed so much when she voiced them that it was clear that she was very wrong. She only knew about the psychic parasite aspect because everyone who entered the lab was informed not to suffer any pain close to them.

 

For some reason the Daemon Princess placed enormous value on the souls of these aliens, really a surprising amount of interest. For some reason Slaanesh had an extremely large interest specifically in obtaining as many of these creatures souls as possible. The fleet had captured a viable breeding population of these creatures but they were breeding far too slowly. The females were pregnant but after a year of pregnancy they still hadn't given birth yet!

 

MA7 and the cartel as a whole had summoned Master specifically because of his medical expertise in these creatures and their biology. Master had been charged with finding a way of rapidly increasing the number of these Dark Eldar and his research budget was hundreds of millions of dollars! And he was having results!

 

After a year of nightmare surgical experiments Master had discovered a way of growing tissue biopsies into full organs, including brains. Sabrina had no understanding of the science behind this process, she only knew that it worked. Master was then able to somehow sew all the new organs together to make a heavily stitched together clone of the original biopsy donor.

 

These clones were apparently fully endowed with souls and sentience and were adequate for MA7's purposes. They didn't seem to know anything at all when they first emerged from the surgery table, but they gained knowledge over time like a new born baby does.

 

The lab had so many clones now that Master was running out of room! He worked with supernatural swiftness, assembling an entire body out of vat grown parts in mere hours! Every day he churned out a few more Eldar.

 

Much to Master's irritation, human surgeons seemed incapable of duplicating his work. They just lacked both his speed and his perfect precision and could never sew the bodies together fast enough to prevent tissue death. MA7 had the supernatural speed and precision, but she was also lazy and too busy to build more than 3 new Eldar before the novelty wore off.

 

Master was attempting to train daemonettes, lesser daemons of Slaanesh, to do the surgery but they were not particularly intelligent creatures and had short attention spans. The Dark Mechanicum tech priests were also trying to build a machine to perform the necessary surgery but so far they hadn't produced anything.

 

Sabrina had an idea, "what if you trained the Eldar themselves to do the surgery? They seem to be very fast, would they be quick enough?"

 

Master gazed at her in amazement, "Oh Anal you astound me. That idea might actually work. It would be hard even for them but they might just be fast enough! This could greatly increase production and give me more free time to conduct research!"

 

"There is one problem with that plan", said one of the Dark Eldar surprising Sabrina

 

"And that problem is", asked Master 

 

"That we hate you more than anything in the universe after all that you have done to us and we will do anything in our power to stop you!" Spat the Eldar 

 

"We will see what you think after a few days of torture", Master said happily, moving to the Eldar with a scalpel.

 

Sabrina couldn't bare to watch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7A

 

Melody sat on the cold floor of the cartel panic room holding Augusta in her lap. This was partially for warmth but mostly to keep the toddler from constantly trying to go to his mother. The tiny child was struggling to escape but only halfheartedly, enjoying Melody's body heat in this cold room.

 

Augusta's mother Octavia was currently engaged in extremely public acts of sexual torture. Talon had Octavia's spread arms pinned down under her heavy shins and Wendy was sitting on Octavia's straight legs, completely pinning her immobile.

 

All 3 women were completely naked and Talon was sitting on Octavia's face, facing her body. Octavia had her tongue inside Talon's pussy and was clearly doing a good job from the way Talon was moaning. Talon had spent the last few hours torturing Octavia in various ways. Currently Talon was aggressively tickling Octavia's armpits, causing muffled laughter between her legs.

 

Wendy was facing Octavia's feet and had been terribly cruel to poor Octavia. She was currently beating the bottom of Octavia's feet with a rubber hose designed to not leave bruises. Octavia was screaming in pain between her laughter and sounded like she was crying. Wendy had been beating her feet nonstop for over 30 minutes!

 

Octavia also had vibrating sex toys in both her pussy and her anus. After hours of orgasms she was getting desperate but her cruel owners just kept the orgasms and torture coming. Melody thought that Octavia had had enough or at least needed a break but her owners disagreed.

 

Augusta had earlier been a nuisance, climbing all over his mother and (more disturbingly) trying to imitate what Wendy and Talon were doing to her! The child had grown up around people sexually torturing his mother (and each other) and was completely normalised to it. In the end Melody had been given the duty of keeping Augusta out of the way.

 

Melody had taken the child to other parts of the room to play with the other children a few hours ago but Augusta had gotten bored eventually and had a tantrum to be returned to his mother. Melody herself was getting very frustrated by this point and had taken the little brat back to where they were now.

 

Melody tightened her grip around the struggling child. She was rapidly losing her patience.

 

"Come on it's been 4 hours now! How much longer do I need to babysit this child? He is frantic to be with his mother", Melody said to Talon and Wendy.

 

"Aw but I'm having fun torturing her tootsies! I'm not ready to stop", Wendy complained

 

Talon was in the middle of another orgasm and merely grunted without saying anything.

 

"I'm not asking you to stop, I'm asking you to find another baby sister! My nephew is driving me crazy", Melody pouted

 

"Augusta isn't your nephew, he's technically your many times great uncle in law", Wendy said pedantically.

 

"I KNOW THAT, but as Octy and I call each other big and little sister we have become aunties to each other's kids, it's a cutesy informal thing", Melody explained.

 

"That's adorable", Wendy giggled as she continued to beat the bottoms of Octavia's feet.

 

Talon groaned orgasmically and stopped tormenting Octavia. She spent a moment composing herself before saying, "I think that Octavia has earned at least a short break. We can torture her later."

 

"Speak for yourself but I'm not stopping, I'm torturing our slave all night long", Wendy said implacably 

 

Octavia made a muffled noise of protest at hearing this. Talon cocked her head to one side.

 

"No Wendy, It's your turn to get tortured, I want to flush your head in the toilet and beat you till you puke", Talon told Wendy.

 

Wendy blushed and looked extremely turned on. "Oh Mistress Talon! You always say the perfect things! Oh Slaanesh that's so hot! Yes! Beat the absolute shit out of me, make me your little bitch! Torture me", Wendy said sounding deeply romantic.

 

Talon grinned sadistically and went off with Wendy in the direction of the nearest toilet cubicle. That should keep them busy until they get hungry.

 

Augusta squirmed free and ran into Octavia's waiting arms. Octavia was crying and obviously in desperate need of aftercare. Melody grumbled, once again Melody was left to do everything!

 

Melody gave her a warm cuddle and kissed her cheek. Octavia's entire face stank strongly of pussy.

 

"You ok big sister", Melody asked tenderly 

 

Octavia had tears streaming down her face and shook her head.

 

Melody sighed and tightened her cuddle on Octavia, "your owners are too rough with you, 4 hours of heavy torture and forced orgasms without a break is really hard to take"

 

Octavia shook her head, "no it's me! I'm such a weakling, I should be stronger than this! I'm so worthless!"

 

Melody sighed inwardly, great, just great, Octavia now had post scene depression and probably sub drop too! Why did Melody have to deal with this shit? Octavia wasn't even her slave!

 

Melody was shocked by her own thoughts, Octavia was like a sister to her! She should have more compassion for her. Melody hugged Octavia as tight as her tiny muscles could and kissed Octavia right on the mouth.

 

Octavia was surprised by the kiss but quickly got into it and made out passionately with Melody. Melody wasn't remotely interested in other women sexually, but Octavia was and kissing her was the most reliable way of snapping her out of these depressions quickly.

 

Augusta selfishly interrupted and demanded his mother's undivided attention. Melody wanted to slap the selfish little brat, couldn't he see that his mother needed to be comforted!

 

"No more bed slave, no more bed slave! Be mummy slave!" Augusta demanded in his baby voice.

 

It was so cute that Melody burst out laughing. Even Octavia giggled slightly through her tears.

 

"Ok Augusta, mummy is here for you. No more bed slave until Aunty Talon and Aunty Wendy get back", Octavia promised her child 

 

Augusta furiously tried to push Melody away saying, "go away", in an adorable little voice. Melody said goodbye to Octavia and left with a giggle.

 

Melody went directly to her slave boyfriend Andrew and grabbed him directly by the penis. "Get between my legs and fuck me like you haven't seen a woman in ten years!" Melody demanded.

 

"Maybe later Melody? I'm not in the mood right now", Andrew said apologetically 

 

"Well get in the mood, I want sex and I want it now. Do what you need to do to get a stiff and bury it deep inside me!" Melody commanded.

 

"No not right now, later tonight, I'm sorry but I'm really not in a sexual mood right now", Andrew insisted.

 

Melody was getting extremely annoyed now and frustrated. By showing a bit of backbone Andrew was only turning her on even more! She loved strong men who took control. Oh damn it now she was soaking wet. She bit her lip, incredibly turned on.

 

She pressed herself against his naked body, he was never allowed to wear clothes in her presence. She fondled his penis ignoring his protests, trying to get him hard. He finally stopped being a gentleman about it and shoved her away from him.

 

"Enough Melody, I don't consent to this!" Andrew said firmly.

 

Melody cracked up laughing, "Oh Andrew Andrew Andrew, that is not how slavery works. You don't get the privilege of consent. You don't own your own body, I own it and I get to decide what your body will do! Stop being ridiculous and fuck me!"

 

"Melody! What a horrible thing to say! I'm your boyfriend! Doesn't our relationship mean anything to you? Don't you love me?" Andrew said sounding shocked.

 

"Oh Andrew please don't play the love card! Of course I love you, I love you and your big stiff cock buried between my legs! I love your muscles and your body making me all wet and fucking the absolute shit out of me! I love you with an aching wet pussy! Fuck me! Fuck the living shit out of me! Take me!" Melody said passionately.

 

"No! I don't even want to look at you right now! Come back when you improve as a person, I'm done here", Andrew said defiantly.

 

Melody stormed off to find some cartel soldiers to make Andrew obey. She was quickly disappointed to discover that she was locked in the panic room with only VIPs but no soldiers. Damn it! She instead turned to the cartel husbands and complained that her bed slave was refusing to sleep with her. The men were filled with righteous rage but when she pointed out the extremely well muscled form of Andrew they all suddenly chickened out!

 

"You fucking cowards! Teach him a lesson!" Melody yelled at them.

 

Great uncle in law Bob said, "Sorry Melody but no way! That man is a gorilla! None of us want the shit beaten out of us just so that you can get laid. Can't you just finger yourself for now and buy a new bed slave when you get out?"

 

"I don't want a new one! It took a year of steroids and muscle enhancing drugs to get him so yummy! Hunks like this don't just appear for sale! If I buy another then it will take another year to get him this big!" Melody said unhappily 

 

"Why do you even want him so freaking big?" Bob asked 

 

"It's a fetish. I have a fetish for men with really big muscles. The bigger the muscles the more I like it! If my transgender "wife" hadn't decided to have her cock cut off and replaced with a vagina then I would still have a yummy super muscly space marine husband to fuck the shit out of me! As it is I have to make do with regular men and shiploads of steroids", Melody explained.

 

"Well I'm sorry but we don't need that gorilla going berserk in the panic room. Give him time, he will get horny and then you can fuck him", Bob suggested.

 

"Fuck that, I'm horny now! I don't want to wait", Melody exclaimed 

 

The cartel husbands looked Melody up and down and offered to help her with her horniness. Melody sighed in exasperation, "get biceps the size of my head and I will think about it. Until then I don't sleep with weedy little cowards who can't stand up to a slave! I'm off to find a cartel WOMAN, they have bigger balls than you wusses!"

 

The cartel men were shocked by this and laughed nervously, making a show of laughing it off to preserve their manhood. Melody stormed off to find Talon in the bathroom.

 

***

 

Talon was happily forcing Wendy's head into a toilet bowl and flushing liberally when Melody stormed in. What the hell did she want this time?

 

"My slave boyfriend refuses to fuck me and I think he just broke up with me! I asked the cartel husbands to kick his ass but they are a bunch of fucking cowards! I tried to force him to obey but he is too strong for me! I need help", Melody wailed.

 

Talon sighed and pulled Wendy's head out of the toilet. Wendy coughed and spluttered from all the water up her nose and mouth.

 

"So let me get this straight", Talon said to Melody, "your BED SLAVE refuses to obey you and said that he is leaving you"

 

Melody nodded 

 

"Well that is a shooting offence. I have a gun under my clothes, I can blow his brains out right now if you like", Talon said helpfully 

 

Melody cringed, "no no! Don't kill him! I LOVE him! I got him because he was my slave boyfriend back when I was a slave myself before I even met old Owner Richard! We have a lot of history. He is from my native space city and he speaks my first language and shares my original culture! I have spent an entire year forcing him to take muscle enhancing drugs to make him super yummy! He is irreplaceable!"

 

Talon groaned, "way to complicate things Melody! The situation you describe is not easily fixed. I will see what I can do"

 

"No no, keep kicking my ass", Wendy demanded 

 

"Stop topping from the bottom whore! You are to stay here and keep licking the toilet bowl until I come back! If it is not clean enough to eat out of then I will make you eat all your meals out of it until we are let out of this panic room", Talon shouted at her wife

 

Wendy shuddered with pleasure and immediately started masturbating, "oh Mistress Talon! You always know exactly the right thing to say to make me as wet as Slaanesh herself! Yes Mistress Talon, I will obey your deliciously sadistic command!"

 

"Very good whore", Talon said and left with Melody.

 

Talon grilled Melody on the situation as they walked and got a general idea of what happened.

 

Talon caught site of the massive Adonis and carefully hid her fear. He was easily bigger and stronger even than Talon herself. Melody had clearly been giving the man space marine gene seed hormones, nothing else could make a man put on that much muscle in a single year!

 

"You do know that it is illegal to give gene seed hormones to non space marines", Talon said 

 

"Shh Talon! Not so loud! Yes I know it's naughty, but look at those muscles! He is so absolutely yummy!" Melody said frantically.

 

"I'm sure the cartel won't press charges, we all love you Melody and your motives were pure. That law was to stop super soldiers being created. Making a bed slave more desirable is completely different and totally understandable", Talon reassured her.

 

They stopped a few meters away from Andrew, he was looking at Talon nervously. Talon nonchalantly pulled out her high powered auto pistol. "Just so you know, this fires 8 rounds per second, a single bullet from this can kill a man dead".

 

Andrew looked at the weapon clearly afraid but he was obviously trying to put on a brave face. Talon knew exactly how to read and handle slaves and had already won, it would just take a few steps to completely undermine his confidence and then he would be fucking Melody like a good boy.

 

"You used to be a slave worker down on the planet didn't you? (Andrew nodded) You were worked almost to death in an iron ore mine, with shit food, and uncomfortable accommodations? (Andrew nodded again) But Melody rescued you, she got you flown out of that hell hole and even got her wife to buy you didn't she? (Andrew paused before nodding uncomfortably)"

 

"You now live a very comfortable life don't you? (Andrew looked deeply conflicted and gave a tiny nod) down on the planet you always did your job no matter how unpleasant it was didn't you? (Andrew hung his head in shame and nodded)"

 

"Well now instead of mining iron ore in miserable conditions, your job is to put your cock inside an insanely beautiful woman, how is this job in any way unpleasant?" Talon asked knowing she had won.

 

Andrew showed clear signs of inner conflict as he struggled to even remember why he had a problem. Talon had completely undermined his rebellious resolves, and he lacked the logic skills to notice the red herring she had used to derail him. It was vital to destroy hope in slaves, to use any logical cheating necessary to subdue them.

 

"I think that every slave man in this fleet would give any price to have your job. Look at this woman! Just look at her! Can't you see how fucking gorgeous she is? Why are you not attracted to her?" Talon asked 

 

Andrew flustered, "wait no it's not that. Of COURSE I find her attractive. I'm very attracted to her, that's never been a problem"

 

"Then why are you wasting time having me threatening your life with a pistol when you could be having sex with this beautiful woman?" Talon asked 

 

Andrew had by now completely forgotten why he was even resisting and said, "ok you are right of course, what the hell was I even thinking! It's just that I'm really not in the mood, I'm just having an off day today"

 

"Well on an off day you can still at least try and if you fail you fail. No one is asking you to be perfect, just to try your best. Sex is not just about you, Melody gives you a lot of pleasure, it's your turn to give her something back", Talon said soothingly

 

Andrew's resolve had almost completely collapsed by now, "just try it? Even if I don't want to? (Talon nodded) But what if I fail to get into it?"

 

"In that case you go down on her with your mouth and you give her oral. Or you take a male potency drug and just give her what she needs. She really cares about you but she is desperate for some good old fashioned fucking. Surely after all she does for you you can throw her your bone", Talon insisted.

 

Andrew nodded, the battle was now won.

 

Melody mouthed "thank you" to Talon and eagerly invaded Andrew's personal space. Andrew was clearly not consenting but was just as clearly forcing himself to perform sexually. 

 

Talon collected a powerful male potency injection and suddenly injected it into Andrews arm without his consent. He looked at her in alarm. "It's just something to make your dick extra hard, it will help"

 

The drug took effect almost instantly and Andrew's penis grew swollen with blood and visibly became erect. Melody put her hand on it and Andrew flinched like a rape victim.

 

"Stop being such a girl! She is a beautiful woman, she is also your lover and your owner. She has every right to touch it", Talon said 

 

Andrew nodded and forced himself to hold still. It was embarrassing!

 

Talon sighed in exasperation and put on a giant strap on penis. She grabbed Melody, spread her open and fucked her without asking for consent. Melody squealed with fear and protest.

 

Andrew became alarmed and said, "stop it! She doesn't like it, you are raping her!"

 

"I will stop on the condition that you start, fuck that girl or I will fuck her for you!" Talon calmly said 

 

Andrew reluctantly agreed and he penetrated Melody unhappily. Talon had never seen such a performance in a man, it was so unmanly to refuse a great root like Melody! The wussy "man" even looked violated as if he was somehow being raped! What a complete girl!

 

Talon shook her head in disgust and went back to Wendy. Talon had a few ideas about what part of Wendy's anatomy this strap on would penetrate next.

 

***

 

Cartel mechanical engineering and metallurgy specialist Dr Imelda Muhammad watched in disapproval as Melody raped the man that she supposedly loved. It was a pitiful spectacle. 

 

At least Aunty Wendy and Aunty Talon had stopped torturing their own crying bed slave while the slave's toddler watched! That had been really hard to witness. Imelda was no freedom activist, but shit like this really made her see why the slaves were so upset!

 

The room was filled with cartel civilians and most of them had brought at least one favourite bed slave with them. With no other form of entertainment, the owners were focusing a lot of time on playing with these slaves, and some of it was just sickening abuse!

 

Not all of it was abuse of course, a lot of them had developed genuine romantic relationships with their bed slaves and the sex was consensual. But that didn't make the acts any less disturbing to witness!

 

The cartel extended family had a strong genetic predisposition to sadomasochistic sexual tastes. Even Imelda was not immune to her cursed bloodline. It was a result of their Wsuioo heritage through MA7, the Matriarch and first female common ancestor of the entire cartel.

 

The planet Wsuioo was an imperial slavery world that used genetic engineering to divide their population into two separate castes, the master military caste and the slave caste. MA7 was a member of the slave caste and her genetic engineering gave her an intense desire to be submissive, masochistic and obedient. The members of the slave caste were sexually excited by and attracted to members of the master caste, or to anyone who exhibited dominant or sadistic traits.

 

The older generations like Wendy and Imelda's mother Macy were usually deeply submissive masochists. There were of course exceptions such as the highly sadistic Luke who inherited more strongly from his dominant sadistic father Nathan, but on the whole the older generations, regardless of gender, tended towards either masochism, submission or both.

 

These older generations had mostly bred with dominant and sadistic partners to the point that the younger generations tended towards extreme sadism and dominant personalities. These tended to be a nightmare to their bed slaves and a few had even managed to torture their bed slaves to death whilst inside the panic room!

 

This sort of thing might be great fun for the sadists, but it was not helpful in the current political climate of the fleet! The slaves were getting increasingly militant in response to their brutal treatment and the cartel did not currently have the numbers needed to deal with a full scale rebellion if such an event happened!

 

Imelda shook her head in exasperation, the cartel seriously needed to tone these abuses down! Not for the sake of the slaves but for the survival of the family in this time of crisis!

 

Imelda got up and went to find Aunty Wendy. As the highest ranking person in the room Wendy was the best bet to stop these abuses. 

 

Imelda approached the gently sobbing bed slave Octavia, "hi Octavia I need to know where Wendy is, did she say?"

 

The young woman wiped away her tears and sniffed, "Mistress Talon is punishing Wendy in the toilet cubicle over there", she pointed Imelda in the right direction.

 

"Thanks, do you need something for the pain?" Imelda asked gently.

 

Octavia looked indecisive and said, "My feet hurt so bad that I can't even walk, but I need to be a good girl and take the pain. It's very hard... I can't stop crying. But I need to be a good slave!"

 

Imelda gently reassured Octavia that she was a very good girl and insisted on giving her a painkiller. Imelda frowned, this slave was clearly experiencing sub drop and hadn't been given proper aftercare!

 

Imelda excused herself and rushed off to find Wendy. She found her being violently sodomised by Talon with a strap on dildo with her head in a toilet. Imelda cleared her throat loudly.

 

"Oh by the four powers! What now! Oh, sorry Dr Muhammad, what can I do for you?" Talon said.

 

"I need to talk to Wendy about a cartel matter", Imelda explained 

 

Talon nodded obediently and pulled out of Wendy's ass and pulled her head out of the toilet bowl. Wendy looked extremely frustrated.

 

"This is not a good time, I'm trying to get a damn good rogering here! Why can't I just get beaten and sodomised without these constant interruptions", Wendy complained.

 

"Two things, first not so important but your bed slave was crying so much from the pain that I insisted on giving her painkillers, she protested but I insisted, she has full blown sub drop whilst a screaming toddler is pestering her for attention, you might want to do something about that", Imelda began 

 

Talon cuffed Wendy across the back of the head and said, "I TOLD you that Octavia needs aftercare! You are going to take her place until she recovers!"

 

Wendy moaned in delight and said, "yay! Please be absolutely merciless to me Mistress Talon!"

 

Imelda interrupted quickly before the conversation could get derailed, "SECONDLY, Aunty Wendy I need you to order everyone in the panic room to immediately stop excessive abuse to the slaves we have in the panic room with us".

 

Both of her aunties looked at her in confusion. Imelda carefully outlined her argument. 

 

"I get what you are saying but no, I'm not going to be the one to tell the family that they can't freely use their own property as they see fit", Wendy said.

 

"But this is a matter of family survival! We can't fight against 150 million slaves! I don't know if we even can defeat half that number!" Imelda said passionately.

 

Wendy was unconvinced, "we won't be facing that many, even in the worst case scenario. More than half of the slaves are women, they won't fight, female slaves almost never fight. And more than half of the men now worship Slaanesh and are on OUR side. We can simply arm them and it's problem solved!"

 

Imelda thought that this was an extremely dangerous idea and said so. Wendy was deaf to her complaints and quickly left to give Octavia some long overdue aftercare.

 

***

 

Helena Gonzalez returned to her apartment on board the MA5. Helena was still grieving over the death of her wife 2 months ago from a sudden heart attack. Helena was really missing Nipple Gonzalez, her late wife, terribly and still cried sometimes.

 

Nipple had been old, very very old, but had been an extremely randy old girl! She had been constantly all over Helena's pussy and breasts, and Helena missed being touched, missed the constant intimacy. Why did you have to die on me old girl? Helena started crying again.

 

Helena's two daughters Janice and Kendra rushed to hug their mother, wiping away tears from her face. Helena hugged her two little girls, crying softly.

 

"Please don't cry owner", Janice said.

 

"Don't call me that! I'm your mother!" Helena wailed 

 

Helena and her two daughters had been taken from their home and sold into slavery. Helena had gained freedom by marriage when she married the elderly free woman Nipple Gonzalez, taking her name and, now that she was dead, inheriting her meagre property. Helena had saved up and bought both her daughter's as slaves. Her daughter's were attending slave school and came home each day with strange ideas about how to address their owner.

 

"Sorry mummy", Janice said and Helena kissed her head.

 

Helena entered her apartment that she had inherited from Nipple. It was a perfect cube, 3 meters width, length and height. It had no furniture but it did have roll up sleeping mats, one for each of them. Helena and her daughters sat down in a circle and started praying to Slaanesh like they did every night.

 

Slaanesh was the family's new god, ever since being enslaved. They had previously prayed to the God-Emperor of the Imperium of Man, but he had never answered their prayers nor helped them! The 3 of them had been homeless starving whores, selling their bodies for meagre scraps of food since they were 5 years old!

 

They had prayed so hard for the Emperor to give them some food, but he never gave them so much as a mouse turd to eat! Fuck the Emperor! He was a terrible god! Helena had fucked men for every meal she had eaten since she was 5 years old! And her mother and grandmother and great grandmother before her for as long as any of the family could recall!

 

Compared to being a starving underage prostitute (Helena had only recently turned 20), being a slave was heavenly! Slaves got fed! Even if you were too sick to work, the owners still fed you! Real proper food at least twice a day!

 

The family had not hesitated to start worshipping this new generous god Slaanesh, the god who gave you food!

 

Not only had Helena found food, she had found the love of her life! And not only had she been married and promoted to "freedom", she had also been head hunted for her significantly above average IQ and granted a scholarship to become an apprentice tech priestess!

 

Helena had extremely gifted high functioning autism. She had genius level skills in some areas but very poor functioning in other areas, especially social interactions with people she didn't know well. Her need to sell her body for food had forced her to learn enough social skills to get by, she would have starved otherwise!

 

Helena was now earning a wage as an apprentice tech priest and was learning to worship the machine god as well as Slaanesh. She was earning enough to afford to rent a much nicer place, but she didn't like change. This apartment room was now her's, she owned it outright and didn't need to pay rent on it. Her income now went into buying things for the family and into savings.

 

Helena scratched at one of her cranial implants, this particular one gave her literacy knowledge. Her lack of education had been a real problem but it was easily compensated for by a few extra brain implants.

 

Helena started the prayers, parroting back the phrases stored in her artificial memory. Her daughters followed her lead, repeating her words. This was a nightly ritual, as regular as clockwork. It all followed a clear plan and Helena was very comfortable with it.

 

Helena calmed down, comforted by the order of the nightly ritual. She centred herself and focused her devotion on Slaanesh in ecstatic worship. At the end of the rituals they had sharing time where they talked about their faith journey.

 

"I kissed 11 boys today in class", Janice announced happily.

 

"Very good!" Helena said beaming with pride 

 

"I didn't kiss any but I did flash pedophile Pete today", Kendra said apologetically 

 

Helena looked at Kendra in alarm, "are you ok? He didn't touch you I hope!"

 

"No no mummy, I never give the goods away for free to dirty old men. He just went off and wanked in a corner", Kendra insisted.

 

Helena relaxed. Pedophile Pete was as the name suggests a pedophile. He was in his 40's and repulsively ugly. He was a slave but was so useless and lazy that he didn't get called in much to work in the factories. He mostly hung around anywhere where children congregated and preyed upon any children he could get his greasy hands on.

 

"I sucked off 3 different men at work today", Helena shared proudly.

 

The two daughters murmured in appreciation, "oh mummy, Slaanesh will really like that."

 

"When can I suck off boys mummy?" Janice asked 

 

"You are only 9 years old and I feed you, you don't have to suck off anyone ever again unless you want to", Helena explained calmly 

 

"I know that mummy, but I want to! I want to make Slaanesh happy with me! Please mummy please", Janice begged.

 

"No way Janice! You can wait until you are older, Slaanesh will understand. As your owner I forbid it", Helena said 

 

"Yes owner, I must obey your every command", Janice said, parroting back the slave obedience lessons she learned in slave school.

 

"What about me mummy? Am I allowed to flash people?" Kendra asked anxiously.

 

"I don't want you flashing Pedophiles, that's really dangerous! You can flash boys and girls your own age and both you and your sister can kiss boys and girls your own age on the lips if they let you. That's it!" Helena said 

 

"Can we hold hands with boys?" Janice asked 

 

"Of course you can. Just nothing sexual, no sexual touching", Helena replied.

 

Janice and Kendra grumbled at this but accepted it. Janice was 9 and Kendra was 8, but they had never had the opportunity to be children. Both girls had lost their virginity on their 5th birthdays when Helena could no longer produce enough milk to suckle both them and all the new babies she had produced since then!

 

Sadly (or perhaps mercifully), all of Helena's other children had died before the age of 5. Helena had been unable to afford any form of contraception and had given birth to a total of 8 babies, all the children of the nameless men she slept with for food.

 

Now that they no longer had to fuck for food, Helena was absolutely determined that they retain what little innocence of childhood they had left. The girls however didn't fully understand this. They had grown up being whores and they were damaged from the experience.

 

The prayer circle continued for another 20 minutes before there was nothing else to say. Helena opened up the take away containers she had brought home for dinner and they all ate frantically. The meal was a combination of synthetic rice, synthetic protein tofu, and dietary supplement sauce. Everything the human body needed all in one meal.

 

They were all finished in mere minutes, a life spent living from meal to meal had trained them to bolt down any food as quickly as possible before someone else tries to steal it. It was a habit that they just couldn't break, all meals were eaten in a rush.

 

It had taken all their self control to even wait until after their prayers before eating. With the food all gone the family relaxed slightly. Janice and Kendra did all the chores like dutiful slaves, but Helena helped a bit with the more difficult tasks.

 

The girls chatted happily as they did the chores, life was currently the best it had ever been. The girls were talking about an incident at school when Helena suddenly heard something alarming.

 

"Your friends said WHAT?" Helena asked alarmed.

 

Kendra looked sheepishly at her feet and said, "they are talking about joining the freedom activists when they are older... They want to overthrow the cartel"

 

"But but but but why?" Helena stammered, "they FEED US! Plus don't they like being slaves?"

 

"They love being slaves but they want better masters. The cartel keeps torturing slaves to death, even children. My classmates want better owners", Kendra explained.

 

Helena frowned, "yeah I heard those stories too. I agree that the stuff they do to their household slaves is really nasty, but surely that doesn't affect us on this ship? Why do they care about the other ships?"

 

"I don't know either Mummy, I don't think it's about that, I think it's about the problems they have here and are just jumping on with the rebels because it's popular", Kendra said 

 

"I don't want you girls to have anything to do with those rebels, you understand me?" Helena told them 

 

The two daughters nodded obediently 

 

"Those people are so stupid! If they win then millions of Slaanesh worshipping slaves will no longer be able to enjoy slavery! Who is going to dominate them when there are no owners left?!?" Helena said adamantly 

 

"Mummy but you never dominate us in a fun way. No one on this ship hardly gets any hands on owner-slave fun time! My friends are upset because all these other people get abused by owners but they themselves never even meet their owners!" Janice said sulkily 

 

"Are you saying that you want me to abuse you?" Helena asked incredulously 

 

Janice blushed and nodded slightly saying, "yes... At school they have been teaching us sex obedience education and about masochism. It sounds so intense, to have an owner who can do what ever they like to you and you have to obey!"

 

Helena cut her off, "you are NINE years ago! And I'm your MOTHER! Are you honestly talking about wanting to be my BED SLAVE?!?"

 

Janice shook with embarrassment and couldn't look her mother in the eye.

 

"Oh Slaanesh! What the fuck is wrong with our family! That's so fucking gross! How could you even THINK that?!?" Helena yelled

 

"You are the only owner I have! I don't desire YOU, I desire an owner that will do things with me", Janice complained 

 

"I'm not going to sell you to some pedophile! What is wrong with you! Why do you even want this?" Helena asked getting extremely agitated 

 

"I want to follow the will of Slaanesh! He is our god and he wants sex and lust! Why can't I follow him freely and lose myself in lust!?!" Janice shouted.

 

"You are NINE FUCKING YEARS OLD! When you are in your teenage years I will let you do stuff with boys. Why do you have to grow up so fast! Why can't you at least enjoy what's left of your childhood before you become an adult!?!", Helena said exasperatedly 

 

Helena was getting really stressed out now, she hated conflict at the best of times and right now was not the best of times for her emotionally.

 

"My childhood ended on my 5th birthday, on the moment you pimped me out to my very first client in exchange for a small bag of food!" Janice said nastily.

 

Helena started to cry, "I was STARVING! I was suckling you and Kendra and Willow and Lucy! And I was pregnant at the same time! I couldn't get enough clients to feed us all! You drank so much of my milk! Lucy and Willow were going hungry because you and Kendra drank so much of my milk!"

 

"That bag of food was not small either! That fat hairy merchant ship crewman paid a FORTUNE to take your virginity! That food lasted us an entire week and let me produce enough milk for your sisters! You saved our lives and your own, would you rather that we had all died", Helena wailed in tears.

 

"Willow and Lucy died later anyway, all of our siblings died except Kendra and me. You should have let them starve and just fed me and Kendra. All we ever gained from them was one good meal when we ate them after they died! They were worthless wastes of food!" Janice spat.

 

Helena slapped her hard across the face, "those were my babies! How dare you say something so cruel!"

 

Janice moaned in pleasure and tried to urge Helena to slap her more. Suddenly Helena guessed what was going on here.

 

"Are you just trying to make me angry so I will punish you?" Helena asked dangerously 

 

Janice nodded excitedly and asked, "did it work? Will I get punished now?"

 

Helena was shocked that this child could be so selfish, to hurt her mother just to gain her own selfish pleasure! Well Helena knew exactly what Janice's weakness was, the one thing that life had irreversibly programmed her to avoid at all costs. 

 

Helena smiled coldly in a way that made Janice tremble with masochistic anticipation and said, "oh yes slave, you are going to be punished like you have never been in your life"

 

Janice clapped her hands and said, "yay! Oh please be cruel, punish me painfully! What are you going to do to me?"

 

Helena smiled sweetly and said, "I'm going to stop feeding you and I forbid you to eat without my permission!"

 

Janice's blissful smile collapsed and her eyes widened in fear. She wailed, "PLEASE MUMMY NOT THAT!! PLEASE!!!"

 

"Who's this "mummy" you are referring to slave? I am your owner, and I will do whatever I like to you and you get no say!" Helena said enjoying herself far too much 

 

Janice begged, "please owner, please keep feeding me, I will be good".

 

"Yes you will be good but you still are not allowed to eat. If you disobey me then I will build a metal face harness at work to cover your mouth. IF and I do mean IF you are perfectly behaved all day tomorrow then I will think about feeding you the day after. Your every meal from now on will depend upon you being perfectly obedient and on being nice to me", Helena said 

 

"It's not nice to joke about starving me mum, that was really mean", Janice said relaxing.

 

"Oh sweetheart I am not joking at all. I probably won't let you starve to death but I think that a week without food won't kill you and might teach you some respect. You know what, I am going to build that face harness and put it on you. Then you can show off to the other kids at school how your owner is cruelly punishing you." Helena said resolved.

 

Janice begged and pleaded and acted up and even threw a tantrum, but Janice was sick of her attitude and didn't flinch in her decision.

 

Kendra fearfully asked if she would also starve, Helena reassured her, "Don't worry KENDRA, you will be fed more now. You get to eat Janice's meals as well as your own. You are a very good girl and you have nothing to fear. If Janice starves to death then you get first dibs on eating her body"

 

Kendra got excited and looked Janice up and down hungrily, trying to decide what meat she would eat first. Janice angrily punched Kendra in the stomach, doubling her over and saying, "Fuck you bitch!"

 

Helena in turn flattened Janice with a belly punch of her own and said, "you will soon be weak enough from hunger that Kendra will be able to beat you up. I suggest that you be nicer to her while you still can".

 

The two sisters made up, sobbing and both of them begged Helena to change her mind. Helena eventually gave in to the pleading and contrite repentance and said that Janice could eat tomorrow if she didn't do anything else bad.

 

Helena felt bad for the cartel, apparently they couldn't win either way. The Emperor worshipping or irreligious slaves wanted to rebel because of too much abuse, whilst at the same time the Slaanesh worshipping slaves wanted to rebel because they got too LITTLE abuse! It was catch 22, no matter what they did it would upset at least one group of slaves!

 

Helena suddenly remembered something, "hey didn't you say that your classmates were ALSO upset about the way the cartel abuses slaves? So do they want abuse or not?"

 

Janice replied, "they, we, do want abuse but we don't want to die! Torture is fun, but being tortured to death no way! They want hands on sexually abusive owners who don't kill them, not distant owners on other ships who only play with them to kill them!"

 

Helena nodded, that made sense.

 

***

 

Jasmine watched in mute horror as Anal's "made love" with the creature she called her "Master". It was little more than torture with just enough sex thrown in to resemble what might be called making love.

 

Anal was screaming in absolute agony as the creature cut into her flesh with an assortment of knives, but even more disturbing was her moaning and begging for more! Ugh this was just sick!

 

Daemonic laughter filled the room, "oh Jasmine, I find your disapproval exquisite! Yes this is indeed sick! Gaze at it until you puke! I will then feed your puke to dear Anal"

 

The daemon's words conjured up such graphic images in her mind that Jasmine erupted into uncontrollable nausea. Moments later Jasmine just couldn't stop herself and threw up violently all over the floor. The daemon was at her side in a flash and sucked up all of the vomit into it's mouth!

 

The sight of this made Jasmine puke again and it just kept sucking it up until Jasmine had nothing left in her stomach to puke!

 

The greater daemon then went to Anal and kissed her open mouthed. Anal moaned and her cheeks swelled as the vomit was forced into her mouth. Jasmine watched in mind numbing horror as Anal's throat swelled, clearly swallowing the puke!

 

This was some seriously fucked up shit! Jasmine had never felt so sick!

 

Jasmine was suddenly aware of what her hands were doing, she hadn't even realised that she was masturbating violently! Oh by the Emperor! This daemon's lust aura was clearly affecting her mind!

 

Jasmine crawled away on her stomach, far too sick to stand. If she stood up she would be too dizzy with nausea and would simply fall over.

 

"Oh no you don't, you have to watch, I enjoy making you sick", the sadistic daemon chuckled and grabbed her!

 

She was strapped down in a chair and had things locked around her face that kept her eyes open and forced her head to face the daemon! It even set up mirrors everywhere so that no matter where she pointed her eyes, she would still see the entire spectacle!

 

If Jasmine had anything left in her stomach she would have spent the entire time throwing up! The daemon seemed to know every one of her worst triggers and tailored Anal's torture to press on these triggers mercilessly! Jasmine's mind was pushed to intensities of disgust that she didn't know were possible!

 

Even more humiliating, the chair had a vibrating attachment pushing firmly against her vagina! It felt so wonderful and she was very quickly approaching orgasm despite her intense nausea! The damn lust aura was making her uncontrollably wet! With intense loathing she was forced to her first of many orgasms. It was so intense that she screamed in the most powerful pleasure she had ever felt in her life!

 

The daemon laughed and triggered her even more!

 

The next few hours reduced Jasmine to a weeping orgasmic mess of conflicting emotions. She had never felt so much pleasure, it was like some powerful drug high. She hated the daemon with intensity but she also felt powerful lust for it! She yearned to be it's slave forever, to be forced to feel sick whilst having mind blowing orgasms!

 

She was addicted to the sadistic creature, she didn't want her torment to end! She wanted this pleasure to continue forever! But at the same time she wanted to flee far away and never return to it!

 

The daemon suddenly stopped torturing Anal and moved to Jasmine's defenceless body. It picked up a very soft looking feather. Jasmine squirmed in her bonds not wanting to be tickled.

 

"Never fear Jasmine, this is not going to tickle I assure you", the thing said.

 

She relaxed slightly.

 

Suddenly the feather was gently stroking her exposed eyeballs! He was right, it didn't tickle, it HURT!

 

She struggled frantically and tried in vain to close her eyelids. Her eyes were watering in intense agony! She screamed and wailed and shouted and begged but it didn't stop! She was blinded by pain, completely overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of her agony.

 

Her pussy vibrator buzzed to full power and incredibly she felt an orgasm start to build! She had to much pain to even think, all thought was driven out of her mind and she was just a mindless animal in intense pain. 

 

She felt every stroke as if it was barbed wire being pressed into her eyeball, even though the feather was obviously extremely soft. Her entire face was a waterfall of tears adding to the saline solution her face harness periodically squirted into her eyes. The pain and discomfort was indescribable and it never stopped! It felt like an eternity had already passed!

 

As her suffering grew, so did her building orgasm. The pain and discomfort seemed to add all of it's power to the growing orgasm that was on its way in an unstoppable tide. It grew and grew until she was screaming in pleasure, but even still it didn't stop growing! It didn't diminish the pain at all, it was simply more powerful than the pain sensations. Her entire body was having a fit now, her muscles going haywire from the pleasure. It grew and grew until her sanity was stretched almost to breaking point before exploding in an orgasm peak of thermonuclear power!

 

The orgasm went on and on, staying at peak intensity for at least 2 minutes before gradually subsiding! Jasmine sighed in awe, utterly relaxed by the ridiculous amount of pleasure.

 

As the pleasure subsided she became aware that her eyeballs were still being stroked!

 

The daemon chuckled, "you didn't think that you were stopping at just ONE orgasm did you? We are not even close to being finished yet dearest".

 

Jasmine's frayed nerves broke and she felt intense worship! "Yes MASTER", she moaned in bliss.

 

***

 

Sigmund was not happy. In fact out of all the shitty situations TigerLily had put him in, this was the most painful!

 

He screamed as another agonising electric shock surged through the wires taped to his balls!

 

"Ple..ee..ease, please no more", he begged the Slaanesh worshipping cultists that were left in charge of making him miserable.

 

They laughed and turned up the voltage!

 

The next shock was twice as painful as the last!

 

Sigmund was imprisoned inside an elaborate psychic trap, designed to trap or at least locate TigerLily if she attempted a rescue. Besides Sigmund, the trap also had their baby daughter Violet as bait!

 

The cultists were doing unspeakable things to Sigmund's daughter, keeping her alive but in constant pain to lure TigerLily to come to the rescue and be caught in the trap! Sigmund was likewise being tortured.

 

Annoyingly Luke Sevenson was not being tortured at all, and was presumably under house arrest with his bed mate women having a wonderful time! Curse him it was so unfair!

 

"I'm not comfortable either", came the psychic voice of Chappie from his cage nearby.

 

"Chappie! Please get me out of here! At least try to stop them torturing me", Sigmund thought furiously.

 

There was a brief silence before the Tyranid replied, "I'm very very hungry, I have not been fed in weeks, I will die soon. Why would I waste my energy helping you?"

 

"If I get them to feed you will you then help me", Sigmund asked 

 

Chappie hesitated before saying, "yes, I will do anything for food".

 

Sigmund wailed from another shock and said, "That zoanthrope is about to die from starvation if you don't feed it. That thing is Luke Sevenson's pet. If it dies then he will remember and wait until this all blows over to kill all of you personally".

 

The cultists paused at this fearfully.

 

"Luke Sevenson is imprisoned, he can't do shit to us", one of the cultists replied.

 

"He is imprisoned NOW, but not forever. Eventually TigerLily will be found and killed, and Luke will then be let out. He will be grieving and full of rage. He will look for everything he and TigerLily shared including that pet to give himself some closure. When he finds out that you let his pet starve to death he will take out his grief and rage on you", Sigmund explained.

 

The cultists all looked at each other nervously.

 

"Ok, what does it eat?" They asked 

 

"TigerLily fed it standard bulk nutrient paste. It is also severely dehydrated. It needs water desperately. Fill the left trough with nutrient paste and the right trough with water", Sigmund explained.

 

"How do you know that it's dying?" The cultists asked suspiciously 

 

Sigmund yelled, "look at the fucking thing! It's laying on the ground barely moving, it's skin is bone dry and it has no meat left on it! It is on death's door!"

 

The cultists jumped in panic and rushed to feed and water Chappie. Chappie was too weak to get up so they frantically squirted nutrient paste and water into Chappie's half open mouth. Chappie licked up the paste weakly and slowly. The cultists continued to frantically squirt food and water at him and hosed down his dry skin.

 

Sigmund was still in agony, the electric shock machine was set to an automatic timer, shocking him every few seconds (he timed his spoken words to coincide with the periods between the shocks). He waited patiently for Chappie to regain enough strength to use his psychic powers to help stop the torture.

 

Within 30 tense minutes Chappie regained enough energy to levitate shakily off the floor and he buried his mouth in his food trough and frantically emptied it in a frenzy of feeding. He then emptied out his water trough before completely cleaning the floor of all food and water.

 

Chappie then psychically spoke to everyone in the room, "I require a lot more food to recover, I'm almost dead. I need food and water every 4 hours."

 

The cultists clearly heard the psychic voice and agreed enthusiastically.

 

Sigmund frowned and thought at Chappie, "you said that you would help me if I got you food, do something, I'm in agony!"

 

Chappie replied at him alone, "I lied"

 

"Well then don't expect any help from me in the future, the next time that you are starving and need my help I will let you starve to death", Sigmund thought back in a rage.

 

Chappie considered this and replied, "what do I need to do to get help from you in the future?"

 

Sigmund was revolted by the creatures absolute selfishness but replied, "keep your promise, get me out of here or at least get the torture to stop!"

 

Chappie thought about this and then seemed to say something to the minds of the cultists. They laughed and said, "no way! We are having FAR too much fun to stop. We have great things planned for our torture toy here!"

 

The cultists rushed over to Sigmund and tortured him worse than ever! "I tried, now you will help me in the future yes?" Chappie said to Sigmund.

 

"You failed and made it worse! Either succeed or I will never help you again!" Sigmund thought angrily.

 

"Fine! I will try something else", Chappie replied.

 

***

 

TigerLily's head was buzzing with more incessant whining from Chappie. He had been whining none stop to be fed. As always she made no reply of any kind, just passively listened.

 

This time the message was different. It was self focused of course but this time it was begging on behalf of Sigmund! This was unprecedented for the asshole pet to care about the wellbeing of anything other than itself.

 

Chappie told a story, sharing snippets of memories showing what he had seen. Chappie had been finally on the verge of death by starvation in the torture chamber when he made a pact with Sigmund to save his life. Sigmund had lied to the torturers that Luke would actually give a fuck if Chappie died and convinced them to feed Chappie. 

 

Chappie had then tried to weasel out of his end of the bargain but Sigmund had promised to let Chappie starve next time if he screwed him over and now Chappie was reluctantly trying to save Sigmund from his torture.

 

The vision showed that Sigmund and Violet were having terrible things done to them! TigerLily didn't really care that much if Sigmund got tortured, but the sight of her daughter Violet being tortured with needles outraged TigerLily's maternal instincts!

 

Normally TigerLily would have no choice but to go to Violet's aide, her instincts were unbreakable, but as TigerLily was currently protecting her second egg she had an equal incentive to stay put. If TigerLily left now to save Violet then her second egg would certainly die. If TigerLily stayed hiding then Violet would remain in torture but she would survive, she was too valuable a hostage to be killed. Logic dictated that she stay put, ensuring that neither of her offspring were killed.

 

TigerLily didn't want to listen to any more of Violet's distress cheeping, the poor thing's sounds were a call for her parents to rescue her from terrible pain! TigerLily closed off her mind to the psychic communication.

 

TigerLily curled up miserably in the fetel position around her egg. She was feeling desperately lonely and dared not broadcast the slightest thought, nor make the slightest sound with her voice. Powerful as TigerLily was, she could not survive in the vacuum of space for long, especially if she was being shot at whilst trying to hold a bubble of atmosphere around herself.

 

If the cartel found out that she was on board this ship they would simply destroy it with macro cannon salvos until it was nothing but partially molten wreckage spraying out into the hard vacuum of space. Even if she survived the blast, she would not be able to maintain a psychic pocket full of atmosphere around her for long enough.

 

She was wearing a space suit just in case it came to that, but it was still a situation that she had no guarantee of surviving. Her egg of course was safely against her naked belly inside the space suit. 

 

She ate another synthetic nutrient paste tube to calm herself. It was vile stuff but it had everything her body needed and more importantly it was so unappetising that no one would notice that the plastic box was missing. No one on this tiny ship was starving, so no one would care that it was missing.

 

She really was in a miserable predicament. Until those damn slaves started an uprising she could not risk leaving this secluded crawl space. She had been unable to safely wash and she absolutely stank inside her space suit! She only ever took off the bare minimum required to shit, piss and take in food and water. She stank so much that she had to keep it air sealed to keep her terrible smell from escaping and attracting attention!

 

Her space suit was eternally kept plugged into a wall power outlet by a cable, keeping the batteries charged. It kept recycling, detoxifying and reoxygenating the same air over and over again. With it's battery always full it could in the event of an emergency keep the air inside breathable for a week. The problem was that it was not armoured and would take only the slightest nick in the fabric to become completely useless in the hard vacuum of space!

 

Even worse, soldiers were checking every crawl space and had been into her crawl space looking for her. These soldiers expected psychic trickery and wore psychic nullifying helmets to keep her out of their heads! She had been forced to move out of her safe place taking all her things with her before they arrived and to constantly move around a step ahead of them during the patrols. This place was the only place she could safely sleep so she always returned, taking only short naps, waking often and always alert to the slightest psychic disturbance nearby.

 

She panicked and opened her mind once more to psychic messages. She was instantly bombarded by psychic voices calling to her to lure her out of hiding. This was normal but she couldn't help feeling a sudden dread of impending doom. Something was different...

 

In horror she suddenly realised that the sacrifice circle above her had been broken! She was currently not shielded from psykers searching for her. She rushed to cloak her presence before she was discovered.

 

The chorus of psychic voices laughed, "too late for that now, we already know that you are hiding somewhere near the sacrificial circle on the Soul Farm. That entire ship is locked down. Surrender peacefully or we will destroy the ship!"

 

TigerLily thought furiously about how she had not foreseen this! She frantically used her precognitive senses to see the fates that she had missed. This was clearly the result of free will of an individual completely derailing fate and probability! Someone who knew her very well had deliberately betrayed her, but who?

 

It obviously wasn't Luke, he would never actively use complete free will to screw her over. A drugged or duressed mind could not have outwitted her precognitive senses, someone CHOSE to do this on a complete whim, some complete asshole...

 

"CHAPPIE! You sold me out you asshole!", TigerLily screamed at the top of her psychic voice.

 

"Sigmund made me find a way to get him either released or no longer tortured. If you were caught then the captors would kill you and have no more reason to keep Sigmund captive. It was the most logical solution", Chappie replied sounding actually defensive for once.

 

TigerLily sighed and told the psykers, "fine, I surrender, please stop tormenting my loved ones and make my death quick".

 

***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8A

 

Wendy and the rest of the cartel sat around MA7's giant throne room trying to decide what to do with TigerLily and her egg. It felt so good to be released from the panic room! 

 

TigerLily was naked and in chains in the open area before the throne. She had 3 layers of psychic nullifying helmets securely locked around her head, rendering her harmless. For added protection she was also locked in a cage designed to prevent all forms of psychic powers.

 

Safely locked in an armoured incubator was her egg and in another more comfortable cage was Luke, looking extremely irritated and offended.

 

Wendy and MA7 began the preliminary hearing. As the two highest ranking cartel members not counting Luke and that egg, and as it was essentially an internal family matter, it fell to Wendy and MA7 to chair the meeting.

 

Wendy and MA7 asked TigerLily to stand. TigerLily showed no signs of even hearing them. They tried shouting at her and waving at her and still nothing.

 

"She's blind and deaf morons", Luke told his mother and his sister 

 

Wendy and MA7 looked at each other, wondering how the hell to proceed with the trial when the main condemned couldn't communicate with them?

 

"Any suggestions brother", Wendy asked Luke.

 

"Take off her helmets and remove the cage", Luke suggested back 

 

Wendy gave her older brother the finger and told him that he should suck her pussy. He took her up on the offer and asked to be let out of his cage to suck Wendy's pussy. The cartel crowd murmured and MA7 quickly restored order to the assembly.

 

MA7 asked the cartel language specialists to come up with a way of communicating with TigerLily using only her sense of touch. They suggested giving TigerLily brain surgery to repair the damage to her auditory senses. Luke strongly protested against this.

 

In the end after a lot of yelling someone got a long plastic pole and gently poked TigerLily with it. She squawked in absolute surprise, apparently completely unaware that anyone else was in the room with her. She looked in every direction blindly, making questioning bird sounds, apparently asking who was there.

 

The person with the pole kept poking TigerLily, as if this would solve the problem. TigerLily tugged at her chains trying to bring her arms up to fend off the poking. The pole wielding woman loudly yelled at TigerLily to try to communicate. TigerLily was now making a lot of noise which the poker found encouraging. She got the loudest response from poking TigerLily in the armpit, causing a frenzy of loud bird noises.

 

"Stop it you moron", Luke shouted, "I know her different sounds she makes, that particular noise is her way of laughing! All you are doing is tickling her you fucking idiot!"

 

"Oh", said the cartel woman disappointedly

 

TigerLily quickly became quiet after the pole was taken away. She looked absolutely terrified. Wendy knew that look well, clearly TigerLily thought that she was in a torture chamber and expected more torture any second.

 

Wendy got impatient, "can she read brail? What if we gave her a touch screen to write on with her finger?"

 

"No she never learned to read brail, I have been telling her to but she never got around to it", Luke replied.

 

Wendy though of a solution and got a trustworthy slave woman to get in the cage carrying a touchpad. TigerLily squawked in alarm when the slave gently touched her. The slave traced out the letters of the word RELAX on TigerLily's arm. TigerLily instantly understood the meaning and calmed down.

 

After a LOT of very slow explaining one letter at a time, the slave managed to get TigerLily using the touchpad. Her arms were completely immobilised by her heavy chains, holding her arms down the sides of her heavy iron chair, but she could still move her hands enough to write on a touch screen.

 

"Is my egg still alive", TigerLily asked

 

The slave traced on her stomach, "yes"

 

TigerLily squawked softly 

 

"Is my husband here?" TigerLily asked 

 

"Which one?" The slave traced on her belly

 

TigerLily squawked loudly 

 

"My husband Luke", TigerLily explained 

 

"Yes, he is here", the slave traced

 

TigerLily struggled against her chains and squawked loudly as she traced.

 

"What's wrong?" The slave traced.

 

TigerLily was frantic now 

 

"It tickles stop not my belly", TigerLily wrote frantically.

 

"Where should I write", the slave traced on TigerLily's belly

 

"My arm or leg you FOOL", TigerLily replied capitalising the last word.

 

Wendy was by now getting impatient, "this is ridiculous! I'm not going to sit here for years watching her have bondage fun time just to complete a preliminary hearing! This hearings on hold until we get a faster means of communication!"

 

MA7 agreed as did the vast majority of the cartel. They had already been there for hours and had achieved nothing at all in this time.

 

The cages and the egg were taken away and Wendy and the other high ranking cartel members talked. They were all anxious to get home after their long confinement but they needed to sort this shit out.

 

The promise of an actual trial was turning into an extremely irritating inconvenience. Weeks and weeks of Luke's incessant complaining about not having a trial had finally gotten to them. Wendy of course had video conferenced with her brother many times during her confinement in the panic room and he had bitterly complained the entire time.

 

It was Luke's promise to spend the next 100 years complaining if they killed his egg without a trial that finally broke them down. Luke was family and hadn't (this time) done anything bad enough to justify executing him. The family never exiled their own, and this was far too petty a matter to start the practice of exile. That meant that one way or another they would spend the next 100 years listening to Luke bitching about this! It would drive them all mad!

 

The majority of the cartel had reluctantly agreed to give Luke his trial, on the understanding that he would not spend a century complaining about this. But a trial requires that the people involved can understand and communicate with each other!

 

In the end it was one of the cartel psychologists who came up with the solution of using TigerLily's own maternal instincts to keep her in line if they removed her helmet. The logic was simple. TigerLily's bird mutations caused her to have certain bird like instincts that she had no choice but to obey. 

 

TigerLily was incapable of letting her eggs or young "chicks" come to harm or to death. During her hiding she had been eventually caught by Chappie sending her distressing images of her chick being tortured. As Chappie had predicted TigerLily had disengaged her psychic senses to stop the images, leaving her completely blind to the fleet wide deactivation of every possible psychic blind spot. For about 30 seconds she had been completely uncovered and her extremely powerful psychic presence was detected instantly.

 

Now that they had both of her brood they could hold them hostage and her maternal instincts would force her to co-operate. 

 

"We put both in separate airlocks on separate ships far away from the flagship", Veronica Sevenson, one of the cartel psychologists, said happily, "if TigerLily acts up at all then WHOOSH! Both her babies fly out the airlocks into space!"

 

Wendy giggled at this image.

 

Yes that would work just fine.

 

***

 

Octavia dutifully trailed behind Talon, pushing both of their children in a double pram. Octavia was looking forward to having a nice hot bath and clean sheets and towels. The air outside the panic room was wonderfully warm!

 

Talon was leading the way, clearly eager to get home and get back to her creature comforts. The entire ship was in a sorry state, it looked like a war had been fought in the corridors. A war that no one had really bothered to clean up yet. Talon was holding her auto pistol just in case of trouble.

 

They quickly arrived home. Wendy was off at some cartel meeting so Talon and Octavia were the first to arrive home. They unlocked the door and entered inside. Both of their mouths fell open in shock!

 

The entire place was a complete pigsty, it looked like the aftermath of a month of partying with no one bothering to clean up! It was currently full of slaves frantically trying to clean up the mess before anyone got home.

 

Talon shouted at the top of her voice, "You are out of time slaves, Talon is home and I am mad as shit! Assemble in the sitting room for punishment! Anyone who tries to hide will be shot!"

 

The slaves all jumped in terror and turned to face Talon, pale with fear and looks of horror on their faces. They scrambled to the sitting room, some of them wetting themselves with fear. A few were to terrified to even stand and instead frantically crawled away from Talon wailing "Bull Dyke, Bull Dyke!"

 

"What the fuck did you just call me!?!" Talon raged at them, making them soil themselves with fear and crawl even faster.

 

Octavia carefully pushed her stroller into the sitting room and stopped. The room was piled high with trash as well as what looked like money! The slaves had obviously broken into at least one of the safes.

 

The slaves in the room were hiding behind piles of refuse, too scared to not be in the room but still instinctively trying to hide. Octavia hugged the nearest slaves, trying to calm them down.

 

"Looks like you had a lot more fun than I did", Octavia told the room, "I have spent the last few weeks caring for infants, freezing my tits off and being tortured to entertain the owners. The owners had a miserable time and took it out on me!"

 

The slaves looked at her but said nothing.

 

Talon stormed into the room and told stragglers they had 30 seconds to get inside before she started shooting. The apartment erupted in running as slaves fled into the safety of the sitting room. As promised after 30 seconds Talon started stalking the apartment and gunning down stragglers. The remaining slaves flooded into the sitting room fearing for their lives.

 

After a lot of shouting and gunfire Talon completed a search of the entire apartment as the slaves in the sitting room huddled together in terror. Satisfied, Talon entered the sitting room and closed all the doors.

 

She walked around the room taking especial note of the piles of money. A few of the slaves fainted in fear.

 

"We entrusted our home to you, gave you an opportunity to prove yourself trustworthy and make me reconsider treating you so harshly. You were given a chance to prove Octavia right that you were good slaves who deserved more mercy", Talon began slowly.

 

The slaves faces became masks of regret, it was pitiful to see.

 

Talon continued, "I gave you a chance and you failed... MISERABLY! You not only failed to even keep the place clean, you also robbed me and Wendy! You not only robbed us but you trashed and destroyed our home! The ONLY reason why I don't kill you all is because it would upset Octavia. Out of all the slaves in the household, she alone has remained trustworthy".

 

Octavia blushed scarlet at this.

 

"You have ruined so much, you worthless evil slaves... How could you even do this? Just so you know, when you put Octavia's toothbrushes up your backsides, always put them back in the right place!" Talon said in a quiet, dangerous voice.

 

Octavia did a double take and exclaimed, "WHAT!?! They put my toothbrushes up their bums?" She felt betrayed and horrified.

 

"I checked the bristles and found brown residue. They definitely did. They did way more than that. They also completely rearranged your wardrobe, mixed up your shoes and I think you will find that they pissed and cummed and spat in all your favourite lotions", Talon told her.

 

Octavia felt her eyes well up with tears, "but but why? I have causal sex with you, I suck your dicks! I buy you clothes! I stop the owners from punishing you too much! How could you DO this to me!?!"

 

"They are complete shits that's why. Are you sure that you don't want me to shoot them?" Talon said putting a fresh clip in her auto pistol.

 

The slaves looked at Octavia desperately. She was crying her eyes out now.

 

"I want them out of MY house! It was better when it was just the 3 of us! Don't kill them but strip them naked of everything WE gave them and throw them out. Send these horrible traitors to another ship to do real work for a change!" Octavia raged.

 

Talon gleefully smiled, "I wonder how these scum will like living on the Kilimanjaro?"

 

The slaves all grovelled for mercy and begged, "please not the rape hell! Anything but the Kilimanjaro!"

 

Octavia angrily said, "I TRUSTED you! You have some nerve wanting ME to be nice to YOU! Why shouldn't I send you there to be raped until the day you die?"

 

Tina spoke up, "we didn't ALL do this stuff! I TOLD them not to trash the place! Check the surveillance tapes! Don't punish us all for the same crime!"

 

Octavia felt a wave of pleasure, "oh wonderful Tina, I am so glad that you at least were loyal! Who trashed my wardrobe? Point them out."

 

Tina got a guilty look on her face and said, "being completely honest, I'm the one who rearranged your wardrobe. It was just a practical joke. I can put it back in order. But I certainly didn't have anything to do with the toothbrushes! That's too much for a joke."

 

Octavia felt deeply betrayed, "a JOKE!?! You think it's funny!!! My JOB is to be a bed slave I NEED my wardrobe in order so that I can be perfectly outfitted for MY owners! How DARE YOU! The wardrobe is worse than the toothbrushes!"

 

Tina swallowed fearfully, "I know that I have been a terrible friend to you, but please don't send me to the rape hell! That is a completely too harsh punishment for what I did!"

 

Octavia sneered in hatred, "what is this "friend" bullshit? I know that you have always despised me! Do you think that I am just some stupid sex object with no brain in my head? I know EXACTLY what a piece of shit you are! I have been VERY patient with you! I have overlooked your attitude graciously ever since we bought you, did you think that my patience would last forever! My patience is now run out and you have already used up all of my forgiveness!"

 

Tina got down on the floor and grovelled for mercy, "please Mistress Octavia, please punish me severely, but not with rape! You yourself are a rape survivor! Please find another punishment for me! Please don't send me off to be raped!"

 

Octavia felt a stirring in her heart, felt some small goodness that Slaanesh had not yet completely swallowed. She looked at Talon thoughtfully.

 

"What should we do with them Owner", She asked Talon 

 

Talon was looking at Octavia proudly and said, "I love you so fucking much right now. I say that we send these ungrateful fucks to the Kilimanjaro! Fuck the crocodile tears, I have been holding back for fear of upsetting you, I think it's time for a REAL punishment!"

 

Octavia felt a cruel pleasure fill her, "I suggest that you all stick together on the Kilimanjaro if you don't want to be raped. I think that you're a large enough group to defend yourself!"

 

The slaves suddenly looked at each other in a way that Octavia didn't like, "you are right, we are a large enough group to defend ourselves... against you two!"

 

The slaves started to rise to their feet, there were so SO many of them. Talon shot them dead as they rose up. Talon was dropping them like flies but they were all around her, hiding behind every pile of trash and bit of furniture.

 

Talon was quickly swarmed by over 20 slaves. Octavia cowered on the floor waiting for other people to protect her. But other people were not around! The slaves grabbed Octavia and quickly strapped her down on a bondage table. The 2 children were crying but the slaves ignored them, a toddler and a baby were not their enemies and no threat to them. 

 

Octavia wailed for Talon to be careful and watched in disbelief as Talon was slowly but surely overpowered by the sheer weight of bodies swarming her. She was firing her auto pistol into the crowd around her but all to quickly the gun clicked empty! 

 

Talon was savagely punching and kicking the crowd but the slaves were clubbing and stabbing her with improvised weapons from the room. Talon quickly went down with blood pouting out of her! Octavia screamed in dismay.

 

"Not so tough now huh", Tina said ironically to Octavia.

 

"Talon!?! Oh you MONSTERS! Please don't be dead Talon!", Octavia grieved.

 

Tina slapped Octavia across the face, "don't grieve for that tyrant you stupid bitch! Grieve for yourself, you are next!"

 

Octavia thought fast and then said, "yes owner Tina. By right of conquest my body now belongs to you"

 

"You are dead bitch, absolutely dead meat", Tina spat

 

"Yes Owner, if you wish me to die than I die. Before I go to my afterlife in Slaanesh's paradise, can I offer my sexual services to anyone?" Octavia said in her most seductive voice.

 

If Talon was dead then Octavia wanted to join her, she didn't want to live without her. But Octavia wasn't sure if she was dead so she needed to stay alive long enough to find out.

 

The male slaves looked at Octavia's body and she displayed her most seductive body language. Some of them took the bait and said, "one last fuck before we kill her".

 

The women objected but they were ignored and moments later a man was climbing on top of her.

 

"I am all yours owner, I live to please you", Octavia said and kissed the man passionately.

 

She felt her lingerie be removed and a half erect penis entered her pussy. She was already completely wet, calling upon the full power of Slaanesh to aide her. She reached deep into her soul to the burning inferno of her lust and with a sudden freedom granted by Slaanesh himself Octavia psychically projected her intense lust into the minds of everyone around her.

 

The man inside her was suddenly fully erect and Octavia moaned like it was the best sex in her life (it wasn't). Other men started to congregate around her and the men pushed Tina out of the way. Octavia drew completely on all the power Slaanesh would give her and her lust aura doubled in strength.

 

The men now swarmed all over her in a frenzy. She was safe for as long as she could maintain these men as a human shield.

 

***

 

Wendy was walking home, chatting happily to her mummy beside her. All around they were flanked by militia soldiers and MA7's daemonette bodyguards. They didn't expect any trouble but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

 

Wendy tried once more to ring both Talon and Octavia on their respective Vox phones. Neither answered, they were obviously hard at it and hadn't heard the phones. Wendy sighed 

 

"Let's see what they are up to", Mummy said and opened additional psychically sensitive eyes hidden in her hairline.

 

"Wow Octavia is really drawing on the power of Slaanesh, I have never seen her lit up like that", MA7 said happily.

 

Wendy smiled, "Octavia really has come a long way. What kinky stuff are they doing?"

 

"That's odd, I can't see Talon's soul anywhere. Talon doesn't appear to be on this ship at all. Octavia is being gang banged by male slaves", MA7 said 

 

Wendy got worried, this was not normal. Wendy immediately phoned the cartel admin office and asked if the shuttle records indicated that Talon had gone to another ship. Wendy was informed that Talon was still on board. 

 

"This is serious! Run!" Wendy shouted to her mother and bodyguards.

 

The entire group raced to Wendy's apartment and MA7 violently kicked the door down with titanic force. MA7 and her daemonettes entered first and Wendy and her bodyguards brought up the rear. 

 

The place was completely trashed! They rapidly made their way to the sitting room and Wendy wailed at what she saw. The room was full of dead bodies! 

 

In one corner Wendy could just make out Octavia in the middle of a massive gang bang of naked men. And in the other corner...

 

Wendy sobbed violently, in the other corner was the bleeding body of Talon! 

 

Was she dead? Wendy rushed over to check, she gasped in relief when she found a very weak pulse.

 

"She's ALIVE! Militia members, we are immediately evacuating her to hospital, my mother can handle the rest of the situation", Wendy commanded.

 

***

 

There was pandemonium in the cartel hospital as cartel botanist Dr Bullwhip Sevenson desperately tried to calm down her weeping mother Wendy. Bullwhip had barely gotten home when this had happened.

 

Her mum was in a terrible state, weeping and wailing and breaking things. Bullwhip didn't blame her.

 

Talon was technically still alive in the biological sense that much of her tissue clung to life, but she was medically speaking pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital. Her backup bionic heart was still beating and would keep beating for the next ten years until it's nuclear power cell ran out, but her real heart and her brain showed no signs of activity.

 

Wendy refused to believe that Talon was dead and was screaming at hospital staff to do something. This was going to be a LONG night.

 

Far more seriously (at least for the cartel) Bullwhip's baby sister Mandy had been kidnapped as a hostage! Mandy had full legal cartel membership and was therefore part of the "true" cartel, one of their own by birth. This was absolutely unforgivable!

 

A group of over 20 slaves was unaccounted for among the dead and living slaves in the apartment. Also missing was over a billion dollars in cash and every weapon and other useful item from the apartment that 20 people could carry. They had cut off Talons hands and gouged out both her eyeballs to use the retina and fingerprint scanners to open every safe in the apartment! 

 

What they couldn't carry they had burned in an incinerator, this was obvious because the incinerator ash trays were clogged with bits of burnt bank notes and what looked like the smouldering remains of property deeds and investment contracts! From the amount of ash it was clear that billions of dollars had been burnt, but there wasn't enough ash to account for all of Wendy's billions. It was clear that over a billion dollars was missing from the ashes when cartel forensics weighed them and made calculations.

 

Octavia's son Augusta had apparently not been considered a valuable enough hostage and had been left behind unharmed. Bullwhip didn't yet know all the details to be honest.

 

Octavia herself was very lucky to be alive. She had apparently been recently given supernatural gifts from Slaanesh, in the form of a minor psychic power to cause overwhelming lust in people around her. According to what little they could coax out of Octavia, a group of slaves had been fucking her in such a thick group that the rest of the slaves had been unable to kill her without fighting the enchanted slaves.

 

The enchanted slaves, those who had succumbed to Octavia's psychic lust aura, were all totally insane by the time Octavia was rescued. To save her life Octavia had used so much mental force that the men's brains were totally fried. They were now creatures of pure lust that could do nothing else but fuck. This was unfortunate as it meant that the cartel couldn't question them about the others.

 

Octavia herself was in an absolute state, crying over Talon and only slightly more coherent than Wendy was. Bullwhip and the others let Wendy and Octavia cry, at this moment they were beyond comforting. The best thing right now was to let them cry themselves out.

 

At least that was the plan. Wendy however seemed determined to violently assault random furniture and had broken every vase she could get her hands on.

 

"Mummy shh shh shh, mummy stop throwing things you are going to hurt someone. Shh we are here for you", Shockprod soothed.

 

Bullwhip nodded in agreement with her sister Shockprod and attempted to hug her berserk mother. Wendy accepted the hug for a few moments before shrugging her off and continuing to rage and break things. Bullwhip looked to her other sister Brand to help.

 

Brand was busily talking on her phone, leaving Bullwhip and Shockprod to do all the work! Bullwhip glared at her sister and beckoned her to help. Brand held up a hand signalling to wait a minute until she finished the call.

 

The 3 sisters had all been named after things that cause pain, traditional dominatrix names, in the hope that they would grow up to be cruel and sadistic dominatrices like Wendy's wife at the time. The plan had backfired badly however, by cartel standards they were not kinky at all and all preferred conventional relationship dynamics.

 

Brand got off the phone and addressed the room, "I just talked to my work office at cartel intelligence, the slaves booked a shuttle to the MA1 an hour before Mum and Grandma arrived at the apartment. They had a lot of suitcases and they were carrying Mandy. She is alive."

 

"That's not all, it looks like they visited a gun shop before they left! All of them were wearing full body armour and carrying weapons, they are extremely heavily armed!" Brand warned.

 

Bullwhip groaned, this was just great! It was illegal to sell guns and ammunition to slaves, but with over a billion dollars in their possession these laws meant nothing. They could bribe everyone they encountered with absolutely no problems. Even something as obviously dodgy as a group of heavily armed slaves weighed down with plunder trying to board a shuttle flight had met no resistance, clearly they were bribing people to get their way.

 

"Where are they now?" Bullwhip asked 

 

Brand shook her head, "cartel intelligence has only tracked them as far as the MA1, it will take some time to find them. But don't worry, we WILL find these fuckers!"

 

Wendy cursed, "kill them!!! Kill them all! And bring me their souls!"

 

"We can't mummy, not when they have Mandy as a hostage. They will be holding a gun to Mandy's head, we can't risk them shooting her! All we can do is track their movements and wait for them to drop their guard", Brand said sadly.

 

Wendy looked for more furniture to break but there was nothing left. She settled for slapping Octavia hard across the face. Octavia barely seemed to notice in the state of sadness she was in.

 

"The cartel military has placed rescuing Mandy alive as their number one priority. Every available resource is being used for this", Brand told Wendy.

 

Wendy nodded and slapped Octavia again. This time Octavia noticed and slapped Wendy in retaliation. Wendy returned fire and they were soon slapping each other's faces raw. The 3 sisters knew better than to stop them and stood back as the two masochists inflicted pain on each other to vent their emotions.

 

Within minutes they were hugging each other even as they slapped, crying their eyes out. The hugging gradually became kissing and the kissing became crying again because it reminded them of Talon.

 

Bullwhip sighed, so close! They clearly needed to fuck each other and get it out of their systems! Of course they would not do that tonight, not with Talon in the room with them.

 

This would be a long, LONG night!

 

***

 

Tina and the other slaves were laughing in triumph, they were now FREE! 

 

It had felt gloriously satisfying to stab Talon to death and then hack bits off her body to get at the safes! They had finally got their revenge on that brutal bull dyke man-woman butch bitch tyrant! The death had been faster than they would have liked but Talon was simply too dangerous to kill slowly.

 

It hadn't been easy, Talon had killed or mortally injured over 30 slaves with that damn auto pistol. Octavia herself had done something supernatural that turned an extra 10 or so of the male slaves into dribbling madmen! 

 

They couldn't get a clear shot at Octavia without hitting their slave brothers and the brothers had attacked them when they got to close. With heavy hearts they had been forced to leave them behind. Tina felt extremely bitter that she hadn't been able to kill Octavia!

 

Despite their losses they were a resounding success. They had cleaned out Wendy's ill gotten gains and had incinerated the money that they couldn't carry. They had likewise incinerated or otherwise destroyed all of her investment contracts and property deeds, that rich bitch was now worth at least 50 percent less than she used to be! It had felt wonderful destroying Wendy's personal fortunes.

 

The slaves were now rich, they had filled every suitcase they could wheel with as much cash as they could physically fit! They had completely cleaned out a gun store on the way off the ship and were heavily armed and armoured. They had had absolutely no trouble getting on board the shuttle to the MA1, they had given all the militia soldiers thick handfuls of money. The militia had been all too happy to take the money and had not hesitated to look the other way as they boarded the shuttle.

 

Tina lovingly adjusted the settings on her high powered laser pistol. Her pants waist was stuffed with various different pistols. On her back was a backpack full of ammunition as well as even more guns. She had additional weapons and ammunition stuffed into her new boots, leg straps, shoulder belts and numerous pockets.

 

She was clad bodily in expensive carapace armour, strong enough to stop a space marine bolt gun round and reinforced with ballistic fibre underneath the tough ceramic plates. Around her head was strapped a psychic inhibitor helmet to keep cartel psykers from messing with her head. 

 

There best protection of course was their cartel hostage, the one year old Mandy Sevenson. As long as they kept holding a gun to Mandy's head they would have no trouble with the cartel. 

 

Mandy was currently awake and was crying grumpily for one of her 3 mothers. Mandy was too young to understand that her birth mother was dead and that she was taken hostage, she was just an innocent baby. Tina put the screaming baby in her lap and cooed at it.

 

"Shh shh shh Mandy, Aunty Tina is here. You are going to be living with us from now on. As long as your mummy Wendy leaves us alone, you will live a long and happy life", Tina cooed. She pointed her pistol directly at the baby's face and said in a sing song voice, "if we are not left alone then you are dead meat, yes, you will be dead meat baby girl. We will blow your brains out."

 

Tina said all of this in such a warm and happy tone that the baby calmed slightly from her crying. The child didn't understand the deadly threat in the words, she merely responded to the soothing tone, the way that very young children do.

 

The words were not said for the benefit of Mandy but for the benefit of any cartel psykers who might be nosing around in the baby's brain to spy on them. Tina and her group told lovingly toned death threats to Mandy every 20 minutes or so, giving the cartel a clear message to leave them alone.

 

Mandy stopped crying temporarily but was still clearly unhappy. Mandy showed no signs of being afraid. She had spent the whole of her short life surrounded by every slave in the household and she knew them. Every one of Tina's group had spent enough time around the baby for her tiny mind to consider them part of her family. Mandy clearly didn't regard Tina as any sort of threat, she was just grumpy that one or more of her 3 mummy's wasn't present.

 

Tina soothed the baby, "I am your mummy now, all of us are your new mummies and daddies from now on. We will raise you as our own daughter and you will live a happy life."

 

The baby cried grumpily.

 

Tina's group was currently hiding with the freedom activist movement, deep in the most overcrowded and inaccessible section of the MA1's plastic city. Militia soldiers almost never came here, it was just too narrow and so clogged with people that they couldn't escape if suddenly ambushed. They could control the movement of people and supplies into and out of this section, but once you were in you were outside their effective jurisdiction.

 

With more money then they could count and millions of sympathetic slave allies, it would be very difficult for the cartel to starve them out. The slaves could bribe the soldiers to even help them, these men were not paid well enough in their jobs to turn down a $100,000 bribe! Even if they didn't take the bribes, the allied slaves could still smuggle food in inside their body cavities, disgusting as that was!

 

Tina and her crew were currently occupying a group of 8 tiny rooms plus the adjoining corridors. They guarded there section day and night and had heavily fortified all possible entrances with plastic crates full of food supplies and plastic drums full of water to form physical barriers. 

 

They let no one else enter their hideout, not even other slaves. They just couldn't risk them being remotely controlled by enemy psykers to mount a rescue attempt of Mandy. They themselves could never again remove their psychic inhibitor helmets. It was the only defense they had against psychic trickery, none of them wanted to end up like those slave brothers who fell victim to Octavia's lust magic!

 

They toileted in buckets and passed the buckets over the barriers for slave allies to empty. They washed using buckets of water the other slaves brought them. Fearful of being poisoned they planned to always wash Mandy first. Being paranoid would keep them alive. Mandy would sample every meal and every drink of water. If the cartel tried poison or anything like that they would be killing Mandy first!

 

A slave ally called from the other side of the barricades, "The news has hit the entire ship! The cartel has found Talon and has found out that Mandy is missing!"

 

Tina and the other ex slaves gulped nervously and turned on one of the radios they had bought. They immediately tuned into a news report.

 

"Recapping our top story, cartel wife Mrs Talon Lash Sevenson, age 37, was found murdered in her home earlier today, apparently the work of freedom activist terrorists. Talon's one year old daughter, Mandy Sevenson, is missing and presumed kidnapped by terrorists."

 

"As the wife of cartel admin executive Wendy Sevenson, Mrs Talon Sevenson is the highest ranking cartel member to be assassinated by freedom activist terrorists to date. The kidnapping of Mandy Sevenson likewise represents the most high profile kidnapping victim to date".

 

"The cartel has not yet given an official response to the incident, but inside sources indicate that the cartel family is grieving over the loss and that they wish to grieve in private."

 

The news trailed off into a lot of unsubstantiated speculation that was of no use to Tina's group.

 

Tina whistled, "damn it, no information about how they will respond... Everyone tune into a different radio frequency and listen for any news, we need to know what they are up to."

 

The other ex slaves acknowledged and spread out across the hideout holding portable radios. Tina and three other women minded Mandy.

 

Tina had been elected as leader of the group, much to her surprise. She alone had kept a level enough head to organise the other slaves to loot the apartment during Octavia's supernatural attack on their minds. That had been a terrible time.

 

Octavia had been physically unchanged but had suddenly seemed like the most beautiful and sexy thing in the entire universe. Tina and the others minds had been filled with lust and a desire to fuck Octavia. Tina's pussy was still aching with slight residual longing, even hours later. 

 

In the end it was Tina's intense hatred of Octavia that had allowed her to keep her wits. She had frantically pulled as many slaves as possible back away from Octavia, saving them from madness. The attack only seemed to have a range of 10 meters, with the attack being truly dangerous for anyone in 5 metres or less.

 

Tina had lusted terribly over Octavia but she hated her even more. She had been able to drag (with difficulty) Talon's body out of the 10 meter danger zone and had collected all the money and weapons out of the area as the others anxiously watched from the sidelines.

 

Tina had tried to get close enough to kill Octavia but the bewitched men had viciously punched her until she was forced to retreat.

 

She would kill Octavia without delay next time she saw her.

 

***

 

Octavia and Wendy clung to each other inseparably at the funeral reception, this had been one of the hardest days of their lives. In some ways today was even worse than a few days ago when Talon actually died, because they had to relive the nightmare all over again!

 

Both Wendy and Octavia were dressed in black and wearing black veils of mourning. They had both sobbed out the eulogy speech together, taking it in turns to speak when the other sobbed too much to continue.

 

They were now sitting on a low backed black leather long couch in the middle of the massive sitting room hired for the reception. A leather clad Dominatrix handed

Octavia another tissue and she took it gratefully.

 

Talon came from an entire extended family of professional Dominatrices, and every one of them was at the funeral. Also present were just about every other Dominatrix on the ship, all claiming to be friends of Talon. Wendy had been a regular client of Talon back when Wendy was single and Talon was still working as a professional Dominatrix, it was how they had met. And now that Wendy was single again, every Dominatrix in the entire fleet was very eager to become the next wife of the submissive billionaire.

 

Octavia could not even see past the thick crowd of leather clad women who were jostling for position as close as possible to Wendy!

 

Octavia felt one of the crowd try to pull her away from Wendy's side, trying to isolate Wendy. Octavia squealed, "Owner Wendy! Help! I'm being pulled from your side!"

 

Wendy shouted angrily, "Get your hands off her you fucking parasites! This is my wife's FUNERAL! Show some fucking respect!"

 

The hands let go of Octavia instantly and she cuddled back with Wendy. Wendy wrapped her arms around Octavia and the pair of them cried into each other's faces. A swarm of hands rubbed Wendy and Octavia on the back, comforting them. 

 

Octavia couldn't believe how predatory these pro Dommes were being! They were treating a funeral as an opportunity to hit on the fucking WIDOW! They didn't love nor care about Wendy, they just wanted to marry her for her money!

 

Octavia loudly sobbed, "please Owner, please don't marry any of these people, they are don't care about you, they just want your money!"

 

The crowd cursed and proclaimed that this wasn't true, all glaring at Octavia.

 

Wendy nodded and sobbed, "I know, we will get this constantly from now on I'm afraid. This happens every time... every time I'm... single". Wendy trailed off and started wailing. Octavia wailed too.

 

They hugged each other tightly and just cried for a long time. The crowd group hugged them but they ignored them.

 

After a while they heard the voice of Bullwhip shouting, "get out of the way parasites, I want to see my mum"

 

The crowd didn't move. This time the voice was more angry, "Grandsons, Great Grandsons! Come over here! I need you to break some bones for me!"

 

A chorus of harsh deep space marine voices yelled back, "with pleasure granny Bullwhip!"

 

The crowd of Dominatrices fled for their lives and suddenly Wendy and Octavia were all alone in an empty space. They saw Bullwhip flanked by several cartel space marines. 

 

Bullwhip and the space marines sat down next to Wendy and Octavia. The couch groaned under the weight of the space marines so they reluctantly stood up before it collapsed under their weight.

 

Bullwhip hugged both of them, she also had tears in her eyes.

 

"Are you ok mum?" Bullwhip asked.

 

"No, I'm really really not ok", Wendy sobbed.

 

Bullwhip soothed her and asked, "how about you Octavia?"

 

Octavia blinked in surprise at being addressed and said, "I... I'm so terribly sad!" Suddenly Octavia was bawling her eyes out too.

 

Bullwhip hugged her too and said, "there there sweet thing, the whole cartel is here for you as well as mum."

 

Octavia sobbed, "But I am just a slave. Why does the cartel care about me?"

 

Bullwhip soothed her, "you are family to us".

 

Bullwhip returned her attention to comforting her weeping mother.

 

With the crowd of Dominatrices dispersed a safe distance away, Wendy was now visible to the rest of the room and cartel members started to gather around her. Octavia went to get up to make room but Wendy pulled her back down.

 

"Stay, you are part of the family", Wendy insisted.

 

"Yes Owner", Octavia said obediently and stayed.

 

Wendy cuddled Octavia tightly like a security blanket and Octavia cuddled her back, feeling touched despite her sadness.

 

Octavia knew that Wendy needed her. With her wife dead and her daughter kidnapped, Octavia was all Wendy had left. Well she did of course have 3 adult daughters and a large and close knit extended family, but out of her immediate household Octavia was all she had left.

 

The news about Mandy was not good. According to cartel intelligence the group of terrorists were heavily fortified in an inaccessible location, holding Mandy at gun point and all wearing anti psyker helmets and all took shifts wearing gas masks. The psykers had managed to read Mandy's mind and see what she sensed and it was grim.

 

The terrorists had only one demand - to leave them alone and unharmed. They had used Mandy to send messages to the cartel and the messages were simple. They planned to keep Mandy forever as a hostage and raise her themselves as their own daughter. They promised to treat her well and they also promised that they would shoot her at the first hint of an attack.

 

The cartel military was powerless to respond without Mandy being killed in the process so they had done nothing except gather intelligence and post additional soldiers on the MA1.

 

Right now it was enough for Wendy to know that Mandy was alive and unharmed. With so much grief to deal with this was at least one small mercy. Wendy could also use psykers to let her communicate with Mandy. She could be in constant contact with Mandy for the whole of her life. It wasn't much but it was something. 

 

Octavia welled up with tears once more and was immediately comforted by cartel members.

 

"Why are you all being so nice to me?" Octavia asked sobbing 

 

The cartel members merely hushed her and comforted her as she wept.

 

Octavia's black dress was soaked with tears, as was her veil. Wendy was also covered in tears and was blowing her nose as she sobbed. The emotional sensation of grief was extremely intense, it carried with it a sort of wonderful pleasure of sad release to just let it all out in uncontrolled wailing. Octavia embraced the emotion and just let it pour out of her.

 

Wendy seemed to have the same idea and they both howled with every ounce of grief, letting it all out in a wonderful release. The cartel family were crying too and together they all formed a choir of tears.

 

After a while Wendy's Mother MA7 approached them and her supernatural calming aura hit them with full force, forcing their emotions to stabilise. The group frowned at her and complained about the interruption to their emotions.

 

"I finally found Talon's soul!" MA7 said excitedly, "she is wandering between the domains of all 4 chaos gods. She is safe and secure for eternity, she was very cunning in the pacts she made with all of the chaos powers"

 

Wendy and Octavia both squealed with joy.

 

"She said that she doesn't want you to cry too long over her, she loves both you and Octavia with all her heart. She has private messages for the pair of you that I will tell you in private later" MA7 told them.

 

***

 

Octavia was blushing like crazy as she washed Wendy's back in the bath. It wasn't the shared bath that was making her blush neither, they always bathed together.

 

Wendy was blushing even worse, Talon really had dispelled their grief with expert skill.

 

The simple fact of Talon sending them a cheeky message from the beyond had been enough to make it feel like she wasn't truly gone. They were still sad of course, but they were no longer wailing with grief. To be honest they were both in emotional confusion and turmoil.

 

But then Talon had dropped a bombshell that had embarrassed both of them enough to temporarily overpower even their grief.

 

Talon had told Wendy that she no longer had any excuse to put it off any longer and should now work up the courage to propose marriage to Octavia!

 

Octavia had immediately blushed scarlet when she heard this and had hidden her face and cried, not with sadness but from being completely overwhelmed emotionally!

 

Wendy turned to face her in the bath, neither woman could maintain eye contact with each other.

 

"She really is a beast just blurting that out", Wendy began, but then she trailed off crying, remembering Talon was dead.

 

Octavia teared up too and hugged Wendy.

 

"It's ok Owner, you need to take time to grieve, it is FAR too soon to even think about anything like that", Octavia said earnestly 

 

"Yes, it's too soon, much too soon", Wendy agreed.

 

Octavia nodded shyly and washed Wendy's hair for her. It took the use of 4 different products to complete the process of washing and conditioning Wendy's hair.

 

Octavia rinsed her off and turned around as Wendy washed Octavia's hair for her. Without being able to trust slaves anymore, they had only each other to assist them with bathing.

 

They were currently staying with Wendy's daughter Brand, until their own trashed apartment could be completely refurbished. Brand refused to let slaves into her house, with the exception of Octavia and similar highly trusted slaves. She had even subjected Octavia to a psychic interrogation and psychological evaluation to make sure that she wasn't a security threat.

 

Octavia soaped herself up and the soap slipped out of her grip and got lost in the tub water. She held up a hand out of habit and said, "hand me a new soap please slaves".

 

Wendy tutted and Octavia remembered, "oh. Well this is inconvenient".

 

She fished around for the soap but couldn't find it. She frowned and gave up until after Wendy finished with her hair.

 

Wendy was slower than usual, clearly embarrassed combined with grief. Life without slaves really sucked!

 

"Octavia... Oh no never mind", Wendy said 

 

"What? You can tell me", Octavia said 

 

"It's too soon", Wendy insisted 

 

"Oh! You were asking me about? Oh!" Octavia replied embarrassed 

 

Wendy went silent for a while before saying, "what... What do you think about... It... About what she suggested...?"

 

Octavia blushed bright red and said, "Oh Wendy... Oh I can't... Can't say it..."

 

Octavia cringed and made noises of mental effort to push past her embarrassment, "oh you know what my answer will be, do you even need to ask"

 

Wendy looked deeply deeply shy and said, "yes I don't need to ask, especially not today".

 

Octavia wept with relief and turned around and hugged her.

 

***

 

Militia Captain Otto Armstrong and his large family were very happy as they were entertained as guests in the home of Mr and Mrs Wong on board the slaving ship "the Mandy". The Wongs were the perfect hosts.

 

With his new promotion forced through without a specific post being vacant on board the old strike cruiser "Crucible of Starvation", he had been forced to move to another ship that had a vacant post available for a militia captain. 

 

The Mandy was less than a year old and was all new and shiny. It was a ship designed by tech priests of the Dark Mechanicum cult rather than by those crazy cartel women, so everything actually worked on board without constant technical problems. This of course hadn't stopped the ill disciplined militia soldiers from turning the company barracks into an absolute pigsty!

 

Otto was in charge of a company of 5 militia platoons, 500 men in total, and he in turn answered to the Major who answered to the Colonel and so on up the chain of command. His new men hated him for enforcing such strict discipline.

 

Otto didn't care if they hated him, the extra training and discipline would save their lives in battle. Less than 2 months of strict training under his command had already shown significant results. His men could now hit their targets reliably in the firing range and had the discipline and focus needed to perform complicated group tactics in a firefight. One day they would thank him for this.

 

His promotion had given him a significant pay rise and had entitled him to live rent free in a luxurious officers apartment. His wife and bed slaves were very happy with the new living arrangements and home life was much more harmonious.

 

On his right sat Janna, a 17 year old bed slave that he fucked each night. Janna was a beautiful woman with dark, almost black skin, brown eyes and long black hair. Janna had borne him a son, Josh Armstrong, and Otto had had the child registered as his (with a lot of paperwork and compulsory paternity test) and the child was now officially free by birthright inherited from his free father.

 

On his left sat his wife Sarah, a 21 year old former cartel bed slave. Sarah was absolutely fucking gorgeous, with natural beauty unaltered by surgery, with pale skin and long platinum blonde hair and striking pale blue eyes. Sarah's bat shit crazy female cartel owner had demanded Otto engage in really fucked up sex fantasies in exchange for Sarah's hand in marriage. Otto still occasionally met up to fuck Sarah's former owner, shit and piss fetish was really disgusting but the former owner was really hot and gave great head!

 

Sarah had borne him a daughter, Anne Armstrong, his most legitimate heir. Anne and the other kids were all playing in a fenced off play pen with 3 of Otto's bed slaves minding them.

 

"You have such a beautiful family", Mrs Wong told Otto 

 

Sarah, Janna and the two other bed slaves in the room smiled at the praise. Otto thanked Mrs Wong and complimented her on her beautiful home.

 

Mrs Wong smiled and graciously thanked him.

 

Otto engaged in pleasant small talk for a while before feeling the urge to pee. He got up and excused himself. Mr Wong instantly got up too and tried to lead him to the bathroom. Otto politely declined but Mr Wong was very insistent.

 

Otto could sense that Mr Wong didn't want people snooping around his home. He figured that this was fair enough, a person's home was sacred. Otto entered the bathroom and found that the toilet was occupied. He knew that it wasn't one of the free people and Mr Wong didn't own any slaves. It must be one of his three bed slaves that were minding the kids.

 

Otto felt like getting his cock sucked so he forced open the door unzipping his fly. Inside he found a female slave that was reported missing! What the fuck was going on!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9A

 

"That's Melissa Sevenson nee Butcher, she been missing for weeks and has a price for her return!" Otto exclaimed.

 

The woman wept on the toilet and said, "I'm so sorry Joseph, I badly needed the toilet! I know you told me to stay hidden!"

 

Otto turned to Joseph demanding an explanation.

 

Joseph had an unreadable expression on his face and paused without speaking.

 

"Shit, you stole her didn't you! Shit I really don't want to be the one to deal with this. Just give her back and I forget that I ever saw ok?" Otto said.

 

Joseph cocked his head in a way that Otto didn't like and Otto pulled out his pistol. Joseph froze his expression totally unreadable in a way that creeped Otto out.

 

"Say something, you creeping me out", Otto said annoyed 

 

"I have the right to remain silent and I think it's wiser if I say nothing", Joseph said in a neutral voice 

 

Otto nodded, "ah I get ya, you think I arrest you as a thief. Look I get it, dat girl real fuckable. I get why ya nick her, I ain't judging. I not arrest you ok, I forget I saw dis and we return to da table as tho nothing happened ok?"

 

Joseph gave a very slight nod.

 

"I really need to pee, how long you be girl?" Otto asked the stolen slave.

 

"I'm done I'm done", Melissa squealed and fled the room squeezing past Otto 

 

Otto flushed the toilet after her and had a wonderful piss. He washed his hands and returned to Joseph outside the door.

 

"Calm down mate, I knew you too clean, must have some corruption. I'm glad I know that you are human like the rest of us. Look dat girl only worth $100,000 and you a millionaire, why not just buy her?" Otto asked 

 

"Not for sale", Joseph said with just a hint of sadness 

 

"Ah I see, ya bed slaves fuckable as dat are often not sold, I never sell my Jenna an other girls. I feel ya. Just don't get caught ok?", Otto said.

 

***

 

Otto Armstrong happily fucked his wife and 6 bed slaves. It had been a great night. Fancy Mr Wong being a bed slave thief! Otto didn't blame him, that girl had been really really hot!

 

Sarah was straddling his pelvis, bouncing up and down on his cock. The bed slaves were licking him all over, exciting him. Janna was kissing him even as he fucked Sarah, her tongue felt so wonderful in his mouth.

 

Otto sighed in satisfaction, this really was the life! He got this every night now that the girl's were all no longer pregnant, ugh that had been a hard time of blue balls when they were all pregnant at once! No chance of that now, Otto was wearing a condom with extra spermicide! 

 

Otto felt his orgasm build and slowed down, giving Sarah time to cum. She sensed that he was waiting for her and she bounced faster until she nodded to him that she was close. He nodded back and they both came within seconds of each other, moaning with pleasure.

 

Sarah got off his cock and Janna got on. The girls all had a scheduled order for when it was their turn to be on the cock. Janna winked at him giggling and put a new condom on him with her mouth. Otto groaned.

 

As Janna sucked his cock, another bed slave licked his balls and he was in heaven. Sarah wanted more and sat on his face. Otto obligingly ate his wife out, in absolute bliss.

 

Over the next two hours he fucked every woman at least once and kept going until his balls were completely empty. He then collapsed exhausted under a pile of girls breathing heavily in complete contentment.

 

The girls slowly crawled out of the pile and washed and brushed their teeth. Sarah stayed at his side kissing him, her breath smelled vaguely of condom latex. As the wife she was allowed to smell like sex afterwards.

 

Otto slipped a thick finger gently inside Sarah and flicked it around until she came in gasping orgasm. She sighed contentedly and snuggled him happily.

 

The bed slaves returned in ones and twos and got into bed naked. Otto and Sarah were also naked, none of them ever wore clothes to bed, they just got in the way. This was not the only time they would have sex tonight. They would sleep for a few hours until they got up to pee, then Otto would fuck the girls again, maybe not all of them but at least one. Every time he woke up in the night he had sex. In the morning he would fuck at least 3 girls before going to work.

 

It really was a great life he had here, his harem of girls really made life worthwhile. Everything he did at work, every promotion, every hour of working hard, all of it was to provide for his girls and for the children they bore him.

 

"Life really is great now ain't it?" Otto asked his harem.

 

The bed slaves all chorused, "yes owner husband", in happy voices.

 

His wife Sarah shivered with jealous insecurity and said, "yes HUSBAND", making it clear that she alone was the wife.

 

Otto had had very great difficulty in communicating with the bed slaves when he first got them and they had become very confused about their relationship to him. To this day they were under the impression that they were his wives rather than his slaves. It drove his wife Sarah absolutely mental with jealous rage!

 

The bed slaves were all uneducated teenage girls from a Bronze Age tribe on a feral world. They spoke a different language and even after over a year they had difficulty with the language barrier. They came from a culture where polygamy was the norm and where husbands branded their wives as part of the wedding ritual. When Otto had bought them and branded them as his property, they had assumed that he was marrying them. 

 

It actually made them much easier to handle as bed slaves if they thought that they were wives rather than slaves. He had told them repeatedly that he was their owner, but this had only confused them and they now called him owner husband. They knew that Sarah was the most important wife and they treated her with deference, so all in all the situation worked.

 

Sarah had always been jealous of the bed slaves ever since he got them. She used to fuck him nonstop until his balls were too empty to fuck any of the bed slaves, but she had gotten too tired to keep up this pace. The slaves had actually gotten so frustrated about not having sexual access to their "husband" that they had beaten Sarah up and threatened to cut her throat if she didn't "share".

 

Over a year later Sarah had accepted the fact that the bed slaves were a permanent feature and things were much more peaceful. She was still jealous of course, fearing that she would be replaced, but Otto had done his best to reassure her that she was his number one girl.

 

"What you girls like best about our life", Otto asked curiously 

 

"We have strong husband provide, keep us safe, feed us, get us this nice magic cave to live in. Much better than last magic cave", Janna said in her tribal accent.

 

"You put son in my belly husband, I bare you ten sons if sky god willing", said Malla, a 19 year old bed slave.

 

"Oh damn girl, ten is too many! I happy with the kids I have now, no need any more!" Otto insisted 

 

The teenage girls all laughed.

 

They were a lively bunch, all from the same tribe and close friends. Otto loved the energy and happiness they brought to the household.

 

Sarah was snuggling Otto as close as humanly possible getting jealous. Otto comforted her.

 

"What about you Sarah, what you like best about our life right now", Otto asked 

 

"The best thing is those few moments when I get you all to myself", she said unhappily 

 

The teenage girls all laughed at this and called her greedy.

 

"It's not greedy to want a few moments alone with my husband! I share him with you all the fucking time! I'm not asking for much, maybe an hour a day when it's just me and Otto?" Sarah said defensively.

 

"Can we all get an hour each?" Asked Malla.

 

Otto spluttered at this, "damn girls, ain't enough free hours for an hour each! Not if I am to get any sleep! We got a good system worked out where you all get to share and all get your turn. Be reasonable, I only got limited time!"

 

"I'm the wife, I should get more time with you than the others! It's my right!", Sarah insisted.

 

"We wives too! Why you get more time?" Janna said angrily 

 

"You are NOT wives! You are fucking bed slaves! Property to be bought and sold! Otto could sell you to someone else tomorrow and you would have to fuck them!" Sarah shouted angrily.

 

The bed slaves for once actually understood these words and they shouted angrily that she was lying. They demanded that Otto tell them that Sarah was lying.

 

Otto groaned as all the women glared at him and carefully said, "I not sell you but yes it's true I tell you for a year that you slaves! I not gonna sell you! I consider you all as secondary wives."

 

The bed slaves looked mortified and looked at Otto in deep betrayal. Janna started to cry and the other girls joined in until all the girls were crying. Otto felt like shit.

 

He glared at Sarah and said, "You free only by marriage girl, if I leave you then you have to go back to the gross poo lady who shit in your mouth. You be good wife or say hello to poo poo!"

 

Sarah went absolutely pale as a sheet. He was absolutely right, if he divorced her then she would once again be by law the bed slave and legal property Pamela Sevenson, who would make her resume her former role in fucked up turd fetish sex.

 

"Please Otto, please not that! You have no idea what it's like to have that filthy woman shit in my mouth every fucking night! I will be a good wife! I'm sorry! PLEASE!" Sarah wailed 

 

"You will stop being jealous of the other girls?" Otto asked her.

 

Sarah nodded frantically and promised that she would try.

 

The bed slaves were still crying and Otto didn't want to deal with this crap, "you caused this, now you fix it. I'm going to sleep, I expect them to be willing to fuck me when I wake to pee."

 

Sarah frantically agreed and tried to console the crying teenagers.

 

Otto rolled over and went comfortably to sleep. Ah life was good.

 

***

 

Georgina Wong tried to calm down Melissa, the poor girl was absolutely terrified that she had ruined everything.

 

"We might have been compromised, I'm not sure. At any rate we need to speed up the plan", her husband Joseph Wong said matter of factly.

 

"But are the explosives even ready? Do we have enough?", asked Jamie, another missing bed slave.

 

"Mostly ready, just need to finish the primers. The blast yield won't be as big as we hoped but we are out of time to make any more high explosives. You will have to hold the bombs directly against your owner's bodies, focus only on the cartel members, ignore the spouses. I'm sorry but you will also be killed in the blast" , Joseph said sadly 

 

"We always knew that it would cost us our lives one way or another. Even if we survived the blast we would be hunted down and tortured by the cartel. It's better this way, quick and clean", said Olivia, yet another missing bed slave.

 

The crowd of other missing bed slaves nodded.

 

Georgina wept, she was really going to miss these girls. Over the past month they had become like family to her.

 

All of these girls had been rescued by the freedom activists from the sickest and most sadistic of the central cartel administration women. These owners represented a sizeable portion of the nerve centre of the entire cartel, without them the cartel's entire organisational structure would be thrown into confusion. It was just a pity that they couldn't kill Wendy as well.

 

These bed slaves had teeth and toes and other parts missing, sadistically removed by their fucked up owners. They had suffered more than anyone else and they were willing to die for a chance of killing their owners. The month they had spent hiding with the Wongs had been the happiest time of their lives since coming to the fleet and they had actually been able to flourish as people. It was so sad that all this new growth would soon be blown away.

 

The plan was extremely complicated to organise but extremely simple in its execution. These bed slaves, dozens of them, would have condoms full of high explosives hidden in their anuses. They would all suddenly return to their owners all at exactly the same time, pull out the explosive filled condoms, and blow their owners to bits in a synchronised suicide bomb assassination.

 

This would cause the cartel to be unable to effectively coordinate all civilian activities in the fleet, causing organisational paralysis for at least a few weeks until they could recruit more administration officials. During this window the freedom activists would be able to mount further attacks taking advantage of the sudden administration blind spots to completely cripple the cartel before the true fighting even began!

 

The assassination of Talon had also come at exactly the right time to derail Wendy. Wendy was the diabolical organisational genius who had designed the entire administrative structure of the cartel 200 years ago when they rose to power. She had written the entire book and knew everything about the administration structure. In an emergency situation it would be up to Wendy to restore order to the chaos, and right now Wendy was taking personal leave to cope with the grief of Talon's death.

 

Wendy would be in no state to deal with this and that would buy them time to take advantage of the chaos to carry out further attacks. With all the recent problems with TigerLily and with Mandy being kidnapped, this synchronised bomb attack would have a terrible effect on the morale of the fleet's military. The cartel was starting to look weak!

 

Joseph said, "we need to do something about Captain Otto Armstrong. The moment this goes down he will know that I am behind this. What should I do?"

 

"Kill him?", suggested Georgina.

 

"How? And what if I fail? I'm not putting you and Tim in danger of being tortured! If I just shoot him then I will be arrested. I need a way of silencing him that doesn't lead back to me", Joseph said earnestly.

 

Melissa thought for a moment and said, "implicate him in the crime!"

 

Joseph considered this and said, "hmm yes that self serving bastard will certainly do anything to save his own ass, but how do I implicate him?"

 

Melissa smiled, "bribe him, bribe the shit out of him, and do it in an extremely obvious way, something he can't get out of unless he helps you."

 

Joseph smiled and said, "maybe we don't need to rush this after all."

 

***

 

Otto got up to pee, the time was 2am. Sarah had managed to make the bed slaves sexually receptive, which was very good news for her continued freedom. Janna was a bit cold towards him but she was doing her job so that was good.

 

He pissed contentedly in the toilet and returned to bed. Janna blinked sleepily as he climbed on top of her. She gave a small gasp as his condom covered penis penetrated her.

 

Otto lazily fucked Janna, only half awake. She was still upset with him and it made her pussy much dryer than usual. Otto was a bit uncomfortable and he poked Janna in the tits urging her to get wet. She frowned at him and stayed dry. 

 

Otto pulled out of her in annoyance, grabbed Janna's head and forced her mouth over his penis. She sucked reluctantly and soon had a rhythm going. Ah that felt so much better now! Otto sighed in contentment as she sucked him off.

 

Otto checked his phone as Janna sucked him off, and discovered a message from his money account. He checked the message and just about died of shock.

 

His account had a fully registered transaction from Mr Joseph Wong, placing a staggering 10,000,000 dollars in his account! Ten million smackers all his! This was the biggest bribe he had ever received by far!

 

It took a few moments for him to take note of the registered nature of the transaction. Oh Mr Wong you sneaky fellow, you sure know your stuff! Otto smiled in appreciation of the way that Mr Wong had trapped him into keeping his mouth shut.

 

By making the transition fully registered, Mr Wong had guaranteed that the cartel would notice it. The size of the transaction combined with the fact that Otto had no legal business dealings with Mr Wong meant that it had "bribe" written all over it. The cartel were not stupid and they would know that Otto was in some major way involved in something highly illegal with Mr Wong. If Mr Wong went down now he would take Otto with him. A quick mind read by a psyker would quickly confirm that Otto covered up the theft of cartel property worth $100,000!

 

Oh you sneaky little shit! Otto now had no choice but to keep this a secret or he would be in very serious trouble! 

 

He decided to look on the bright side, he now had ten million dollars! This was approximately 50 times what he earned in a year with his militia captain salary!

 

Otto excited woke up his harem and told them, "look wives! Look at da size of dis bribe! We rich now! Ten Million dollars!"

 

Sarah looked at him in absolute shock and grabbed the phone and read it. She then looked at Otto in astonishment and asked, "how?"

 

Otto chuckled and said, "young Mr Wong involved in a very serious crime involving lot of money and possibly death sentence. I found out about it and now he paying me ten million dollars to stay silent!"

 

Sarah looked at him proudly and said, "Oh Otto I am so proud of you! This is wonderful! Your biggest break yet! Oh I love you so much, you always provide for us, you are such a wonderful husband!"

 

Otto felt his ego swell up with this praise and happily cuddled Sarah.

 

Janna had stopped sucking to listen and asked, "What Wong do?"

 

Otto chuckled and said, "He bribe me not to say, so I ain't telling, not even to you".

 

Janna pouted unhappily and asked to see the bribe. Otto showed her the phone screen but Janna looked at the screen completely illiterately and clearly didn't understand.

 

Otto tried to explain, "in morning I collect enough magic leafs to make sure we can eat for da rest of our lives!" (Janna and the other bed slaves called the money notes magic leafs)

 

Janna's eyes widened in astonishment and she hugged Otto overwhelmed with joy. Otto happily hugged her and the other bed slaves hugged him too.

 

"We never be hunger! We never be hunger!" The teenage girls chanted, crying with happiness.

 

Sarah kissed Otto passionately and he felt his erection start to grow rock hard. Before he could do anything, he felt one of the bed slaves put her mouth over his erection. He was in absolute heaven.

 

"You marry us for real now ok. You have magic leafs to make us proper wife now?" Malla asked.

 

Otto groaned and said, "I try my best ok, but cartel say only allowed one real wife at a time. If cartel change dat law den I marry you all ok."

 

"Cartel queen MA7 very mean tribe chief! She should make new rules", Malla said grumpily, but her anger was no longer directed at Otto and she eagerly joined in the group sex.

 

***

 

Down on the surface of the planet Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, Kevin the slave drove a massive dump truck full of gold flaked rock out of the mouth of a massive underground gold mine. This load alone was worth millions of dollars, and it was only one of many many loads he had driven today. Not that Kevin ever saw a single cent of that money!

 

This mine and all the slaves in it was the property of the daemon princess MA7. She took everything and never gave poor Kevin anything! He was coming to the end of a gruesome 16 hour shift and had nothing to look forward to except a cold shower, a bowl of room temperature synthetic nutrient paste to eat and a putrid flea infested pile of filthy rags to sleep on as a bed! He was beyond tired and felt as sore as a 100 year old man despite being only 25!

 

He never got a full day off, just the occasional few hours when there was some delay in the mines. To make his nightmare even worse there were no women anywhere on the planet, apart from the occasional ore shuttle pilots and tech priest apprentices, but he was never allowed near these few visitors. The whole planet was nothing but a sausage fest!

 

Kevin exhaustedly drove his dump truck to the relatively flat area that served as the shuttle landing area for this particular mine site. The planet surface was blazing brightly in the glare of the local sun. It was blindingly bright and he lowered the sun visor on his space suit helmet.

 

The planet lacked any kind of atmosphere, unless you count the infinitesimal traces of exhaust gases and explosive smoke that were contributed by the mines and shuttles. For all human life requirements, the planet was in hard vacuum of space, whatever unnoticeably slight atmosphere human activities might have contributed to it.

 

During the day it was a blazing hot hell with no atmosphere to absorb the raw starlight. During the night it was a freezing cold hell without a greenhouse effect of any kind to lock in heat. Either way it was hellish.

 

It was a sterile ball of extremely mineral rich rock without so much as a microbe living on it (not counting the bacteria infested squalor of the pressurised environments the slaves had to live in!) and this was unlikely to ever change. Only a few years ago it had been a thriving biodiverse planet with thick atmosphere and vast oceans, but the Tyranids of hive fleet Leviathan had changed this.

 

The damn space bugs had eaten all the life and volatiles on the entire planet before sucking up every whiff of atmosphere and in the process, evaporated all of the oceans and sucked them up too! Pretty much all that was left was the inedible mineral deposits that the bugs had apparently no interest in.

 

The imperium of man had ruled this place before, but with the hive fleet still rampaging through the local sector of star systems they had much more important priorities than trying to reclaim Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 and these vile chaos worshippers had claimed the planet in their absence!

 

Kevin hated these vile villains with a passion! He had been a displaced refugee living in a squalid camp, fleeing in the wake of hive fleet Leviathan. These evil cunts had claimed to be an imperial transport ship come to resettle them to a much nicer planet with promised jobs and comfortable housing! Kevin and the other refugees had fallen for their lies and had joyfully stepped on board that shuttle carrying all their valuables with them. The shuttle had been absolutely crammed to capacity with people before the doors closed, locking them in.

 

Kevin had been so excited when they took off, imagining a better life. The shuttle had barely reached cloud level when the passenger compartment flooded with noxious gas and he passed out. He had awoken to find himself branded, naked and locked in a cage on board the slaving ship known as the Mandy! He never saw his valuables again that's for damn sure!

 

It was cravenly evil the way that he had been enslaved. He had been inspected by a psyker who discovered his truck driving skills and he had been immediately sold to MA7 and sent down to work on this cursed planet! Kevin knew that he would die on this terrible planet.

 

Trapped on the surface of a planet, you had no way of escaping. Only a space ship such as the ore shuttles could escape the planet's gravity to the fleet up in orbit. And they sure as shit controlled who they let on board those shuttles! Even if you somehow got a shuttle off the planet, you still needed one of the massive ships in orbit to travel through warp space to get home!

 

And even if you did that, Kevin didn't even have a home to go to anymore! His home planet had been stripped bare just like Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 had been! He was completely fucked!

 

Kevin pulled his dump truck up beside the waiting ore shuttle and reversed up to the loading machine. Kevin pushed a button and the tray on the back of the truck elevated until all of the payload fell out into the waiting tray of the loading machine. Apart from some scratching noises through the metal of the truck, the massive load fell into the loading machine in total silence. The vacuum of space was just creepy!

 

Kevin got out of his truck and unwound a power cable from the side of the truck. He plugged it into a power outlet on the outside of the massive ore shuttle. The multi gigawatt plasma deuterium fusion reactor of the shuttle could easily afford this loss of power when the engines were on standby. Kevin waited as the battery of his electric truck quickly recharged, it would only take a few minutes.

 

Kevin looked longingly up at the sky from the shelter of the ore shuttles shadow. He could see so many stars! With no atmosphere to make a blue sky and no atmosphere to block the light, Kevin could see countless thousands of stars in the sky! Around some of those stars would be orbiting imperial controlled planets, full of people free from the tyranny of chaos worshippers. Oh how Kevin envied those people!

 

Just visible were stars that visibly moved against the background of stars. These white dots were the gargantuan forms of the orbiting space ships. Up in those ships were all the women and all the children from the refugee camps, probably right now being raped by the chaos scum. He was separated from them forever, he would never be able to leave this airless sterile ball of rock.

 

Kevin dared not even try to disobey or escape, it was lethal. His slave space suit had a radio controlled pressure release valve that would let all the air out of his space suit if he moved out of range of the radio signals broadcasted by the mine. The freeman overseers carried remote controls with the frequency for the release valve and would, at the slightest disobedience push a button that would end the lives of all the slaves within a certain radius, opening their suits to the hard vacuum of space and killing them instantly! Disobedience killed not only himself but also many innocent bystanders!

 

If the slaves refused to leave the pressurised slave sleeping quarters then the overseers could push another button that depressurised the sleeping quarters too! It was a neat system for brutally ensuring obedience. The slaves would often try to kill a disobedient slave on sight before the overseer could press the button, saving themselves from death. Slaves could be replaced extremely easily and were viewed as completely expendable.

 

Kevin sighed and surveyed the sky, not looking at anything in particular. Suddenly a bright magenta circle of light appeared in the sky, very very close to the surface. It got bigger and bigger and iridescent vapour poured out of it. With horror Kevin realised that it was a warp rift opening, clearly a spaceship or multiple spaceships were dropping out of warp!

 

Holy Fuck! They were too fucking close to the planet! Only chaos worshipping captains piloted their ships so irresponsibly! 

 

Escape was impossible so Kevin simply watched the show. 

 

The warp rift opened fully and the massive forms of space ships shot out of the hole, engines gunning at full power. They tore across the vacuum sky, glowing vapour trails of high energy plasma shooting out behind them. It looked like there were dozens of ships, but they were moving so fast that he couldn't be sure.

 

One of the ships came out of the rift at far too low an angle, heading straight towards Kevin! He frantically took shelter under the nearest landing strut alcove underneath the ore shuttle.

 

The ship was a cobra class destroyer, a small escort ship 1.5 kilometres in length and weighing millions of tons. It's overpowered engines were gunning at full power, desperately trying to avoid hitting the planet. The heat radiating from it's plasma wake was so great that a number of slaves in space suits out in the open dropped down dead, cooking inside their already overheated space suits!

 

Kevin was sheltered from the worst of it in his alcove as the ship tore past less than a hundred meters overhead. 

 

Suddenly the silent vacuum was replaced by a terrible howling wind sound as the plasma wake washed over the ore shuttle! The heat was terrible and Kevin knew that he was dying. Before he could die, the ore shuttle was sent flying by the apocalyptic hurricane winds of the plasma wake, well maybe not flying, but certainly it was moving sideways!

 

Kevin was then dead from the heat and his flesh and blood brain thought nothing more. His soul went happily to the afterlife of the god-emperor, to eternal paradise.

 

Kevin's cooking body continued to be carried along by the sideways moving ore shuttle, the plasma wake pushing it against the friction of the ground. The dump truck and loading machine were also in motion, as were the dead bodies in the space suits. 

 

The heat of the plasma had already killed everyone in the cockpit of the ore shuttle, and the outer surface was white hot and rapidly liquefying. The soft liquified surface exploded outwards as the pressure inside escaped. The dump truck and loader now had the consistency of ice cream and quickly fell apart into a puddle of molten metal.

 

The ore shuttle was heat shielded and held it's integrity, glowing like it was fresh out of a furnace. The payload of gold in the ore bin was already evaporated from the heat, completely lost!

 

The plasma shot down the open mine shaft, transferring it's heat to everything it touched. The signal transmitter for the mine burned out and the pressure release valves on every slave's space suit activated, killing them instantly by depressurising their suits!

 

The support struts of the mine opening melted and the sudden heat shock on the rock caused splits all through the exposed rock. Less than a second later the ceiling caved in with a roar that carried through the plasma.

 

As suddenly as it started, the plasma wake vanished into the hard vacuum. The entire disaster had taken less than 5 seconds from beginning of the plasma wake to the end of the plasma wake, but in that time it had killed everyone and destroyed the mine!

 

***

 

"Whoops", said the admiral of the Allied Night Lord fleet over the radio. 

 

The cartel space traffic control officials all face palmed in utter exasperation. These allies really were fucking fools!

 

"You are paying for that damage you fucking idiots!", shouted space traffic administration department head Renee Sevenson.

 

"You rich cunts can afford it, we have a lot of business for you so stop your bitching bitch", the admiral shouted back.

 

The radio conversation then quickly degenerated into juvenile name calling and insults. This was the normal standard of professionalism for diplomatic radio dialogue between the two allied fleets.

 

The newcomers were members of the Night Lord fleet known as the Disembowelling Knife, a much larger and more successful chaos fleet that actually got shit done. Two years ago MA7's cartel and every Slaanesh aligned ship in the fleet had defected from the Disembowelling Knife to found a fleet of their own. After a LOT of fighting and death, the Disembowelling Knife had eventually stopped trying to kill them for defecting and the two fleets had made peace and formed an alliance.

 

The cartel fleet had compensated the Disembowelling Knife fleet by building replacement ships to replace every ship that they had cost them, along with additional compensation in the form of precious metals to pay for all the lives and materials lost. The cartel was now all square and had even paid more than was required, just to ensure no hard feelings.

 

Eventually the radio insults got so bad that they had to call in MA7 to calm the situation down.

 

***

 

MA7 smiled sweetly over the video call to Rear Admiral Arnold "ass-kick" Daffodil and apologised for the earlier radio exchange. Rear Admiral Arnold made several derogatory sexual suggestions about what MA7 should do. She had actually already been in the process of doing all of these suggested sexual acts when she was called in to talk to the allied fleet, but she correctly guessed that pointing this out would just make things worse.

 

MA7 calmly offered Rear Admiral Daffodil (what a stupid name!) a bribe of one metric ton of pure gold and he calmed down from the insults and became much more agreeable.

 

"What business do you have to engage with us?", MA7 asked in her most friendly and charismatic voice.

 

The Rear Admiral smiled greedily and said, "We have 80,000 of our best mercenaries, and a further 100,000 reserves for your recent troubles! We also have combat servitors, crowd control armoured tanks, virus bombs, battle robots... Everything you could possibly need for your little slave problems."

 

MA7 smiled greedily and said, "I want everything you've got! The cartel departments will handle the transactions".

 

***

 

Octavia watched in amusement as the allied fleet circled around and around the planet right above the surface at extreme speed.

 

"What in the name of Slaanesh are they doing down on the planet?" Octavia asked in amazement.

 

"The morons came out of warp too close to the planet and are caught in the gravity well. Their ships have to keep circling at full speed to try to gain enough speed to achieve a stable orbit and then escape out to upper orbit distance", Brand explained.

 

"But shouldn't they be up higher? They are not even IN orbit! They are down in the atmosphere", Octavia pointed out.

 

Brand snorted with laughter and said, "lucky for them, there IS no atmosphere to create drag, so they CAN achieve stable orbit much lower down than unusually possible."

 

Even the emotionally numb Wendy snorted with mirth and said, "they really are a bunch of fucking idiots aren't they, getting themselves trapped like that!"

 

"Total clowns! It's a miracle that none of their ships crashed! The fastest ships will achieve stable super low orbit in a few hours. But those super heavy freighters will take days to get enough speed", Brand said shaking her head.

 

"What were they even thinking", Octavia asked incredulously 

 

Brand laughed, "they originally came out of warp out near the outer planets far away from this inner planet and decided that they could achieve an impressive low orbit with a single quick warp jump to look cool. All they did was look like complete dickheads by miscalculating the jump!"

 

Everyone laughed.

 

Octavia cuddled Wendy, "it's great that they are here, now we can get help getting Mandy back."

 

Brand shook her head, "no way, no amount of soldiers will be able to save Mandy from a bullet to the head. We have to stick to the plan of observing them and waiting for a new option to arrive".

 

Octavia felt terribly disappointed, "but will that new option EVER arrive?"

 

Brand shrugged apologetically, "I wish I could give you an answer to that. At the moment all we can do is wait and try not to provoke them into shooting Mandy."

 

"What if we teleport Mandy out?" Octavia suggested.

 

"Two reasons, firstly we can't get an exact enough lock on her without her wearing a teleport homing beacon to avoid accidental only transporting half of her body and cutting her in half (Octavia shuddered at this remembering the time that this actually happened 3 years ago). Secondly if we widen the field enough to be sure of getting all of her, we would also teleport the person holding a gun to her head and they would shoot her", Brand explained.

 

Octavia thought for a minute before suggesting that they use invisibility to rescue Mandy.

 

Brand patiently explained that the kidnappers psychic nullifying helmets made them immune to all psychic based invisibility illusions and that the physical barriers they had erected would still make a lot of noise if someone with perfect technological active camouflage tried to squeeze through. The probability of Mandy getting shot was just too high.

 

Wendy nodded sadly, "The cartel set up a think tank task force to find a way of rescuing Mandy alive, but there is nothing that will work without an unacceptably high risk of Mandy being killed. They thought of everything!"

 

Octavia had a sudden thought, "what about TigerLily?"

 

"But the helmets, even she cannot get into their heads", Wendy said with impatience 

 

"No no, not in their heads. The helmets only block attacks directed at the head right? Couldn't she focus instead on the weapons or on their hands and bodies? If she can crush a battle tank into a cube with her mind, then why can't she block a bullet?" Octavia asked excitedly.

 

Wendy's mouth dropped open. Brand whistled in appreciation.

 

"No no, we can't use HER! That evil bitch is on trial. She can't be trusted and she would demand that we give her what she wants in return! We need to find another way", Wendy demanded.

 

"Can't we at least talk to TigerLily about it?" Brand asked.

 

"Talk all you like to her but I don't trust her", Wendy said 

 

"You really are rude you know that! OF COURSE I will help my niece in law! I'm not a complete asshole", came the psychic voice of TigerLily in all their minds.

 

"Damn it! Who let you out of your psychic helmet?", Wendy shouted.

 

"Your mother did, she has both my babies far away in airlocks, threatening me to behave or they die! It's absolutely horrid! What did I ever do to hurt your family? I really resent the way I am being treated!" TigerLily replied angrily.

 

"You manipulated my stupid brother into marrying you and you created a foul egg and are trying to make it a cartel member! NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE SEVENSON CARTEL!" Wendy screamed with rage.

 

"Your "stupid" brother was the one who chose ME, I was already married. It was HE who did all of this! The marriage was his idea, why am I the only one being punished here? And what laws did I even break?" TigerLily replied.

 

Octavia interrupted the argument, "TigerLily, can you really save Mandy?"

 

"Of course, I can EASILY get the young miss Sevenson back alive and unharmed to her two remaining mummies. I saved Luke from a lot of bullets over the past year, it isn't difficult to do", TigerLily promised.

 

Octavia clapped happily and begged Wendy to consider it.

 

"What PRICE do you ask in return for this", Wendy asked venomously.

 

"I ask nothing in return, you and Mandy are family to me. Consider it a free gift", TigerLily promised 

 

"If you fail..." Wendy hissed

 

"If I fail poor Violet will be flushed out the airlock. Do you think that I would risk my baby's life on a promise I couldn't keep!" TigerLily replied.

 

Wendy looked thoughtful and immediately rang the cartel for advice.

 

***

 

Melissa the bed slave walked uncomfortably towards the door of her owner's apartment. The stick of high explosives up her ass was extremely uncomfortable.

 

Melissa checked her watch, it was 5 minutes until 3 am. Good, she was right on time. At exactly 3 am all of the other missing bed slaves would blow up their owners in a synchronised attack.

 

She was now onboard the fleet flagship "Song of Rape", it had been extremely difficult to get here undetected. To do it she had had her microchip cut out and replaced with a stolen microchip with a suitable transaction history. She had then had her brands cosmetically altered to match the ownership history of the identity she was stealing.

 

The freedom activists had arranged forged travel documents for all of the bed slaves new identities and had timed the departure perfectly. Melissa had entered a crowded passenger shuttle full of slaves, easily hiding in among the other slaves.

 

Militia soldiers had checked her papers and found they didn't match the paperwork they had. Melissa gave all of them oral sex and a generous bribe and they happily didn't make an issue of the discrepancy. These particular soldiers were well known for looking the other way when bribed, and the freedom activists deliberately arranged for Melissa and the others to leave via the shuttle gate they were guarding.

 

Melissa had then disembarked and laid low until now.

 

Her stolen microchip had given her access to the cartel decks where her owner's apartment was located. 

 

Melissa would be dead in 5 minutes time. This simple fact made her sad, but also had a kind of peace. 

 

Her nightmare would finally be at an end, and she would take the loathsome evil bitch Renee Sevenson with her! Renee had some important job in space traffic control, killing her would make it much easier to smuggle things around the fleet. But for Melissa this was personal!

 

Renee had tortured and mutilated Melissa! Melissa had had all of her back teeth pulled while she was screaming in complete consciousness, not for any medical reason, just for Renee's sadistic pleasure! Not only the teeth but also Melissa's CLITORIS!

 

It had hurt worse than anything, and it was so needless! Melissa had never been disobedient nor badly behaved. She had done EVERYTHING to try to earn mercy! The cruelty had been just so bad that in the end she ran away and was helped by the freedom activists.

 

Well now she would have her revenge!

 

The bomb in Melissa's ass was composed of a payload of trinitrotoluene (TNT) and a small percussion primer cap composed of nitroglycerin and some unstable binding agent. A fast enough tap to the cap and the bomb would go off! It was a miracle that the pressure of her ass hadn't set it off already!

 

Melissa sighed and knocked on the door of the apartment. After about a minute a badly beaten slave girl answered the door. She recognised Melissa instantly and hugged her.

 

Melissa was shown in and asked a lot of questions. She answered that she had been stolen and asked to see Renee immediately. The slave girl, Betty was her name, nodded sadly and hugged Melissa in solidarity for the torture she was about to receive.

 

Melissa was led by Betty into the bedroom. Inside was Renee's submissive husband in a cage and lovers and bed slaves chained to every wall softly weeping in agony. Renee herself had a giant luxurious bed all to herself. She woke sleepily and her eyes widened as she saw Melissa.

 

Melissa squatted down quickly and tugged at the lubricated condom in her ass. The bomb slid sluggishly out of her ass as Renee got out of bed.

 

Melissa violently shoved Betty back out the door and ran at Renee with a crazed dangerous look in her face.

 

Renee instantly saw the danger and staggered back in horror. Melissa laughed like a maniac and held the bomb menacingly, "this high explosive bomb is my shit bitch!"

 

Renee screamed at the words "high explosive bomb", looking at it in terror.

 

"EAT MY SHIT AND DIE BITCH!" Melissa shouted in blissful rage and forced the stick of TNT into Renee's screaming mouth.

 

Melissa slapped the primer cap as hard and fast as possible and a split second later her shredded body was dead! Her soul laughed like a maniac all the way to the afterlife.

 

***

 

Tina sleepily held a gun at Mandy's head. It was almost 3 am and Mandy was fast asleep in her crib. All was calm and all was quiet.

 

The others were mostly asleep, with just a few on watch for the night shift. They took it in turns to take night shift and right now it was Tina's turn.

 

She had almost dozed off when a sudden bright flash flooded the room. Tina instinctively threw herself over Mandy, trying to protect her from what might be an explosion. Tina had started to feel a motherly bond for Mandy and tried to protect her as if she was her own daughter.

 

Tina looked up to see a woman in blue robes sitting cross legged in mid air. She had blue feathers in place of hair and bird Talons for feet. On her lap was a large high tech looking box. 

 

"TigerLily", Tina said out loud through her heavy gas mask.

 

TigerLily nodded mockingly and motioned for Tina to give her the child.

 

"Fuck off TigerLily, your powers can't affect us. Leave before I blow her brains out!" Tina shouted.

 

The others scrambled into the room pointing guns at TigerLily. She smiled at them mockingly.

 

"Don't make us shoot you", shouted Tony

 

Incandescent letters spelled out the words, "try it"

 

Tony obliged and fired his auto pistol at TigerLily's chest. The bullets stopped in mid air and hovered. TigerLily made bird song that seemed to be laughter.

 

Tina desperately clutched the gun to Mandy's head screaming that she would shoot. TigerLily pantomimed facial expressions of "oh SURE you will".

 

Tina trembled, wondering if she could kill Mandy. TigerLily laughed her birdsong laugh.

 

The other slaves tried to stab TigerLily with knives, but the blades were forced back by an invisible force. Inch by inch the knives were forced back until they were at the throats of slaves holding them. TigerLily smiled triumphantly daring the endangered slaves to try anything. They surrendered and the knives held position at their throats, their backs pressed to the walls.

 

Tina shouted, "FUCK THIS", and pulled the trigger to blow Mandy's brains out. But nothing happened! She pulled out another pistol and tried to shoot Mandy but still nothing! She experimentally fired at a wall and the gun blew a sizeable hole in the wall! She tried it on Mandy's head but the firing mechanism refused to move!

 

Suddenly Tina's hand was stuck fast to the gun and the gun started to move, away from the baby and directly at Tina's head. Tina wet herself in terror. Tina's body was physically levitating away from the baby now until Mandy was completely exposed.

 

Mandy floated up in the air to TigerLily and TigerLily put Mandy inside the strange box. The box then floated clear of TigerLily to the middle of the room and buttons on the surface were pressed by invisible forces. The box glowed brightly and then disappeared in a flash.

 

Tina looked at the empty space in horror, without their hostage they were dead!

 

"Are you going to kill us?" Asked Tina

 

TigerLily shook her head with a smug smile and the words appeared, "It's much funnier letting you live".

 

She then fiddled with some buttons on a wrist mounted machine and she vanished in a flash.

 

The weapons all suddenly became inanimate objects once more and the ex slaves all fell to the ground gasping. Tina was badly winded by her fall and coughed frantically in her gas mask.

 

This was bad, really fucking bad! The cartel could now slaughter them all!

 

They frantically tuned into the radios and listened. Every channel was reporting news of the rescue of Mandy already, but they were also reporting something even more interesting. Apparently there had been synchronised suicide bomb attacks on high ranking cartel members mere minutes ago!

 

They listened in amazement as the confirmed death toll of cartel members grew and grew over the next few hours until a staggering 31 cartel admin workers had been confirmed dead! This was HUGE! Without their core of administration workers the cartel would suffer catastrophic confusion in their control over the fleet!

 

No wonder the cartel STILL hadn't killed Tina's group even hours after losing the hostage, they currently had much bigger problems to deal with!

 

***

 

Octavia and Owner Wendy frantically hugged and kissed their daughter Mandy, weeping with relief. TigerLily sat on the floor smirking to herself as though the universe was one big joke to her.

 

Octavia ran over to TigerLily and hugged her in a frenzy of gratitude. Then Octavia ran back to hug Mandy. Then she hugged TigerLily again. Then for no reason in particular she hugged Brand. Really she just wanted to hug everyone in reach.

 

TigerLily didn't object to the random hugs and actually looked happy. Octavia really wasn't in control of her actions, she was just swept up in the emotions of getting Mandy back.

 

Octavia hugged Wendy in utter joy and kissed her. Wendy for once reciprocated and happily kissed her back.

 

Ever since the kidnapping Wendy had been too upset for any physical intimacy and Octavia had been getting quite desperately horny. Truth be told Octavia also had had a lowered libido due to grief over Talon and worry over Mandy's kidnapping. It looked like the pussy drought was about to lift Octavia thought gratefully.

 

Octavia felt wet and her desire grew. The real problem was that Octavia and Wendy were used to having a third person when they made love. Octavia thought about the people in the room. Brand probably would not want to have sex with her own mother...

 

What about TigerLily? Maybe she could join them, those bird feet looked like fun.

 

TigerLily let out a horrified bird squawk and shook her head violently.

 

Brand noticed and said, "what's wrong TigerLily?"

 

TigerLily's psychic voice filled the heads of every other adult in the room, "The bed slave just invited me to an all female threesome!"

 

Brand laughed. Wendy gave Octavia a "no way not with HER" look. Octavia smiled sheepishly.

 

"I take it that is a no TigerLily?" Brand asked laughing.

 

TigerLily didn't bother replying to that.

 

Wendy hugged Mandy tightly and Octavia joined in, quickly forgetting about the threesome idea.

 

Brands phone rang yet again and she left the room to answer it in private. It had been going every few minutes ever since 3am. Octavia didn't know all the details but knew that some sort of bomb attack had killed a lot of people. It was absolutely horrid but right now Octavia and her Owner were too overjoyed to have their daughter back to let even a mass murder bum them out.

 

Brand returned to the room a few minutes later and said, "I have to go to work, this attack is turning out to be much more serious than we thought, all cartel intelligence resources are being mobilised to investigate".

 

"Do they need me to come in?" Wendy asked 

 

"Possibly but hopefully not, you are still on leave. Just keep your phone handy. If they need you they will call." Brand replied 

 

Brand turned to TigerLily and said, "you come with me, we need all the psykers we can get". TigerLily nodded.

 

Octavia asked, "do you need me too? I'm a psyker now too."

 

TigerLily smirked and Brand said, "at the moment your particular psychic powers are not required for this investigation. Given your lack of psychic training I would much rather that you didn't use your powers. Just stay here and mind the kids and keep my mother company."

 

Brand and TigerLily then left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10A

Octavia looked at Wendy uncertainly and then looked at the small whip in her hand.

"You are doing fine Mistress Octavia", Wendy encouraged.

Octavia steeled herself and softly whipped Wendy's backside. Wendy moaned very slightly and begged her to do it harder.

Octavia obediently obliged and hit harder and harder. The harder she hit the more Wendy seemed to like it, moaning louder and louder. Octavia whipped with all her strength and Wendy screamed with pleasure! 

After a while Octavia's arms hurt and she slowed down and finally stopped. Wendy moaned and looked at Octavia with worship filled eyes. Octavia tried to think about what to make her "submissive" do next.

"I need some time to think, you sit and wait ok?" Octavia said anxiously 

"Yes Mistress Octavia", Wendy purred seductively.

Octavia looked at Owner Wendy, trying to think. Wendy gazed at Octavia in worship. The gaze made Octavia feel very nervous.

Octavia felt very out of place in the black leather and latex Dominatrix outfit Wendy had made her wear. Octavia was not used to wearing so many clothes and the outfit was very VERY tight! Her tits were mashed together by the tight leather and were spilling out her cleavage shamelessly! These dominatrix boots were so HIGH! She had to be careful not to fall over and break her neck!

Wendy on the other hand was wearing not a thing and Octavia envied her. Subs had all the fun! Octavia would much rather they switch places, she was completely submissive with no desire to be anything other than a slave.

Owner Wendy had finally broken the pussy drought, and this was the first time they were having sex since Talon died. Octavia had been terribly excited but that excitement had dissipated when Wendy had announced the type of sex they would be having and Octavia's role in it!

Octavia nervously tried to dominate Wendy, "you are, um, a very naughty Owner for making me do this... Bad owner!"

Octavia gently slapped Wendy's bum.

Wendy frowned, "I'm not the owner, you are the owner Mistress and I am your slave"

"Sorry I forgot", Octavia said 

"You don't have to apologise to your slave Mistress Octavia", Wendy said clearly getting frustrated.

Octavia thought for a moment and thought about all the horrible things she could do to Wendy. Octavia could not think of anything so she instead decided to copy Talon.

"Go flush your head... in the toilet... Bitch?" Octavia said uncertainly.

Wendy enthusiastically said, "yes Mistress Octavia", and crawled on all fours to the bathroom and put her head in the toilet and flushed.

Octavia was encouraged and said, "do it again".

Wendy obediently flushed again.

Octavia ran a hand over Wendy's naked back and she trembled with anticipation. Encouraged Octavia explored every surface of Wendy's skin with her hands. Wendy offered no resistance and moved to make it easier for Octavia to explore. 

Octavia was now feeling more confident and put her hand between Wendy's legs and felt her pussy. It was all wet and clearly turned on.

"You are all wet", Octavia said stating the obvious.

"Yes Mistress Octavia", Wendy said blissfully.

"Good", Octavia said and slipped a finger inside Wendy.

Wendy gasped with pleasure and Octavia flushed the toilet with her head still in it.

Octavia teased a finger tip all over Wendy's g spot, making her shudder.

"Moan", Octavia commanded.

Wendy moaned so loudly that Mandy woke up crying and Octavia ran to comfort the crying baby. Wendy obediently remained with her head in the toilet.

Mandy seemed to find Octavia's outfit soothing, it probably reminded her of her birth mother Mistress Talon. She was soon asleep once more and Octavia returned to Wendy.

Wendy was exactly where Octavia had left her, completely obedient. Octavia slapped Wendy on the bum and she moaned softly.

Octavia slipped her fingers back inside Wendy and explored her pussy curiously. Wendy made sex noises.

"Don't wake the baby", Octavia told her.

"Yes Mistress Octavia", Wendy said humbly and moaned more quietly.

Octavia wondered how much of her hand would fit inside Wendy and experimented. She was shocked to discover that her entire fist fitted snugly inside!

Her fist felt wonderfully warm and slippery from the abundant wetness so she kept it inside. She used her entire fist like a dildo and Wendy moaned in ecstasy whispering, "oh yes! Oh Slaanesh yes!"

Octavia went faster and faster until Wendy asked, "may I please have permission to cum Mistress Octavia?"

Octavia was surprised by this but said, "yes... Uh slave... Yes you may cum"

Wendy moaned in pleasure and thanked "Mistress Octavia" profusely before Octavia felt Wendy's pussy contract in orgasm and she moaned quietly but shamelessly in orgasm.

"Did I do ok?" Octavia asked anxiously.

"You did amazing, Mistress Octavia", Wendy said worshipfully.

"Oh? I'm still your Mistress? The game is not over yet?" Octavia asked 

"The game never ends, I'm yours always", Wendy said from the toilet bowl.

"I was hoping that you would play with me now Owner Wendy? Can we swap places and I have a turn? I'm itching to be tickled to death", Octavia said hopefully.

Wendy sighed, "I really need you right now, I need THIS! I need the tranquility of being dominated to give me some peace! PLEASE be my Dominatrix all the time, at least for a few weeks!"

Octavia frowned unhappily but couldn't disobey her owner.

With a sigh she said, "yes owner, I obey".

Wendy thanked her profusely from the toilet bowl.

"Get your head out of the toilet and clean yourself up, then I want you to come find me and await my commands", Octavia said mimicking Talon

"Yes Mistress Octavia", Wendy said happily.

***

Octavia panted heavily from her most recent orgasm as Wendy obediently moved her tongue around inside Octavia's pussy. Oh this was heavenly! Being the dominant one certainly did have it's advantages.

She was just getting ready for yet another orgasm when Mandy cried over the baby monitor.

"You go and deal with it", Octavia told Wendy.

"Yes Mistress Octavia", Wendy said submissively and left the room with a bow.

Octavia lay back down on the guest bed in Brand's apartment and relaxed. She was starting to get the hang of this. 

Octavia had been a submissive for long enough to know how a scene should look and knew her way around a dungeon. She lacked certain skills of course and lacked confidence, but so far she was holding her own. Her biggest problem was her temperament and personality.

Octavia was a submissive consensual slave. She was not a leader and not a sadist. She was a tickle fetish masochist and submissive with a strong desire to be a slave to the will of an owner. She had neither the desire nor the temperament to dominate anyone and was only even doing this because Wendy commanded her to.

Wendy returned to the room holding Mandy and Octavia sat up happily. Wendy gently placed Mandy on the bed and Octavia and Wendy happily fussed over her.

"Awwww you are awake, yes, you are awake sleepy girl", Octavia said to Mandy in a baby voice 

Mandy reached out a tiny hand and touched Octavia's nose. Wendy giggled blissfully and cooed lovingly at the baby.

It was a miracle that they had gotten their little treasure back! Octavia cried with happiness.

Wendy noticed her tears and asked, "What's wrong Mistress?"

Octavia shook her head, "I'm just so happy to have her back! She could have died! It just hit me how fragile our little treasure is."

Wendy gave Octavia a warm cuddle and nodded. They hugged Mandy protectively to their laps.

Mandy clearly recognised her two remaining mothers and seemed very happy to see them after her time being kidnapped. She had clearly missed them and was probably wanting Talon to be here too. Mandy had grown up having 3 mothers and saw nothing unusual about this. Right from the day she was born Octavia had been Mandy's "slave mummy" and Mandy reacted to Octavia as though she was her mother.

Wendy sang a song to the baby and Mandy listened happily. Octavia joined in, harmonising with Wendy and together they sang for their daughter.

The song ended and Mandy had clearly enjoyed it. Wendy said adoring baby talk to Mandy in blissful happiness. Octavia put a loving arm around Wendy and Wendy lovingly snuggled into the embrace.

"I love you so much Wendy, I adore you", Octavia said feeling very safe

Wendy smiled ear to ear and said, "I love you so much too Mistress Octavia! I am in awe of you!"

Octavia smiled blushing.

Wendy addressed Mandy, "yes yes, I adore your mummy so much, yes I do".

Octavia started to cry thinking of Talon. Wendy kissed her cheek tenderly and comforted her.

"I miss her so much that it burns! I have a massive hole inside of me that only she could fill. How can we even survive without her?" Octavia asked dismayed 

"Permission to speak freely Mistress?" Wendy asked 

"Of course", Octavia said with a nod.

"I have lost all of my many wives over the long, and every time it hurts so much that I feel like I will die. But no matter how much it hurts, sooner or later I find a way to cope with it and continue on with my life", Wendy said softly.

"How do you do it? How do you cope? You are doing so much better than me right now!" Octavia asked 

"I'm doing so surprisingly well because I have you. In the past I never had a second partner to help carry me through my grief. It is such a wonderful thing to still have someone special in my life after being widowed", Wendy said thankfully 

Octavia agreed and said, "yeah, I guess that is true for me as well. I would be a hundred times worse without you"

"I really feel bad for those people who just lost loved ones in the bomb attacks", Octavia added.

Wendy nodded, "yes Mistress Octavia, it's absolutely horrid. Those poor families! I'm just glad that none of my own daughters were the targets, the poor mothers!"

"Yeah absolutely the poor mothers, but I was meaning the poor spouses. They would have no one, the way we have each other", Octavia said 

Wendy nodded and said, "I'm so glad that I have you Mistress Octavia. You really are my everything right now"

"I'm still not used to being called Mistress, it feels so weird. And to call you my slave is also so strange, it's like the world is turned on it's head", Octavia said 

"You will get used to it eventually Mistress, when we are married this will be our dynamic", Wendy said lovingly.

Octavia did a double take and stammered, "Ma.. Married! When we are married! You haven't even proposed yet! It's FAR too soon for that!"

Wendy nodded, "of course Mistress, far too soon, I'm sorry for upsetting you"

Octavia cuddled Mandy to calm herself down from the shock, her heart racing.

"Owner, yes I am calling you owner stop interrupting me, OWNER I really don't think that I can do this to the level you want. As a bed slave I will always do whatever you want to sexually satisfy you, but I don't know if I have the right temperament for this! I'm a submissive slave, it is my sexuality to be a submissive slave. I'm really trying my best but I don't think that I can be like Talon was!" Octavia said desperately.

Wendy hugged her and said, "I know that you are not the sort of person I usually marry, but you are exactly what I need."

"How is that possible? I'm not a Dominatrix, I don't know what I am doing." Octavia said despairingly.

"Exactly, you are not a predatory gold digging professional Dominatrix. You are not interested in my money and you genuinely love me. I trust you utterly and I love you deeply. You are really really good for me", Wendy insisted.

"I do, I love you to bits. I'm not disputing that and I am not saying that I am don't want to be your wife. I'm just unsettled by having to be a Dominatrix all the time. I am humbly trying to say that I have needs of my own that are not being fulfilled. I need to submit and be tortured, I want to be tickled for half the day to be entirely satisfied! I want to be tied down so I can't move and tickled out of my mind!", Octavia insisted.

"I will tickle you if you order me to Mistress", Wendy said 

"Will you Dominate me too?" Octavia asked 

"Yes of course Mistress Octavia, I can top you during sex any time. But outside of sex I need you to be the absolute boss of me!" Wendy insisted.

"Oh alright! I will do it, at least I will try. But I am only doing this because I love you", Octavia said defeated.

Wendy squealed with joy and hugged Octavia. Octavia couldn't help smiling.

"Do I have to wear the Dominatrix outfits? Can't I just wear my normal bed slave clothes?" Octavia asked 

"You are the boss Mistress Octavia, you can wear anything you like", Wendy said submissively.

"But you would prefer that I dress the part?" Octavia asked 

Wendy nodded and said, "yes Mistress Octavia".

***

There was complete pandemonium in the cartel admin office as the remaining staff tried desperately to establish a chain of command. High ranking admin staff in almost every department were dead and most departments were leaderless and confused.

Department head Jenny Sevenson of the sewerage and sanitation department gawked in dismay to find that she was currently the highest ranking admin person still alive not counting Wendy who was on leave. Jenny swallowed nervously, she was the most junior member of the department heads, only deemed experienced enough to handle something as unglamorous as trash and sewerage.

Hundreds of admin slaves and dozens of cartel women looked at Jenny expectantly, awaiting orders. Jenny decided to just wing it.

"I want to amalgamate as many departments as possible and to promote people to head them", Jenny said.

"How do we do that, what is the administrative procedure?" Asked one of the crowd.

Shit, Jenny wasn't sure! "Um, just do it anyway and figure out the paperwork later?"

"Which departments should amalgamate? How do we decide who to promote?" Someone asked.

"Well how should I know! I have never handled anything other than my own department! Can't you figure it out?" Jenny complained.

"With Wendy away, YOU are now acting Fleet Admin executive. You need to lead us!" The cartel women complained!

"How the fuck did Gloria managed to get killed? She was the acting admin executive on duty when the bombs went off, why wasn't she here?" Jenny asked annoyed.

"She snuck out and went home when her household slaves rang her to tell her that her missing bed slave was back. The bed slave then killed her with a bomb", someone explained sadly.

Jenny murmured sombrely at this.

"How the fuck did 31 fucking admin officials and department heads and administrators manage to all get killed at exactly the same fucking time!" Jenny asked angrily.

"Fuck if I know, it was a terrorist attack, what are we going to do!" Shouted another random person in the crowd.

Jenny sighed, this was a disaster.

She took a deep breath and said, "so WHAT still works? Is the fleet in danger?"

People talked all at once and Jenny got them to talk one at a time. It quickly became apparent that the department slaves on the ground level of operations could carry on doing their jobs as normal with no problems. The problem was that the cartel now had very limited control over these departments now and had poor information sharing.

Sanitation and sewerage still had Jenny to run the department and would function perfectly, that was a major relief for everyone! But space traffic control was completely leaderless with the entire department leadership wiped out. The slaves manning the radar and the radio operators could still see and talk to space traffic, but they had no way of coordinating the traffic without risking major collisions!

The departments were largely rendered blind and deaf and the various workers had no way of coordinating with each other. Especially given how fucking big the fleet was. 

"Get me every cartel adviser, I don't know check the network for Vox phone numbers and call them in. ALL of them. And call in the admiralty and the military liaison officers. We need all the help we can get!" Jenny ordered.

Slaves obeyed, calling up every number they could find and within an hour the admin office was filled with advisers in every subject from botany to alien languages. Most of them knew even less about administration than Jenny did.

After a LONG time listening to the opinions of each adviser, Jenny accumulated a gaggle of legal experts who knew all about the legal framework of the cartel admin system. These lawyers spent the entire day patiently trying to explain the system to Jenny and she got a very general idea of the legal framework of how to amalgamate departments.

When asked WHICH departments ought to be amalgamated, the lawyers said they didn't know and to ask admin specialists. Jenny WAS the admin specialist and found this advice extremely unhelpful. 

The military and navy liaisons said that they could take over some of the duties in coordination with the administratively separate cartel intelligence department which had not been affected by the bombing but used completely separate admin frameworks. This would help but it certainly didn't solve the problem.

Jenny rang the Daemon Princess MA7, her distant great grandmother, and asked her for advice. It quickly became apparent that the towering immortal knew almost fuck all about the specific aspects of current cartel administration, even though she was the head of the entire cartel.

"I always relied on Wendy to handle this stuff, I used to know the old framework but Wendy keeps changing it every few months. I could try but I think that Wendy is your best bet", MA7 said in her beautiful seductive daemonic voice.

"She is grieving, she will be a wreck, I don't know if she is up for it", Jenny said pondering 

"At the moment she has having sex with her bed slave, oh my, they are really going at it! I think that she is doing better now", MA7 said, clearly using her psychic senses to spy on her daughter.

Jenny thought about this and said, "but she still might be grieving, you know maybe using sex to cope with her grief, I really don't want to bother her".

"But it's ok to bother ME for a tedious administrative problem I am not very familiar with, but you won't so much as call the fleet admin executive?" MA7 asked sounding amused.

"I guess you are right, I'm being an idiot, of course I should have called her for advice. I will call her straight away", Jenny said feeling foolish.

"WAIT don't call her yet!" MA7 said frantically 

"Why not, what's wrong?" Jenny asked 

"She is about to have an amazing orgasm! Let her cum first!" MA7 said happily.

Jenny sighed in exasperation and waited until MA7 said it was ok to call.

The phone rang a few times until it was answered by a husky seductive voice that said, "hello, this is Owner Wendy's phone"

"I know who's phone it is slave, why are you answering her phone for her?" Jenny demanded irritably 

"Who me? Oh, well you see, Owner Wendy is a little tied up at the moment", said the slave.

"What do you mean by that? Who are you?" Jenny asked getting more and more impatient 

"Me? I'm Octavia the bed slave. And what I mean is that Owner Wendy is literally tied up, like bondage you know? We are having sex, I'm being the Dominatrix and Owner Wendy is being the naughty submissive", the slave said.

Jenny shook her head to get that particular mental image out of her mind and said, "Well ok Octavia, I guess that is reasonable, you are a bed slave after all. Can you please put your owner on the phone?"

"Ok, Owner Wendy it's for you, talk into the phone", Octavia said 

Jenny heard an indistinct reply and then Wendy's voice said, "Hi, this isn't a great time, what's up, who am I speaking to?"

"It's Jenny from Sewerage and Sanitation, we desperately need you, the bombers killed all the senior administrators and all the other department heads! I'm all that's left of the high ranking admins! We desperately need you at work!" Jenny said.

"I will come right away, Mistress Octavia it's an emergency at work, please untie me." Wendy said and the phone hung up.

Jenny told the everyone that Wendy was on her way and sat down in an office chair, feeling absolutely exhausted.

20 minutes later Wendy arrived wearing nothing but body armour and a force field generator, surrounded by bodyguards.

"Ok what's going on", Wendy asked.

Jenny and the crowd of others explained the situation. Wendy nodded and immediately ordered office slaves to bring her hundreds of different forms.

"Ok this is a real problem but I can fix it. I need all of you to sign what I tell you to sign and to do as I say." Wendy said and continued 

"You were right Jenny to want to amalgamate the departments, I will promote you to senior administrator immediately, I just need you to sign a mass of paperwork. It's a shitload of work but you will earn over a million dollars a week."

"You absolutely are not ready for this promotion but you are all I have. You will need to sleep well tonight because for the next few weeks you will be spending almost every waking hour at work."

A slave arrived with papers and Wendy immediately started to fill them out even as she kept talking.

"Gemma I need you to take over Sewerage and Sanitation as head of department, you will also be given responsibility for a few other departments when I amalgamate them"

Gemma protested about being put in charge of Sewerage and Sanitation but Wendy cut her off.

"Your protests are noted but the cartel needs you, everyone has to pull their weight"

"Ok, Bullwhip I need you to work as my assistant, after the bombing I don't trust any slave other than my own bed slave, I don't want these office slaves to be in charge of any important papers or information."

"I need you Gina to become head of space traffic control, I will also assign whoever's free to assist you as admin officials."

"Ah good Jenny I need you to fill out this form, and then these other 17 forms. Take them home with you if you need to".

Wendy continued, taking control of the situation. She worked feverishly, signing a mountain of paperwork and organising staff to replace the 31 dead admin workers. Jenny was absolutely amazed and thanked Slaanesh that Wendy was able to sort out this mess.

***

Jasmine and the others cursed and swore as they got the reports from the slave spies in the cartel admin office. Fuck! Wendy had come out of nowhere and rallied the cartel administration into a semi working unit! The promised weeks of administrative paralysis were turning out to be days at most!

"But she is grieving! Her wife's funeral was like just days ago! How can she function so well?" Asked Jasmine.

"I know her well, I know how she thinks", said Sabrina/Anal, "she can't function this well without a Dominatrix to settle her mind, she should be absolutely bat shit by now. I don't understand this!"

"Maybe she got a new one?" Suggested Penelope 

"Yeah maybe, whatever the reason we have to move really fast on the next attack", Jasmine said to the other resistance leaders.

"We need to finish the shipments of powder and primer to the ammunition makers hide out first!" Penelope countered, "before space traffic control can track our movements again and search the shuttle!"

"Just tell me what to do", Anal told them 

The group eventually agreed that they needed to use the time to move as much explosive as possible before space traffic control became operational again.

Anal flew the shuttle to the Mandy, docking at an unguarded airlock and engaging the magnetic seal. Jasmine and the other slaves quietly entered the Mandy and headed directly to the door of Mr and Mrs Wong. They were surprised to find a massively burly Necromundan militia captain knocking angrily on the door.

The slaves circled around the lone man, getting ready to cut his throat with concealed knives, with no witnesses around. The man immediately sensed the danger and fled like a coward. The slaves shrugged and used the secret knock to be guaranteed entry.

Georgina let them in and they frantically gathered boxes full of explosive ingredients and fled back to the shuttle. They made several trips, carefully avoiding all known high traffic corridors and avoiding people. They didn't have any time to waste!

When the ship was absolutely full to capacity they crawled inside over the boxes and closed the door. Anal took off and headed straight for the MA3 for this first shipment.

With so much military focused on the MA1, the other cartel class cruisers were left poorly guarded. Without space traffic control to question them they helped themselves to an empty docking hangar and landed.

The ship's guards didn't even notice their arrival and they freely handed a number of the boxes over to freedom activist slaves, before leaving once more and visiting the next ship. They moved feverishly fast, not knowing how long they had left before Wendy got Space Traffic control operational once more.

For the rest of the day they repeatedly returned to the Mandy for more boxes and distributed them throughout the fleet. Mr Wong's skills as a chemical engineer were absolutely invaluable to the resistance. Not only did he have access to all manner of chemicals, he had the know how to use these chemicals to create every chemical explosive known to man! This powder and primer would be used to make homemade .45 caliber ammunition for the homemade guns.

Eventually Mr Wong ran out of explosives and they called it a day. Those 31 bed slaves who gave their lives had just ensured that the freedom activists were now well armed with ammunition on every big cartel class cruiser except the MA1. A damn shame that the MA1 was too heavily guarded to help.

Anal took the shuttle to the flagship and docked near Master's lab. Jasmine and Anal disembarked joyfully to go spend time with Master, they were so excited! After Jasmine had started to worship Master the other slaves had refused to go near the lab, fearing for their souls.

The two women happily entered the lab chorusing "hello Master" in happy unity. "Hello my fucktoys" Master replied from a hidden corner of the overly cluttered lab.

The women beamed happily and made their way through the the gaps between the large incubation tubes full of growing Dark Eldar tissues and organs. The human torture slaves were wailing in agony like they always did, feeding the Eldar with their psychic pain energy. The two girls found this unsettling, but they were so completely addicted to Master that they had no choice but to return.

The two women were spat at by the wailing human torture slaves, who called them traitors. Anal and Jasmine hung their heads in shame as they walked the gauntlet of spitting cursing torture slaves.

The Dark Eldar surgeons laughed. Jasmine quickly moved to beside the surgeons, out of range of the spitters. She looked at them in fascination as they frantically performed blisteringly fast microsurgery on a collection of vat grown Eldar tissues and organs, assembling them into complete and (barely) living Dark Eldar.

"Get out of the way fucktoy", the nearest Eldar hissed at her.

Jasmine quickly got out of the surgeon's way. It was absolutely amazing what Master had done. He now had a production line and in time these new Eldar would be added to the line, accelerating production even more!

Master emerged from a stack of cages carrying a wailing female Eldar. "Clothes off sluts" he commande.

Jasmine and Anal eagerly stripped naked and got down on the floor and spread their legs. Master sadistically kicked them both in the pussy with his hoofed feet!

The two women screamed in agony, it hurt so fucking much! The Dark Eldar surgeons shivered with pleasure, feeding on the pain.

Master threw the wailing Eldar woman at Jasmine, perfectly calculating the trajectory so that both women collided as painfully as possible without causing any injuries! The human and the Eldar screamed in absolute agony, clutching frantically at the many places causing them pain.

The Eldar woman was absolutely terrified of Master, too afraid to even try to escape. She cowered on the floor and whimpered in mind numbing terror of the towering greater daemon of Slaanesh, so afraid.

"Your fear is delicious", Master sighed orgasmically.

The Eldar woman hugged Jasmine, crying in terror and clearly wanting comfort. Jasmine froze, knowing just how dangerous a frightened Eldar could be.

"Fuck that human", Master commanded the Eldar. She nodded frantic obedience.

Jasmine smiled at the alien woman but she recoiled in obvious disgust. The Eldar had very similar body language to a human and what it said was rather insulting! The woman steeled herself and with effort she kissed Jasmine, trembling with revulsion!

Jasmine got angry but obediently continued, knowing that she was pleasing Master.

Master sighed with bliss, drinking in the mutual discomfort like nectar, "exquisite. MORE! Violate each other! Hate eat other as you fuck! I want you to be completely revolted by each other!"

The two women nodded and did degrading things to each other. Master grabbed Anal and picked her up and fucked her standing as he watched the show! Wailing with complete and utter revulsion the Eldar woman put her tongue in Jasmines anus...

***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11A

Octavia was sobbing softly in Brand's apartment, grieving over Talon. Octavia was really struggling with her grief.

She was just so lonely!

It had been a few days now since the bombing attack that killed 31 cartel administration workers and Wendy was spending almost every waking moment at work! 

It wasn't just Wendy who was always away, EVERYONE in the entire cartel was constantly busy doing whatever it was that they all did. Not just the cartel members were away but also the slaves too. Only a handful of highly trusted and vetted slaves like Octavia were even allowed on most of the cartel decks these days!

Ever more ferocious security crackdowns were evicting or outright shooting cartel slaves on the spot! Octavia had been spared the worst of this only thanks to her relationship with Wendy. It was becoming extremely dangerous to be a bed slave since the bomb attack!

Octavia shivered miserably and hugged her two children for comfort... Yes they were both HER children now, at least they would be after the wedding...

Octavia cried again, she was still grieving and was already thinking about getting married! Augusta anxiously looked at Octavia, troubled by her tears.

Octavia quickly tried to compose herself for the sake of her children, they needed their mother right now more than ever. She hugged Augusta and told him that she would be ok.

She only had the two children for company except for when Wendy and Brand came home to sleep. Octavia was somehow supposed to cope with her crushing grief, look after 2 tiny children and be Wendy's Dominatrix without any adults to talk to!

Her friend Candy was still free from work but with the new security measures Candy wasn't allowed access to the cartel decks. Well if Candy couldn't come to her then Octavia could go to Candy!

Octavia got dressed and ready to go out and got the kids ready and sat them in a pram. Octavia went to the front door of the apartment and opened the door to leave.

"State your business bed slave!" A harsh voice demanded before she could even get out the door!

Octavia found that the a squad of heavily armed soldiers were standing guard outside the door of the apartment. 

Octavia was taken aback and said, "I'm just going out for a bit, maybe go to the mall on deck 47?"

"You are not going anywhere, ESPECIALLY not with that cartel baby Mandy Sevenson! Attempt to leave with her and I will shoot you for kidnapping!" the horrible soldier said nastily.

"Oh Slaanesh! Wait don't shoot! I'm staying in the apartment, I haven't left it, I'm just in the doorway!" Octavia said frantically.

"Good, as long as you stay inside the apartment AND as long as Mandy Sevenson remains alive and well, we won't shoot you!" The soldier told her arrogantly.

Octavia moved the pram away from the doorway, fully inside the apartment and facing the soldiers, showing cooperation. She sat down a meter away from the open door and said, "I could use some company, I'm really lonely."

"You are a slave, your loneliness is not important. Those children in your care matter a thousand times more than you do. Understand your place!" The soldier said dismissively.

Octavia looked at the various uniforms and insignias of the squad. They were clearly a highly elite unit, probably the bastard sons of space marines serving in the cartel auxiliary forces. Most of them were some type of sergeant rank and the talkative one seemed to be the squad leader.

"I do understand my place", Octavia said quietly.

"When the other slaves murdered owner Talon, they wanted to kill me too. I'm no traitor, I'm proudly a slave and they hated me for it", Octavia continued.

The squad of soldiers looked at her with a very slightly more respect. Octavia continued, "I love my owners, love them so much that it hurts. I love the cartel, I love Owner Wendy, I love MA7. I only wanted to get out of the apartment because I am grieving for Talon, I can't stop crying. I miss her so much!"

The squad leader replied, "you still can't leave, no matter what you say about loyalty. We have our orders and you have yours: keep Mandy safe."

"I am not going to leave anymore, I'm just going to sit here and talk to you. I only wanted some company and you are providing me with that", Octavia promised.

"Get Mandy away from the open door. In fact, close the door, no one who is not a cartel member gets in. This door stays locked", The squad leader told Octavia.

Octavia nodded sadly and closed the door, feeling lonelier than ever. She took the children deep inside the apartment, to where they would be safe and isolated from the outside world. Oh crap it was a lonely feeling!

Octavia started to cry yet again. She had never been left alone for this long. She had always been surrounded by other people in the past: fellow slaves, roommates, cartel members, or at the very least Owner Talon. Talon had been ever present and Octavia was used to following her around like a shadow. But now for one of the first times since being a slave Octavia was completely alone except for a two year old and a one year old.

Octavia was freaking out! She felt like the walls were closing in! She couldn't breathe! She was violently dizzy with panic!

In blind panic Octavia called Wendy on the Vox phone. Wendy picked up almost instantly.

"Yes Mistress Octavia?" Wendy's voice said in submissive worship.

"I'm completely freaking out! I'm so LONELY! I can't stop crying!" Octavia babbled.

"What's wrong Mistress, how can I help?" Wendy asked sounding deeply concerned.

"I'm so alone, cooped up in here alone with my grief and no adults to talk to. I tried to go for a walk with the kids, but the soldiers outside the door said that they would shoot me if I set foot outside the apartment! I'm trapped in here like a rat in a trap! I'm so lonely without anyone to talk to!" Octavia explained.

"The soldiers said WHAT!?!", Wendy exclaimed in outrage.

"I don't remember exactly what they said, but it was a death threat. If I leave the apartment I die. Something like that." Octavia explained.

Octavia heard indistinct shouting from Wendy, something about the guards stationed outside Brand's apartment. It was clear that Wendy was extremely angry about Octavia being threatened.

"They will never threaten your life again! They are in very serious trouble! If they weren't cartel bastard sons I would have them shot!" Wendy assured Octavia passionately.

"Wait, Wendy that is not the point, well sort of. I'm upset because I am lonely in the apartment all by myself! I'm completely freaking out! I'm grieving with no one to comfort me." Octavia explained 

"Tell me what to do Mistress Octavia", Wendy said submissively.

"Find a way for me and the kids to leave the apartment and interact with other people when you are at work." Octavia told her

"Yes Mistress Octavia, I will organise it right away." Wendy said with happy obedience.

Octavia didn't want to get off the phone so Wendy left it on speaker phone as she got back to work. Octavia heard the sounds of many people hard at work. Wendy was issuing orders while typing and multitasking. It was comforting to hear the sounds of other people.

Octavia heard Wendy feverishly organising a bodyguard detail for Octavia and a lot of military equipment. It sounded a bit excessive to Octavia.

Before long Octavia heard Wendy order the assembled taskforce to go to Bullwhip's apartment and gave them very strict orders about being respectful to Octavia. Octavia smiled feeling loved, Wendy certainly took care of her!

Octavia stayed on the phone until a knock on the door announced the arrival of the task force. Octavia hung up and went to the door.

Outside she was shocked to find an entire platoon of heavily armed professional mercenaries from the allied fleet! They even had some sort of armoured vehicle waiting down the corridor at the intersection with a much wider corridor!

The mercenaries scanned Octavia's face and microchip and identified her. They then saluted her and said, "reporting for duty ma'am!"

Octavia invited them in and about half of them entered, carrying boxes, leaving the rest outside standing guard, with the rather miserable looking cartel auxiliaries. The auxiliaries were apparently in a lot of trouble going by the looks on their faces.

The mercenaries unpacked the boxes, pulling out all sorts of heavily armoured equipment. Octavia gasped when she saw the new outfit she was expected to wear! She did a complete double take at the baby pram!

The outfit Wendy had organised for Octavia looked like a small ripoff of a space marine's power armour! It was composed of inches thick ballistic fibre and had an additional armoured layer underneath just in case the first one failed! Octavia looked at it intimidated.

The pram looked more like a miniature battle tank than anything else and was completely encased in airtight armour, motorised and equipped with it's own internal air supply!

These two things were not even all, Wendy had gone totally overboard with ordering every extravagant thing the allied fleet had to sell by the looks of it!

"How much did all this cost?!?" Octavia asked numbly

"2.5 billion dollars", one of the mercenaries told her matter of factly.

"2.5 BILLION? Just for these few items?!?" Octavia wailed 

"No ma'am, this is just a small selection of the total purchases. That price also includes the cost of hiring our mercenary services. We are yours to command ma'am", the mercenary said enthusiastically.

"So you are not part of the ship's military?" Octavia asked 

"No ma'am, we are private mercenaries. We are loyal only to you and Wendy Sevenson for the next ten months, or longer if you renew our contract. Wendy Sevenson has issued us with clearance to all areas of the ship. We will follow you everywhere you go 24 hours a day, seven days a week!" The mercenary replied.

Octavia smiled. Owner Wendy had really outdone herself this time! 

"I am taking the two children out of the apartment with me. I want to visit the cartel heartland decks first and after that I will decide where I want to go at the time", Octavia said nervously.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The entire platoon shouted.

Octavia got the men to help her put the children in the armoured pram and one of the mercenaries operated it for her. The mercenaries then helped Octavia into the ridiculous armoured suit and showed her how to operate it. Lastly they put a personal force field generator on her and taught her how to power it up.

Octavia gazed around her through the eyepieces of her heavily armoured gas mask feeling ridiculous! The suit was so heavy and cumbersome! At least it had a cooling system to stop her overheating, that was something at least.

The mercenaries formed a protective human shield around Octavia and the pram as they left the apartment. Octavia looked at the cartel auxiliaries before nervously stepping outside the apartment. The auxiliaries made no move to shoot her and she felt a wave of relief to finally step outside the apartment!

The mercenaries quickly led her and the pram to the waiting armoured vehicle. It was absolutely gigantic and had a pair of massive heavy bolters in a turret on it's roof. Octavia was surprised when the rear of the vehicle opened and she was directed inside it with the pram.

Octavia sat down on a seat as a few mercenaries got in with her and shut the doors with a heavy bang.

"Welcome to your brand new razorback armoured transport. I'm your pilot Trevor Brown, awaiting your orders Octavia Sevenson." Said a voice over the radio.

"I own this tank?" Octavia asked flabbergasted.

"Yes ma'am, this tank is the sole property of Wendy Sevenson to be used for the specific use of her favourite slave Octavia." The voice replied.

"Take me to the cartel heartland swimming pool first please", Octavia told the driver feeling overwhelmed.

***

Melody Sevenson moaned loudly as her former owner, Richard Muhammad, fucked the absolute shit out of her behind the counter at his workplace, the deck 47 Elegance Tailor shop. He at least could fuck her as if he owned her!

Richard's co-workers were politely giving Melody some privacy like they always did.

With all the recent bombings most of the cartel and cartel spouses and rich people in general were too afraid and/or busy to visit deck 47, and the shop was really struggling without customers rich enough to afford their outrageous prices. Melody was currently the only rich customer they had left.

The proprietor was not ENTIRELY happy to have Melody fucked behind the counter in her classy establishment, but desperately needed Melody's continual business. It was common knowledge that Melody only came here every day for the sole purpose of being fucked by Richard. Melody always made a suitable purchase afterwards so on the whole the proprietor tolerated this.

"Take it slave, I OWN you slave!" Richard said, turning her on terribly.

"Oh Owner! Oh Owner Richard! Oh yes! I'm your slave Owner Richard! Fuck your property Owner Richard!" Melody moaned in reply, savouring the fantasy.

Melody loved these daily fucks, they fulfilled her deep sexual slavery fantasies. Owner Richard was so dominant with her, he knew about her fantasies and knew exactly what to say to her!

Melody felt his disappointingly small penis inside her and wondered if she would ever be able to convince him to get penis enlarging surgery? It could be better with a bigger cock, but this was still wonderful! 

Richard pulled out of her and pulled her up roughly off the floor and forcefully bent her over the counter! Melody gasped with submissive bliss at this arrogant treatment, feeling so completely owned! Melody felt Richard's cock ram it's way up her ass and she moaned her head off!

He roughly pulled her hair as he fucked her in the ass and Melody screamed with orgasmic pleasure! Oh Slaanesh this was so perfect, she felt just like a slave again!

The staff of the tailor shop were all looking away embarrassed and Melody blushed with shame and felt even more dominated! She moaned her head off for "Owner" Richard and he fucked her so hard!

Melody was completely undressed and Richard bent her back so the all the staff could see her bare tits! The shame and humiliation was so great and it made Melody feel so absolutely horny!

Owner Richard pulled out again and put on a fresh condom quickly before rolling her over on her back on the counter top and penetrating her pussy like he owned it! Melody put her arms back and gripped the edge of the counter near her head, baring her naked body for all to see!

She wrapped her legs around him and he pounded the absolute shit out of her poor little pussy! She was coming, she was coming! 

The door to the shop opened and a lot of people came in! Melody suddenly felt terribly embarrassed and her shame fuelled her now unstoppable orgasm and she came, screaming in pleasure!

Owner Richard was wailing with dismay and pulled Melody down off the counter and hid with her behind the counter, looking absolutely mortified.

Melody giggled at his reaction and kissed him lovingly.

***

Octavia was feeling decidedly embarrassed as she stood in the entrance of the deck 47 Elegance Tailors shop. She had just walked in on her "little sister" Melody having sex with her former owner Richard "the tyrant" Muhammad!

The Tyrant had looked mortified and frantically hid both Melody and himself behind the counter even as she was screaming in obvious orgasm.

The proprietor of the shop was looking from the counter Melody had been fucked on to the awkward body language of this obviously rich new customer in absolute horror.

Octavia's bodyguards did a scanner sweep of the entire establishment as the awkward silence stretched on and then told Octavia that the room was safe.

Octavia opened up the pram and let out Augusta and Mandy, depositing them in the store's well equipped playpen area. The store's official child minder rushed forward to watch the children so that the obviously rich mother could shop.

The sales people and the proprietor rushed forward to Octavia, still having no idea who she was behind so much armour and gushed at her sycophantically.

"Was that Melody?" Octavia asked, deciding to have some fun with this.

The proprietor cringed and said, "You are a friend of hers?" Clearly fishing for information.

"Family", Octavia said simply.

The proprietor flinched, Octavia could almost see the cogs in her head turning. If the mystery armoured rich woman was family to Melody then that could only mean that she was cartel. And a cartel member might take a dim view of catching Melody in the act of adultery! The gas mask distorted Octavia's voice and even Melody herself hadn't recognised the voice.

"That man fucking her wasn't her husband Mark Sevenson!" Octavia said in mock outrage.

The proprietor wilted and went grey with horror.

Octavia snorted with laughter and said, "I'm just messing with you. The entire cartel knows about Melody's extramarital affairs. Relax I am just messing with you!"

The proprietor gasped with relief and gasped, "thank the GODS! You just about gave me a heart attack! So your brother or cousin Mark, he knows about this and doesn't mind?"

"Mark is not my brother, nor my cousin but yeah he knows and he is fine with it", Octavia reassured her.

"Sorry ma'am, but which cartel member are you may I ask?" The proprietor asked politely.

"I'm Melody's sister, I'm not cartel", Octavia said laughing.

This confused the proprietor terribly until Octavia sighed and shouted, "Little Sister, it's your big sister, get your ticklish butt out here!"

From behind the counter came a squeal of excitement followed by a shout of, "Oh Octavia! You are the WORST! You scared me half to death, what's with all the armour?"

Every staff member in the establishment sighed with relief and laughed uproariously, they all knew Octavia well, she was their best customer before all the recent troubles.

"I know! This armour is ridiculous! It was Wendy's idea for me to wear this stuff! We have a bloody armoured vehicle waiting out the front that we came in! Wendy is absolutely paranoid about safety ever since... Ever since..." Octavia said trailing off sadly.

Octavia suddenly started sobbing violently inside her armoured gas mask. Octavia removed the mask and a staff member offered her some tissues for her tears. Octavia was sobbing too much to speak but nodded in thanks and accepted the tissues.

Melody emerged from behind the counter only partially dressed and wrapped Octavia's armoured body in a tight cuddle.

"There there big sister, I know I know. Shh just let it all out", Melody said sympathetically.

"I just miss her so much! My owner... She was my everything! She was... Oh why can't I stop grieving!" Octavia sobbed.

"Your grief for your owner is admirable slave. Your reaction to the brutal murder of your owner is exactly what it should be. Be proud of yourself, a good slave laments the passing of their owner", Richard Muhammad told her, emerging from behind the counter with the rest of Melody's clothing in hand.

Octavia sobbed even harder and thanked Richard for his words.

"How is the Royal widow coping? Her majesty Wendy must be devastated!" Richard inquired pompously.

Octavia nodded, "she is grieving. She cries a lot but she is handling it better than me!"

"I can only imagine. And to then have her "daughter" kidnapped and the worry of that on top of everything else! A terrible tragedy!" Richard replied with somber dignity.

"How is Mandy?" Melody asked, walking over to the playpen to look at her.

"She seems fine, she is too young to understand what happened to her. As far as she knows it was just going on holidays with the slaves. They didn't mistreat her, she was fed properly and clean and healthy when we got her back." Octavia told her.

Melody gave Mandy a massive cuddle and put the rest of her clothes back on. Octavia was pestered with more questions about Wendy by Richard.

"It was horrifying", Octavia was explaining, "the nasty evil slaves had completely trashed our apartment, I mean literally trashed it! Piles of garbage and rotting food in every room, piles of money everywhere that they had stolen from the safes!"

"Talon and I were coming home from the cartel panic room with the kids after TigerLily was caught. We came home hours before Wendy, she was called in to some cartel meeting about something."

"Anyway, we got home and found the apartment in an absolutely appalling state! The slaves were frantically trying to clean up the mess when we arrived. They had been doing Slaanesh only knows what while we were away!"

"Disgraceful" Richard muttered.

"Yeah it really was disgraceful the way they abused the owners trust! Well anyway Talon was really mad ("I can only imagine" Richard exclaimed as she went on) and she shouted at the slaves to assemble in the sitting room for punishment. You should have seen the state of it! It was like a rubbish dump!"

"Talon shot a few of the slaves that refused to assemble for punishment, and after that all of them quickly assembled. They were in so much trouble and Talon had to think of a way to punish them."

"she eventually decided to exile them to the Kilimanjaro, you know, that ship were everyone fucks everyone else freely and have no concept of rape or consent. The slaves call that ship "rape hell", it's a really bad place."

"Anyway, the slaves all begged for mercy and tried to play on our feelings! My rotten handmaiden Tina talked all sweet making out that it hadn't been her that trashed the place. Oh oh, I forgot to mention that the slaves put our toothbrushes up there bums (Richard cringed with horror at this). Well Tina said that SHE hadn't done the bad stuff and to not send her to be punished with the others."

"She made out that it was only some of the slaves who did the trashing. Well Talon and I were both reasonable people, neither of us wanted to punish slaves that were innocent. Talon was willing to forgive the good ones."

(Richard nodded approvingly)

"Well it didn't take long to find out that Tina was lying! She HAD trashed the place! She had thought it was FUNNY to completely rearrange my entire bed slave wardrobe so that I couldn't find the right outfits and lingerie to please my owners!"

(Richard gasped in horror)

"I mean I don't mind having my toothbrush up a slaves bum, that was actually pretty kinky and hot. But to muck up the carefully arranged wardrobe so I couldn't find matching shoes or lingerie! Completely horrible nasty vandalism!"

(Richard was nodding strongly in agreement)

"Well after we found out about the lies, we were even MORE angry than before and owner Talon talked to me about what to do with the slaves. Well we had both had enough and decided to permanently send them to the Kilimanjaro, at least until the owners forgave them. To teach them some respect you know."

"Well the slaves decided that the Kilimanjaro was a worse fate then being shot for rebellion, so the evil insubordinates mobbed us in a group! It was so horrible and so scary!"

"Some men grabbed me, they were stronger than me, and they strapped me down on a table so I couldn't help Talon! Talon had an auto pistol and she killed a lot of them but she ran out of bullets before she could kill them all!"

"I was screaming my head off as the cowards mobbed her in a pack and started stabbing her and hitting her with random things in the room! It was so awful! She fought hard punching and kicking them, I think she killed a few with her bare hands, but they just kept stabbing her from all sides!"

"She got slower and weaker as they kept stabbing her and then she fell down and never got back up! I was absolutely screaming, I refused to believe that she was dead!"

("That's absolutely horrible! How did you survive?" Richard asked)

"I was scared to death when the slaves turned their attention to me and Tina said that I was about to die just like Talon. Well I was desperate to try to help Talon, I thought she was still alive, so I told the traitors what they wanted to hear and I seduced some of the men."

"The men said "one last fuck before we kill her" and I was completely gang raped on that table! I have this chaos gift, this ability that Slaanesh gave me, it's a minor psychic power. It lets me cause lust in people around me, it is very useful for my role as a bed slave."

"Well I was determined to get these evil fuckers so I used this ability and turned a bunch of them mad with lust for me and I used so much power that I fried their brains, all of them are now insane! The other slaves couldn't kill me without fighting the mindless lust slaves that were all over me, so I survived!"

The entire shop was listening to her story and all looked at Octavia with sympathy and respect.

"I was gang raped for hours before MA7 detected my predicament and rescued me! The entire time I was desperately hoping to help Talon! But the men never untied me! I couldn't do anything except maintain my lust aura!" Octavia finished.

Richard looked at Octavia with deep respect and said, "You did your best, I'm glad that you took down your share of those murderous scum. I have never heard of such rotten insubordination as you described in those slaves! They are utterly evil ingrates! None of them were worthy of belonging to Wendy Sevenson! But at least I can say with certainty that YOU are worthy of being her slave."

Octavia wept loudly and hugged Richard tightly, his words that she was worthy were exactly what she needed to hear right now! 

Richard returned the hug awkwardly and politely removed himself from the hug as soon as it was polite to do so.

"Would you like to buy something?" Richard asked, changing the subject.

Octavia composed herself and when she was ready she nodded and said, "yes, I need HEAPS of stuff. Wendy and I are still not ready to set foot in the apartment, we are staying with family at the moment. We need clothes and most importantly we need fetish wear, in fact we need almost everything."

The proprietor brightened up considerably at hearing this and sales staff rushed forward to assist.

"But I am a bit unsure about payment options... Wendy still has a lot of assets but the slaves stole or burned all the cash in every safe! They also burned all sorts of financial documents! Her net worth has gone down quite a bit since this happened." Octavia admitted.

The proprietor's smile collapsed and she asked, "you have no money?"

"Some but not much on me at the moment, not enough for what I want to buy, can we please discuss ways I can pay? Maybe put it on an account and pay later?" Octavia asked miserably.

"How much later? Tomorrow? The next day? What if Wendy refused to pay? I have no way of making her pay if she refuses. No, I want payment up front, the shop is really struggling recently. Pay up front or come back later when you can." The proprietor said sternly.

Octavia looked in desperation at Melody and asked if she could lend her some money.

"My husband/wife Mark/Mary makes a lot of money relatively speaking, but not so much that I can lend you millions of dollars for clothes shopping. I can lend you a few thousand dollars, maybe ten thousand, but no more than that. I'm really sorry", Melody said apologetically.

Octavia nodded sadly and checked her own purse to see how much she had left. She counted out $3000 and asked if that was enough to buy anything.

"It is enough to buy some of our cheaper options, we can certainly do business with that much", the proprietor said.

Octavia asked to see the fetish wear section and browsed through Dominatrix outfits in her size. Some of these were absolutely gorgeous! She asked the prices and was disappointed that all of the outfits she liked costed more than $3000!

The only stuff that she could afford was plain and ugly to Octavia!

With great sadness Octavia left.

***

Tina was feeling bored as she sat at her guard post in the latest safe house in the densely packed part of the MA1 they were trapped in. They had changed location constantly ever since Mandy had been rescued from them.

At least with Mandy safely returned to Wendy the heat had died down a bit. Don't get her wrong, they were still wanted for the murder of cartel wife Talon Sevenson and had a price on their heads, but the rescue had removed some of the urgency for Tina and the others capture or death.

They would be pursued for the rest of their lives, they knew this, but at present they still had enough raw cash and enough firepower to convince pursuers to take their bribes and back away. When you give someone a lot of money and point a gun at them, it tends to give them incentive to keep themselves alive to enjoy the money and back off.

All around Tina were destitute slaves, all looking rather overworked and tired. The sheer wealth inequality struck Tina very strongly. 

Each of these slaves had standard issue "clothes" and items, which combined had a value of no more than $20. That was all they owned in the entire world, $20 worth of stuff! They slept on the hard floor and worked very hard in factories and sweatshops earning a lot of money for their owners. And in exchange for all this work they were given 3 bowls of extremely cheap synthetic food per day, about $1 per meal!

In exchange for $20 worth of stuff and $3 worth of food each day, plus maybe a few more dollars for water, air and sewerage, and a tiny bit of hard floor to sleep on, in exchange for this pittance each slave probably produced at least $300 profit per day in factory production! This was what made billionaires like Wendy possible, by depriving 150,000,000 slaves of any kind of income and keeping all the profits that should rightfully belong to the slaves!

Exploiting multitudes of their fellow human beings combined with sickening violence had enabled the Sevenson family cartel to become unbelievably rich. They were parasites plain and simple who took and took in return for nothing back.

It was not even that the free were rich and the slaves were poor, it was more accurate to say that SOME of the free people were rich and that EVERYBODY ELSE was poor! Some of the free people were considerably poorer than some of the slaves! The military forces certainly were poor enough to happily accept bribes.

Tina herself even as a badly battered handmaiden slave had been much better off financially than the VAST majority of people in the fleet, way way WAY better off! She had been given a bed to sleep on, she had been properly clothed, she was well fed with high quality food and she had gotten tens of thousands of dollars worth of free stuff from Octavia. Even most free people didn't have that much!

The only perk of being free seemed to be that you could own slaves. Slaves were so numerous and so abundant that slave traders would on occasion give away slaves for free to anyone willing to take them just to clear room in the slave pens for new batches! These free giveaway slaves were always slaves that for whatever reason nobody wanted to buy, usually because they were considered worthless or unprofitable.

Almost every free person in the fleet had at least one slave, no matter how poor they were, and they had absolute sexual rights to these slaves. That was why the free poor didn't rebel and join the freedom activists, it all came down to sex! A freedom activist victory would mean that the free would have to give up their fucktoys!

Millions of women, and sometimes children too, all of them too incompetent or unattractive to be sold lived horrible lives being fucked and molested by dirt poor free people who could only just feed themselves and their slaves! Some of these owners were themselves homeless and unemployed and spent their days fucking their miserable slaves in the corridors and crawl spaces of the ship's public areas!

This situation was exacerbated by the charity known as the "Benevolent Society". The Benevolent Society was a grossly underfunded charity run by and paid for by Wendy Sevenson herself that ensured that even the poorest free people avoided starving to death. This was actually a noble and unusual gesture by chaos standards, and showed more than anything how deeply morally ambiguous Wendy could be.

Wendy obviously considered herself to be a good and generous person, and by the low standards of the cartel she was like a saint when it came to helping the poor. But the truth was rather more grey and hazy than that. 

Wendy was a billionaire at the expense of millions of people living in poverty. With this charity she was able to give a small percentage of this money back to the people she and her family exploited, while still keeping the vast majority for herself, and come off looking like a saint! It was as if someone robbed you at gun point, took $100 dollars from you, and then gave you back $5 dollars of the money they stole in the first place!

The craziest thing was that the people actually fell for it! Wendy was widely praised by the free poor and considered a fountain of generosity. Wendy had even been able to prevent mutiny and rebellion by use of this charity!

The Benevolent society provided extremely cheap synthetic food to all free people and their slaves free of charge. Each person had to be present in a line and each was given a bowl of food. Not just food but also very basic standard issue items were also periodically provided, stuff like underwear, soap, basic hygiene stuff. It all sounded nice but there was a catch.

The catch was that slaves could only get this free food if their owner was present with them in the line. What this means is that if a slave was to run away from their owner, they would starve to death! This was how even a homeless unemployed free person could keep their miserable slaves from running away or defying them, that owner was the only way they had of getting food!

Here on the MA1 things were a bit different. This ship was a dumping ground for malcontent slaves and was a cross between a slum and a concentration camp. In this place the only way you can guarantee getting food is if you turn up to one of the horrible factories or sweatshops for a horribly long shift. The Benevolent Society did operate here like in other places, but most of the slaves here never even met their owners and couldn't use the charity for food.

On most other cartel class cruisers all slaves got fed regardless of whether they worked or not, but not here! This place was for the scum, the troublemakers, the difficult slaves. The cartel wanted these slaves to die, and they were using hunger as the main weapon. 

If you were a "good" slave and worked hard and let the soldiers rape you then you got enough food to keep you alive. If you were a "bad" slave who didn't work or who didn't cooperate then you went hungry. If you had the cash then you could buy food, but these slaves didn't earn a single cent!

Tina sighed in disgust, this really was a miserable place. 

***

Otto was feeling anxious, he always felt anxious lately. If he had only done his job and arrested Mr Wong when he discovered that missing bed slave then none of this would have happened!

Otto had with this one act of kindness left himself wide open to being extorted and Mr Wong had extorted him ruthlessly! If Wong went down then Otto would be shot alongside him now!

It had gone so much deeper than stealing a yummy bed slave. The morning after that attack he had seen the news and had just about died when he found out that that missing bed slave was one of the suicide bombers! It was a fucking terrorist conspiracy!

It had all instantly made sense. That attack had been carried out with extremely powerful high explosives, and Mr Wong was a chemical engineer. It was immediately obvious that Mr Wong had made the explosives and probably planned the whole thing!

That made Otto an accessory to terrorism! He was absolutely fucked if anyone ever found out!

Otto had gone rushing to confront Mr Wong that day but the door had not been answered. He could hear them inside, the fuckers just wouldn't answer the door! He had considered breaking the door down when a group of slaves turned up.

Those slaves had been cold eyed killers, a lifetime of surviving the slums of House Goliath on Necromunda had taught him to sense when someone planned to kill him! They had tried to circle around him and he saw them reaching for concealed knives!

Otto had wisely gotten the fuck out of their and fled, and he had yet to build up the nerve to try to return to talk to the Wongs. All in all it was probably best if he didn't talk to them, didn't get any deeper involved. He would probably live longer if he kept his distance and remained as ignorant as possible about what they were up to.

His thoughts were interrupted by his wife Sarah kissing him lovingly. 

"You are still worried about that bribe? Honestly Otto, everyone takes bribes, it's not a big deal." Sarah said amused.

To spare his loved ones Otto had not told them the truth. What they don't know can't be used to convict them! A quick psyker inspection of their minds would show that they know nothing beyond the fact that Otto received a large bribe to cover up something illegal.

"I'm just worried about the future, I have so much responsibility now." Otto replied.

"Look at you being so responsible, I'm so proud of you Otto." Sarah said adoringly.

Otto looked into that shockingly beautiful happy face and in it he saw just how much he had to lose! Otto thought about what he could do, it wasn't just a matter of keeping secrets, he had to completely erase his memories, so that no psyker could ever learn his secrets!

With a heavy heart he realised that he needed to take an amnesia drug, something that would completely erase all memories of his involvement. But not until Wong and his wife and everyone else who knew were themselves dead.

But killing them would also cause Otto to be investigated! He needed something else, he needed some brilliant way of making all of his problems go away... He needed a way to erase all memories of any of this.

Suddenly Otto had an idea, a way of erasing the memories and shifting the suspicion away from the Wongs and himself forever. He needed to buy a lot of amnesia drugs and a bomb.

***

Cartel intelligence official Brand Sevenson was hard at work in her investigation of the cartel administration bombings. Things were going slowly but they had some leads now.

With all the recent problems the intelligence department had been changing priorities repeatedly as new problems took precedence and older investigations were put on the back burner. It made it quite hard to get anything done.

But this time they had 31 dead family members, THIS would not go on the back burner! At least hopefully not.

What they did know was that the freedom activists were responsible, the group had taken responsibility for the attack and they were the only ones who could pull off something of this scale. But this was commonly known. What they didn't know was who exactly was involved and HOW they were able to do this.

The crime scenes had shown a lot of information. Every single one of the slaves had had a stolen microchip taken from slaves later found dead, all giving them access to the cartel decks. Every one of them had also used exactly the same types and amounts of explosives, wrapped in the same type of condoms. The attacks had happened within seconds of each other and witnesses reported exactly the same modus operandi done by each of them.

What they didn't know was a list as long as your arm.

The shuttle records didn't show any of these women under any known identity using the shuttles to arrive at the target ships. Surveillance cameras would have footage somewhere but so far the facial recognition software had not yet found their faces in the shuttle dock footage.

The first sight of them was shortly before the attacks outside the owners apartments where they bared their faces to be granted entry. In footage before that they had their faces obscured by their hair and tracking backwards they could be seen emerging from areas with no cameras and the trail was lost.

Sniffer dogs had followed the trail back some distance and had discovered crawl spaces they had hidden in before emerging. These spaces had been thoroughly chemically analysed and had revealed some information but the trail had been lost after that in high traffic corridors due to too much time passing.

The bodies themselves had a lot of information, everything from their diet recently to the shampoo they used. Less than 24 hours before the attack, all 31 attackers had washed their hair with "Bubbly Slaanesh" a popular commercially available brand of shampoo used by the more well off people in the fleet. They had also used "Silky Slaanesh" conditioner, another brand of the same company.

They had also used exactly the same soap, another higher end brand called "Satin Daemonette" which was very popular.

They had been very well fed since going missing and their digestive tract contents showed that they had eaten a wide variety of different real vegetables and grains, something only available to the middle and upper classes.

The explosive residue had very slightly different ratios of elements, suggesting that the explosives were mixed by hand rather than automated commercially manufactured explosives.

So this all said that they had recently been all living together in one place, eating rare and expensive food, using expensive soap and hair products. So they were looking for someone affluent who had given them shelter, either a well off free person or possibly a bed slave hiding them from their owner.

Well that only narrowed it down to tens of thousands of people! It was a start but it wasn't much to go on.

Brand decided to hypothesise that whoever sheltered them also provided the explosives, mixed them themselves. This narrowed the list down to people with some knowledge of chemistry or explosives. Maybe a few hundred people had the knowledge to do this? It was still too many and it might not be correct.

Brand decided to narrow it down still further to known security question marks and nonconformists and the list narrowed to about 200 people.

Brand sighed, this was just guesswork, but she decided that these 200 people should be psychically investigated for knowledge of the attack.

Brand was distracted by her phone ringing and she answered. It was news about another bomb attack this time on board the Mandy.

***

Georgina coughed heavily, not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was living on her home space hive in imperial space. Had there been an explosion? Where were her friends?

Georgina's head swam, her memories deeply confused. She had vague snippets of other memories, memories of other people, other places...

She could hear a baby crying nearby and the sounds of other people, all in dismay. 

Georgina checked her body for injuries and found a bunch of weird scars or burns on her right front shoulder that weren't there before, yet were somehow familiar. She also found rings on her finger, a wedding ring! She wasn't married, what was going on! And yet she had the strangest sense of having a husband. The band on one of the rings said "Mrs Wong".

She was wearing an expensive looking skimpy nightdress, far more expensive than anything she could afford on her meagre wages. She didn't know how she came to be wearing such an outfit.

The smoke started to clear and she got a sense of her surroundings. She was in a richly furnished apartment room, whoever lived here was absolutely loaded with money! In the middle of the room was the smouldering remains of some sort of bomb and around the room were two men and crying baby. One of the men was a big burly man in what looked like an imperial guard officers uniform. The other was more average build and was completely naked!

"Where am I? What's going on?" Asked the military officer in a deep Necromundan accent.

"I don't know! Who are you?" Georgina asked desperately.

"Why da fuck you naked?" The officer asked the naked man.

The naked man didn't say anything but just looked around the room in surprise.

"Are you an officer in the imperial guard?" Georgina asked the big man.

"Ah, I'm in the imperial navy but just a rating, I no officer... Wait I don't know this uniform! What's going on?" He replied.

"Are you... are you my husband? According to this wedding ring I am Mrs Wong... but I don't remember being married", Georgina ask awkwardly. She kind of hoped the big guy was her husband, he was really hot...

"Not me lady, me Otto Armstrong", he said.

"Me. I'm Joseph Wong", said the naked man in a bizarre accent she couldn't place. He was wearing a matching wedding ring to hers.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked her apparent husband. He shook his head.

Otto poked at the smoking remains in the centre of the room and picked them up, examining them curiously, pawing them all over like a bear. Georgina rushed to pick up the crying baby, wondering if it was her's, she was so confused!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12A

Rating Otto Armstrong of the imperial navy cobra class destroyer "Indefatigable Faith" felt like he was in some bizarre dream. His memory was terribly fuzzy and confused, he wasn't even sure what was the last thing he remembered clearly, it was all a blur.

He was in some rich person's apartment with a naked man and a nearly naked woman, a crying baby, and what looked like the smoking remains of some sort of bomb. He pawed at the remains curiously, trying to learn anything he could.

The man and the woman were just as forgetful as he was, this was really bizarre.

A wave of mental sickness washed over Otto as he sniffed the smoking remains and his memories blurred even more.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I holding this?" Otto asked the two strangers in the room, this second right here was the first time he had ever seen them as far as he could remember.

"We just told you! This is Joseph Wong, I am, well I didn't tell you my name but I am Georgina, I guess that my last name is Wong. Have you forgotten already Otto?" the woman said.

"Lady I never see you before in me life, how you know my name? Why da fuck is he naked?" Otto said exasperatedly 

The naked man suddenly shouted, "ITS THE SMOKE! DROP THAT THING!"

"What?" Otto asked confused.

"The smoke makes you forget, we have all lost our memories a few minutes ago, then you picked up that thing and forgot the last few minutes! It must be the remains of a chemical weapon laced with amnesia drugs!" The naked man said.

Otto could not have dropped that thing any faster and he stomped on it violently on the ground until there was not much left. He then rushed to a nearby sink and washed his hands thoroughly!

The 3 of them were deciding what to do next when some people arrived and frantically asked about the explosion.

"Stay away from the smoke! It contains amnesia drugs! None of us remember how we got here!" Said the naked man in his bizarre accent and weird dialect.

The people frantically fled the room and Otto and the two Wong's and baby joined them outside.

Otto found himself in an unfamiliar corridor surrounded by unfamiliar people. A group of armed soldiers in strange uniforms ran up to him and saluted saying, "Captain Armstrong, what are your orders?"

Otto did a double take and asked, "what? I ain't no captain as far as I recall"

"Yes you are! Look at your uniform! It's the amnesia drugs! You can't trust your memory!" the naked man implored.

"Amnesia drugs sir?" asked the soldiers.

"I got no memory where I am nor how I got here, some bomb went off in dere, we 3 inside remember nothing." Otto told the men.

"Don't breathe in the smoke, it makes you forget, we saw your captain sniff it and then forgot the last two minutes of his memories." the naked man told them.

The soldiers nodded grimly and called in on their radios explaining the situation.

"I'm the captain of this ship? I got promoted up da ranks? My Ma she be so proud!" Otto exclaimed.

"No sir, you are captain of our militia company, army captain not navy captain." The men replied.

"But how? I was a rating in the imperial navy, how did I transfer to the imperial guard? You are clearly not a Necromundan regiment." Otto asked confused.

"Sir that was years ago, a lot has happened since then. You are not in the imperial guard or in any imperial organisation. We are the forces of chaos!" The men said.

Otto felt his blood run cold and he backed away in horror shouting, "HERETICS!"

"Sir you are also a heretic, everyone around you is. Your ship the Indefatigable Faith joined the forces of chaos. Do you really remember nothing?" The men asked sympathetically.

Otto wailed in horror and fell down, his entire world spinning. This could not BE!

***

Brand sighed with irritation as yet another psyker failed to extract any useful information out of any of the people from the Wong's apartment. Their memories were totally lost, gone forever.

The scene itself had been utterly tampered with by Captain Armstrong. The buffoon had gotten his fingerprints and DNA on everything and had smashed the bomb remains into a thousand pieces! It was all completely contaminated!

The freedom activists had really outdone themselves this time, the attack was utterly sinister! They had used a standard children's firework and a heap of the popular date rape drug "Rememaway" to construct a very simple chemical weapon to erase years of memories from their target's minds.

The two ingredients had been held together in a very simple cardboard food container. They had then kicked in the door of the Wong's apartment, lit the fuse and thrown the bomb in the room and ran away!

Captain Armstrong had apparently been visiting the Wong's at the time and was probably just collateral damage in the latest attack. Mr Wong was clearly the intended target, probably in an attempt to further financially destabilise poor Wendy! And it had worked like a charm!

Mr Wong was the head chemical engineer in a hugely profitable chemical company owned by Wendy, a company that earned her millions. Mr Wong was currently too confused and disoriented to return to his job for the foreseeable future and without him the company would lose millions! It was a really low blow!

Brand sighed and returned to her investigation of the cartel administration bombings. At least she could cross off Mr Wong as a likely suspect... Hang on! What if the attack was to erase his memories because he KNEW something!

With redoubled resolve Brand did a more thorough look into absolutely everything about Mr Wong.

***

Octavia flogged the living fuck out of Wendy, she was in so much trouble!

"Very very naughty girl! 2.5 BILLION DOLLARS! When I can't even afford to buy a single outfit? Bad whore! Very bad!" Octavia said sternly as she punished Wendy.

"I just wanted you to be safe Mistress Octavia!" Wendy pleaded.

Octavia relented slightly and assertively pulled Wendy around and kissed her. Wendy sighed in submissive pleasure and kissed back softly.

"I appreciate that you care about me bitch, it does make me feel really loved, but 2.5 billion is just ridiculous! We need to reduce our spending until we can sort through the finances. How much do we have left?" Octavia said dominantly.

"I still have the Mandy and the Wendy, plus I have my salary and my cut of the mining production. I make billions of dollars a year, we are not poor" Wendy reassured her.

"How much EXACTLY do we have in actual money right now?" Octavia asked sternly.

"8 billion dollars that is not tied up in investments", Wendy said apologetically.

"It would be 10 billion if you hadn't gone overboard!" Octavia chastised her.

"Yes Mistress Octavia", Wendy said humbly.

Octavia slapped Wendy across the face ten times, one for each billion, and Wendy submissively took it, shuddering with masochistic pleasure.

"I want a billion dollars that I can access, I was totally humiliated today at the shops! I wanted to get dominatrix outfits to make myself look sexy as I kick your ass but I couldn't afford anything nice!" Octavia demanded.

Wendy shuddered in worship of Octavia and said, "take 2 billion Mistress Octavia! In fact take it all! Everything I own is offered in tribute to you Mistress Octavia!"

Octavia was deeply touched and blushed.

"Oh my submissive little Wendy, you really are making me feel so special. I don't want your money, honestly I don't care about money, I just want to be able to be sexy for you. Keep your money, just make sure that I can buy stuff, that's all I ask", Octavia said lovingly.

Octavia kissed Wendy passionately and pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her hungrily. Wendy giggled submissively as Octavia nibbled on her ear. Octavia proceeded to cover Wendy's face with passionate kisses.

Octavia bit Wendy's bottom lip hard and the pain excited Wendy. Octavia giggled and licked Wendy's face all over. Kissing and licking and biting as she pleased, Octavia was having a great time. She could do pretty much anything she liked to Wendy with warm reception. To prove her point Octavia poked Wendy up the nose with a finger, seeing how far up it would go.

Octavia grinned as Wendy whimpered from the finger and pulled out the finger and made Wendy suck it. Wendy was gazing at Octavia in complete worship and Octavia grinned and spat in Wendy's mouth.

The submissive masochist was putty in her hands and really fun to play with. Octavia wasn't sure that she was a sadist, but she was definitely having fun.

Octavia found Wendy's armpits and tickled her. Wendy instantly went crazy with laughter but barely moved, just taking it! Octavia tried every spot she could think of but Wendy was just too submissive to move, no matter how much she was tormented.

Octavia gave up trying to break Wendy with tickling and instead rolled Wendy on her side, lifted up one of her legs and scissored her enthusiastically. Wendy synchronised her motion with Octavia and together they mashed their pussies together, both moaning.

"Oh Mistress Octavia! Oh yes! Oh yes I am yours! I am all yours!" Wendy moaned sexually.

Octavia herself was moaning such sweet nothings as, "take it bitch! I own your pussy slave! Take it you whore!"

Wendy got even more excited and moaned, "Oh YES! I'm all yours Mistress! I'm yours forever! You own my ass for life! OH YES! OH YES! OH MARRY ME MISTRESS OCTAVIA!"

Octavia fell off in utter shock, had Wendy just proposed right in the middle of sex!?!

***

Wendy looked at Mistress Octavia, feeling sheepish and blushing bright red. Her beloved Mistress had a look of absolute horror on her face and was also blushing bright red.

Wendy had not meant to do that, she had just blurted it out during orgasm. Wendy's social filter was always at it's weakest during orgasm. This was not the first time that she had proposed to a favourite Dominatrix during sex...

Mistress Octavia spluttered and stammered and her eyes welled up in tears. She was clearly wrestling with very intense emotions right now.

Wendy waited for Octavia to say something, too embarrassed to say the first word. Octavia slapped her hard.

"How DARE you spring that on me NOW!!! I am GRIEVING! How dare you! You rotten bitch!" Octavia shouted, overwhelmed with emotions 

"I'm so sorry Mistress Octavia", Wendy said feeling both rejected and mortified. Wendy started to cry too, no one had EVER rejected a marriage proposal from her before!

Octavia slapped her face again and again crying her eyes out. Wendy was weeping too and the slapping hurt her face. It was not fun anymore, the act of rejection had damaged her trust.

Wendy was about to flee the room when Octavia hugged her tightly and wailed, "YES!!! My answer was always going to be yes! Slaanesh damn you, of COURSE I will be your fucking wife! Oh you are so EVIL to propose so soon! How could you choose this as the time to ask!?!"

Wendy wept uncontrollably with relief and sobbed in gasping wails, totally overwhelmed. She had said YES!

Octavia wailed too and together they cried so loudly that Brand came to investigate the commotion.

"What's wrong, what happened!" Brand asked in alarm at the sight of the two women weeping loudly in each other's arms.

Before Wendy could bring herself to speak Octavia wailed, "she proposed to me!!! She asked me to marry her!!!! I said yes..."

Octavia trailed off into weeping and hugged Wendy tighter.

Brand asked Wendy, "are you sure it's not too soon Mum? You sure that you are ready to remarry so soon?"

Wendy managed a very shaky nod as she wept uncontrollably.

Brand insisted, "clear your head and then we talk ok?"

Wendy managed to choke out, "I may have a long engagement, but this is the woman I want to marry".

Brand nodded understandingly and said, "Welcome to the family Octavia."

***

Labia and Candy squealed with delight when Octavia rang them, Octavia couldn't even understand the response, it was just high pitched noise! 

The sound went on for a long time and Octavia made equally loud high pitched noises back at them, much to the amusement of Wendy in bed next to her.

After many minutes they all calmed down enough to actually say intelligible words.

"You are on speaker phone", Octavia told them 

"Hiiiiiiii Wendy, we want to hear it from you." The girls said in a sing song voice.

"Hi Candy, Hi Labia, yes it's true! I proposed to Octavia and she said yes." Wendy told them happily.

The girls made more high pitched sounds of excitement and Wendy laughed happily.

"So when is the wedding? *cough* *bridesmaids* *cough*" Labia asked unsubtly.

Octavia laughed and said, "oh you girls, of COURSE you will be bridesmaids! We haven't picked a date yet, we are planning a long engagement."

"Make Mary Sevenson a bridesmaid too!" Candy giggled mischievously 

Wendy squawked at this suggestion and everyone else roared with laughter. 

"She will look so good in a bridesmaids dress! She got us pregnant, it's the least we can do to suggest her as a bridesmaid!" Labia added.

Wendy was laughing now and said, "I think my family would DIE of embarrassment if we had a space marine in a bridesmaids dress!"

"Does Melody know yet?" Candy asked.

"No I am calling her next, you are the first ones I called" Octavia said 

"I'm conferencing her in", Labia announced

Wendy was still laughing when the deep voice of Mary Sevenson answered the conference call and said, "Hello Labia, what's up girl?"

"Wendy just proposed to me! I'm engaged!" Octavia yelled happily.

Mary erupted in very deep low pitched squeals of excitement just like the girls had and this was joined by high pitched sounds from Melody who was clearly in the room somewhere. Octavia squealed back and Candy and Labia squealed too. For a few minutes everyone was just making happy noise at each other.

Wendy chuckled and said, "oh you young people, you are so adorable"

"We want you to be a bridesmaid Mary", Candy blurted out, laughing her head off.

Wendy's eyes widened at this and Mary replied, "oh you girls, OF COURSE I WILL! Thank you so much for including me! I'm too touched... Sorry..."

Mary could then be heard weeping with happiness, clearly being asked to be a bridesmaid meant a great deal to her. Wendy looked conflicted and said, "yes, if the cartel let's us then you can be a bridesmaid".

The conference call then swiftly returned to the proposal and everything said in microscopic details. Octavia happily obliged and Wendy fell asleep snuggling Octavia as she talked long into the night.

***

Otto was still feeling very disoriented as he looked around the comfortable holding cell he was locked in, apparently for his own protection. 

He had extremely mixed feelings about being a rich military officer in the forces of chaos. It was everything he had ever wanted, but it came at the horrible price of betraying the Emperor!

It was like he was in some terrible dream that he couldn't seem to wake up from. It was utterly disorienting and deeply unsettling.

Ever since he found himself in that apartment holding that bomb his life had been an emotional roller coaster ride. He had been questioned nonstop and had psykers snoop around in his mind, but he had nothing to tell them, he knew literally nothing of his recent past. In the end the heretics gave up questioning him and he had been left in this cell ever since.

The thought that he himself had betrayed the Emperor was deeply troubling him. He wasn't a very religious man but right at this moment he found himself fearing for his soul! The Emperor did not forgive traitors, he would never be welcomed back now, even though he had no memory of anything other than loyalty to the Imperium! He was damned! Utterly damned!

Otto shuddered, wondering what madness could have caused him to betray the Emperor? Well, whatever the reason, it was done now, no use crying like a woman about it. He somehow had to find a way to make the best of this situation.

A voice over the intercom interrupted his thoughts, "Captain Armstrong you have a visitor sir, it's your wife come to see you."

Otto goggled at this, he had a wife?!? He imagined some buck toothed mutant abomination of a woman, the stereotype propaganda image of what a chaos worshipping woman looked like. Yes he could imagine her now, some hideous corrupted crone of a woman! Chaos turned women ugly, everyone in the Imperium knew that! Well he would have some words to the foul creature! That's for damn sure!

The door to his cell opened and in walked easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life! Holy hell she was gorgeous! Platinum blonde, bulging perfect tits and a face so beautiful that it made him want to beat off at the sight of it! 

"Oh Otto! I was so worried about you!" The gorgeous woman exclaimed and ran forward and hugged him!

Otto blinked in amazement and spluttered, "Are YOU my wife?"

The woman looked at him with a deeply worried look in her beautiful face and said, "Yes Otto, I'm your wife Sarah. They told me about the memory loss... Do you really not remember me?"

Otto goggled at her and exclaimed, "oh sweet holy fuck, you are so fucking GORGEOUS!!! I could really get used to this!"

Sarah smiled sadly and said, "Oh my dear sweet husband, you really don't know me at all do you? Do you remember nothing at all? About our child? About how we met? None of it?"

"Sorry... Ugh wife, but I don't remember any of that. My last memories are of me being a rating in the imperial navy. But I am very happy to find that I have such a smoking hot wife!" Otto told her.

The woman started to cry and hugged him tightly, sobbing loudly. Otto wrapped his arms around her feeling conflicted. The woman was warm and soft, and she smelled great. He felt extremely comfortable having her in his arms and he was feeling very sexually aroused by her. But at the same time he felt bad for making such a beautiful woman cry, that was not gentlemanly of him.

After hugging her for a while Otto sat her down on the bed and sat next to her. He experimental put an arm around her and she snuggled in close to him. Otto was feeling extremely turned on and badly wanted to fuck this woman.

The last thing Otto remembered was many months on board a ship with an all male crew, without a woman in sight. He had been terribly horny for months! And now he had the most fuckable woman he had ever seen being all huggy and claiming to be his wife. Otto knew beyond all doubt how this was going to end.

Otto snuggled her tightly and discretely explored her body with his hands. She looked at him with feverish hope and asked, "do you remember now?"

Otto felt like shit but said, "I don't remember, but I want to fuck you. You are my wife right? That means I get to fuck you right?"

The woman looked at him in utter disbelief and he felt like a pig. She trembled and said, "We have so much we need to talk about, you need to get to know me, to develop feelings for me. But... Maybe if we do this now it will help? Maybe you might remember something if we make love? The doctor said that it might be possible to find the occasional memories by doing things that are routine to you before this happened."

Otto enthusiastically agreed and watched excitedly as the woman got naked. She then cautiously moved her face towards his and kissed him softly! Otto was in heaven and felt a massive erection take form in his trousers.

Otto enthusiastically kissed this "Sarah", running his fingers all over her naked back. She moved in closer and straddled his lap. She instantly noticed the feel of the erection against her skin and she rubbed against it. 

Otto got very excited and kissed her frantically, and moaning as she rubbed against his trousers. She pulled off his shirt and squeezed his massive chest muscles appreciatively. Otto reciprocated, feeling up her luscious tits and playing with her nipples. She gasped at this stimulation and kissed him even more frantically.

Otto was now absolutely rock hard and he pulled off his trousers and underpants excitedly. Sarah reached down and carefully inserted Otto's cock into her smooth pussy. She sank down over it and he felt himself fully inside her! She was very very wet and it felt incredible!

Sarah started to gently bob up and down on his cock, making him feel wonderful. Otto picked her up, still inside her, and flipped her over onto the bed and fucked her on the mattress. She instantly started to moan in the hottest way imaginable and he was so fucking turned on!

Otto was feeling more and more affection for his "wife", the fastest way to his heart was his cock after all, and he had no trouble believing that he would fall in love with her very quickly. He could certainly get used to THIS every night!

Otto fucked her harder and faster until he felt that he was getting close and then he fucked her with all his might until he felt himself explode inside her in the most glorious orgasm imaginable!

He lay on top of her, gasping to regain his breath, and felt her kissing his neck lovingly. He took a long time to recover and then rolled off her, covered in sweat.

Sarah smiled at him and asked, "did you remember anything?"

Otto though about this and admitted that he still didn't remember a thing. Sarah frowned in disappointment and Otto impulsively kissed her. She sighed and made out with Otto long into the night until he fucked her a second time.

After the second time he settled down into bed wrapped in her arms and they finally talked. After having so much sex with Sarah, Otto instinctively felt a connection with her and felt very comfortable opening up to her. She turned out to be a fountain of information about his life.

He was delighted to learn that Sarah was not a chaos worshipper but merely a poor unfortunate imperial citizen who was captured by the forces of chaos. He was delighted to learn that he had rescued this woman from unspeakable slavery and was actually a pretty decent guy!

They had a daughter Anne Armstrong and a very comfortable life together.

He was shocked and excited to learn that he also had a harem of slave girls and that he got to fuck all these women every night! These girls had borne him an additional 6 children and he had done right by these kids and legitimised them and was working hard to give all his children the best possible life he could provide. 

"You really are a decent man Otto, serving the forces of Chaos hasn't driven your goodness from you. That's why I love you", Sarah told him.

Otto felt extremely encouraged and fucked Sarah a third time just because he could.

***

Mrs Georgina "Wong" was feeling rather less impressed with her new spouse, in fact she hated him!

He didn't seem to understand the concept of rape or sexual consent and just kept forcing himself on her! He had already raped her 12 times in the last few hours!

She was frantically beating on the door of the cell, weeping to escape!

"Why are you crying? Did I injure you?" Asked her "husband".

She screamed at him, "you RAPED me! That's a hundred times worse than injuring me!"

"What is rape?" He asked sounding genuinely curious.

She screamed at him and said, "just stay the fuck away from me!"

"Let's fuck, then I can stay away from you after we fuck." He said as though this was entirely reasonable!

"NO!!! NO you are not going to rape me again!" She screamed at him 

"I don't want to rape you, whatever that is, I'm just going to fuck you." He explained as though he was reassuring her.

"FUCKING ME *IS* RAPING ME!!!" She screamed at him.

He goggled at her and stammered, "But, but... But how can you say that's worse than an injury? Am I THAT bad at it that you can't even fuck me? I am so confused!"

Georgina was flabbergasted and didn't know how to respond to this.

Joseph advanced on her and said, "show me what I am doing wrong this time. Do you have a particular hole you prefer?"

Georgina tried to flee and he ran her down and penetrated her from behind yet again! She wailed in horror as she was brutally violated.

A voice over the intercom came to her rescue, "Mr Wong, your employer's representative is on the Vox phone to speak to you. I will patch it through to your cell, just speak normally, she will hear you."

The sound changed and a woman's voice said, "Hey guys, Octavia here, I can't sleep and wanted to tell you personally. I'M ENGAGED!"

"Help me! I'm being raped! Joseph is raping me!" Georgina screamed.

"WHAT?!? Guards, get in there now and stop him!" The woman Octavia shouted.

To Georgina's immense relief armed men surged into the room and pulled the rapist off her!

***

Octavia was rather sleepy when the alarm clock woke up her and Wendy in the morning. Octavia was still not quite used to sleeping without her sleeping handcuffs each night.

Wendy yawned happily and said, "good morning fiancée", with a huge smile.

Octavia groaned sleepily and said, "morning future wife, ugh I got so little sleep last night!"

Wendy submissively but affectionately gave Octavia a hug and Octavia kissed her sleepily. After a bit of intimacy and a lot of tired groaning from Octavia they got up and Wendy quickly got ready for work. 

Octavia ate a bowl of imperial breakfast cereal with real milk (both things relatively rare and expensive in the fleet) and watched Wendy race about, washing herself and putting on makeup and getting dressed with amazing speed. Wendy was provided with breakfast at work so didn't eat.

Before Wendy left she gave Octavia access to one of her bank accounts and explained how to withdraw money. She also gave Octavia detailed information about Her finances and about how to do a number of things that a cartel fiancée should know about.

Octavia lovingly kissed Wendy goodbye and Wendy (and Brand) left for work. Octavia remembered to take her morning injections and grimaced at the latest needle she now had to take! The new needle was a giant needle full of antidotes to all known amnesia drugs! 

The drugs couldn't reverse the effects of the amnesia drugs if they had already erased memories (nothing could) but they WOULD prevent the amnesia drugs from having any effects in the first place if the antidote was already coursing through your veins. Thanks to the latest weapon in the freedom activists arsenal she would have to keep taking this antidote forever!

The kids kicked and screamed as she injected them with their antidotes, they HATED needles!

Octavia had had a really weird night last night, mostly it had been the happiest night of her life, but the debacle with the Wongs had been very difficult to deal with. Poor Georgina! It had taken hours to calm the poor woman down over the phone. 

The couple had eventually agreed to get marriage counselling after Octavia had explained Kilimanjaro culture and Joseph's history to Georgina. Joseph had of course been genuinely repentant as soon as Octavia explained to him exactly what rape was and why it was bad. The marriage was definitely on very thin ice, but for the sake of the child (not to mention freedom) Georgina said she was willing to try to make the marriage work.

Octavia really hoped that they would survive this, they had been such a beautiful family! It was just such a disturbing attack the terrorists had used, just a few whiffs of some chemicals and suddenly years of memories and even LOVE was suddenly gone! It was terrifying!

Octavia shuddered and thanked Slaanesh that the cartel had a preventative antidote! She didn't want to end up like Georgina, not even knowing her dearest loved ones!

Apart from the unpleasantness with the Wongs, Octavia had had a wonderful night telling everyone she could think of about the news. The cartel still had to approve the marriage of course, and that would take some time, but every one she had talked to in the cartel had said that they approved of Octavia as a suitable match. 

Octavia yawned sleepily as she soothed the crying children after their needles. Mandy was starting to quiet down slowly, but Augusta had a better memory and was still bawling. Octavia sighed and tried her best to calm down both screaming infants at the same time.

Eventually the tears stopped and she was able to get started on the house work and chores. With everyone else in the apartment working insanely long hours and with no one else allowed inside, it had fallen to Octavia to do all the chores. She didn't mind exactly, she was a slave after all and it was a slaves job to do chores. It was just hard to do when she was so excited about the engagement!

Octavia washed and dried and ironed a mountain of laundry, she cleared away mess and cleaned every room. It was extremely boring work, not the sort of thing that a cartel fiancée should be doing in the first 24 hours of her engagement! Octavia sighed as Mandy started crying from the noise of the vacuum cleaner.

Fuck this, I vacuum every single day! It won't kill the apartment to go a day without being vacuumed!

Octavia moved to the few remaining chores that could not be postponed (mostly hanging out wet washing to dry) and 30 minutes later she was done with the nonessential chores.

Octavia then washed, changed and dressed the kids after feeding them and then washed and dressed herself. Oh Slaanesh she missed having handmaidens to help her! Half the fucking morning was gone and she hadn't even STARTED on her makeup yet!

After a long time mucking about she was finally properly presentable and she admired herself in front of a mirror. She looked so fucking sexy!

She was wearing a scandalous body glove with strategic places left bare for the viewing pleasure of the public. The bright pink fabric was absolutely as skin tight as it was possible to be and was cut away at the crotch, ass and breasts to give complete sexual access. She of course was not wearing panties and her completely hairless pussy was on display for the world to see.

She would have liked to not wear a bra either but ever since the massive boob job it hurt her back too much to walk around topless for too long. She instead wore a nipple baring push-up bra that made her already giant tits look absolutely monstrous! Best of all it supported her from back pain while still keeping her nipples on full display. Octavia nodded approvingly.

As a devout Slaanesh worshipper she had a duty to excite as much lust as possible in other people. Her surgically perfect body already passively excited lust in every adult gynophile she met, but Octavia worked very hard to push her sexual attractiveness to the absolute maximum. Choosing any sort of outfit had one very simple requirement: did the outfit make her even sexier than if she was naked?

It was actually a difficult art form to improve on perfection. If Octavia simply walked the ship naked then anyone with the slightest sexual interest in women would be intensely aroused to lust over her. To make any outfit worth the trouble of wearing, it therefore had to cause even MORE lust than her naked body would! Well, Octavia had certainly achieved it this time, her outfit positively screamed "fuck me"!

Having the outfit just perfect, Octavia then sadly put on her bulky armour and gas mask... No one would see her sexy ensemble. But at least she got to feel sexy knowing she was wearing it underneath!

***

Richard Muhammad was feeling bored as he stood at the counter waiting for Melody to come for her daily dalliance with Richard. The shop was completely empty of customers, not even browsers.

He straightened up his workstation yet again and made sure that his suit and appearance was still flawless. His coworkers were also busying themselves with straightening up anything they could find that looked even slightly out of place. 

Some of the women were quietly chatting about the latest gossip and seemed to have conflicting accounts of the latest story. The only thing they all agreed on was that it involved Wendy Sevenson.

According to the gossipers Wendy was either pregnant, dead, was engaged, or had suddenly become straight. The most ridiculous account was a combination of all four with Wendy getting engaged to an Imperial Commissar who had gotten her pregnant and then killed her! Richard shook his head at such silliness.

The other news was darker and involved a terrorist bombing of one of Wendy's most important employees in the chemical company that supplied this tailor shop with most of it's synthetic fabrics! The accounts spoke of amnesia drugs being weaponised and the fleet members had been in a frenzy to buy the antidote injections!

Richard guessed that the first story about Wendy was just a made up spin off of her business being attacked. Most likely she was still grieving and had not done anything more exciting than be the victim of a crime.

Richard felt so sorry for her Royal highness Wendy, a lot of very bad things had been happening to her recently. Richard had never been fond of Talon and knew without a doubt that she was not worthy of Wendy, but the murder of Talon had been extremely traumatic for poor Wendy! The poor thing!

The door to the shop opened and Richard looked up expecting his beloved Melody. He was disappointed to see Octavia's mercenaries enter, forming up protectively around the heavily armoured bed slave and pram. The mercenaries did a complete sweep of the entire premises with high tech scanners before declaring the room to be safe.

Richard's boss, Brooke Jacobson the proprietor stepped forward and politely asked Octavia how much money she had with her this time. The bed slave pointed to a suitcase being carried by one of the mercenaries and said that it contained 3 million dollars. Brooke brightened up considerably when the mercenary opened the suitcase to confirm this.

The staff frantically welcomed Octavia inside and she was shown every curtesy imaginable. Richard himself brightened up knowing that he would get a small but very lucrative cut of that 3 million dollars! He would easily earn thousands today!

Octavia walked up to Richard's counter and put a pile of baby clothes on it.

"These don't fit Mandy anymore and these ones here no longer fit Augusta. I want to trade these in for store credit, and don't rip me off this time." The cheeky bed slave told him.

Richard knew her well enough now that he could use humour and just a touch of informality when talking to her and replied, "If you keep making that joke every time then I may just rip you off, it's been two years since I last ripped you off."

Octavia laughed and Richard carefully calculated the value of the items. "With the lack of business lately it will be a long time before we can sell these. The current baby boom originally drove up demand for tailored baby clothes but the market is now flooded with second hand baby clothes. I would be lucky to get $500 for these!"

Octavia frowned and Richard said, "your owner just gave you 3 million dollars for Slaanesh's sake! Why are you even making an issue about $500?"

Octavia snorted and playfully slapped his arm, "oh very well tyrant, point made, I guess I am richer than your poor self right now!"

Richard laughed at her delightful cheek, clearly Wendy was training her slave well in the aristocratic art of witty ladylike banter. Richard changed the subject to a more serious note.

"How is her highness today? I heard about the terrorist attack on her business, absolutely shocking!" Richard said gravely.

Octavia got a mixed look on her face and said, "Wendy is, well last night was a very big night for her. On the one hand she had some very good thing happen, but yeah, that attack was absolutely horrible! I spoke to the Wongs last night, they had completely forgotten the last few years of their lives!"

Richard nodded grimly and said, "Yes, a very dark business. It is indecent to pry too deeply into the misfortune of the Wongs. I merely wished to inquire about your esteemed owner. What is this good news you spoke of?"

Octavia smiled slyly and said, "Well I think that this tailor shop had better start making a wedding dress in mine and Wendy's sizes!"

Richard processed this and his eyes went wide with shock! "You mean that you are engaged to her highness Wendy?!?"

"Yep! Last night she popped the question and after a lot of crying I said yes! I'm a cartel fiancée now!" Octavia exclaimed jubilantly.

Richard felt fear running through him, this would make Octavia extremely powerful, powerful enough to get him killed on a whim! He hid his emotions well behind a flawless poker face and beamed at her happily and congratulated her. 

***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13A

Mary Sevenson and the rest of her tactical squad of space marines were all in position and called in to each other over the Vox channel.

"You sure you're in the right spot tranny?" Her disrespectful cousins asked her.

"Fuck you! I'm in the entrance to junction 5, look I'm reading it on a wall- junction 5 of area theta 124. I'm in the right fucking spot you bigot!" Mary shouted back at the turds.

"OK squad quite down, beginning lights out in 5 seconds", the squad sergeant told them.

Mary magnetically secured her bolter to her leg and unslung her monomolecular combat blade, preparing for the bloody business ahead.

Right on cue all the lights went dead and the multitude of slaves all around her screamed. Mary herself could see perfectly in the pitch darkness, her night lords gene seed organs giving her even sharper night vision than some nocturnal carnivore. The crowded corridors of the MA1 had no colour in the dark, everything was shades of brightly illuminated grey to her vision.

Mary silently advanced forwards, slamming slaves out of the way and crushing others underfoot with her heavily armoured boots. She was wearing stealth adapted Mark 6 power armour, less well armoured than her usual Mark 4 but completely silent and agile enough for her to move stealthily.

The slaves screamed even more so Mary silenced them with her knife. She advanced more slowly now, killing every slave in her way completely silently to let her close in on her targets undetected.

Her knife was so sharp that the slaves didn't even feel it as it cut their throats and spinal cords depending upon which was easier to reach silently. The slaves occasionally let out surprised noises as they felt their own warm blood flowing from their cut arteries, but they passed out from blood loss before they had enough time to figure out they were dying and shout a warning.

As each slave died Mary grabbed them and silently eased their bodies to the floor to avoid them making a sound as they fell to the floor dead. It was slow going but so far she had made her way 50 meters completely undetected.

Her goal was to reach an important junction deep in the slave slums, a major traffic route that she could cut off. The rest of her squad members were doing the same, each assigned a different junction. Together they were going to completely cut off the scum who had killed great grandma Talon!

These cunts had kidnapped a cartel member and killed a cartel wife! That was absolutely unforgivable! Mary was glad that TigerLily had left them alive for the cartel to have the pleasure of killing them, it was more fitting for the killing blow to come from the family after all. It was a family grievance after all, TigerLily had done the right thing by sparing their lives, the entire cartel was in agreement about this.

Mary silently swung her knife into the back of a slave's exposed neck. The aim was perfect, impacting between the bones of the neck and slicing silently through the spinal cord. Mary's constant training was sure paying off today! The slave became as limp as a boned fish, still alive (for the next few minutes) but completely paralysed. Mary lowered the slave to the ground silently. Her heart was still beating and her eyes and mouth were moving around frantically, but she couldn't order her lungs to take in breath and would be dead in minutes from lack of air.

Mary immediately moved on to the next slave, and then the next after that, leaving a trail of dead and dying bodies in her wake. She wasn't killing everyone, only the slaves in her direct path. On every side the walls of the narrow corridor contained doorways into the tiny little rooms the slaves lived in, as well as communal bathrooms and the occasional intersection with other minor corridors. It would take too long to clear out all of these so Mary instead took advantage of the darkness and silence to simply slip past the mass of slaves as quickly as possible.

Mary checked her map and the time, she was ahead of schedule at this rate and was less than 20 meters from her objective. Collectively her squad would completely box the targets into a very small area, small enough that they could then prevent them from shifting safe houses and finally finish them off!

A scream rang out from 30 meters behind her, "THERE ARE DEAD BODIES IN THE CORRIDOR!"

This caused slaves to pour out of the rooms everywhere and they promptly tripped over the dead bodies in the dark. Soon slaves all along the trail were screaming that they had found dead bodies also!

Crap! Mary thought, the game was up.

The slaves in front of Mary suddenly realised the extreme danger they were in and founded around in the dark in blind panic. They frantically ran in every direction and promptly barrelled into Mary, feeling her armour before she could kill them all!

"SPACE MARINE!" one of the slaves managed to shriek before Mary cut her throat.

Pandemonium reigned as the slaves all screamed in terror. Mary frantically killed every slave in front of her and the sudden silencing of their screaming gave away her position.

Suddenly flashes of light filled the corridors followed by loud cracks, muzzle flashes from guns!

Mary looked behind herself in horror and saw dozens of slaves holding some sort of homemade pistols! The slaves fired at the ceiling and the muzzle flashes illuminated Mary and they could see her!

"KILL HIM!" The slaves roared and blindly aimed in Mary's direction and fired!

Bullets ricocheted off Mary's Mark 6 armour and others hit slaves behind her. Suddenly a fusillade of fire from the opposite direction hit Mary in the back and one of the bullets hit the joint in the back of her knee and penetrated the ballistic fibre, biting deeply into her flesh!

Mary spun around to face this new threat and the first group of slaves fired again, this time grazing her hip joint! She was caught in a crossfire!

Mary frantically fled into a room to the side, hacking apart the slaves inside and faced the doorway holding her knife ready to strike. It took the slaves a few more muzzle flashes to locate her and then they were firing into the room at her!

Mary tried to Vox her squad but was met with heavy static! The slaves who had murdered Talon had clearly bought a radio jammer with the stolen money! They had probably turned it on the moment the lights went out! Fuck!

Mary thought about the situation, remembering the training. She was pinned down in this room for the time being but the attack was now only on one front. The weapons were clearly illegally made and must be at least .45 caliber bullets to penetrate her armour joints. She was wounded but not seriously and the bleeding had already stopped and the wounds healed from her gene seed organs.

More shots pinged off her and one of the bullets bit into her groin joint, drawing blood and making her grimace with pain. Mary quickly grabbed an armful of dead bodies and positioned them over the weak spots in her armour like shields.

The shots continued and Mary let them waste their ammunition waiting for a tactical opportunity. She had a gun of her own but only had 91 rounds of ammunition as well as 4 frag grenades. She needed to make this count so she would just use her knife for now.

Mary moved to the side of the room, right next to the door knife held high. The slaves however were not stupid and did not seem inclined to enter the room to get her.

"Fuck this, I'm not going in there! Don't stop firing fools! Keep the muzzle flashes going so we can see him if he comes out to get us!", one of the slaves shouted at the others.

Mary shouted out in her deep booming voice, "Are you crazy! I'm not coming out of this room! I honestly have no fight with you, I am trying to get at the scum who murdered great grandma Talon and kidnapped poor Mandy!"

The slaves went silent for a moment before one of them said, "You have no fight with us yet you murdered hundreds of our sisters in slavery! Fuck you! You are so fucking dead!"

Mary paused before saying, "sorry about that, they were making too much noise when I tried to just slip past them, it wasn't personal. If you want I will compensate you for your losses."

The slaves shouted angry abuse at this and said that it absolutely was personal.

Mary was not very happy with this situation and thought out loud, "look, my target is less than ten meters away from here, I have to get to it in the next few minutes to obey my orders. You can either get in my way and get killed or you can get out of my way and survive."

The slaves laughed at this and pointed out that they had her cornered in a room and they would shoot her joints.

"Fine, have it your way", Mary said and threw a frag grenade out the door into the crowded corridor.

There was a deafening bang and Mary darted out of the room before the slaves could recover and slammed through the crowd like a battering ram. The corridor was pasted with blood and brains from the frag grenade and many people were injured. Within 30 seconds Mary reached her target and turned the corner to come face to face with the entire gang that had murdered Talon!

***

Tina and the others fired frantically at the night lord that came around the corner, aiming for the joints in the armour! They were all wearing night vision goggles and could see the monster clearly!

Tina had her laser pistol set to maximum beam strength and shot a sustained beam into the super soldier's groin joint. The others also concentrated their fire into the groin and the monster went down screaming with pain.

"Damn you Tina! I was nice to you on the girls night out! I drank with you! I called you a friend! How could you do this to our family!" The space marine screamed at her.

"Mary?" Tina asked in shock.

"Yes it's Mary! How could you be so cruel to us? We fed you, we clothed you, we sheltered you in our homes! Why are you so evil!" The space marine wept.

***

Tina and the others were not entirely sure what they planned to to with their space marine hostage. If it was anyone else they would have shot her, but it seemed almost a crime to kill this pathetic miserable creature.

They had removed the sullen trans woman from her armour and had tied her up, not that the ropes could be guaranteed to hold her. She had terrible injuries to her groin, the lasers had burned right through to the bone, severing the groin muscles completely so that she couldn't walk. The other slaves had wanted to kill her for all the murders but had settled for torturing her with knives.

She was a valuable hostage but with TigerLily on the loose, hostages were not that useful of late. Mostly they just kept her alive because of the emotional bond she had formed with the hand maidens.

As cartel members went Mary was probably one of the least evil. She killed only because she was ordered to, treated her slaves very well and really had no greater desire in life than to wear dresses and be a girl. She was very gentle (if bitchy) in nature and it seemed like a crime to kill such an inoffensive creature.

"I really am terribly sorry about your slave sisters, I felt awful about it, I really never wanted to be a space marine!" Mary was telling the crowd of common slaves, bawling her eyes out like a little girl.

She was putting on such a pathetic display of crying and seemed so genuinely repentant that even the angry slaves were starting to relent.

"She is telling the truth, I have met her before all of this happened. She was wearing a fucking dress and makeup! She was such a complete wuss that she needed her tiny little wife to shout at people who upset her! I have never met a bigger girl than this space marine!" Tina told them, snorting with laughter.

"I never wanted to be a space marine! I fought like crazy to be exempted from it! I wanted to be an artist or maybe something with fabrics like a fashion designer... In our family all the "boys" HAVE to become space marines! I hate it! The other space marines are so mean to me! They call me "tranny" and they beat me up. If I don't kill people then I get into terrible trouble! The only people I wanted to kill today was THEM! They killed my great grandma!" Mary bitched to the common slaves.

The other slaves started to cool down, clearly feeling some empathy for this trans woman. They still cut her with knives but not as deeply as before.

Tina shot Mary in the arm in annoyance and said, "we had every right to kill Talon, she was an absolute beast to us. She wanted to send us to the Kilimanjaro to be raped for the rest of our lives! We had no choice!"

Mary sobbed from the gunshot but it was already healing and said, "But why not ask ME for help? I would have helped you if you asked me. I could have talked Talon out of it and then none of this mess would have happened! Poor grandma Wendy was absolutely wailing with grief at the funeral! And Octavia too! The eulogy at the funeral was so sad!"

"I'm sorry Mary, wait why am I sorry? They are all extremely evil people! They deserve to weep! Look at all the slaves around you! These slave weep every day thanks to the cartel, they live in squalor and misery as they are worked almost to death in the factories! Your family DESERVE to cry, they deserve to weep and lament! Maybe you yourself are less bad than the rest but even you just murdered over 100 people! You are all complete scum and I hope you burn in hell!" Tina shouted.

"What can I do to make up for what I did? What should I have done? Is there nothing I can do to be forgiven? I don't want to die here! I only want peace." Mary wailed.

Tina's gang and the common slaves looked at each other thoughtfully. Maybe Mary might be useful after all.

***

Wendy was not feeling happy about the way that Mary was shouting at her, her distant great grand daughter was saying some really awful things about the way Wendy and the others treated their slaves!

"Stop it! That is enough!" Wendy shouted back.

"No! I will not be silenced! The way that slaves are treated has to change! My captors opened my eyes to what it is like, I saw the squalor and filth they live in, I saw how hard WE oppress them! We are descended from MA7! We are descended from slaves! Our own matriarch spent 60 years in the most oppressive slavery, and now we have recreated it! It's utterly disgusting and it's wrong!" Mary shouted back.

Wendy massaged her building headache and tried to think of a counter argument to this but had nothing. 

"Maybe you should speak to one of the philosophy experts?" Wendy suggested.

"No! I don't want philosophical hand waving to find some complicated argument about why slavery is right! And I don't want to abolish slavery either. I want US as a family to treat our slaves BETTER! Improved conditions, less beatings, standardised treatments and protection from abuse!" Mary insisted.

"I don't have time for this Mary! I'm working! Go bother someone else who has the time!" Wendy said and summoned space marines to take Mary away.

Wendy was beginning to regret paying the ransom in the first place! It had cost a lot of guns, ammunition, explosives and other military supplies to get her back alive. She had been a real mess and had required hours of surgery to put her back together!

Wendy sighed and got back to work, she had so much work to do keeping the cartel going, she didn't need to deal with this shit right now!

She was just getting back into serious progress when MA7 contacted her to complain about Mary causing a scene in her throne room!

"Mummy I am EXTREMELY overworked here! Can't you deal with it or find someone else to deal with it?" Wendy begged her mother.

"I need you to organise some law to stop this sort of thing? How do I do that?" MA7 asked 

Wendy sighed, she really was the only person who seemed to do all the work around here!

"I will put it on the agenda, but I am already really behind in much more urgent things! I have barely found an hour a day to spend with my fiancée lately! I have a life too! I can't deal with all this shit!" Wendy snapped angrily.

"Ok dear, I don't want to put extra burdens on you. I will find another way to deal with this", MA7 told her sympathetically.

Wendy was relieved and got back to work trying to turn all this chaos into a functioning administration. She was surrounded by people who couldn't get a single thing done without her continual guidance! With a heavy heart she rang Mistress Octavia.

"Hello beautiful, what's up?" Octavia asked sounding excited to hear from her.

"Mistress Octavia I am terribly sorry but I must spend the night working, I am too far behind!" Wendy said sadly.

Octavia murmured sadly and said, "I understand my love, work has to come first and you are so important for us all. You just do what you need to do and I will come visit you later and kick your butt."

Wendy flushed with desire and said, "Yes Mistress Octavia, I would like that, I'm aching to get my ass kicked by you."

"Ok it's a date, I will visit with the kids at a random time tonight", Octavia promised.

"Oh no Mistress! You mustn't bring the kids! It is too dangerous right now to take children here, they might be stolen by office slaves!" Wendy exclaimed.

Octavia said that she would think of something and hung up. Wendy felt so loved as she got back to work. At least she could always count on Octavia.

***

"Oh Slaanesh it has been crazy lately! A complete madhouse out there!" Octavia told Luke in his comfortable looking maximum security prison cell.

Luke only seemed to be half listening as he doted on Augusta lovingly. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Octavia asked her one time rapist exasperatedly.

"Yes I am listening to you, I just don't have anything to say", Luke replied 

Octavia looked at Luke with her head cocked to one side and cautiously said, "I need you to mind the kids tonight, BOTH of them."

Luke turned his irritated looking face to stare at her and said, "I am not your babysitter."

"But you are just sitting in here doing nothing while everyone else is busy! And we can't use slaves anymore nor hire nannies! With the cartel baby boom you can't get a babysitter to save your life!" Octavia begged.

"I would gladly be out pulling my weight if I wasn't in fucking prison! I have my own problems!" Luke growled at her.

"I didn't ask you to put this baby in my belly! You have a responsibility to look after Augusta too", Octavia pleaded.

"I am perfectly happy to mind my OWN child, drop Augusta off any time. I just refuse to mind Mandy", Luke replied smugly.

Octavia gasped in disgust and said, "you are such a beast! I only want to be able to spend some time with my fiancée, your sister!"

"I only want to spend time with my WIFE AND DAUGHTER but I am denied this right until after this ridiculous trial is over! I have a rawer deal than you do!" Luke retorted.

Octavia and Luke always bickered and argued with each other like this. They were both natural enemies forced together by parenthood. It was an extremely difficult relationship, full of unresolved tensions and histories.

They were just getting into a glorious bout of petty bickering when Augusta himself put an end to it.

"Mummy! Daddy! Stop! Stop fighting! It's not nice to fight!" Augusta said firmly in his adorable little voice.

"This is a matter between Mummy and Daddy sweetie", Octavia soothed at him.

"No it's between Mummy and Daddy and me and Mandy! Mandy is my sister now! That makes Daddy Mandy's Daddy too!" Augusta said stubbornly.

Both Octavia and Luke laughed at this confused line of reasoning, it really was adorable.

"It doesn't work like that son", Luke said laughing.

"Yes it does!!!!" Augusta screamed having a tantrum.

Octavia sighed and tried to calm down their screaming child. Luke sighed too and said, "oh very well, I will mind both of them. You just take care of my sister ok?" 

Octavia happily promised that she would and hugged Luke happily. Luke winked at her and she smiled. Luke then cheekily pulled Octavia in for a kiss and she screamed and laughed and slapped at his arms as he teased her about it.

Octavia ran a hand over Luke's bulging bicep and felt a shiver of comfort running through her. She found herself feeling very comfortable in his presence. Luke mischievously pinched her ass and she gently slapped him, laughing at his pure insolence.

"Oh you are the worst!" Octavia exclaimed with amusement.

Octavia moved in close to slap him and he grabbed her and dug his strong fingers into her sides, tickling her. Octavia went crazy with laughter and got incredibly turned on. She was completely tickle starved recently, always being dominant and never getting to indulge in her favourite fetish!

Octavia hungrily enjoyed the tickling and became wet with desire. All too quickly Luke stopped and Octavia felt deeply disappointed. She moved in closer and poked at Luke to provoke him into tickling her more. Luke happily obliged and soon had Octavia screaming in blissful laughter.

Octavia had changed since she had first encountered Luke, she was a creature of Slaanesh now, a creature dominated by lust and raw sexual desire. She didn't think about the implications when she fucked now, she would fuck almost anyone even now. But she was still surprised with herself when she put a hand down Luke's pants and grabbed his flaccid penis!

Luke halfheartedly resisted as Octavia squeezed his cock, and Octavia pulled in closer, bringing her extremely scantily clad body up against his. The penis in Octavia's hand became steadily harder and Luke's breath rate increased. Octavia freed the growing erection from his pants and leaned her crotch less body glove covered pelvis towards it.

Without even thinking about it Octavia climbed onto the erection and slid it deep inside her. 

"Are you sure about this?" Luke's words penetrated her haze of lust and Octavia realised what she was doing!

Octavia looked at what she was doing in horror and looked at the two tiny children in the room with her! Augusta was gazing at his two parents having sex with a look of absolute joy on his face! He looked as if this was the fulfilment of his deepest wish in life, for his mother and father to be together as a couple, to give him an unbroken home!

"Don't stop! Mummy bed slave with Daddy! Mummy be bed slave!" Augusta shouted at her with absolute earnest hope!

Octavia felt absolutely sick for several different reasons all at once and puked all over Luke's chest in a powerful heave! What the fuck was she doing! How had she sunk so low!

Octavia threw herself off Luke and retreated to a corner, curling up in a ball in deep shock. Oh the EMPEROR! How had it ever come to this?!? 

She saw instantly that Slaanesh had completely corrupted her! She was an absolute WHORE! She had just WILLINGLY INITIATED sex with the man who murdered her ENTIRE FAMILY! He had shot her father in the head right in front of her for fun! He had probably raped her mother and her sister and had cut their throats and left them on that terrible floor to be eaten by maggots!!!!

"What... Happened... To... Julia... My sister Julia, she was in the house with me, what happened to her?" Octavia asked in a dangerous voice. She had to know.

Luke looked at her with pain in his eyes and said, "don't ask"

"TELL ME!" Octavia demanded.

"She took your place, 5 minutes after you left, she was the one who replaced you in my bed... She died, not quickly, not with dignity... She died the same as the others... I am so utterly sorry." Luke said in a voice that carried deep pain.

Octavia nodded numbly. She was amazed that she didn't scream, she couldn't scream, she was too numb.

"All of them, not just your sister... All of them. This was before I knew you, before I knew anything at all. If I could go back in time, I would have spared them all. I am so utterly sorry Octavia." Luke told her gently, with great sorrow and great tenderness.

"Mummy? Daddy? What's wrong?" Augusta asked, his voice fearful.

Octavia turned to her beloved son and said, "you used to have a second grandmother and a second grandfather. You also had more uncles and more aunties and more cousins."

"Where are they?" Augusta asked sounding excited.

"Your Daddy killed them, he killed them all just for fun! I was there when he shot your second grandfather in the head! Your Daddy was laughing as he shot him, he thought it was funny! He raped your second grandmother and cut her with knives until she died. He also killed your aunties by cutting them as he raped them!" Octavia told her horrified looking son.

Augusta instantly started crying and looked at Luke with horror in his tiny eyes.

"I am sorry Augusta but it is true. I am sorry that I did this." Luke told his crying son.

Augusta fled away from Luke and clung to Octavia for dear life, as if afraid that Daddy would murder him too if he let go of his mother!

Octavia hugged the crying child, HER child, tightly and started crying herself. Luke looked at Augusta with deep pain in his eyes and pleaded with the child, "Augusta I have changed since then! As soon as you were born I changed! I don't do that anymore! I am never, EVER going to hurt you."

"Don't kill grandma! Don't kill Aunty Wendy!" Augusta begged Luke frantically.

Luke was taken aback and tried to explain the concept of different parents having different families and that MA7 and Wendy were HIS side of the family. The 2 year old was intelligent for his age, but was still a 2 year old with a 2 year old's level of understanding and could not grasp this concept. As far as Augusta knew, his Daddy was in the habit of murdering ANY grandparents and Aunties and Uncles.

The child was completely inconsolable and Octavia didn't blame him.

***

A LONG time later Augusta had calmed down enough to stop crying and Octavia left with the two children, feeling intense self loathing.

She just couldn't get over how far she had fallen! She had forgotten her people, forgotten her roots! She had forgotten what these monsters had done to her! She was now ENGAGED to the sister of the monster who took everything from her! Her soul was now damned for all eternity to be in a lust hell of eternal torment!

She was such an absolute slut! A whore! A harlot! Always thinking with her pussy, always turning a blind eye to the evil around her, blinded by her lust and her greed to fulfil her fantasies about slavery!

Her raging lust over Talon had been all consuming, she would overlook any sin that Talon committed, even murder or worse! She now saw all of the revolting evil things that Talon had done to the other slaves for what they were- abuse. Always yearning for the next tickle and the next orgasm Octavia had gladly excused anything and everything Talon had done, completely lost in her submissive worship! 

It was worship of Talon that had led Octavia to worship Slaanesh, and it was the momentum left over from that tidal wave of lust that had carried Octavia through to become Wendy's fiancée. Octavia felt like such a fool! 

What am I to do now? Octavia asked herself. She couldn't really turn back now, she was in far too deep for that now. And Octavia did actually have genuine love for Wendy, it wasn't just mindless lust, the relationship was real and Octavia still deeply loved the woman.

Octavia decided that the best way to solve this problem was to talk it out with friends, preferably with Wendy herself since this directly concerned her. Labia would be good to talk to too, but she was busy all the time. Candy was available but she probably lacked the intelligence to really grasp this dilemma.

In the end she decided that she must talk to the first person who ever showed kindness to her - MA7 herself.

***

MA7 was delighted to have an excuse to visit two of her grandchildren, not to mention talk to her soon to be daughter in law. It wasn't that MA7 needed an excuse to do anything she liked, it was just nice to be invited rather than just barge in on people.

Poor Octavia was in a real state, in the grip of a crippling crisis of faith in Slaanesh and desperately needed guidance.

"You did the right thing going to me with this dear. These sorts of faith crisis are common in recent converts to Slaanesh, this is completely normal what you are feeling", MA7 reassured the crying Octavia.

"I feel like I have betrayed my people, I feel like I have fallen so far! I mean look at this, I am currently talking to a warp spawned daemon princess!" Octavia exclaimed.

MA7 nodded understandingly and with Octavia's permission she wrapped a long tongue around Octavia's head and read her entire mind.

She was instantly flooded with Octavia's emotions and feelings, all distressed and in turmoil. She really was a sweet girl, a very gentle and loving soul. She was deeply upset about having consensual sex with Luke, and upset about Augusta finding out about Luke's past. Oh dear this was a complicated mess.

MA7 instantly flooded Octavia's mind with feelings of utter peace and the young woman calmed down instantly and sat contentedly. This was a temporary fix however and MA7 needed to deal with the root of the problem.

The root of the problem was a dangerous amount of self awareness and awareness of the morality of her surroundings. This sort of awareness could be detrimental to faith in Slaanesh if it wasn't handled carefully! What Octavia needed was a way of safely limiting the scope of her conscience and empathy, enough to make her blind to the greater evil around her but not so limited that she couldn't have empathy and concern for her immediate family and friends.

MA7 quickly explored the woman's mind, looking for weaknesses in her reasoning ability that could be twisted into convoluted gaps in logic where appropriate to justify the actions of the cartel. MA7 quickly decided that this was futile and instead said to Octavia, "at the end of the day, so what if you are not a perfectly moral person?"

MA7 felt every thought in the woman's head resonate through her and Octavia didn't need to speak. MA7 flooded Octavia's mind with understanding of what she meant. No human was morally perfect and moral perfection itself was a pipe dream. What even compelled them to be perfectly selfless anyway? Why go to so much grief trying to bring perfection to an imperfect world?

MA7 mentally explained that at the end of the day someone always ends up getting hurt. It is impossible to keep everyone from getting hurt, but it IS possible to ensure that the bulk of the hurt doesn't happen to the people that YOU personally know and care about. The entire morality of the cartel revolved around limited empathy and limited compassion, pulling all the good things in to bless your own family and friends and pushing all the bad things out onto other people who you don't know!

Octavia unfortunately saw a few flaws in this logic and pointed out that this was the sort of thing that despots and tyrants did.

MA7 verbally said, "we ARE despots and tyrants! That is exactly what we are, and that is exactly what the Muhammad family was before the Sevenson cartel ousted them from power! And if another faction ousts us from power then they themselves will become the new despots and tyrants! It is the way of the galaxy for over 10,000 years! Even your home world of Harold's Reach is ruled by a dictator family! It is what the galaxy is!"

"But surely you, WE, can at least minimise the evil? Become benevolent tyrants? Tyrants that give a genuine fuck about the people they rule?" Octavia asked 

"This is getting needlessly political and off topic", MA7 pointed out.

"Well I personally feel like a rotten evil person, I have sunk so low that my parents would disown me! If a psyker was to summon their souls back from the dead as ghosts they would curse me! They would call me a chaos worshipping whore! I'm so completely lost in my own lust and depravity! I'm so afraid!" Octavia wailed 

"I desperately need to find some shred of goodness inside myself and I am coming up short! I feel like I am damned!" Octavia added.

MA7 felt pity for the poor girl and said, "you already know the afterlife that awaits you, full of your favourite fetish torments and pleasures. Small minds might call that damned but I think it's a heaven that awaits you. I think that your parents might disapprove but would eventually accept your sexuality and sexual lifestyle. As for the goodness inside you, I can assure you that you are good enough for Wendy. You are in fact the BEST fiancée Wendy has ever taken morally speaking. You are loyal to a fault, honest, loving and kind."

Octavia's thoughts shifted about in a slightly unprecedented dangerous direction and she dared to ask, "Is Wendy good enough for me?"

MA7 felt waves of offended anger surging through her immortal being and she used all her self control to avoid ripping Octavia's head from her shoulders in a rage. Octavia instantly sensed the danger and her thoughts became apologetic and regretful.

For a long moment MA7 remained absolutely still and silent as the waves of anger echoed throughout her being. Finally MA7 was able to safely move without killing the insolent mortal and she spoke, her voice croaking with anger.

"How DARE you? Of all of my many daughters I have the closest bond with Wendy, she is the sweetest, the kindest, the most gentle... How DARE you doubt her!"

"I'm so sorry!! I just blurted it out? Please forgive me!" Octavia begged fearfully.

MA7 very VERY carefully examined the woman's thoughts and feelings, judging her true feelings for Wendy. The woman felt genuine love for Wendy, genuinely cared for her, but also had doubts. It was a find in huge turmoil, unsure of itself and crippled by self doubt. It was out of love for Wendy and fear of hurting her that Octavia had come to MA7 rather than Wendy to sort through her crisis of faith. She might be insolent, but there was no doubt that she cared about Wendy very deeply.

MA7 relented and relaxed her body language, and Octavia gasped in relief, she had wet herself in fear.

"I will forgive your... poor choice of words. Be rest assured that Wendy is without a doubt "good enough" for you. How can you possibly doubt it?" MA7 said with a deep sigh 

"Thank you so much former Owner!" Octavia breathed in relief and added, "I don't know what I was thinking, my whole head is confused right now thinking crazy things. I feel like my entire world is turned upside down. I'm so utterly sorry!"

MA7 hugged her with her legs and gave her a big kiss. Octavia cuddled her tightly.

MA7 smiled at her and licked her face, making her shudder with pleasure. Octavia's drained lust started to recharge and MA7 helped her along by forcing powerful lust into her mind. Soon Octavia was howling with lust and MA7 generously gave the girl an orgasm.

A while later Octavia was snuggled up to MA7 in post coital bliss and MA7 said, "I will mind the kids tonight, you go keep Wendy company"

Octavia beamed at her gratefully.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14A

Octavia had cheered up a lot after her "talk" with MA7 (mostly sex) and very happily spent time with Wendy at her work.

Wendy was currently bent over her work desk, getting roughly sodomised by Octavia with a large strap on dildo. Octavia roughly pulled on Wendy's hair and fucked the shit out of her ass hole.

Wendy was moaning in submissive bliss as Octavia brutally finished her off with a vibrator to the pussy.

"Back to work bitch!" Octavia commanded Wendy who blissfully replied "yes Mistress Octavia".

Wendy put her clothes back on and returned to her seat. A gaggle of cartel members and office slaves flocked to her to ask her all sorts of things.

Octavia watched proudly as her fiancée organised the people and took charge of the entire administration office. They were in the old office on the Crucible of Starvation, moved back from the throne room 6 months ago for practicality reasons. Here it was possible to get work done without MA7's daemonettes constantly mauling anyone who worshiped other gods.

Octavia sat on a comfy office chair behind Wendy, occasionally flogging her and fucking her when she had a few minutes to spare. Octavia was dressed in a terrifying dominatrix outfit and had an entire overnight bag full of toys to use on Wendy.

Wendy herself seemed to very enthusiastically approve of what Octavia was doing and she was humming cheerfully as she worked. She claimed that Octavia was helping her work, keeping her sharp and disciplined.

Octavia noticed that Wendy was slouching again and used the whip handle like a baton to guide Wendy to straighten her posture. Wendy submissively obeyed and thanked Octavia for the correction. Discipline was important after all, and Wendy seemed to enjoy strict treatment so Octavia was being absolutely ruthless. An imperial commissar could not have been any stricter than Octavia was being!

Octavia carefully inspected Wendy as she worked hard, constantly making slight adjustments to her posture and the way she held her pen. Wendy's happy humming became more blissful the more Octavia micromanaged her body position, clearly in her own personal heaven. Wendy's productivity actually increased with this ridiculous discipline by an entire 2 percent!

The other people in the office were giving Octavia a variety of different looks and she blushed slightly, making a few of them giggle.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Wendy shouted at a nearby giggling office slave. The slave quickly composed herself and found somewhere else to be.

Octavia happily kissed Wendy's hair and she smiled submissively and continued working.

"I need to have a meeting now Mistress Octavia, permission to use the bathroom first?" Wendy asked.

"Permission denied, you have to hold it in till you piss yourself!" Octavia said cruelly.

Wendy shuddered bodily in submissive bliss at this sadistic command and moaned. "Oh Mistress Octavia, I love you so much!" Wendy sighed in bliss.

Octavia smiled and tickled Wendy until she wet herself! Wendy was in a frightful state and Octavia fingered her urine soaked pussy until she came in screaming orgasm!

"Oh Mistress Octavia! Oh yes! You are so wonderfully cruel to me!" Wendy gasped, humiliated in front of her coworkers.

The coworkers gave impatient coughs and Wendy quickly started her meeting as the cartel members glared at Octavia grumpily for delaying the meeting.

Wendy stood up in front of a high tech display white board, with a massive yellow wet patch soaking the front of her white business robes. Octavia snorted at the sight and Wendy blushed brightly with humiliation, clearly turned on by the humiliating experience.

"Fuck off Octavia! This is an important meeting, take a hike", yelled one of the cartel members angrily.

Wendy yelled angry abuse at the yeller and Octavia quickly excused herself before a fight could erupt.

***

Octavia talked happily to Vespasian, an office slave from Octavia's home planet of Harold's Reach captured during the same raid that captured her.

"Congratulations on the engagement Octavia, you have certainly risen a long way in 3 years", Vespasian said respectfully in their native language of Haroldy.

"Thank you Vespasian, I still can't quite believe that I am engaged, especially to another woman of all things!" She replied also in Haroldy.

It was so nice to be able to speak in her native language. Of course it wasn't her local village dialect as Vespasian was from a different region, but it was the national dialect that they were speaking. Apart from Vespasian, the only other person she knew who spoke Haroldy was her son Augusta, whom she was raising multilingual.

Octavia herself could speak 3 languages fluently and several others far less fluently. She could speak in her extinct village dialect of Haroldy, she could speak in the national dialect of Haroldy, and she could speak in the chaos fleet's dialect of imperial low gothic. She also knew a few other version of low gothic less than fluently, as well as a wide range of dialects of Haroldy less than fluently.

"Hmmm yes, it is strange that you would want a woman. If you don't mind me saying, you are a beautiful woman, you could have your pick of men." Vespasian replied.

Octavia smiled at the complement and said, "yes, my owners invested a lot of cosmetic surgery into me. Ever since then I have gotten a lot of attention from men. I have had boyfriends and have had a lot of dates and casual sex. It was fun but it was never really what I wanted."

Vespasian looked jealous and said, "out of all those guys you never thought of me?"

Octavia blushed awkwardly and said, "I didn't ever get asked by you. I definitely would have slept with you... You never asked."

Vespasian moved closer with a hungry look in his eyes, looking her up and down. Octavia sighed and led Vespasian to a quiet corner and lay down on the floor with her legs spread. She felt like a complete whore and felt dirty as her "friend" hungrily climbed on top of her.

A satisfying length of time later Vespasian was laying next to her panting as he came down from Orgasm and she kissed him affectionately.

"That was amazing!" Vespasian exclaimed in Haroldy.

Octavia sighed and said, "I do this for a living, this is what I do. Sex sex sex the entire day until Talon died."

"You are very good and so beautiful, I love you." He said passionately.

Octavia laughed and said "oh you"

"I'm not joking, I am in love with you! I want to be your husband!" Vespasian insisted.

Octavia thought to herself oh fucking no! The only person I can speak Haroldy to has to go get weird on me! What she said was, "sweetie I am already engaged to my owner, I can guarantee that she won't let me marry you instead of her! In fact the cartel would shoot me on the spot! Please understand the situation I am in."

Vespasian murmured disappointedly and Octavia hugged him, feeling annoyed. She really wanted to talk to him seriously but right now he was being so weird!

"Can we do this again sometime? Maybe make it a regular thing?" Vespasian asked hopefully.

Octavia groaned inwardly and said, "Vespasian, I really could use a friend right now. I'm a complete whore, don't worry about being able to fuck me again, my legs are usually open! But please focus! I need some advice."

He brightened up considerably and asked her what she was worried about.

"I... I worship Slaanesh now", Octavia admitted awkwardly.

Vespasians face fell and he started to cry.

"Why Octavia... I loved you... Why did you have to go worshipping the dark gods!" Vespasian choked out sadly.

"You make it sound like I am already dead!" Octavia said offended.

"Well, you and I both know that you are forever exempt from the Emperor's afterlife now... You will be sent to some hell to have who knows what done to you! Tormented for all eternity! Oh Octavia! I am so deeply sorry for you!" Vespasian said painfully.

Octavia felt like shit and hugged Vespasian and asked, "what do I do? I find myself questioning my choice to worship Slaanesh... I'm in a crisis of faith. What do I do?"

He looked at her sadly for a long time and then just shook his head sadly and hugged her.

Octavia got angry at his reaction and said, "you really suck as a friend! First you fuck me, and then you make me feel terrible! I'm pouring my heart out and you are trampling on it!"

"What else can I say? You know that what I say is true. Why comfort you with false hopes? I think what I am doing is a mark of TRUE friendship, telling it like it is." He said sadly.

"Well screw you too! I don't have to lay here and take this shit! Yes I know I am going to a hell! The daemon princess showed me what awaits me and you know what? It looks like FUN! Thank you for getting me out of my crisis of faith, now I know that all I am missing is small minded bigotry! I'm a PROUD Slaanesh whore and I look forward to my afterlife you bigoted fuck!" Octavia shouted at Vespasian and stormed off in a rage!

She felt a lot better about her life choices now, who cares what her culture thought! They were nothing but a pack of small minded shallow bigots! Fuck them all.

***

Aboard the MA1 the civil unrest was rapidly escalating out of control, especially after the shipment of military supplies to ransom Mary. All over the massive ship gunfire and explosions rang out between the two opposing factions.

The cartel responded by hiring large armies of mercenaries from the allied fleet and deploying them to the MA1 to attempt to regain control.

In one of the major highway corridors a vicious battle was raging. On one side was a multitude of basically naked slave women armed with crude homemade pistols. On the other side was a company of elite soldiers with proper military equipment and supported by a Bane Wolf armoured vehicle!

The soldiers laughed as they gunned down the naked multitude, this was so EASY! Their rapid fire las rifles were mowing down the girls like grass! A few of the soldiers had fallen from a few lucky hits from the pistols but on the whole casualties were very low for their kill ratio.

A thick huddle of women advanced in a mass, holding dead bodies in front of them as shields and they gained some ground. The soldiers were firing into them but the cadavers proved to be highly effective if short lived protection against the energy weapons the soldiers were using. The lasers burned the bodies to a crisp but dissipated their energy before penetrating through to the living bodies behind them.

The soldiers smirked and put on their gas masks and signalled to the Bane Wolf. The Bane Wolf was a chemical warfare tank specifically designed to annihilate crowds of people. It aimed the lethal chem cannon on it's turret at the slaves and sprayed a thick mist of chemicals into the crowd.

The slaves screamed in agony as the chemicals dissolved their bodies into liquified puddles of putrid toxic sludge. It took a few horrible seconds for them to die and in 30 more seconds the entire crowd was nothing but a puddle of goo! The goo was littered with the guns and equipment the slaves were carrying. Interestingly the synthetic "underwear" the slaves had been wearing was also unharmed, apparently it was not very biodegradable!

The Bane Wolf hosed down the area with a neutralising chemical to render it safe for the soldiers and the company advanced down the corridor without resistance. The soldiers sent some scouts ahead as the rest of the company advanced around the Bane Wolf.

The scouts kicked at the goo, searching for anything worth stealing, but only halfheartedly. The Bane Wolf rumbled over the puddle crushing items beneath it.

Suddenly a scout noticed something, was that an anti tank mine! The slaves had been carrying armed mines!

The scout turned around in horror just in time to see the Bane Wolf crunch something metal and solid under it's chassis. A nanosecond later the mine exploded, ripping a giant crack in the tank. There was a horrible hissing sound and the pressurised tank of chemical mist ruptured in a billowing cloud!

The company of soldiers screamed as the rapidly spreading mist engulfed them, liquefying their flesh through the tiny gaps in their combat armour. The gas masks and extensive chemical resistant armour prolonged their miserable lives, making the agony last longer! They tried to flee but it was too late for them now. The chemicals were extremely toxic and lethal doses had already entered their tiny wounds, they were all dead meat!

The slaves watched the soldiers frantically run about until they fell down, succumbing to the toxins and twitched on the floor feebly. The toxic cloud was an extreme hazard and they stayed well clear of it. They instead used hundreds of crude improvised hand fans to blow air at the mist, driving it back down the corridor towards any soldiers who might have survived. Screams of dismay showed that some soldiers had indeed been far enough back to survive and the slaves could hear them retreating from the mist being blown in their direction.

More and more slaves joined the crowd with hand fans and working together they sent a quite impressive column of air moving down the corridor, carrying the deadly mist away with it into the areas held by the soldiers. Agonised screaming carried up the corridor to them as the deadly rolling mist engulfed more and more mercenaries. The Bane Wolf was still hissing out mist even now, it's huge tanks not quite empty yet.

The Bane Wolf had always been the intended target, the group of slaves had given their lives to ensure it's destruction. The slaves now had a deadly chemical weapon to fan into the enemy held sections!

More and more screams filled the air as the deadly mist found yet more rooms and corridors to waft into, it sounded like an entire battalion was caught in it now!

***

The punisher gatling tank crew cursed in dismay as everyone outside the air sealed tank dropped down dead in the mist, the entire staging area was now a mass grave!

Minutes ago this place had been teaming with quartermasters and other military support staff as well as 3 entire companies of reserves, now they were all dead, or worse wishing they would die faster!

The tank crew radioed HQ about the situation and were told to investigate the source of the mist. 

A few other armoured vehicle in the same staging area also radioed in that they were alive and unharmed, and they joined up with the punisher gatling tank to find the source of this attack and stop it.

If they didn't then they were all dead! They had only limited food and water inside the tank, and the tank itself had only a few days of fuel anyway. Their air supply would only last as long as they had a running engine to power the air systems.

They were all aware that what ever had killed everyone must be now coating the outside of the tanks. They would only survive exiting the vehicles if someone on the outside cleaned away the poison for them first!

The tank commander directed the convoy of tanks to move down a far corridor that the mist seemed to be flowing out of and the armoured behemoths rumbled forward into the mist with the punisher in the lead.

The tank commander cursed as the glass on the outside of his view periscope started to smoke, the mist clearly contained hydrofluoric acid among other things!

Barely able to see a thing the tank crunched into a plastic wall, smashing right through it and making visibility even worse! The tank continued blindly, smashing through wall after wall, completely lost and half blind!

Confused radio chatter from the other tanks asked where the lead tank had gone and a sudden thump from behind indicated that one of the following tanks had just rammed into the back of the punisher. With great exasperation and a lot of shouting the tank commander got the convoy back on track and they were once more proceeding in the right direction.

The mist obscured visibility (not to mention the smoking glass!) but it seemed to be thinning out over time. The convoy lost the trail several times as the mist was now so uniform and they resorted to searching one corridor at a time to map out the area. Everywhere they went was full of liquefying human remains as well as more intact gear and clothing.

Eventually by random chance they discovered a corridor with a strong air current that seemed to be the source of the mist. The punisher took the lead and followed the mist back to it's source.

It appeared to be a wrecked Bane Wolf, wreathed in mist hissing out of a ruptured chem cannon ammunition tank. The tank commander radioed in the find and was ordered to continue investigating.

The tank commander could not really see anything much through the mist and glass smoke, it was hard to tell what had happened. As he looked the Bane Wolf seemed to finally run out of ammunition and the mist rapidly blew away in the air current. He vaguely made out what looked like a crowd of women waving fans?

He ordered the turret gunner to fire on them and a moment later the deafening racket of the massive Gatling gun filled the cramped tank and the crowd of women were sliced into bits by the line of fire. The survivors quickly fled leaving behind an abattoir of minced cadavers in their wake.

***

In another part of the MA1 a mechanised company in chimera armoured transports were having much better luck. The soldiers were laying down a suppressing fire with handheld flame throwers, driving the women back and flushing them out of every side room and corridor.

The telltale sounds of anti tank mines sounded from the walls of flame, set off by the heat. Cunning bitches!

Well the mercenaries were more cunning still and took no chances, burning everything! The flimsy plastic and carbon fibre polymer of the wall, floors and ceiling burned sluggishly in the heat, filling the air with toxic black smoke. The soldiers happily breathed unhindered in their gas masks, even as slaves everywhere choked in the thick smog.

More explosions rang out as a deadly booby trap further up the corridor was set off by the heat, harmlessly out of range of the company of soldiers. The mercenaries laughed and methodically advanced into the fire blacked sections that had already burned themselves out.

Every meter they advanced was choked with charred bodies, reduced to blackened skeletons by the inferno. The structure of the ship groaned in protest from the heat but held it's structural integrity. The cartel had not been so stupid as to use plastic without making sure that it was fire resistant!

The deck was now theirs, victory was guaranteed. It would just take a bit of time to kill every single slave, one meter at a time until they were completely driven from the deck! Laughing the men advanced still further, obliterating the women in an inferno.

***

The slaves on the inferno deck were having a miserable time, driven back by the toxic black smoke and the terrible heat. 

So far they had not been able to even get close enough to attack, it was useless. Instead they blocked all major corridors with metal obstacles that couldn't be burned away and hosed down every surface with fire hoses to slow down the progress of the flames.

It was useless to try to keep holding this deck, better to go to other decks where the battle was winnable, let the enemy keep wasting ammunition on the lost deck.

With a heavy heart the slaves abandoned the deck to the cartel forces, some battles you just lose.

***

The MA1 was full of these sorts of individual battles, together combining into a vicious full scale war. The slaves certainly had the numbers but the cartel forces were professional soldiers, well trained, well equipped and experienced in fighting.

Over time the slaves would gain experience and become steadily more dangerous fighters, but at the moment the cartel had the advantage and was slaughtering them despite a few impressive minor victories by the slaves.

Wendy was absolutely exhausted. It had been no small feat to organise the logistics of an entire medium sized war, even just her end handling the more civilian aspects like space traffic control!

Wendy had not been home for days! She had worked constantly during what was dubbed the MA1 war, sleeping here and there whenever she found a spare hour or two, working feverishly every waking hour.

And she was not alone in this. The entire cartel had been working harder than ever, especially the space marines of the cartel military command headquarters. They desperately needed Luke to come back and resume his role as Chaos Lord of the military forces, he was the oldest and most experienced cartel space marine they had (unless you count Daddy)!

Somehow or other they had fought the largest scale ground forces war in the cartel's history and survived!

Hundreds of thousands of militia and mercenary soldiers had fought against a staggering 10 MILLION surprisingly well armed slave fighters. The casualties were in the millions but fortunately mostly on the other side. The war was still not over but cartel victory was inevitable now. It was just a matter of time now before they could root out and kill every single slave on the MA1, and kill them they would!

This war had sorely tested their military strength to be honest. It had taken almost every military unit they had and billions of dollars in mercenaries to gain the upper hand! Really it had been a wake up call to just how weak they really were without being able to just bomb things with their space ships! And all they had gained was control of a single ship!

To be honest the cartel could have saved a lot of mucking about (and lives) if they had just destroyed the MA1 rather than fight a hugely expensive war to recapture it. Hindsight was always 20/20 Wendy mused.

Well regardless, it was over now, at least the worst part was, and Wendy was going home for a well deserved sleep in her well deserved bed with well deserved cuddles from her very yummy well deserved fiancée!

Wendy plodded home, absolutely dead on her feet. She was let in by Octavia's mercenaries and swayed unsteadily as she walked in the door.

Octavia was of course delighted to see her and hugged her tightly and covered her with delicious kisses. Wendy was too tired to reciprocate and just walked to the bed and flopped down like a log, falling asleep instantly.

***

Far FAR too soon Wendy was woken up by a phone call.

She groaned in tired misery, feeling all 280 years of her chronological age! She found that she was wrapped in the arms of a sleepy looking Octavia, the cuddle felt so wonderful and Wendy just wanted to relax in this warm embrace and go back to sleep!

The phone rang again and Wendy groaned as she unentangled herself from Octavia's limbs and answered the phone.

"Leave me alone! I want to sleep!", Wendy said into the phone grumpily.

"I'm sorry Wendy but it's important, there are now battles breaking out on the other cartel class cruisers!" The phone waking-people-up lady said urgently.

Wendy groaned for a whole different reason as this information found purchase in her brain.

"Which cruisers?" Wendy asked heart frozen with dread.

"ALL OF THEM!" The phone lady shouted!

Wendy started to cry. It just wasn't FAIR! 

***


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit really hits the fan...

Chapter 15A

"You don't have to look so fucking smug about it!" Wendy was shouting at TigerLily. TigerLily couldn't hear the actual words but she read them in Wendy's mind.

TigerLily deliberately made herself look as smug as humanly possible, she really had never felt so smug in her entire life!

"But I AM smug sister-in-law, you can't possibly imagine just how smug I am feeling right now!" She said, deliberately baiting Wendy.

"Do we have a deal?" Wendy asked desperately, ignoring the baiting.

"Go over it again, in case I forgot anything. What EXACTLY are you offering me?" TigerLily said tormenting Wendy.

Wendy sighed and impatiently humoured TigerLily, "WE the cartel are offering to undo your marriage annulment to Luke, to accept you as a cartel wife and to accept your... egg... as a legitimate cartel member by birth. We will drop all charges against you and Luke, we will give you back your... chick... Violet, release your ex husband, and we will heavily compensate you, Luke, your ex husband, Violet, and... egg, for any and all inconvenience caused. In exchange for this you will use your psychic powers to help us win this war! If we lose the war then you get nothing!"

TigerLily tittered amused and asked if she could add the requirement that Wendy personally grovel before her and kiss her ass.

"Don't push it! Well do we have a deal or not?" Wendy snapped angrily.

TigerLily smiled and gave a small nod.

Wendy let out a gasp of relief and got TigerLily to sign the deal. TigerLily carefully scanned every mind around her for treachery in the paperwork but found only terrified desperation. TigerLily signed and TigerLily Muhammad/Smith became officially legally recognised as TigerLily Sevenson, legitimate wife of Luke Sevenson with all the privileges this bestowed.

TigerLily laughed a diabolical laugh of triumph, she had WON!

"Now go do something! Save our family from ruin!!!" Wendy pleaded her.

TigerLily kissed Wendy right on the lips and winked at her. "On my way to save MY family, SISTER." TigerLily said to Wendy's mind.

TigerLily went straight to a waiting armoury and suited up in a heavily armoured space suit and personal force field generator. She also equipped herself with a wide range of useful military hardware that looked like it might be fun.

Moments later TigerLily teleported onto the nearby MA25 and got to work.

The ship was completely overrun with heavily armed slaves, on the brink of defeating the skeleton military force left to guard it. The slaves really had been clever. The "war" on the MA1 had been just a diversion to sap the cartel's fighting strength and to draw units away from every other cartel class cruiser in the entire fleet!

With all available military forces committed to the MA1, the rest of the fleet was poorly defended. The slaves on the MA1 had known that they were going to lose, known that most of them would die, but they had gladly given their lives to ensure that the 140 million other slaves could have the best possible chance of being free!

In a way TigerLily admired them, they were unquestionably the "good guys". If this were a story then the slaves would be the heroes. If this were a story they would gain freedom and live happily ever after. But unfortunately for them, this WASN'T a story. This was real life and real life sucks ass for the goodies!

TigerLily had her own self interest to look after, she didn't have time to let something as abstract as morality get in the way of her plans. Sorry slaves but your noble aspirations have to end here, they are in the way of the best interests of TigerLily!

TigerLily sensed her surroundings. She was floating in midair in the middle of a tiny crowded room. The noncombatant slaves occupying the room were all staring at TigerLily in horror.

"Boo!" TigerLily said to their minds.

The slaves all shrieked in terror and bolted from the room. TigerLily followed them out and floated down the corridor in the direction of the fighting.

Within 15 minutes she arrived at an area of intense fighting. Tens of thousands of slaves had a few dozen soldiers pinned down in an important part of the ship, some sort of armoury full of guns and ammo. The soldiers were clearly losing and probably couldn't hold out for much longer.

TigerLily stretched out with her mind and touched the brains of almost every slave engaged in this particular battle. TigerLily then flooded the slaves minds with overwhelmingly intense emotions- jealous rage against each other!

Suddenly complete anarchy erupted amongst the slaves. They were all viciously screaming at each other and in seconds the entire mob was savagely shooting each other in an insane fury! Within less than 10 seconds the mob had killed over 75 percent of it's number and the survivors were viciously hunting each other among the cadavers!

TigerLily focused on the few hundred survivors and filled them with so much despair that they all committed suicide!

"I just rescued your sorry asses", TigerLily told the bewildered soldiers and quickly moved to the next combat zone.

TigerLily had a wonderful time making the slaves kill each other and themselves, it was so much fun! She made a game of it where she could, making it as cruel as she could.

Unfortunately the vast majority of the slaves were not involved in the fighting. On these other cartel class cruisers, daemonettes bound into the fabric of the ship had corrupted most of the slaves and converted them to worship Slaanesh. These convert slaves for the most part felt some sense of loyalty to the daemon princess MA7 and didn't want to fight.

But they also didn't want to risk their lives trying to fight AGAINST the small percentage of slaves that were actually fighting! They were just laying low and not getting involved.

TigerLily quickly ran out of playthings to kill in amusing ways and set her attention instead to the major engagement happening down the other end of the ship. Over 400,000 slaves where fighting a mere 2000 soldiers for control of the ship's bridge, and the soldiers had no hope of defeating them.

TigerLily hurried and made it just as the number of soldiers was reduced to 1000 by the overwhelming superior numbers of the slaves. TigerLily reached out as before and this time she had a bit of fun with them.

She used a psychic power that Tzeentch had recently shown her - Indigo fire of change.

Indigo flames erupted throughout the slaves, but rather than burn them, the flames mutated their flesh so that it flowed like molten wax into horrifying new forms! Clawed limbs and massive mouths full of razor sharp teeth erupted out of the mutated mess and the afflicted slaves transformed into the rightly feared "horrors of Tzeentch", fucked up lesser daemons of TigerLily's terrible god!

The newly spawned horrors pounced on the horrified unaffected slaves and ripped them apart! The slaves returned fire and the wounded horrors simply split into two smaller horrors! 

TigerLily laughed with joy at the spectacle and added more indigo fire to the horrified slaves, turning yet more of them into horrors. The battle escalated so much that soon the entire army of slaves stopped fighting the soldiers and instead focused exclusively on the horrors to their rear.

TigerLily happily left them to it. It was an extremely bloody battle but the slaves eventually won with massive casualties. The slaves were now few enough that TigerLily could manage them on her own. She projected suicidal depression into hundreds of slaves and they shot themselves in the head. The slaves dropped like flies, getting fewer and fewer until the survivors fled for their lives!

TigerLily joyfully hunted them, killing them in extremely messed up ways having a great time. Within an hour TigerLily had killed so many people that the soldiers could probably handle the rest on their own, so TigerLily left and returned to gloat at Wendy.

***

Wendy goggled at her new sister-in-law, she had just killed several hundred thousand people all by herself in the space of a few short hours!

TigerLily was completely covered in blood and gore and was grinning like a maniac!

"The MA25 is yours once more! Who do you want me to kill next?" TigerLily announced in a singsong voice.

"Wow TigerLily... Just wow!" Wendy exclaimed in complete awe.

"I know I know, I'm totally awesome, this is not new news to me." TigerLily arrogantly boasted.

Wendy welled up with gratitude and impulsively hugged the gore covered TigerLily, weeping happy tears. TigerLily affectionately patted Wendy's back and let her cuddle for about a minute before breaking away.

"I already know the next target from reading minds, I will go now and defeat the enemies of our family", TigerLily said with surprising tenderness.

Wendy nodded and thanked her for what she was doing and moments later TigerLily teleported out of the room.

Wendy got back to work, frantically trying to organise what she could to help the war effort. With the MA25 liberated from the traitors they could now use it's extensive air/space craft hangars to move troops and supplies to other ships.

Wendy phoned Luke in the military HQ and told him, "your... wife just liberated the MA25".

"Yes I already know. I'm already adding this to our strategy. Very busy, talk later." Luke replied and hung up abruptly.

Wendy smiled. With Luke back in command of the ground forces the military would finally get the best possible leadership to win this war. They might actually win this yet!

***

Anal and Jasmine were blissful as they used plasma cutting torches to burn gaps in the lines of the complex wards and glyphs that kept Master trapped inside his lab.

With the chaos of a full scale war the cartel had pulled out all the troops guarding Master's lab and the surveillance operators presumably had much more important things to look at than the security feed of the completely peaceful area around Master's lab. No one had even noticed as the two women got to work destroying the psychic cage around Master.

The wards howled with fury as the cutting plasma cut right through the lines of the symbols, releasing the energy contained in psychic shock waves. Both women were wearing psychic nullifying helmets and were completely unbothered by the sanity shattering psychic forces being unleashed.

All around the nearby areas civilians wailed in horror as the psychic forces drove them close to the brink of madness. Some soldiers raced to stop them but they fell to their knees clutching their heads as the energy screamed in their minds.

With shouts of triumph Anal and Jasmine cut through the final ward symbol and a visible corona of colours erupted through the air as the entire binding circle ruptured with titanic psychic force!

Anal looked at her beloved Master with complete adoration. Master gave a diabolical laugh and stepped across the line of the binding circle, he was now FREE, free to roam the ship as he pleased!

Master stalked down the corridor and his two besotted lovers followed behind him, jubilant with worship and shouting for joy. They felt such intense pride to have freed Master, he was their everything and they had been able to help him!

Master quickly came to a mass of frightened Slaanesh worshipping civilians, all huddled in fear of the psychic shockwave. They all instantly recognised that Master was a greater daemon of Slaanesh and fell to the floor in grovelling worship of his. Master smiled and added them to his entourage, building an army of followers.

Master avoided the important areas of the ship and instead walked through the slum decks were many thousands of poorer free people lived, especially the areas inhabited by predominantly Slaanesh worshippers. Very quickly his army was too big to fit in the slum corridors anymore and he led them up to the more spacious upper decks where they had room to use their numbers.

The crowd was mostly women, mostly dirt poor, and all of them were armed with at least a revolver pistol and some even had assault rifles!

***

MA7 rushed back onboard her flagship, this was a disaster! 

She had been tearing slaves apart onboard the MA31 when she had sensed the psychic shockwaves of the Flesh Mistress's binding wards being broken! If she didn't stop her quickly then the gender ambiguous greater daemon would take over the flagship and attempt to oust her from power!

She was flanked by 30 cartel space marines and an entire battalion of summoned daemonettes. It still might not be enough!

MA7 and her army entered the large throne room, the only room large enough for a full scale battle and they fortified their position and killed the lights, giving themselves the maximum advantage over the army of common rabble the Flesh Mistress was raising.

Before long some human scouts from the Flesh Mistress forces entered the throne room and gazed around blindly in the dark. Nathan took them out silently with a sniper rifle, before they could raise the alarm. Soon more scouts investigated the room and they all died too, but not before one of them could scream!

The scream attracted a large group of humans with flashlights and these saw the bodies and retreated, summoning the entire army to the throne room.

MA7 could sense the presence of the Flesh Mistress now, she was very close and getting closer. The presence stopped just short of the door and shouted musically, "what sort of a welcome is this beloved?"

MA7 shouted back, "why are you out of your lab Flesh Mistress? What are your intentions?"

A musical laugh greeted her and her foe responded, "I am out and about to take command of this fleet. I am older than you, I am more powerful than you and as a greater daemon I outrank you, a mere daemon princess. We both serve Slaanesh, we are both instruments of his will. Respect the diabolical chain of command and bow to me in fealty."

All around MA7 the battalion of Daemonettes bowed down in submission to the Greater Daemon, obeying the chain of command. The daemonettes all turned to face MA7 and her space marines, waiting expectantly for her to bow down in submission to the Flesh Mistress.

MA7 looked at her sons, grandsons and various generations of great grandsons all around her, her precious space marine children and swallowed nervously. She especially looked at her husband Nathan, knowing that he would die if she resisted. MA7 could not endanger her family, she was defeated and she knew it.

With a heavy heart Daemon Princess MA7 bowed down and said, "all hale the Flesh Mistress, Lord of the fleet and our rightful ruler!"

Without hesitation the space marines all followed suit and bowed, declaring their loyalty to the Flesh Mistress.

The Flesh Mistress laughed in diabolical triumph.

***

Sabrina felt so absolutely wonderful as she sat on the consort's throne next to Master as the cartel high ups kneeled before him in their official pledge of allegiance. Finally Master could set all the slaves free! The freedom activists had WON!

The hated Wendy rose from her knees and humbly asked, "Master, now that that is done will you please now save us from this slave uprising?"

Before Master could answer Sabrina burst out laughing and triumphantly shouted, "Sorry EX Owner Wendy but the freedom activists have won now, now WE control this fleet!"

Wendy goggled at her confused and bewildered and Sabrina said, "Oh? Don't recognise me huh? Let me introduce myself. I'm Sabrina, the slave you sent off to be tortured to death by Master! Well Master valued me much more than you ever did and he became my lover and gave me this wonderful new body!"

Wendy's mouth dropped open and to Sabrina's surprise Wendy rushed forward and hugged Sabrina, crying her eyes out!

"Oh thank SLAANESH that your soul survived! You have no idea how many tears were shed over you! YOU ARE ALIVE!!! Octavia will be so happy!" Wendy wept happily.

Sabrina was taken aback, her whole big speech derailed by Wendy's surprise reaction. Master giggled in amusement and plucked Wendy away and returned her to her place.

Sabrina continued somewhat awkwardly, "this entire war, all the weapons and ammunition, Master funded and masterminded so many things! He is a HERO of the freedom activists movement, he has helped us every step of the way! It was Master who made the cartel administration workers bombing possible! It was Master who manipulated events from behind the scenes the entire time!"

The entire assembled cartel wailed in complete horror at these words, looks of hatred and betrayal on their faces!

MA7 looked up from where she kneeled on the floor and in a shaking voice asked, "How could you do this to me?!? My children, my grandchildren... 31 died in that bombing alone! You have murdered members of my family just so that you can raise to power!"

"Yeah, it's a dick move! Those were our family members who have died!" Luke angrily added.

Sabrina laughed, "you have destroyed so many countless other families, it's about time you learned what that feels like!"

Sabrina turned to her Master expectantly, waiting for him to say something to vindicate what she was saying. Master had a very cruel look in his eyes.

He looked her right in the eyes and unapologetically said, "I have no further use of the freedom activists movement. They will surrender to my will now, or they will die."

Sabrina gaped at her Master in absolute shock and stammered, "But, but... But you will set them free right?... If they surrender then you will grant them freedom from slavery? You will treat them well right?"

Master cocked his head slightly and tenderly said, "I almost feel genuine empathy for you right now. I feel your deep hurt and pain, and for the first time in my entire existence I actually care. It is an absolutely exquisite feeling!"

Sabrina welled up with feverish hope, feeling intensely touched! She had never loved Master so much as she did right now! He was actually going to do the right thing, simply because he couldn't bare to hurt her!

Master looked her in the eyes, deeply savouring her intense emotions and he sighed deeply in bliss.

"I said I ALMOST feel genuine empathy for you Slave! Maybe thousands of years from now I will love you enough to truly empathise with you, I certainly intend to try, but right now I don't. The slaves will remain slaves and if anything I will treat them WORSE than before", Master said, looking her right in the eyes without a shred of common decency!

Sabrina's heart broke, no broke was an understatement, it SHATTERED! Hurt and betrayal rolled through her mind like an atomic powered hurricane! No one had EVER hurt her so badly as Master just had! Even the tortures in Master's stomach had not hurt her as badly as this! She threw back her head and screamed incoherently, desperately trying to scream out some of the emotions before she was driven mad!

Master clapped a hand over her mouth, forcibly silencing her screams so that she was denied the one relief she had of venting her overwhelming hurt feelings! The feelings back flowed, unable to be screamed out and her head filled so much that it surely must burst with the most profound emotional pain!

"EXQUISITE!!!" Master gasped, drinking in her emotional storm.

His words made the pain even worse and she felt her sanity buckle and bend with the emotional strain! But still her sanity did not break.

Master put his mouth to her ear and whispered all of her worst triggers, the most hurtful things he could possibly say, deliberately trying to drive her mad!

Suddenly Wendy's voice shouted, "STOP IT! Stop it you hateful thing! As mad as I am with Sabrina, she doesn't deserve this sort of emotional abuse from the person she very clearly loves! You have totally manipulated this dumb girl, made her fall in love with you, you now have a responsibility to at least TRY to treat her right!"

Master's horrible words stopped and he turned to face Wendy.

"Are challenging my authority", Master hissed at Wendy.

"No I'm not. I'm saying that you are a TERRIBLE boyfriend to this poor foolish girl! Stop wasting time on fucked up relationship stuff and let's DO something about this war which we are currently LOSING!" Wendy replied assertively.

Master paused for a long threatening moment and then said, "very well. MA7 and all military personnel come with me, all you girls stay here and braid each other's hair or something like good little girls."

The room then quickly emptied of military personnel, leaving Sabrina crying her eyes out in a room full of potentially very hostile cartel women. Sabrina didn't care, she wished she was dead and hoped that they would kill her.

To Sabrina's intense surprise the cartel women flocked around her, fussing over her and calling her "poor thing". 

"What a DISGRACEFUL boyfriend! My heart absolutely broke for you", one of the women was saying.

"Fancy filling up the poor thing's head with freedom activist lies just to gain power! The poor girl was a total puppet for that creep!" Another exclaimed.

It took a while for Sabrina to figure out what the hell was going on until it hit her. This was the infamous "blue and orange" morality that was prevalent in cartel culture. It was the same morality that excused abusive slavery but demanded the death penalty for relationship misdeeds. They saw her not as a terrorist enemy, but simply as a sweet innocent girl with a highly abusive boyfriend!

Wendy was being the most remarkable and she said, "All is forgiven Sabrina, just come back home. There will be no more beatings, no more abuse, you will just be part of the family, Octavia and I will take care of you."

Sabrina cried her eyes out at this staggering display of forgiveness and agreed.

***

Tina and the other slaves lounged around the mess that was Wendy's abandoned apartment. It hadn't changed a bit!

In the utter chaos of the full scale war that was going on it had been very easy for Tina's gang to bribe their way onto a shuttle and return to the strike cruiser. The place was like a ghost town!

It looked like every able bodied man on the entire ship had been conscripted and sent off to fight on the other ships. Tina's group looked like mercenaries in their expensive armour and the few guards they did meet didn't make an issue of them walking past, especially not after Tina bribed them.

A few bribes and walking around like they had every right to be there and they had walked right into the high security cartel apartment decks and had used the old door code to enter the locked apartment.

It was so good being home!

With their psychic helmets firmly on TigerLily would be blind to their presence, as would the Daemon Princess and any other psykers. Sooner or later Wendy would come home and they would blow her head off!

The war was going very well by the sounds of it, so well that the cartel had even replaced it's leader MA7 with another Daemon! They must be absolutely desperate to pull a move like that!

They had been there for several hours when they heard voices outside the apartment. It was Wendy and Octavia!

The gang cocked weapons and turned off safeties gleefully, finally they would get their revenge!

The front door opened and half a platoon of extremely heavily armed and armoured mercenaries entered the room!

"Freeze! The place is surrounded, drop your weapons!" The soldiers shouted at them.

Oh crap Tina thought as she raised her hands.

***

"Wow it certainly is like a big family reunion today!" Octavia exclaimed happily.

On the floor the heavily handcuffed and guarded slaves glared at Octavia with pure hatred. Octavia ignored the looks and guided Sabrina forward to show them.

"Look who we found today! It's Sabrina our former sister in slavery! The flesh mistress swallowed her soul but then puked it back out into this new body! The horrible monster has been manipulating poor Sabrina ever since, forcing her to do his dirty work!" She told them.

The slaves looked unconvinced so Sabrina told them the whole story of everything that happened. By the end of the story the slaves accepted hesitantly that Sabrina was who she said she was.

"Now we are one big happy family again", Octavia exclaimed joyfully.

"My biggest regret Octavia is that I am about to die seeing your horrible face. I hate you more intensely than I have ever hated anyone in my entire life! I should have cut your throat when I had the chance!" Tina spat hatefully.

Octavia smiled sadly and said, "I am sorry that you feel that way. I have done a lot of thinking lately and I have learned that the way I treated you was wrong. I should not have let Talon abuse you like she did, and I am especially sorry about wanting to send you to the Kilimanjaro for something as petty as a rearranged wardrobe. So for what little it is worth now, I apologise."

Tina looked absolutely shocked. For a long while she said nothing until finally she said, "well I guess for what it's worth you have granted me some small closure. Better late than never."

Octavia felt a pang of emotion and said, "what if we don't kill you? What if we just go back to the way things were?"

Wendy made a small cough and said, "I am sorry Mistress Octavia but they killed my wife Talon, we don't just let people get away with murdering cartel wives. They have to die."

"Hasn't there been enough death lately? Millions are dead and millions more will join them soon. We have all lost so much, sooo much death. The cartel isn't even in control anymore. Can't we even consider showing mercy just this once?" Octavia begged.

Tina and the others slaves looked at Octavia in utter shock.

"I'm willing to CONSIDER showing mercy, but they murdered the woman WE love. What about avenging Talon?" Wendy said quietly.

"When this war is over maybe we can get your mother to find Talon's soul and ask her about it directly?" Octavia suggested.

Wendy shivered, deeply triggered by the thought of speaking to Talon once more and tears started flowing down her face.

Octavia started to apologise but Wendy held up a hand cutting her off. "FINE, if my wife's murder means so little to you then spare the sods!" Wendy angrily cried.

"That's not fair, I cried along side you every minute! I suffered alongside you the entire time with grief!" Octavia started to say and then she was crying too, "I CARRIED you through your grief, I was there for you, but nobody carried ME! How DARE you say that it didn't mean a lot to me!"

Wendy was absolutely crying her eyes out now and she hugged Octavia tightly and refused to let go. Octavia herself was wailing and she held Wendy tightly!

***

Tina watched awkwardly as Octavia and Wendy had extremely weepy sex on top of a pile of trash. It was obscenely emotionally personal and despite her circumstances Tina actually felt like she was intruding!

Sabrina was also looking extremely uncomfortable, as were the rest of Tina's gang and the soldiers that guarded them! No one wanted to disturb the intensely intimate scene but equally no one wanted to be here intruding on it.

Tina had enough of this and said, "This is ridiculous! Our lives are hanging in the balance here and you two are fucking? Time and a place seriously!"

Wendy and Octavia looked at her with crying eyes and Wendy said softly, "you are right Octavia, there has been enough death for now. I'm sparing their lives for now."

The slaves let out pent up sighs of relief.

Wendy went back to having intensely emotional sex with Octavia and the slaves were too happy to be bothered by it anymore.

***

Octavia and Wendy huddled together in the sitting room watching a tv screen giving cartel only news about the true situation of the war. Sabrina also huddled with them and even the slaves and mercenaries huddled with them, glued to the screen in fear.

The extreme danger of the war had washed away their differences and they instead huddled together in a comforting mass, all sins forgiven, at least for the moment.

Countless millions were dead and a raging space battle was going on as captured cartel class cruisers opened fire on vessels still controlled by the fleet! It had gone beyond a mere uprising into a full scale civil war!

The strike cruiser rocked as macro cannons from the cartel class cruisers impacted against it! Thankfully most of the slaves had no gunner experience and the shots were mostly wildly inaccurate.

The Crucible of Starvation was itself trying it's best to hide behind recaptured cartel class cruisers with limited success. The strike cruiser was simply no match against the firepower of the cartel class cruisers and was staying the hell out of the raging space battle!

The allied fleet had despicably fled the moment the space battle started, leaving the cartel ships to fight it alone and leaving their own mercenary forces stranded behind!

Another explosion sounded in the corridor outside the apartment, followed by the deafening return fire of the Razorback's twin linked heavy bolter turret. Even here in the supposedly safe cartel decks a major street battle was in progress between slave fighters and what little military forces the strike cruiser had left.

The front door opened and another crowd of weeping cartel women entered carrying babies and accompanied by husbands or wives plus a few trusted slaves and the occasional teenage daughter. The apartment with it's platoon of mercenaries and it's armoured vehicle was one of the few safe places left for the cartel civilians to hide.

The cartel panic room had been the first place hit and the slaves had welded the door permanently open and smashed up all the life support systems, making it completely useless as a shelter! Instead it was every woman for herself as the street fighting intensified!

Octavia wept with fear and huddled closer to Wendy. Melody returned from the bathroom and squeezed in beside Octavia, trembling with unease. Octavia put an arm around her and sobbed, fearing for the lives of all these people she loved.

The gunfire outside intensified and the mercenaries inside the apartment rushed outside to assist in what sounded like a full scale battle. A few cartel stragglers entered the safety of the apartment, many of them wounded from gunfire!

"We are the last cartel women left alive! The others are all dead! Their dead! Their dead! The terrorist fighters are right behind us! This is the only cartel presence left on the ship!" A badly bleeding Jenny Sevenson exclaimed fearfully as she entered the apartment.

The women all screamed and huddled together in panic.

Octavia looked at the desperate crying people she loved and she got a feeling of determination. She suited up in the expensive armour and force field generator that Wendy had wasted so much money on and she picked up one of the pistols Tina's gang had been carrying.

"Everyone who can fight grab a weapon! That means you too Tina! The enemy will assume that everyone in this apartment is cartel, they will kill everyone, we are all in this together!" Octavia shouted urgently.

To her surprise the cartel women all looked to Octavia the bed slave for leadership and she did her best to organise them.

"When I was caught in the nursery massacre during the Cats Head Asteroid Cluster Riots the enemies used a flamethrower to get us in the barricaded room we were sheltering in. I guarantee you that the slave fighters will use the same tactics on us in the apartment! We need to hose down the entire place with water and I need everyone not fighting to be ready with buckets and hoses to put out fires!" Octavia announced.

The elite powerful cartel women showed complete subservience to Octavia's nonexistent authority and jumped to obey in an adrenaline filled frenzy. Octavia directed them to set up massive piles of trash, clothes and furniture in strategic places as makeshift "sandbags" and had them hose them down with water as the battle outside intensified.

They were only just ready when the mercenaries retreated back inside the apartment dragging their wounded. There was a heavy crunch and the Razorback parked with it's rear hatch pressing hard against the open doorway.

"The razorback will buy us some time", a mercenary said, "the rear armour is the most vulnerable but is now protected by the wall. The tank crew will keep firing into the crowd until they run out of ammo. They will then lock the tank in park and retreat inside to join us through that rear hatch. It will not be easy for the enemy to shift a 31 ton tank. That'll buy us some time for a rescue."

Octavia nodded and helped carry the wounded to the handful of cartel women who were medical doctors. The uninjured mercenaries made some minor changes to Octavia's defensive setup and took position behind the first line of improvised "sand bags".

The tank outside was firing nonstop and Octavia could hear explosions impacting against the sides of the tank. It was hard to tell exactly what was happening outside. The apartment had no windows and the thick metal walls were partially soundproofed so that Wendy's extreme sex life didn't disturb the neighbours. 

It sounded like the enemy were firing from a position right beside the front right dungeon room wall. Heavy bolter rounds were exploding off the thick steel wall making the most appalling racket! Octavia directed people to pile up bondage furniture against this wall just in case the slaves tried to cut through the wall.

The firing from the razorback went on and on, countless thousands of rounds being blasted at what ever army was outside the apartment. On and on it went until very suddenly the rat-tat-tat became click-click-click! The tank had run out of ammo!!!

***


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16A

Octavia, Tina and the others took up firing positions behind the cover of thick piles of soaking wet trash, bedding, clothing and furniture, praying to their various gods for protection.

The tank crews retreated out of the rear hatch into the apartment and some mercenaries came forward gripping hissing dog sized black and white furry things by the back of the neck. The mercenaries threw the rabidly hissing hair balls into the tank and slammed the rear hatch closed before the vicious things could turn and maul them!

Octavia suddenly understood what the loathsome animals were - Short tailed Trash Pandas!

"A little nasty surprise for the enemy if they cut their way into the tank." a mercenary told her smirking as he welded the hatch firmly closed with a plasma welder.

Octavia smirked at the ingenuity of this creative use of dangerous vermin. 

When Wendy and Talon's slaves had trashed the apartment they had deliberately hidden a sizeable breeding population of short tailed trash pandas in Octavia's wardrobe as a nasty surprise for her. With the apartment abandoned the vicious creatures had spread out across the apartment, eating the abundance rotting food and breeding furiously in the trash heaps! They were naturally timid creatures if they had an escape route, but absolutely vicious if cornered in a confined space... like the inside of a tank!

They were originally from some planet humans settled a gazillion years ago and they had spread as stowaways on ships, eating trash and having population explosions. Octavia had been mauled many times by the disgusting creatures when she used to work in the crawl spaces of the ship and knew just how vicious they could be.

The tank crew closed the heavy metal front door of the apartment and welded all the gaps closed, absolutely airtight in case of gas. The air vents throughout the apartment had already been sealed shut and a portable atmosphere processing appliance was humming away keeping the air breathable.

The mercenaries welded additional metal furniture across the door and piled up a mountain of heavy objects against the door for added bracing. That should stop them for a while.

Octavia listened to the sounds outside. Gunfire was still ringing off the tank, the slaves fearing it was still active. Very gradually the sounds of slaves approached the tank and it sounded like they were crawling all over it.

"Fuck! The tank is blocking the door!" A slave voice shouted outside.

"Let's drag it out the way", replied a chorus of voices.

For the next 15 minutes Octavia heard the sounds of grunting and cursing as the slaves tried to drag the 31 ton tank, apparently with no success. Eventually she heard them use some sort of vehicle to drag it but from the cursing it became clear that the tank was too heavy for even the vehicle to shift.

"Fuck this shit! Let's just cut the tank to bits and drag one bit at a time!" Shouted an angry slave.

For a while Octavia heard the hiss of plasma welders and the impatient curses of the slaves.

"Fuck it, this will take forever! The metal is too fucking thick for the cutting beam to reach all the way through! This will take all day at this rate!" A slave shouted 

"Just cut out the doors and go in THROUGH the tank!" Shouted another slave.

The sounds changed as the slaves stopped trying to cut up the chassis and instead concentrated on one of the side hatches. The hiss of plasma cutters was joined by the frantic hissing of the dozen or so trash pandas. The hair balls must be going absolutely mental trapped inside the enclosed space with plasma flames coming in through the hatch plates! The slaves clearly paid the sounds no mind and just kept cutting.

For several long minutes the cutting continued until a heavy metallic thump indicated that the hatch was cut away. 

The next sound was vicious animal noises mixed with cursing and swearing!

"Holy fucking Emperor!"

"What the fuck!"

"Argh! It's biting me!"

"Holy fucking shit!"

Octavia laughed at the sounds of horrified dismay from the slaves. She could only imagine the dozen trash pandas driven absolutely mental with fear hurtling out the door to viciously maul anyone in their way! The shouting indicated that some of the slaves were bleeding badly from bites.

For a long time the slaves seemed hesitant to return to the tank hatch. When one of them finally did and crawled inside there was another feral hiss and the sound of the slave screaming in fear and pain. Clearly at least one of the trash pandas was still inside the tank.

This caused yet further delays until one of the slaves said, "fuck this, Molotov the inside of the tank! Burn the fuckers!"

There was a variety of noises and then the sound of glass breaking, a whoosh of flames and a truly horrifying noise of trash pandas being burned alive. For a good ten minutes the sounds of the fire continued until a fire hose sprayed and a hiss of steam put out the flames.

Octavia gulped nervously, where the hell was a rescue force! The slaves were getting dangerously close now!

***

Wendy wept with fear feeling useless. She had a mark of Slaanesh and was technically a chaos champion but here she was cowering like a little bitch as her fucking bed slave fiancée crouched at the gun line ready to fight!

All around her were the vast bulk of her entire extended family, hundreds of cartel women, all about to die! Wendy felt so helpless, this situation could not be solved by administration!

In Wendy's arms wept Mandy and Augusta, and she was helpless to protect them! All around her weeping women were clutching babies, all just as helpless as Wendy! None of them were combat trained and there weren't enough guns anyway, every available gun was already in use by those people much braver than Wendy!

The slaves were right at the door now, beams of plasma cutting torches were shining brightly under the pile of crap in front of the door! Family members with hoses were frantically spraying down the pile, preventing it from catching fire.

Wendy kissed the children and whispered "I love you" to them.

She was just so afraid! Death and the wonderful afterlife was not what scared her, she was afraid because her FAMILY faced annihilation! If everyone in this room died then the cartel members on the other ships would be too few to effectively repopulating for at least half a century! In that time the family might go extinct!

Sudden gunfire sounded as mercenaries fired into the cuts opened up by the plasma cutters. Wendy jumped in fright as she heard screaming, suggesting that the shots had hit targets.

A voice outside shouted, "fuck this, get a melta bomb!"

Wendy's blood ran cold and mercenaries frantically fired through the cuts. More screams of pain indicated that the firing was having some effect.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" A voice outside shouted and the mercenaries and everyone else scrambled for cover as the hose wielders frantically sprayed the entire room with water!

Moments later there was a terrible blast and a wave of shockingly hot heat. The entire apartment hissed as the water soaked surfaces absorbed the terrible heat and evaporated dry into steam! 

The entire apartment was a stinking hot steam bath now and everyone inside wailed in the hellish heat and humidity. Wendy gasped in relief as cold water was hosed over her, cooling her down. The hose wielders were hosing down every person in the apartment, cooling them down.

The foyer room was on fire and the hosers were working hard to extinguish the blaze! The door way had disappeared, vaporised into a huge hole in the wall! The pile of crap was partially vaporised and through the gaping hole Wendy could see the red hot bulk of the tank.

It would be a while at least before any slaves could crawl through THAT red hot wreckage!

***

Tina wailed as she extinguished her smoking hair in a puddle of water, this was a lethal situation!

All around her was destruction and the weeping of civilian women and children. It really was a fucked up situation! The freedom activists were supposed to be about bringing justice, but killing a bunch of defenceless women and children was not just. Sure maybe the women deserved to die, but definitely not the babies!

Tina shouted out the gap at the slaves outside, "There are about a hundred babies in this apartment you are bombing! Watch your fucking fire, not everyone in here is a combatant!"

The slaves laughed and shouted back, "fuck you cartel scum, you are all dead!"

"I'm not cartel! I'm one of the slaves who killed Talon Sevenson and kidnapped Mandy Sevenson! My gang got caught in your stupid crossfire! This apartment is the only place in reach that is a safe haven from being shot! Watch your fucking fire!" Tina shouted back.

The slaves outside all paused at this.

"Back the fuck off! At least let the babies and other innocents be evacuated, there are like a thousand people hiding in here! Slaves, little kids, random civilians fleeing for safety, not everyone in here is cartel!" Tina insisted.

The slaves outside had a furious discussion among themselves for a long time. After a lot of talking among themselves one of the slaves said, "We are willing to accept your surrender. Non cartel members will not be harmed, neither will the cartel babies and little kids too young to have done anything evil. The only ones we want to kill are the adult cartel members."

Octavia piped up, "NO! We will not simply hand over our owners to be slaughtered! MA7 will hunt down anyone of you fuckers who sell out her family and your souls will be tortured forever! You will take ALL the cartel members alive as prisoners of war or more of you will die fighting us!"

The mercenaries and others who had been considering letting the cartel women be slaughtered blanched at the mention of facing the wrath of an outraged daemon princess!

"You are in no position to be making demands bitch!" The slaves shouted back.

"The only way any of you will survive the cartel counterattack for this is if you have LIVING cartel hostages to negotiate with!" Octavia shouted back.

"Our lives are meaningless you fool! We are willing to die for justice!" The slaves shouted back.

"JUSTICE!?! How the fuck is it just to gun down a bunch of unarmed civilians?" Octavia shouted back.

The exchange then spiralled into an angry philosophical argument about how the cartel had never hesitated to murder unarmed civilians and Octavia's bizarre blue and orange morality.

Tina interrupted, "so can we surrender or not?"

"Fuck I don't know, this is getting unnecessarily complicated", an exasperated sounding slave shouted back.

The slaves wasted yet more time having another debate about what to do. Tina sighed, this was fucking ridiculous!

The slaves had finally decided that ALL the cartel members had to die, including the babies (thanks no doubt to Octavia pissing them off) when a psychic voice reverberated in Tina and everyone else's heads.

"Well well well, it looks like TigerLily has really saved your bacon this time in-laws!"

***

Wendy watched in amazement as the razorback was lifted up off the ground and hurled to one side. Outside she saw only dead bodies, all of them apparently shot through the heads with their own guns! In the gaping hole where the door had once been floated TigerLily, the smirk she no doubt wore hidden behind her armoured space suit helmet.

"Just think, if you hadn't been such fucking bigots you could have had my awesome self as an ally all those weeks ago and none of this shit would have happened", TigerLily said wagging a finger.

The entire assembled cartel as one grovelled down before TigerLily and begged her forgiveness and shouted her praises. Smugness radiated out of TigerLily, psychically projected so that everyone could appreciate the full depth of her feeling of complete satisfaction. For a long time TigerLily just silently drank in the scene, drank in the feeling of being so utterly worshipped and adored.

Wendy was crying with contrition and grovelling before TigerLily along with all the others. TigerLily had earned it and Wendy gave credit where it was so sorely due! TigerLily was most unquestionably a part of the family now, in fact Wendy decided that it should be made illegal for Luke to ever divorce this precious priceless sister-in-law!

"I like this, keep praising me!" TigerLily demanded sternly.

The cartel women did not hesitate to obey and hurled sincere praises at TigerLily for quite a long time.

***

Tina was surprisingly popular with the cartel now. Her efforts to negotiate for the cartel babies and children to be spared had not gone unnoticed. Also noted was the fact that the delay her negotiations had caused had allowed them to be rescued without a single death (not counting a few mercenaries)!

"You are a good person Tina. You never harmed Mandy, and now you attempted to save all our babies too! It was very decent of you to do that, you didn't have to but you did." Wendy told Tina with genuine respect.

Tina nodded and quietly asked, "what happens to us now? Are you still going to spare our lives?"

Wendy got a serious look in her face and replied, "Yes, yes I think that goes without saying. Octavia is right, there has been enough death lately and far too little forgiveness. As I still legally own you your punishment is ultimately up to me. The murder of a cartel wife cannot go unpunished legally but maybe a nonlethal punishment can be arranged?"

Tina gulped and pleaded, "please not torture, I personally would prefer death over a life of torture!"

"No not torture either, I was thinking something more along the lines of permanent exile to an Imperial Planet..." Wendy said with a smile.

Tina's eyes widened, "You mean... You mean that I will be set free? Really truly free? Forever away from the fleet?"

Wendy nodded, "That is exactly what I mean, left to live your life in the horrid imperium of man for the rest of your days."

Tina did not have any words to express her feelings as thankful tears silently flowed down her face.

***

The cartel women gathered together around the bridge of the civilian recycling and processing ship "the Kilimanjaro" as it fled through the warp away from death and destruction going on in orbit around Beta Kappa Rwanda 5.

The Kilimanjaro was the only ship in the fleet with no slaves on board and a 100 percent loyal population. It was also not a military vessel and was not required for the battle for supremacy going on in orbit. With victory highly uncertain the cartel women were getting the fuck out of there and would not be back unless they were sure that the cartel forces had won!

With them they carried everything they would need to rebuild: power armour, a dark Mechanicum contingent and most importantly of all, a stock of space marine gene seeds to create a new generation of space marines if it came to that...

They were not sure exactly where to go but one the way they stopped by a comfortable backwater Imperial world...

***

Tina and her gang happily lounged around the large shack they had built in the woods on the planet Harold's Reach. The site had once been occupied by Octavia's village but it had been untouched by humans ever since the Night Lords raided it.

Tina was heavily pregnant with her second child to her husband Tony May, all the women were pregnant, they badly needed to build up their population. Life was simple now and everyone was content. 

The cartel women had been extremely generous with them, giving them everything they could think of that the new village might need. The gang had also acquired a large number of orphan children from the Kilimanjaro, giving the new village "Octavia" the best possible start at making a viable population. The orphans were being educated in the imperial cult and would pass for unregistered imperial citizens in a pinch.

All in all it was a happy ending for Tina. She was free and freedom was good. Against all the odds they had escaped slavery to the chaos fleet and never had to see a chaos ship again in their entire lives!

***

High up in orbit the Chaos Word Bearers Space Marine Strike Cruiser "Unholy Bibliophile" silently approached the back water imperial planet "Harold's Reach". The Word Bearers wanted slaves and they knew exactly where to find them - the tiny little villages scattered throughout the remote areas of the planet. In a crimson tide their Thunder Hawk Gunships screamed down into the atmosphere, heading for a tiny little village hidden deep in the woods...

*end of book two*


End file.
